Domando al Caballo
by Darth Vicious
Summary: Emoción, humor y romance se unen para crear la continuación mas fidedigna a la historia original de Ranma y Akane. Se necesita cierto conocimiento del final del manga para apreciar mejor la historia, pero aún así, es muy entretenida.
1. Prologo

  
**_ Prologo  
_**

Escrito por: Vince Seitert

Traducido por: Guillermo Riquelme

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ranma corría hacia la escuela junto a Akane, tal como lo habían hecho un par de cientos de veces antes, pero esta vez, cuando llegaron al inicio del cerco que bordeaba el canal, no saltó a su cima. Era demasiado fácil que cayera desde allí, y si lo hacía podría estar demasiado lejos de Akane si... su cabeza giró de uno a otro lado. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, escrutando los tejados y las esquinas. 

Akane advirtió su comportamiento y disminuyó su paso. El también disminuyó su velocidad, manteniéndose a un brazo de distancia de ella, y se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo. 

--¿Qué pasa, Ranma? 

El la miró un instante, y luego sus ojos volvieron a escrutar su entorno. 

--Nada. 

_"Azafrán, Shampoo, Kiima, Happosai, espíritus, demonios. Lo que sea. No lo conseguirán la próxima vez." _

Ella lo estudió por un momento, y luego sus labios se curvaron en esa pequeña, indulgente, posesiva sonrisa que entibiaba su corazón e inquietaba su estómago. 

--Seguro. Vamos, ya casi llegamos. 

Ella empezó a correr nuevamente. 

Kuno Tatewaki estaba de pie en su sitio habitual delante de la escalera, sosteniendo su espada de madera. Ranma retardó un poco su trote detrás de Akane y se adelantó. 

--Ey, Kuno, ¿qué pasa? 

--¡Silencio, Saotome! ¡Prepárate para enfrentar la justa ira del cielo! ¡Te castigaré rudamente por todas tus ofensas contra las mujeres del mundo! ¡JA! 

Kuno se adelantó para enfrentar a Ranma, amagando y golpeando. En un segundo, sus palmas picaron, y la espada dejó su asimiento. Miró hacia abajo a sus manos vacías. 

Ranma, a un par de metros de distancia, lanzó la espada de Kuno en el aire y la cogió. 

--¿Buscabas esto? 

La empujó profundamente en el árbol detrás de él, donde quedó vibrando unos momentos. Ranma regresó al lado de Akane. 

--¡Villano! 

Kuno corrió hacia el árbol, asió la espada e intentó extraerla, pero estaba firmemente anclada en él. Se volvió para enfrentar la sonrisa ligeramente afectada de Ranma y la habitual expresión neutra de Akane. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia Ranma, con las manos crispadas. 

Ranma suspiró y asumió una posición de combate algo exagerada. 

--¿Quieres probarlo a mi manera, eh? 

Kuno miró fijamente los ojos de Ranma, y vio algo que no estaba allí antes de su viaje a China... ¿o era que faltaba algo? Su reflexión duró lo bastante como para que Ranma decidiera que no iba a atacarlo. 

--Ey, Kuno. Podemos hacer esto cuando quieras... 

La sonrisa afectada desapareció. 

--...solamente no traigas una katana como lo hiciste en la boda. Alguien podría salir lastimado... 

La sonrisa afectada reapareció. 

--... y, además, parece que alguien quiere hablar contigo. 

Ranma apuntó con su barbilla a uno de los lados de Kuno y se volvió. 

--Mira hijo --empezó a decir el jardinero mientras Akane y Ranma continuaban su marcha--, no me interesa qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes, pero deja mi jardín fuera de eso. ¿Acaso piensas que los árboles crecen solos? Toma años de trabajo. _Mi trabajo_. Y ustedes, chicos, simplemente los cortan de un lado a otro, hacen pedacitos con las flores, entierran espadas de un lado a otro, o...  


* * *

Akane estaba de pie fuera del camarín de las chicas, enfrentando a Ranma, que vestía shorts y polera de gimnasia. 

--¡No me importa que te veas como una chica! ¡Tú _no_ eres una chica! ¡Y no vas a entrar aquí! 

--Pero Akane... Qué pasaría sí... --empezó a decir Ranma. 

--¿¡Qué pasaría sí qué?! 

Ranma enmudeció. 

--Nada.  


* * *

Ranma se coló en la clase de economía doméstica, llevando una bata corta y buscó a Akane con la mirada. Un presentimiento súbito le hizo mirar sobre su hombro. 

--Con honestidad, Ranma, ¿qué piensas que estás haciendo? --dijo Akane, cruzando sus brazos. 

Otras chicas empezaron a rodearla. Algunas de ellas llevaban sartenes. Otras blandían tenedores que se veían muy afilados... 

--Je, je... ¡nos vemos! 

Ranma salió apresuradamente. Akane hizo una mueca y regresó a su puesto.  


* * *

Akane se encontró cara a cara con Ranma justo afuera del baño de las chicas. 

--¡¡Fuera de aquí!!  


* * *

Ranma se mantuvo apegado a Akane justo hasta la entrada del dojo, y entonces saltó al tejado, alejándose. Akane lo observó y sacudió la cabeza. Entró, dejó caer su mochila en su cuarto, y se tiró en su cama. Oyó un débil crujido desde el tejado y advirtió que Ranma estaba en el techo, justo encima de su habitación... _¿haciendo guardia? _

Repentinamente todo ese exasperante día tuvo sentido, y su expresión reflejó una mezcla de molestia y afecto. 

Se volvió y miró hacia el techo. 

_"No puedo resistirlo más. Debo conversar con alguien. No Ranma, maldición. No papá. Definitivamente no Nabiki..." _

Rodó a sus pies y salió de su cuarto. 

Akane encontró a Kasumi trabajando en un arreglo floral en su habitación. 

--¿Kasumi? ¿Puedo, um, conversar contigo? 

Kasumi se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo, y apuntó a la alfombra al lado de ella. 

--Por supuesto, hermana. 

Akane cerró la puerta y se arrodilló al lado de su hermana mayor. 

--¿De qué se trata? ¿De Ranma? 

--Creo que sí... 

Akane recogió un trozo de tallo y empezó a sacudirlo. 

--...o quizá se trata de mí. Sólo desearía cómo hacer que Ranma fuera más amable conmigo. Desearía que me llevara a algún lugar, como otros tipos hacen con sus, um, novias... 

Kasumi se volvió, recogió un ramo de alguna planta que Akane no sabía si era bambú, y la acomodó un poco al extremo. 

--Bueno, Akane, no estoy segura de lo que pueda decirte. Después de todo, no soy quien tiene a una docena de chicos detrás. No salgo a citas. Nunca he tenido un novio fuerte y guapo. 

No había ninguna diferencia al suave tono de voz normal de Kasumi, pero Akane miró fijamente su perfil, espantada. 

--Oh, Kasumi... 

Entonces algo la estremeció. 

--_¿"Novio fuerte y guapo"? _¿Tú, tú no est...? 

Kasumi se rió un poco, alzando una mano para cubrir su boca. 

--Dios mio, no. El no es en absoluto mi tipo... 

Miró a través de la ventana. 

--... a veces me pregunto cuál es mi tipo... 

Sonrió a Akane. 

--...pero eso no significa que no tenga ojos. Puedo ver lo que ha visto Shampoo, y Ukyo, y Kodachi... y tú. 

Akane se ruborizó y empezó a murmurar negativas, pero sin mucho entusiasmo. 

Kasumi soltó sus tijeras y sostuvo su mano. 

--Hermana... 

Miró fijamente a Akane, y no sonrió, hasta que Akane se ruborizó nuevamente y calló. 

--...si realmente no lo quieres, conversaré con nuestro padre para que te libere del compromiso... 

Hizo una pausa, esperando la leve sacudida de cabeza que era todo lo que Akane podía demostrar. 

--Esta bien. No tienes que admitirlo todavía conmigo, pero si no te lo admites a ti misma puedes seguir alejándote de la felicidad. 

--¿Puedo qué? 

Kasumi sonrió de nuevo. 

--Si tú no sabes lo que quieres, sólo la suerte te hará feliz. Si sabes lo que quieres, puedes hacer planes y trabajar por conseguirlo... 

La sonrisa se oscureció. 

--...No puedo darte otros consejos. No soy... no soy mamá... 

Tampoco había diferencia esta vez en el tono de voz, pero sí un poco de temblor. 

--...pero si necesitas conversar con alguien acerca de tus problemas, de hermana a hermana, estaré gustosa... 

La sonrisa regresó. 

--Dios mío, ¡probablemente aprenda algo de ti! 

Akane, que se veía casi a punto de demostrar que era la hija de su padre, se recompuso y rió. 

--¡Por supuesto! ¡Te contaré todo lo que necesites saber acerca de cómo castigar tontos, cómo ser secuestrada por monstruos y cómo frustrar dos generaciones de Kunos! 

Se tranquilizó. 

--Pero Kasumi... ¿qué hay de tu felicidad? Hasta... 

Akane tragó saliva. 

--...hasta ahora nunca había pensado que tú no lo eras. Yo... lo siento. 

--Oh, pero soy feliz. Sé que mi trabajo es apreciado, especialmente desde que Ranma y el señor Saotome vinieron. Y sus visitas son igualmente entretenidas. Es duro recordar lo aburrida que era nuestra vida antes, ¿verdad? 

--Supongo. 

--Sólo si... Extraño al doctor Tofú desde que se fue --dijo Kasumi ensoñadoramente--. Podría haber sido un buen partido. 

_"Seguro, si se hubiera autoprescrito algunos tranquilizantes",_ pensó Akane, pero cuidadosamente se abstuvo de decirlo. 

--¿Nadie ha escuchado de él recientemente? --preguntó en cambio. 

--No, por lo que sé. 

Kasumi se volvió a mirar a Akane con ojos que de pronto ya no parecían vagos en absoluto. 

--Ahora, debo admitir que estoy curiosa de algo. Tú y Ranma nos contaron todo lo que ocurrió en ese viaje a China, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que hay cosas que no nos dijeron... ¿por qué no me cuentas sobre Jusendo? 

Akane palideció y se estremeció. Kasumi observó su expresión sin reaccionar, y esperó que su hermana hablara mientras continuaba con sus arreglos.  


* * *

Akane se detuvo fuera de la biblioteca de Furinkan y se volvió a Ranma. 

--Mira, voy a estar una hora trabajando en el reporte de importaciones de ganado, así que ¿por qué no buscas alguna cosa que hacer mientras tanto? 

Ranma pareció fastidiado. 

--¿Por qué no puedo entrar? 

--Porque la última vez que entraste a la biblioteca, te aburriste en cinco minutos y empezaste una guerra de libros que le tomó a la maestra Nishimoto cinco días para ordenar, y ella aún me culpa por eso. Ahora, voy a estar aquí durante una hora y tú no. Asume eso. 

La respuesta de Ranma fue cortada por el golpe de la pesada puerta. La vieja bibliotecaria le lanzó una mirada feroz desde su escritorio, y Akane agachó la cabeza. _Condenado Ranma, ¡me mete siempre en cada lío!_ Anduvo de puntillas hasta las estanterías._ Sólo deja de pensar en él durante una hora..._

Encontró la sección donde se ubicaban los libros sobre ganado y empezó a recorrer el estante. Su ojo fue atrapado por un carácter en kanji de uno de los bordes, porque era el mismo del _"ma"_ en _"Ranma"_... 

¡BAM! 

Nishimoto observó desde su escritorio. 

--Ciertamente ni siquiera Tendo dañaría la estantería --murmuró y regresó a los catálogos. 

Akane recobró el control de sí misma y dio un tirón al libro ofensor para sacarlo del estante. _"Domando al caballo: la guía del jinete"_, leyó en la cubierta. Iba a regresar el libro a su lugar, pero cambió de opinión. Lo llevó hacía una mesa y empezó a leer... 

Una hora más tarde, Nishimoto observó a Akane acercándose a su escritorio. Akane silenciosamente sostenía un libro. La bibliotecaria observó el título, lo chequeó y se lo devolvió. 

--Espero que lo encuentres útil --dijo amablemente a Akane. 

Akane se ruborizó y salió apresuradamente.  


* * *

Akane terminó de lavar los platos y espero que Kasumi los acabara de secar y guardar. 

--Si tienes un minuto... --empezó a decir. 

Kasumi hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia ella. 

--¿Si, hermana? 

--Bueno, hay algo de lo que quiero conversar contigo... --dijo Akane. 

Kasumi miró alrededor. No había nadie más en la cocina. 

--...en privado --añadió Akane en voz baja. 

Kasumi levantó una ceja, pero llevó a Akane a su cuarto. Akane fue a su propia habitación, regresó con su mochila y cerró la puerta. 

--Um... Nabiki no puede escucharnos... ¿o sí? --preguntó nerviosamente Akane, sentándose al lado de Kasumi. 

Kasumi suspiró. 

--En realidad, Akane, ella lo sabe mejor. Si la atrapará escuchando detrás de mi puerta, realmente me molestaría. 

--Ella lo hace conmigo todo el tiempo, y hace más que molestarme, pero eso nunca la ha detenido --refunfuñó Akane, 

--Bueno, pero para ti ser molestada es una cosa... --Kasumi hizo un gesto vago-- Así que, ¿sobre qué querías conversar? 

--Oh, por cierto. 

Akane abrió su mochila y extrajo _Domando al caballo_. 

--Encontré este libro en la biblioteca de la escuela, y dice algunas cosas interesantes. 

Hojeó el libro, deteniéndose en uno de los varios marcadores, y se lo dio a Kasumi. 

--Como esto... y aquí... 

Kasumi leyó, y le ofreció a Akane una mirada confusa. 

--¿Estas pensando montar a caballo? 

Akane vaciló. 

--¡No! Um... mientras lo leía, de repente se me ocurrió que algunos de los consejos del libro encajaban... um... conmigo-y-con-Ranma. 

Kasumi observó el libro, observó a Akane, y levantó ambas cejas. 

--Si no te molesta que lo pregunte, ¿quién es el domador y quien es el, eh, domado? 

Akane hizo una mueca. 

--Yo soy el... um... entrenador --dijo cuando se recuperó--. Ranma es el caballo. Fue su nombre el que me dio la idea en primer lugar, o algo así. 

--Ya veo. 

Kasumi regresó al libro y releyó los pasajes que Akane había marcado. 

--Dios mío. Entiendo. 

--Y aquí... --Akane se adelantó y apuntó. 

Kasumi leyó 

--¡Dios mío! 

Miró a Akane. 

--Si fuera tú, me aseguraría que Ranma nunca se entere de esto. Podría llegar a alguna conclusión equivocada... _"o a la correcta"._

Akane la miró fijamente mientras jugueteaba con sus pulgares. 

--Lo sé. Esa es la razón por la que me preocupaba Nabiki. No necesito esconder el libro... después de todo tengo que devolverlo en dos semanas... pero tengo que ocultar lo que estoy haciendo... 

Levantó la mirada. 

--¿Crees que funcionará? --preguntó esperanzada. 

--Bueno... --ponderó Kasumi-- Asumiendo que piensas seguir los consejos del libro metafóricamente en lugar de literalmente... 

Akane esbozó una sonrisa. 

--No voy a ponerle una brida, si es que te refieres a eso --se inclinó adelante--. Pero te hablé sobre Jusendo. Sé con seguridad que él me ama. Pero él no esta segura de que yo lo amo. Esa es la única arma que tengo. Si simplemente se lo dijera ahora, lo espantaría. La boda me demostró eso. 

--Dado que lo mencionas, estaba pensando en la boda. Para decirte la verdad, estaba un poco sorprendida porque hayas estado de acuerdo con ella, después del alboroto de la primera vez. 

--Eso fue antes de Jusendo. Eso fue porque tenía miedo de que Ranma no me amara. Eso fue antes... --Akane se detuvo-- No le he dicho a papá todo lo que pasó en Jusendo porque... bueno, tú sabes cómo es él. Pero estuvimos tan cerca de morir que todavía me asusta pensar en eso. Creí que si simplemente nos casábamos, todo se arreglaría de algún modo... --refunfuñó sin delicadeza--. Debería haber sabido que todos se interpondrían. 

--Fue un verdadero desastre, ¿cierto? Estaba esperando que estuvieras furiosa, o herida, pero ni siquiera golpeaste una sola vez al pobre Ranma... 

Akane hizo muecas. 

--No estaba enfadada... Estaba... exasperada. Le di a ese idiota la oportunidad perfecta. Vi como él me miraba. ¿¡Por qué no pudo simplemente _ decirlo!? _

Kasumi hizo un gesto con su mano, claramente incapaz de verter alguna luz en las motivaciones de Ranma. 

--Bueno, dado que estas segura de que él te ama, simplemente podrías espera que el te lo dijera... 

--No creo que tenga tiempo --dijo Akane severamente--. Durante el último año ha habido una docena de veces, pero siempre ha salido mal. El monte Horai, Ryugenzawa, incluso esos tontos hongos. No, no puedo esperar más. Tengo que hacer algo. 

Kasumi estudió a su hermana. 

--Akane... ¿estás segura de esto? 

Akane cerró sus ojos y suspiró. 

--Sí. Sí, estoy segura. El es rudo, insensible e inmaduro, pero eso no me preocupa. Lo necesito. Lo necesito más que a nada --miró a Kasumi ligeramente temblorosa--. Si puedo estar en control de la situación de la forma en que el libro lo dice, puedo... domarlo. Sólo lo suficiente para que el se permita ser mío. 

--Deberás controlarte a ti misma incluso más --apuntó suavemente Kasumi. 

--Lo sé. El libro dice eso también. Debo ser "paciente, comprensiva y firme". Me es más difícil enfadarme con Ranma ahora que sé cómo se siente realmente por mí, creo. Pienso que puedo manejarlo. 

--¿Qué harás con las otras chicas? 

Akane suspiró de nuevo. 

--No lo sé. A veces me siento tan, tan inadecuada comparada con ellas. Pero Ranma aún no se ha marchado con alguna, así que todavía debo tener una oportunidad. 

--Oh, yo pienso que sí. Creo que tienes la mejor oportunidad. 

Kasumi sonrió cálidamente a Akane. 

--¿Podrías ayudarme, Kasumi? --preguntó Akane, dando una especulativa mirada a su hermana--. Ranma te respeta. Es mucho más cortés contigo que con nadie. Quizá podrías... 

Kasumi sacudió su cabeza dudosamente. 

--Si Ranma me respeta es probablemente porque soy la única persona que él sabe que no esta tratando de obtener algo de él. Si intentara sacar algo de él, incluso por ti, perdería eso sin lograr nada bueno. 

--Humpf. 

Akane parecía frustrada, pero no discutió el punto. 

Kasumi cedió. 

--Bueno, veremos. Le he estado advirtiendo cuando he visto que está a punto de hacer algo tonto, y no parece haber hecho algún daño. _"Ni que haya hecho algo bueno..." _

--Todos los demás han estado entrometiéndose, y han hecho de él un verdadero remiendo --murmuró Akane--. Es bueno tener a alguien de mi lado para variar. 

--Y entonces, ¿qué estás planeando hacer? 

--No es un plan exactamente --dijo Akane lentamente--. Después de todo, Ranma no es realmente un caballo. Puedo castigarlo cuando haga algo malo... 

Kasumi se mordió un labio para evitar reírse fuerte. 

--...pero no me imagino como podría premiarlo cuando hace algo bueno. El libro menciona zanahorias, pero a él no le gusta mi comida por alguna tonta... ¡¿Kasumi?! 

--¿Hmmmmm? 

Kasumi mantuvo sus labios apretados herméticamente e intento simular una leve sonrisa. Se concentró en recomponer su fracturada tranquilidad, suprimiendo firmemente la imagen de Akane persiguiendo a Ranma con una zanahoria colgando de un hilo atado a una vara. 

--Honestamente --farfulló Akane--. Mi propia hermana. Sin embargo, no puedo, um, entrenarlo así. No puedo cambiar mucho sobre mí, porque no sé por qué él me ama, y tengo miedo de alterar algo que le guste. Así que simplemente voy a tratar de no enfadarme con él, y esperar que él sea cortés, esperando por el momento correcto para... bueno, no he imaginado eso todavía. 

Kasumi levantó sus cejas. 

--Akane, ¡ese es un plan muy hábil! 

Akane la miró fijamente por un momento. 

_"¿Sarcasmo? ¿Kasumi? De ninguna manera." _

Agitó su cabeza. 

--Eso espero. Bueno, supongo. Deséame suerte... 

Se levantó, recogió el libro, lo colocó en su mochila y salió fuera del cuarto de Kasumi. Kasumi se volvió a mirar los estantes que se alineaban en una de las paredes de su habitación, considerándolos un momento. Entonces extrajo un libro. Su título era _"Psicología del niño y el adolescente".  
_

* * *

Unos pocos días después, Nabiki entró al cuarto principal cargando una gran bolsa de plástico. 

--Me encontré esto en una tienda de curiosidades, y pensé que podrías usarlo --dijo casualmente, dejando caer el paquete en frente de Akane. 

Akane soltó su libro y miró la bolsa, y luego a Nabiki. 

"¿Un regalo? ¿De Nabiki?" 

--Gracias, supongo. 

Recogió la bolsa, la abrió y extrajo... 

...algo de aproximadamente 60 centímetros de largo, elástico, de un centímetro de ancho a un extremo, con una asa de cuero plegada al otro, y una muñequera. 

Ranma levantó su vista de su manga. 

--¿Vas a montar, Akane? 

Su voz y rostro estaban completamente libres de insinuaciones. Eso le salvó la piel. 

Akane miró fijamente el látigo en su mano y se puso tan roja como su nombre. Buscó a su hermana con la mirada. Nabiki lanzó una sonrisa furtiva y alzó una ceja. Akane saltó fuera del sofá agitando el látigo y persiguió a Nabiki por las escaleras, chillando. 

Ranma se encogió de hombros y regresó a su manga, moviendo sus labios de vez en cuando. 

* * *

** Fin del prólogo** **Notas del autor:**  
  
_**La boda fallida**: en v37-1, al comienzo de la historia de la Montaña Fénix, las familias planean una boda para Akane y Ranma, objetada por ambos extremada y efectivamente. Durante la historia de la Montaña Fénix, que envuelve una batalla de proporciones míticas contra Azafrán, un señor de poderes semi-divinos, y Kiima, la capitana de su guardia, Ranma cree dos veces que Akane ha muerto. Ambas veces con efectos devastadores, lo fuerzan a confrontar sus verdaderos sentimientos por Akane, pero sin asumirlos explícitamente.  
En v38-9, al final de la historia, las familias planean otra boda. Esta vez, Akane accede a ella, pero cuando Ranma le pregunta por qué, ella dice "Ranma, atashi no koto suki nan desho?" ("Ranma... tú me amas, ¿cierto?"). Ranma, confundido, no confirma ni niega esto. Cuando Akane le dice que hay un tonel de agua de Nannichuan (el estanque del hombre ahogado) en el dojo, Ranma va tras él. Entonces Genma, Mousse y Ryoga (que está allí por accidente; aparentemente ha renunciado a Akane después de ver las reacciones de Ranma y Akane en Jusendo, dado que, tras recibir una invitación a la boda, ha pensado en Akari en lugar de intentar ir a detener la boda). Happosai se toma el tonel completo, pensando que es sake. Ukyo y Shampoo aparecen y crean caos, Kuno Tatewaki y Kodachi se suman a él. La boda es cancelada... pero las cosas han cambiado. La imagen al inicio de la última página del manga expresa esto a la perfección.   
**Akari**: una maravillosamente dulce chica que entrena cerdos de sumo. Cuando Ryoga derrota a su cerdo Katsunishiki en v30-1, ella se enamora de Ryoga. Su amor es aún más fuerte cuando descubre la maldición de Ryoga. Ryoga se muestra indeciso entre Akari y Akane en v30-1 hasta v30-3, v31-4 y v31-5, y v36-2.  
**La paranoia de Ranma**: una reacción temporal a los múltiples oportunidades, en un corto tiempo, en que estuvo en riesgo la vida de Akane, y su casi fracaso en enfrentarlas.  
**Kasumi**: su personalidad es más asertiva en el manga que en el animé (otra razón por la que he rechazado la "continuidad" del animé para esta historia). La he hecho más activa, debido a que lo necesitaba para la historia, y lo he justificado por la noción de que las acciones de Kasumi son en su mayoría "detrás de la escena" (no ocultas, sino que no mostradas), en el manga, o que ella lentamente emerge de la coraza en la que se ha ocultado después de la muerte de su madre, escoge la opción.  
**Doctor Tof**: no ha sido visto en el manga desde la historia del Hiryo Shoten Ha en v13, incluso en situaciones donde podría haber sido de ayuda para los personajes de la historia. He concluido que se ha ido.  
**Monte Horai**: donde Ranma fue a encontrar la Kaisuifuu en v24-1 hasta v15-2. Se fue durante algún tiempo, y Akane estuvo muy preocupada por él, especialmente después de las noticias de que la montaña había colapsado.  
**Ryugenzawa**: un bosque donde fue Akane en v25-10 hasta v26-11 después de reportes de noticias de extraños animales despertaron recuerdos de niñez en ella. Akane y Ranma escaparon de la muerte en una batalla contra un gran monstruo-dragon de ocho cabezas.  
**"Los tontos hongos"**: en v33-3 hasta v33-5, Ranma y Ryoga fueron regresados a la niñez a causa de unos hongos mágicos, y echaron a perder varias oportunidades de regresar a su edad apropiada por las luchas entre ellos. Si Akane no hubiera cultivado en secreto algunos hongos hasta el tamaño apropiado, su diferencia de edad habría sido un problema serio para Ranma y Akane.  
_


	2. Parte 1: Alojamiento

  
  
_** Parte 1:**_  
**_Alojamiento  
_** _Un caballo debe guardarse en un establo protegido, cercano al sitio de ejercicios... El establo debe estar libre de corrientes de aire y muy lejos de fuentes de perturbación... Incluso el animal mejor temperado puede tardar algún tiempo para adaptarse a los cambios en su albergue o compañía acostumbrada._ _** --Domando al caballo: la guía del jinete**_

  
Era un día esperado largamente por algunos y temido secretamente por otros: Ranma y Genma se mudaban de regreso a la casa Saotome para vivir con Nodoka. Una vez más, Ranma y Nodoka estaban alineados a un lado de la entrada principal del dojo Tendo, enfrentando a Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki. Esta vez, sin embargo, Akane no estaba enfurruñada en su cuarto; estaba parada al lado de Ranma, cargando un bulto. Esta vez, Genma estaba de pie al lado de Nodoka, pateando malhumorado un guijarro inocente. 

--Agradezco de nuevo a todos por haber cuidado bien a mi hijo y a mi esposo --dijo Nodoka alegremente, inclinándose ante los Tendos. 

--Oh, no fue en absoluto un problema --respondió Kasumi cortésmente. 

--Recuerden, son bienvenidos para visitarnos cuando quieran --añadió Soun. Nabiki simplemente estaba ahí, de brazos cruzados, intentando no parecer tan aburrida. 

--Gracias por todo --dijo Ranma, mirando principalmente a Kasumi. 

Nodoka se volvió, cogió la manga del raído gi de Genma y dijo: 

--Vamos, querido. 

Empezaron a caminar calle abajo. Ranma cargó su mochila, sonrió a Akane y los siguió. Akane empezó a caminar al lado de él. 

--Así que no puedes dejar que me aleje de tu vista ¿eh? --dijo Ranma, sin mirar a Akane. 

Akane, determinada a evitar la repetición de la semana de malentendidos que había seguido a la última mudanza de Ranma, suprimió su respuesta inicial. 

--Bueno, ahora vas a encontrar más difícil protegerme día y noche, Ranma --dijo en su lugar. _"Rayos, él me tiene clavada." _

Ranma retrocedió y la miró de soslayo. _"Rayos, ella me tiene clavado." _

Akane sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que no intentaba ni siquiera negarlo. Siguieron caminando sin hablar, escuchando a Nodoka hablando con su esposo.  


* * *

La casa Saotome era considerablemente más pequeña que la de los Tendo, un poco más vieja, y menos amoblada, pero el daño que Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi le habían infringido en la persecución de un inexistente anillo de compromiso ya había sido reparado. Akane siguió a Ranma al segundo piso, a una pequeña habitación, desamoblada a no ser por un cajón que servía de velador y una lámpara de escritorio. Ranma soltó su pesada mochila y se estiró. Akane dejó su bulto. 

--Así que... ¿esta es tu habitación? 

--Sip. 

Ranma abrió la ventana de viejo estilo y observó el pequeño patio trasero. 

--No es mucho, pero al menos no tengo que compartirla con un panda. 

Su expresión era un poco triste, hasta que se volvió a mirar a Akane. 

--Ranma, yo... 

--Akane, yo... 

Se interrumpieron simultáneamente. Se ruborizaron y miraron el suelo. 

--¿Qué? 

--Sigue tú... 

Ranma pareció molesto, hizo la mímica de cerrar sus labios con un cierre y se inclinó exageradamente hacia Akane. 

Akane se rió. 

--Bueno, papá dijo "vengan cuando quieran" --dijo ella--. Dado que tu familia no tiene un dojo, puedes usar el nuestro... si quieres... 

Ranma, que había empezado a fruncir el entrecejo en la mitad de su frase, aclaró. 

--Sí, supongo que puedo. 

--Y nuestra casa no esta lejos de tu camino a la escuela --continuó ella, animada--. Podríamos seguir caminando a la escuela juntos... 

--Esa es una idea excelente --dijo Nodoka desde la puerta. Ranma y Akane dieron un respingo--. Yo me ocuparé de que salga a tiempo para que te encuentre en tu puerta, Akane-chan --continuó benignamente. 

--Caray, mamá --protestó Ranma, pero tan débilmente que incluso para Akane fue obvio que era una forma de disimular. 

--Gracias, tía --dijo Akane. Ella se inclinó hacia Ranma--. Será mejor que me vaya, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer... 

--Gracias por haber venido, Akane-chan --dijo Nodoka--. Trata de visitarnos cuando quieras. Yo me alegraré de verte y espero que Ranma también --ella sonrió y salió. 

Akane siguió a Ranma hasta la puerta. 

--Podría acompañarte hasta tu casa --ofreció Ranma tímidamente. 

Akane sonrió, pero agitó su cabeza. 

--No. Tienes cosas que hacer. Gracias de todos modos. ¿Nos veremos mañana en la mañana? 

--Sí. 

--¡No llegues tarde! --concluyó y salió. 

Ranma subió, suspiró y abrió su mochila. Colocar su magro guardarropa en su armario le tomó diez minutos. Desenrollar su futón le tomó diez segundos. Se sentó en su futón, miró en la dirección aproximada del dojo Tendo, y deseó estar en cualquier otra parte.  


* * *

--¡Ya llegué! --gritó Akane quitándose sus zapatos. 

Kasumi entró en el recibidor. 

--Oh, Akane --dijo ella-- ¿Cómo te fue? 

--Bien --dijo Akane--. Um... ¿dónde están papá y Nabiki? 

--Papá esta en su cuarto. Nabiki salió --dijo Kasumi con tranquilidad--, y no he visto ningún ninja alrededor últimamente. 

Akane sonrió débilmente. 

--Disculpa. Esta vez fue mucho mejor. Se comportó como siempre incluso antes de que nos alejáramos mucho, pero traté de no enfadarme con él, y eso fue bastante beneficioso. Casi fue cortés. ¡El me va a acompañar en el camino a la escuela! 

--Oh, ¡eso es maravilloso! 

--Pero estoy tan angustiada por las otras chicas. Ahora que él no está viviendo aquí, ¿quién sabe lo que puede pasar? Ellas lo visitarán, y serán cariñosas con él, y el... y ellas... 

Akane se detuvo, espantada por su propia imaginación. 

Kasumi intentó rescatar a Akane de su pánico mortal. 

--Ahora, Akane, estoy segura que no será tan malo como temes. No lo olvides, ellas hacían eso también cuando él vivía aquí, y no parece haber afectado a Ranma-kun en lo absoluto. Dios mío, ¿recuerdas esa mañana en que encontramos a Shampoo en la cama con él...? 

Akane se volvió con ojos desorbitados hacia su hermana. 

--¡Ahhhhh! --se lamentó. 

Kasumi hizo una mueca de desconsuelo. 

--...lo que quiero decir --continuó apresuradamente--, es que si Ranma-kun pudo permanecer decente pasando por cosas como esa, estoy muy segura de que él no estará en mayor peligro ahora. 

--"Decente" no es la palabra que usaría con ese pervertido --dijo Akane sombríamente, pero luego se tranquilizó--. Lo extraño... --dijo eventualmente-- Apenas se fue hace una hora y ya lo echo de menos. 

--Bueno, estoy segura que él te echa de menos también --dijo Kasumi confiadamente.  


* * *

Ranma despertó la mañana siguiente y se preguntó la razón. 

_"Ningún balde de agua... ningún ataque repentino... ninguna colegiala enloquecida por el reloj... rayos, ¡esto es aburrido!" _

Bostezó, se levantó, recogió su toalla y su bandeja de aseo, y bajó silenciosamente. 

Su madre y su padre estaban sentados a la mesa en el cuarto principal cuando él llegó. 

--Buenos días, mamá, papá --los saludó--. Oye papá, ¿vamos a practicar antes del desayuno o no? 

Genma cruzó sus brazos en actitud inescrutable. 

--Tu madre me ha persuadido de que es necesario un cambio en tu rutina --le dijo a Ranma. 

Nodoka continuó. 

--Si, Ranma. 

Parecía bastante seria. 

--Tu padre te ha entrenado durante todos estos años y ha cumplido su promesa de hacer un hombre entre los hombres. Por lo tanto, le he sugerido que su tarea ya está cumplida, y que ahora me corresponde a mí completar tu entrenamiento y él... en cierta manera... accedió. 

Ranma levantó sus cejas. _"Así que todo ese ruido de anoche era por...",_ pensó. 

--¿Y en qué me vas a entrenar, mamá? --preguntó. 

Nodoka miró ferozmente a su marido. 

--Tu padre, a pesar de que te ha convertido en un artista marcial bastante capacitado, ha fallado en enseñarte muchos aspectos de la civilización --dijo ella--. Yo corregiré estas... deficiencias. 

La mandíbula de Ranma se dejó caer. 

--Uh... ¿cómo que? --preguntó cautelosamente. 

Nodoka frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. 

--Bien, empezaremos con tu vocabulario, tu gramática y tu dicción --dijo ella--. Tus notas también me indican que necesitas estudiar más. Te introduciré a las artes clásicas, como la poesía, y guiaré tu desarrollo moral. Tu padre no parece haber sido el mejor de los ejemplos. 

Ranma se quedó mudo. 

--O sea... ¿nada de practicar? --graznó finalmente. 

Genma se veía incómodo. 

--Tu madre ha defendido sus argumentos bastante convincentemente... --sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la katana colgada en la alcoba...-- ...y dado que ella te tuvo por tan pocos años, y dado que te mantuve lejos de su influencia durante tantos, ella se encargará de ti hasta que madures, y yo no deberé intervenir mientras tanto. 

Se levantó, salió fuera y descargó un balde de agua encima de su cabeza. El panda parpadeó tristemente a Ranma y se volvió. 

--Ahora que ya está aclarado el punto --Nodoka concluyo alegremente--, te serviré tu desayuno. 

Se levantó y entró en la cocina, mientras Ranma se quedó sentado, aún aturdido.  


* * *

Ranma entró a su casa y se quitó los zapatos. No se sentía como su casa. Akane vivía en su casa. Agitó su cabeza. 

--¡Ya llegué! --gritó, simplemente en la eventualidad de que alguien estuviera escuchando, y subió a su cuarto. 

--¡Ranma! 

Ranma se regresó al primer piso y entró en el cuarto principal. Nodoka tomaba una taza de té detrás de varios montones de libros. 

--¿Sí mamá? --miró los libros-- ¿Qué hay con los libros? 

--Esta es tu lista de lecturas. Quiero que leas todos estos --aclaró Nodoka, mientras agregaba otro libro a una de las pilas. 

Ranma recogió un libro y lo hojeó. 

_"Ningún dibujo, montones de kanji, ningún furigana, letra pequeña..." _

Algo dentro de él estalló. 

--¡Tú quieres! ¡Maldición! ¡Todos quieren! ¡Mi vida esta llena de personas que quieren que haga algo que otros no quieren que haga! ¡Tú quieres que lea un trillón de libros! ¡Tú quieres que salga de la casa de los Tendo! ¡Tú quieres que sea "un hombre entre los hombres"! ¡Papá y el señor Tendo quieren que me case con Akane! ¡Shampoo y su abuela quieren arrastrarme a China! ¡Ukyo quiere que me case con _ella_! Akane quiere... maldición, desearía saber que es lo que Akane quiere... ¡Pero a nadie le interesa lo que yo quiera! 

Nodoka esperó pacientemente hasta estar segura de que su hijo había terminado su declaración. 

--¿Y qué es lo que tú quieres, querido? 

Ranma palideció, y repentinamente encontró bastante interesante el borde de la mesa. 

--Bueno, yo... um. Si Aka... er, es decir, yo, uh... La cosa es que... Yo, ah, bueno, quizá... hum. 

De nuevo Nodoka esperó hasta que pareció que Ranma estaba más preocupado de jugar con sus dedos que de agregar algo más. 

--Bien, cuando decidas qué es o que quieres, Ranma-chan, asegúrate de decirle a tu madre todo sobre eso. 

Ella tomó un sorbo de su taza y miró blandamente a Ranma. 

Ranma no le oyó decir _"...y hasta entonces, deja de quejarte"_, pero estaba seguro de que ella estaba pensándolo. 

--Sí, mamá --concluyó, desconcertado-- ¿y dónde está papá? 

--Afuera --dijo Nodoka fríamente--. Le sugerí que se consiguiera un trabajo. Si no lo viste en la casa de los Tendo, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que sea eso lo que está haciendo. 

Ranma lo dudó, pero no le sorprendió que Genma no estuviera en casa. Una vez que pasó delante de la puerta abierta de la habitación de sus padres había visto los dos futones en extremos opuestos del cuarto, con una katana entre ellos.  


* * *

Ranma despertó repentinamente en medio de la noche. Algo estaba en su cuarto con él. Algo estaba escarbando intensamente en sus cajones y murmurando. Algo pequeño... 

--¡Viejo canalla! ¿¡Qué diablos cree que está haciendo?! 

Happosai se volvió. 

--Ah, hola Ranma --indicó al saqueado armario-- ¿Tu madre aún no te ha comprado ningún sostén o braga nueva? 

--¡¿Qué....?! Hijodemalamadre, debería... 

--¿No? --el viejo agitó su marchita cabeza disgustado--. Ella debe estar tan pobre como Genma. Que pena, que pena... 

Evitó diestramente el codo de Ranma. 

--Bueno, chico, hay una sola cosa que hacer... 

Frotó vigorosamente sus manos. 

--¡Iremos a buscar algunos para ti! 

Ranma hizo una mueca por un instante. 

--¡Ya se lo he dicho antes! ¡No pienso hacer eso! --exclamó. 

--¡Pero si no lo haces se van a ir para abaj...! 

--¡Arg..! 

¡Bam! 

Happosai miró a Ranma, que yacía en el suelo vistiendo sus pantalones de boxeador, y suspiró. 

--No eres nada divertido --comentó súbitamente--. ¡Ey! ¡Pero si tú estás aquí, significa que mi querida Akane-chan está completamente indefensa! 

Ranma se quedó helado. Happosai saltó al umbral de la ventana y se volvió. 

--¡Hasta pronto! --dijo saltando. 

Ranma se descongeló. 

--¡Bastardo! 

Se levantó de un salto, saltó a través de la ventana y aterrizó en el jardín, buscando ferozmente a Happosai con la mirada. Descubrió al maestro de las artes marciales de estilo libre recostado en la pared, observándolo apaciblemente. 

--Has decidido salir de cacería conmigo después de todo ¿eh? 

--¡Aléjate de Akane, pequeño pedazo de mierda! 

--¿Por qué debería? --preguntó razonablemente Hapossai--. Yendo al punto... ¿quién me va a detener? 

Ranma humeó. _"Ese es un buen punto..." _Una súbita brisa enfrió su pecho desnudo y un plan desesperado se le ocurrió. 

--¿Por qué querría molestar a una poco sexy y sin curvas como esa? 

Alcanzó un balde bajo el alero de la entrada, lo volteó sobre su cabeza y asumió una pose provocativa. 

Plic. 

_"¿'Plic'? ¿Qué pasó con el 'splash'?"_. Miró hacia arriba. El balde estaba vació. _"Gaaaa. La primera vez que realmente necesito agua fría y obtengo un 'plic'. ¿Puedes creerlo?" _

--Aquí va esto. 

Happosai le lanzó un balde. Ranma lo asió alegremente y lo volteó encima de su cabeza. 

¡Splash! Ranma dejó caer el balde, rechinó sus dientes y asumió la pose nuevamente. 

--¡Qué lindo! -- Happosai saltó hacia su expuesto pecho. 

Salto. Nariz, nariz. 

--¡Iyyya! --Ranma enterró a Happosai de un golpe en la tierra lo hundió con el pie. 

--¡Eso es suficiente! -- exclamó Happosai enojado, desenterrándose mientras se asía a los bordes de los dos baldes. 

--¡Te tengo! 

Saltó hacia Ranma, retorciendo los dedos. Ella saltó sobre el tejado, huyendo. El ruido se alejó en la distancia.  


* * *

Ranma se arrastró hacia el cuarto principal la mañana siguiente y se sentó a la mesa, con un aspecto decididamente hastiado. 

--Buenos días, mamá. 

--Buenos días. Ranma --dijo Nodoka alegremente, sirviendo la sopa, el arroz y los escabechados. Ranma empezó a meter sus palillos en la comida. 

--No te preguntaré si dormiste bien, querido --continuó ella. 

Ranma levantó la vista mientras tragaba apresuradamente. 

--¿Uh? 

--No gruñas, querido, no es adecuado. Sí, me desperté en medio de la noche por algunos ruidos que venían de jardín y cuando fui a ver lo que era, me sorprendí. 

Ranma parpadeó nerviosamente mientras subrepticiamente chequeaba el cuarto por la presencia de katanas. 

--Al principio pense... bueno, puedes imaginar lo que pensé. 

--¡Hip! --Ranma se preparó para desaparecer bajo la mesa. 

--Pero después de que tú y Happosai se había ido, me di cuenta de que habías hecho una cosa muy generosa, sacrificando tu dignidad por el honor de tu prometida. 

--¿Eso hice? Quiero decir... Seguro, sí --Ranma se infló un poco. 

Nodoka alzó una ceja a su hijo y agitó su cabeza. 

--Cada vez que creo haber entendido lo que es la masculinidad, Ranma, tú lo redefines. 

--Um... ¿es eso bueno? --preguntó Ranma con cautela. 

--Aún no estoy segura. 

Ranma pareció dudoso. Cuando Nodoka no dijo nada más y empezó a desayunar, él reasumió el suyo, levantando su vista hacia ella de vez en cuando.  


* * *

Ranma emergió de las profundidades de su sueño. Algo estaba en su cuarto con él. Algo alto, delgado y curv... 

--¡Oh, Ranma-sama! 

De repente Ranma estaba completamente despierto y aplastado contra la pared. 

--¡Kodachi! 

--Ssshi, querido Ranma-sama. No queremos molestar a tus padres. 

Los faroles de la calle proporcionaban suficiente luz para que Ranma pudiera ver la figura que estaba delante de él. Para tranquilizarlo un poco, ella vestía su leotardo habitual. _"Por el momento... Oh, tenía que ocurrírseme eso..." _

--No di... --Ranma aclaró su garganta y volvió a empezar-- ¿No deberíamos? 

Ella se rió tontamente con suavidad, un sonido bastante alejado de su risa habitual, pero que en ese momento parecía aún más perturbadora. 

--No, no querido. Eso sería muy descortés --hizo una pausa--. Fue muy lindo de tu parte dejar tu ventana abierta para nuestra cita. 

--Uh --comentó Ranma. Maldijo su incapacidad para mantener su parte de la conversación. Eso le podría haber dado algún tiempo adicional. 

Kodachi suspiró románticamente. 

--Oh, Ranma-sama, eres la más tórrida de las fantasías de una chica hecha carne. Al verte aquí mi pobre corazón apenas se puede tener en pie. 

Ella extendió la mano en la semioscuridad y la puso en el lado izquierdo del desnudo pecho de Ranma. 

--¡Yaaaa! --Ranma saltó hacia arriba, a una de las esquinas del techo, temblando. 

Kodachi se deslizó a sus pies. 

--No hay necesidad de ser tan tímido, mi dulce hombre. 

Ranma se dio cuenta con desmayo de que Kodachi no era lo suficientemente baja, ni el techo lo suficientemente alto, o ambas cosas. 

--¡Qué lindo! 

Kodachi miró su pecho. Happosai sonreía sin dientes asido a su delantera. 

--Ranma-sama --dijo afiladamente--, ¿_qu_ es esta vil criatura? 

--Uh... 

--Olvídalo. 

¡Whap! 

Kodachi extrajó a Happosai fuera de su pecho y se lanzó por la ventana. Happosai rebotó en el suelo y regresó como un disparo. Ranma se dejó caer del techo y se asomó a la ventana. Hizo una pausa y sopesó la posibilidad de simplemente cerrar de golpe la ventana y regresar a la cama. 

--Ah, diablos --murmuró, y saltó hacia fuera. 

Kodachi y Happosai estaban enfrentados en el patio. La gimnasta tenía su cinta girando y contorsionandose. El pervertido tenía sus dedos extendidos y retorciéndose. Antes de que Ranma pudiera intervenir, Happosai dio un salto. La cinta lo golpeó. 

--¡Buaaa! --chilló Happosai, con su cabeza oscilando hacia debajo de una rama, envuelto desde el cuello hasta los pies por la cinta. 

--¡Esclavízame! ¡Disciplináme también, dulces mejillas! ¡Yuuujuuu! 

Kodachi lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Ranma. 

--Ay, amor, el encanto se ha roto. _¡¡Au revoir!! _

Ella le lanzó un beso mientras saltaba al techo del vecino. Pétalos de rosa negra llenaron el aire nocturno. 

--¡O-jo-jo-jo-jo-jo! 

Ranma la observó. 

_"Sabía que era una loca, pero ahora ella también habla incoherencias." _

Observó a Happosai, que aún giraba alegremente de un lado a otro, y consideró agradecerle su oportuna intervención. 

--Ná. 

Ranma saltó de regreso a su ventana, la cerró de golpe tras de él, y clavó una tabla para asegurarla. 

Le tomó una hora volver a dormir.  


* * *

Ranma se despertó a la mañana siguiente por unos golpecitos en su puerta. 

--¿Ranma? Es hora de levantarse, querido. 

--Sí mamá. Ya voy... 

Se sentó y refregó su cara con sus manos. La puerta se abrió. 

--¿Está todo bien, Ranma? Normalmente no duermes tanto... ¡oh, Dios mío! 

Ranma observó hacia donde miraba Nodoka. Su corazón se paralizó. Encima de su vestidor había un ramillete de rosas negras. 

--¡Ak! ¡Yo, yo puedo explicarlo! 

--Yo también... --ella sonrió orgullosamente a él mientras tomaba el ramillete--. Iré a ponerlas en agua. 

Ranma gimió y hundió su cara en sus manos. 

_"Estoy muerto." _

Nodoka volvió a asomar su cara en la puerta y agregó: 

--¡Sabía que Kodachi-chan había estado anoche, pero no imaginé que ella iba a estar tan complacida contigo! 

_"Muerto, muerto, muerto."  
_

* * *

Akane estaba esperando con impaciencia afuera de la entrada principal de la casa de los Tendo, cuando Ranma llegó corriendo. 

--Estaba a punto de irme sin ti --dijo enojada--. Ven, vamos. 

Akane lanzó algunas miradas a Ranma mientras corrían. 

--Te ves terrible --dijo, después de que pasaron con seguridad enfrente del lugar en que la pequeña anciana acechaba con su cucharón. 

--Gracias. 

--¿Qué pasó? ¿Happosai de nuevo? --su voz era simpática. Ranma estaba cansado. El resultado era predecible. 

--Sí. El y Kodachi. 

Akane frenó bruscamente. 

--_¿¡Qué!? _

--¡Espera! ¡No es lo que estás pensando, Akane! 

--Bien... ¿¡y cómo sabes qué estoy pensando!? ¡Si tu sabes lo que estoy pensando es porque es lo que cualquiera podría pensar! ¡Y eso significa que debe ser verdad! 

¡Slap! 

Ranma agitó su cabeza, asombrado tanto por la indiscutible lógica de Akane como por su poderosa mano, y entonces corrió tras de ella. 

--¡Espera! ¡Lo has tomado todo mal! 

--¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido! --gritó ella tratando en vano de alejarse de él. 

Ranma se enfadó. 

--Mira, ¡dejé mi ventana abierta porque hacía calor! ¡Nunca pensé que Kodachi se iba a meter! Kodachi saltó encima mío, Happosai saltó encima de ella. Ella lo envolvió con su cinta y lo abandonó. _¡¡NO PASO NADA!! _

Akane se detuvo. Ranma se detuvo, respirando pesadamente, pero n o por la carrera. Sus ojos escudriñaron su rostro. 

--Tu sabes --dijo ella finalmente--, esa historia es tan tonta que tengo que creerla. 

Ranma cruzó sus brazos y miro con disgusto. 

--Esa es la verdad. 

--¿Lo prometes? ¿No pusiste ni un dedo encima de ella? 

--Ninguno. 

Akane parecía aliviada. 

--Bueno... está bien. 

Sonrió tímidamente. 

--Um... disculpa por la palmada. 

Ranma se recuperó con su sonrisa y recordó un detalle importante. 

--Uh, sólo hay otra cosa... 

Los ojos de Akane se estrecharon. 

--¿Qué? 

--Bueno, mi mamá... uh... tú sabes cómo piensa ella acerca de ser "masculino", ¿cierto? Bueno, Kodachi dejó un ramillete inmenso de esas condenadas rosas de ella en mi cuarto y ahora mamá cree... uh... 

Los ojos de Akane y su boca se abrieron choqueados. Ella cerró su mano con su boca. 

--¡¿...que tú fuiste, ah, "masculino" con Kodachi!? 

--Sí --dijo Ranma tímidamente-- ¡Pero no lo fui! ¡Lo juro! 

Akane se río. 

--Yo no le diré que no lo fuiste.  


* * *

Ranma estaba profundamente dormido cuando las tablas clavadas sobre su ventana saltaron hacia adentro, rebotaron contra la pared contraria y cayeron al suelo. Rodó hacia un lado por reflejo, se apegó al muro con un golpe y pestañeó. Algo estaba en su cuarto con él. Algo increíblemente violento... 

--Wo da airen --dijo suavemente. 

Ranma gimió. 

--Shampoo. 

--¿Estás enfermo? --preguntó Shampoo--. No suenas bien --su mano tocó su frente--. No hay fiebre... deberías dejar la ventana abierta. No se puede dormir bien en un cuarto cerrado --. Sus dientes brillaron en la semioscuridad--. De esa manera no habrá ruido cuando tu esposa te visite, además. 

--Mira, Shampoo, debes irte --suplicó Ranma--. Necesito dormir. 

--¡Que bien! --dijo Shampoo, sonando complacida--. Tu duermes. Yo duermo también. 

Ranma suspiró aliviado. 

--Grandioso. Ahora... 

Se detuvo repentinamente. Un vestido se deslizó en la oscuridad y cayó suavemente en el suelo. Alcanzó a distinguir un vislumbre de piel pálida mientras Shampoo se extendía en su futón y colocaba su colcha sobre ella. Gotas gruesas de sudor se acumularon en su frente y maldijo en silencio. 

--No. Yo quería decir que tienes que irte a tu casa y dormir allí, mientras yo me quedó aquí y duermo --dijo, sabiendo lo inútil que era. 

--¿De que hablas, airen? Ven acá. A dormir. Buena compañía --Shampoo dio golpecitos al futón al lado de ella. 

--Ni por nada --Ranma suprimió la tentación de acercarse a ella y trató de pensar en un plan. 

_"¿Happosai? No. El sólo aparece cuando yo no quiero. ¿Echarla a patadas? Ella simplemente volvería. No hay ventana que pueda detenerla, o puerta, o incluso paredes. ¿Ir allá abajo y preguntarle a mis papás si puedo dormir con ellos? Si, claro. Mamá va a agarrar su katana por no quedarme aquí y ser 'masculino'. _

--¡Eeep! 

Shampoo se había puesto impaciente mientras él pensaba y había saltado a abrazarlo. 

--¿Qué es eso de "eeep", airen? --susurró en su oído--. Aún no conozco todas las palabras japonesas de cariño... ¿me la enseñas? 

Ranma decidió que toda conversación era fútil y empezó a desenvolverse de la amazona, intentando no pensar en lo que estaba tocando. Shampoo lo tomó como una invitación a otras materias y empezó a lanzar chillidos de placer mientras él tocaba accidentalmente ciertos puntos sensibles. Finalmente Ranma se liberó con una movida maestra que dejó a Shampoo abrazándose a sí misma, cogió su manta y en la fracción de un segundo, y antes de que ella pudiera recapturarlo, saltó fuera de la ventana. 

Shampoo saltó detrás de él, pero de repente dio media vuelta de regreso al cuarto de Ranma, y salió un segundo después llevando su ropa. Hizo una pausa en el tejado mientras se vestía apresuradamente. Ella lo advirtió a seis tejados de distancia y corriendo rápidamente, aún cargando su manta. 

--¡Ranma! ¡Espera!  


* * *

--Lo sé. Me veo terrible --dijo Ranma a Akane cuando se encontraron en la casa de los Tendo a la mañana siguiente--. Hagamos esto rápido. Shampoo vino anoche. 

Akane pestañeó. 

--¿Qué? 

Ranma se animó un poco. 

_"¡Ey! Que te parece, esta escuchandome." _

--Shampoo entró en mi cuarto anoche. Echo mi ventana abajo a patadas y me atrapó, me escapé y corrí lejos... Rayos. Creo que uno de sus antepasados debe haber sido un pulpo que cayó en el estanque de la joven ahogada... la llevé de vuelta al Nekohanten, irrumpí en el cuarto de Mousse con ella detrás y me escapé mientras ella todavía estaba enredada con él. Qué más pasó, nada. No puedo decir exactamente que no puse un dedo sobre ella, pero no la toque más de lo que necesitaba para sacármela de encima, disculpa. 

Se detuvo jadeando, y esperó su castigo. 

--¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? --preguntó Akane. Su voz era extraña. 

--Para que puedas golpearme y luego irnos a la escuela -- explicó Ranma como si fuera la cosa más razonable del mundo. 

--Todavía no te sigo --dijo Akane. 

--Mira. Yo sabía que lo ibas a averiguar tarde o temprano, así que prefiero enfrentarte, recibir mis golpes y continuar nuestro camino. Vamos, pégame ya. Se está haciendo tarde. 

--Oh. 

Akane observó a Ranma y cambió su mochila de mano. Ranma entrecerró sus ojos y esperó. Sintió una palmada suave en su mejilla, y escuchó a Akane suspirando. 

--Ranma malo. 

Abrió sus ojos, atónito. Akane ya se iba caminando. Se quedó esperando que regresara, escuchó su risa, y murmuró: 

--Nunca, jamás, voy a entender a las chicas. 

Y la siguió.  


* * *

--¡Ya llegué! 

Ranma se fue corriendo a su cuarto para dejar su mochila. Moviéndose a un paso más tranquilo, encontró a su madre en el cuarto principal. 

Nodoka observaba su trabajo manual y el más débil de los ceños cruzó su cara. 

--Ranma, ¿podrías cambiarte, por favor? 

--¿Uh? 

Ranma verificó su ropa rápidamente. Nada parecía errado. 

--¿Qué tiene de malo esto? 

Nodoka se veía algo incómoda. 

--No, querido, no tus ropas. Quisiera conversar con... bueno... con mi hija. 

La mandíbula de Ranma se derrumbó. _"Lo dice en serio"_. Entonces una pequeña luz se encendió. 

--Oh. Seguro, mamá. Vuelvo enseguida. 

Dejó el cuarto. Se escuchó una leve salpicadura. Ranma regresó, secando su pelo. Se dejó caer para sentarse de piernas cruzadas delante de Nodoka. 

Nodoka frunció el ceño de nuevo, débilmente. 

--Ranma-chan, esa no es la forma en que una joven señorita debe sentarse. 

--Pero... ¡yo no soy una "joven señorita"! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Debo sentarme como se sienta un hombre! 

--Ranma, no le grites a tu madre. Y, por favor, haz lo que te dije. 

Ranma se veía rebelde, pero obedeció, y cambió para sentarse con sus piernas y rodillas juntas. 

Nodoka se relajó y sonrió a su chica. 

--Gracias, Ranma. Yo sé que esto es difícil para ti. 

Tomó un respiró y continuó. 

--He estado pensando en tu condición desde que la descubrí, y me he dado cuenta de algo. 

La expresión de Ranma cambió de rebelde a aprehensiva. 

--Yo... yo quisiera que fueras mi hija tanto como mi hijo. 

Ranma se cayó hacia un lado. Regreso a tiempo a la vertical para escuchar a Nodoka agregando. 

--Echo de menos a Ranko. Yo sé que no te gusta ser una chica, pero parece como si fuera... ambos... o cualquiera... o lo que sea... cuando ocurre, y siempre he querido una hija, y no parece que tu padre y yo vayamos a tener más hijos, así que... 

Ranma quería empezar a decir algo como "¡Al diablo con eso!" y continuar desde allí, pero no pudo. Su madre estaba retorciendo sus manos, a punto de llorar. Sus hombros se cayeron y arqueó su cabeza. 

--Está bien, mamá --dijo débilmente--. Haré lo que deseas. _"Aunque creo que preferiría abrirme el estómago." _

En un instante Nodoka había rodeado la mesa y la estaba abrazando. 

--¡Muchas gracias Ranma-chan! Has hecho a tu madre muy feliz. 

Ella sostuvo a Ranma y la observó orgullosamente. 

--Tu padre te hizo un hombre entre los hombres. Ahora prometo ¡convertirte también en una mujer entre las mujeres! 

Ranma la miró fijamente, horrorizada. 

--No te hagas esto, mamá --dijo por fin. 

Nodoka no comprendió. 

--Oh, no, Ranma. No será en absoluto un problema. ¡Incluso será divertido! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Ser una mujer no es tan malo como crees! Por qué, si nosotras... 

Ranma ya no escuchaba. Lentamente empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa. 

* * *

** Fin de Alojamiento** **Notas del autor:**  
  
_**Nodoka**: Cuando Genma alejó a Ranma de su madre Nodoka, el (y un Ranma muy joven) firmaron un contrato estableciendo que si Genma no hacia de Ranma un "hombre entre los hombres", ambos deberían cometer seppuku. Después que Nodoka llegó a la casa de los Tendo buscando a su esposo e hijo, Genma oculto a Ranma de ella como "Ranko Tendo" y su panda mascota, puesto que temia que la maldición de Ranma fuera vista por Nodoka como un incumplimento del contrato. Ver v22-2 hasta v22-6, v28-1 hasta v28-10, v30-8 hasta v30-10, v33-9, v34-5 hasta v34-9, v36-3 hasta v36-7.  
**Mudarse de la casa de los Tendo**: Después que Nodoka descubre la maldición de Ranma y decide que es lo suficientemente masculino pàra vivir (en v36-7), le pide a Ranma y Genma regresar a la casa Saotome.Ranma y Akane toman esto bastante mal, y, por supuesto, se culpan el uno al otro. Despues de varios malentendidos involucrando una caja de píldores que las prometidas piensan es un anillo de compromiso, la casa Saotome es dañada lo suficiente como para que Nodoka, Genma y Ranma deban regresar a la casa de los Tendo temporalmente. Véase v36-7 hasta v36-10.  
**Katana entre los futones**: Genma se comportó como una verdadera bola de barro a través de todas las historias de Nodoka/Ranko. Nodoka es un apropiada, tradicional ama de casa japonesa. Puede ser un poco excéntrica en algunas maneras, pero no es ciega, no es estúpida, ni es de voluntad débil.  
**Desaparecer bajo la mesa**: Una de las más especializadas técnicas Saotome-ryo. Véase v34-8.  
_


	3. Parte 2: Dieta

  
_** Parte 2:**_  
**_Dieta  
_** _La dieta apropiada es esencial para la salud y la buena disposición de su animal. El forraje fresco y saludable debe estar disponible en una cantidad apreciable, que no puede sorprender a quienes están familiarizados con el apetito de los equinos... debe complementarse con heno en granos, sobre todo si el caballo será utilizado en ejercicios frecuentes... también debe hacerse algún esfuerzo para proporcionar una cierta variedad de comidas._ _** --Domando al caballo: la guía del jinete**_

  
Ranma entró al cuarto principal de la casa Saotome para desayunar, y se dejó caer para sentarse a la mesa. En ese momento notó algo diferente sobre la mesa en frente de Nodoka. La buscó con la mirada. 

--Buenos días mamá --dijo--. ¿Dónde está tu desayuno? 

Nodoka se mordió un labio 

--Yo.. eh... tomaré el mío más tarde... --dijo, mirando la mesa desnuda. 

Ranma la estudió. Sabía que él era un pésimo mentiroso, pero recién en ese momento sospechó que había heredado esa cualidad de su madre. Observó el pequeño cuenco de caldo, el modesto montón de arroz, y la magra porción de encurtidos ante él, y comprendió. 

_"Uh, oh. Hay poco dinero, y las provisiones dependen de ella, así que ella no lo va a admitir. No hay bastante comida, así que ella se va a saltar el desayuno." _

Su puño se cerró bajo la mesa, oculto a la vista. 

_"¡Al diablo con eso!" _

Ranma saltó a sus pies. 

--Uh... será mejor que me vaya ya... voy a llegar tarde a encontrarme con Akane... no me queda tiempo para comer... conseguiré algo en la escuela... --dijo rápidamente, para evitar cualquier protesta que su madre pudiera hacer--. ¡Nos vemos! 

Dicho esto desapareció en una estampida de pasos casi-silenciosos. 

Nodoka se quedó observándolo, y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. 

--Ranma... 

_"Que hijo tan amable eres. Siento haberte fallado." _

Miró su abandonado desayuno, mordió nuevamente su labio, y extendió la mano para acercar los cuencos a su lugar.  


* * *

Ranma saltó por sobre el muro del terreno de los Tendo, se introdujo por la puerta del frente y casi chocó con Akane en el vestíbulo. 

--¡Cuidado! 

--¡Pero mira por donde vas! --dijo Akane molesta. 

Su enojo se evaporó. 

--Viniste temprano. No te esperaba hasta dentro de diez minutos... ¿ocurre algo malo? 

--Náa --dijo Ranma ausentemente. Respingo la nariz; las aromas de la comida de Kasumi se percibían por el pasillo. Su estómago gruñó ruidosamente. 

--Sólo salí un poco más temprano, eso es todo --dijo para disimular. 

--Esta bien. Estoy casi lista. Voy a buscar mis cosas para que nos vayamos. 

Akane corrió por los escalones. Ranma consideró por un momento ir a mendigar un bocado de Kasumi, pero no se le había ocurrido una manera creíble de lograrlo cuando Akane regresó con su bolso. Ella se detuvo en la cocina y regresó con un bulto envuelto en un mantel. 

--¡Listo! --dijo Akane alegremente, colocándose sus zapatos. 

Ranma la siguió fuera de la puerta, suspirando por la perdida oportunidad.  


* * *

Ranma revoloteó alrededor de Ukyo mientras ella montaba su parrilla portátil a la hora del almuerzo. Ukyo sonrió, complacida por su atención. 

_"Dicen que el camino al corazón de un hombre pasa por su estómago... ¡Aquí voy, corazón de Ranchan!" _

Arregló un okonomiyaki de la manera que sólo ella sabía hacer, escribiendo sobre él con la salsa y observó sorprendida cuando desapareció aún más rápido que lo usual. 

Ranma lamió sus dedos y la miró esperanzadoramente. Ukyo sonrió. 

--Seguro, me demorará sólo un segundo --dijo indulgentemente, empezando a preparar otro. 

--Gracias Ucchan --dijo Ranma alegremente-- ¡Eres una gran amiga! 

Ukyo trató de evitar que se le cayera su sonrisa. _"¿'Amiga'?"_. Despegó el segundo okonomiyaki fuera de la parrilla, y Ranma lo engulló tan rápido como el primero. 

Una campanilla de bicicleta tintineó. 

--¡Nihao, Ranma! --Shampoo se lanzó fuera de su bicicleta y se detuvo--. Airen no estará satisfecho con tonto panqueque --dijo reprobatoriamente--. ¡Yo traigo comida de verdad! 

Abrió su caja de entregas y sacó un cuenco de ramen. 

Los ojos de Ranma, grandes y brillantes como ojos de pescado, se enfocaron el él. 

--Mmmm... --empezó. 

Shampoo le dirigió a Ukyo una mirada triunfante, y colocó el cuenco enfrente de Rama. Ukyo le devolvió una mirada asesina por encima de los ruidosos sorbidos. 

--¡Ranma, idiota! 

Ukyo y Shampoo se volvieron de su competencia de miradas para encontrarse a Akane parada a un lado de ellas. 

--¡Llego unos minutos tarde al almuerzo y empiezas sin mi! ¡Incluso te había hecho el almuerzo de hoy! 

Ranma bebió la última porción del caldo y puso el cuenco boca abajo. 

--Disculpa Akane --dijo, sonando un poco distraído--. Estaba realmente hambriento. ¿Dijiste que tenías una colación para mí? 

Akane lo miró fijamente. 

--Seguro --dijo débilmente--. Aquí... 

Le dio la caja y se sentó en el césped. No vio a Shampoo y Ukyo intercambiando miradas de expectación sobre la cabeza de Ranma mientras ella empezaba su propio almuerzo. 

_"Ufa. El arroz está recocido por un lado y crudo por el otro. ¡El kappa-maki parece que estuviera pasado! ¿Y qué sabor es ese? Traté tanto de que saliera bien, pero..._" 

Levantó la vista hacia Ranma, lista para empezar a llorar. 

Ranma se encontraba lamiendo sus palillos. La caja de la colación estaba completamente vacía. 

--Nada mal --dijo--. Pero creo que le faltó un poco más de wasabi. 

Levantó la vista para encontrarse a tres chicas congeladas en una actitud de completo asombro. 

--¡¿Qué?! 

Las tres se desplomaron en diferentes direcciones. 

Ukyo fue la que primero se recuperó. Tocó su frente. 

--¿Te sientes bien, Ran-chan? --le preguntó. 

Ranma retiró su mano, con expresión de fastidio. 

--¿Por qué no debería estarlo? 

--Mira, yo sé que eres una aspiradora humana --empezó Ukyo--, pero recién te has comido dos okonomiyaki, un plato de ramen, _y_ --hizo una pausa de efecto--, uno de los almuerzos de Akane, como un hombre hambriento que tuviera un estómago de hierro. 

--He visto a cerdos comer más lento --agrego Shampoo---Y menos. 

Akane se recuperó lo suficiente de su sorpresa y de la alegría de ver a Ranma terminar un almuerzo que ella había hecho sin quejarse siquiera, para comprender que Ukyo y Shampoo tenían un punto. 

--¿Tienes suficiente para comer en casa? --preguntó cautelosamente. 

Ranma se sonrojó 

--¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! --dijo un poco enojado. Se levantó para retirarse. Entonces se volvió y las apuntó con un dedo. 

--¡Y no atrevan a decir nada malo sobre mi madre! 

Finalmente se fue. 

--Aiya --dijo Shampoo con suavidad. 

--Tú lo has dicho --concordó Ukyo. 

Las tres chicas intercambiaron una mirada. 

_"El no tiene bastante para comer en su casa"_, pensaron todas. _ "Esta es mi oportunidad"_, agregaron dos de ellas. 

Ukyo olfateó de repente y miró su parrilla. 

--¡Eeeek! ¡Mi almuerzo se está quemando!  


* * *

El camino de vuelta a casa fue silencioso. Ranma parecía estar todavía ofendido por lo ocurrido en el almuerzo. Akane lo observaba inmersa en sus pensamientos. Finalmente rompió el silencio. 

--¿Ranma? Acerca del almuerzo... 

--Sí, lo sé --dijo con aspereza--. Quizá exageré un poco --se mordió un labio--. Es sólo una impresión, creo. Pero no mía --añadió apresuradamente. 

_"¡...no digas nada malo sobre mi madre!"_, recordó Akane. 

--Creo entender --dijo finalmente--. Um... 

Ranma finalmente la miró. 

--¿Sí? 

Su cara estaba oculta por su pelo. 

--¿Estaba bien el almuerzo que hice? 

Ranma se rió entre dientes. 

--Ya sabes. Cuando como tan rápido es difícil darse cuenta --dijo. 

Palmoteó cuidadosamente su estómago. 

--Parece estar bien, creo. 

--Bueno... si gustas, podría prepararte el almuerzo todos los días... 

Ranma pensó sobre eso. 

_"No suena tan mal... y si ella me prepara el almuerzo, mamá no tendrá que... y dado que ella es mi, uh, prometida, nadie pensará que haya alguna otra razón por la que pueda estarme haciendo la comida..." _

--Seguro --dijo finalmente--. Si quieres hacerlo... 

Akane alcanzó su mano, la apretó, y la soltó sin decir nada. Ranma se ruborizó. Su mano picaba.  


* * *

Akane encontró a Kasumi en la cocina, después de que Ranma terminó su práctica y se había ido a su casa. 

--Oh, Akane --la saludó Kasumi-- ¿Cómo estuvo el almuerzo? 

--Citaré: _"Nada mal, pero creo que le faltó un poco más de wasabi"_. 

Akane se apoyó contra el mostrador y empezó a jugar con la exprimidora de limones. 

--Y bien, ¿no es eso bueno? --preguntó Kasumi, confundida--. No pareces muy feliz con eso... 

--Yo comí el mismo almuerzo. Estaba bastante malo, pero Ranma se lo comió todo... 

Akane soltó la exprimidora. 

--...y entonces, en el camino de vuelta, le pregunté si quería que le hiciera su almuerzo a partir de hoy, y accedió. Algo está muy mal. 

_"Si a él le gustó ESE almuerzo, algo ESTA mal"_, pensó Kasumi. 

--Bueno, con la práctica mejorarás --dijo diplomáticamente--. Yo te ayudaré, por supuesto... 

_"Y evitaré que destruyas mi hermosa cocina. De nuevo." _

--Kasumi... ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre los hábitos de comer de Ranma? --preguntó Akane repentinamente. 

--Bien. Es un placer cocinar para él --empezó Kasumi, sonriendo nostálgicamente--. El nunca me agradeció con palabras, pero la mirada en sus ojos era siempre muy apreciativa. El me dijo una vez que desde que había llegado aquí, era la primera oportunidad en su vida que tenía suficiente para comer. El tiene buen apetito, también, seguramente por ser tan enérgico, y no come demasiada comida chatarra... ¿Por qué? 

--Hoy se comió dos okonomiyakis de Ukyo, un cuenco grande de ramen de Shampoo, _y_ el almuerzo que le hice, en casi dos minutos, y no dejó ni una sobra. No le vi traer almuerzo de su casa. No creo que haya desayunado. Y temo que tampoco vaya a cenar demasiado. Cuando se lo mencionamos, se enfadó, como si hubiéramos insultado a su madre. Creo que los Saotomes tienen problemas. 

Kasumi parecía pensativa. 

--Bueno, no podemos ciertamente ofrecerles dinero, y deberemos ser muy diplomáticos sobre ofrecerles comida. Nodoka-sama es muy orgullosa. Temo que todo lo que podemos hacer es que tú le hagas el almuerzo... eso fue muy acertado de tu parte... e invitar ocasionalmente a cenar a Ranma. 

Kasumi lanzó una breve mirada hacia el cuarto principal y bajó su voz. 

--Nosotros alimentábamos al tío Saotome bastante a menudo además. 

_"¿Desaprobación? ¿Kasumi?"_, pensó Akane. 

--Acerca del almuerzo de mañana... --empezó a decir.  


* * *

Ranma se detuvo en seco cuando vio la bicicleta de Shampoo apoyada en el poste al lado de la entrada principal, y entró con cautela. Nodoka observó a Ranma entrar al cuarto principal. 

--Oh, Ranma --dijo alegremente-- ¡Mira lo que trajo tu pequeña amiga! 

--Nihao, airen --dijo una radiante Shampoo, descargando su caja de entregas en la mesa--. ¡He traído la cena! ¡Mira! ¡Sopa de yusai, tofu de ma-bo, arroz frito con gambas! ¡Comida de primera calidad para un chico en crecimiento! 

Tomó el plato que Nodoka le ofreció y empezó a servir. 

Ranma se detuvo un momento, vacilando entre la indignación y el delicioso aroma que emergía de los cuencos. 

_"Oh, bien. Si a mamá no le importa, yo no..." _

Se sentó a la mesa y recogió sus palillos. Shampoo puso un plato lleno delante de él y empezó a servir a Nodoka. 

--¿Dónde está papá? --preguntó Ranma después de probar su primer bocado--. Parece que hubiera suficiente hasta para él. 

Una mirada ceñuda apareció por un instante en el rostro de Nodoka y luego se desvaneció. 

--Supongo que estará con los Tendo --dijo ligeramente--. Gracias Shampoo-chan. ¡Esto está delicioso! 

--Es la mejor receta de bisabuela --dijo Shampoo orgullosamente, sirviéndose--. Es buena para el cuerpo. 

Se frotó contra el cuerpo de Ranma a modo de ilustración. Ranma tuvo que esforzarse por no atorarse con la comida e intentó moverse lejos de ella, pero estaba atrapado por la pata de la mesa. Tomó su cuenco de sopa e intentó concentrarse en ella. 

Nodoka suspiró alegremente después que todos, incluso Ranma, habían terminado. 

--Gracias, Shampoo. Fue muy amable de tu parte traernos la cena --dijo. 

Shampoo agitó la mano que no estaba agarrándose a Ranma. 

--No es nada --dijo--. El deber de una esposa es alimentar a su esposo. 

Ranma hizo una mueca de dolor ante la repentina mirada culpable de su madre, pero Shampoo no pareció notarla. 

--Bien, lo aprecio --dijo Nodoka recogiendo los platos--. Agradece a esta buena muchacha, Ranma --agregó entrando a la cocina. 

Ranma se volvió. Vio que la buena muchacha estaba esperando con expectación su agradecimiento, con sus ojos semi cerrados y sus labios estirados, y se reclinó. 

--Gra... gracias, Shampoo --tartamudeó. 

Shampoo puso cara de desilusión, pero cargó los cuencos de vuelta a su caja de entrega. 

--Quisiera quedarme, pero el tonto de Mousse y mi bisabuela no son suficientes para atender la gente que va a cenar --le dijo a Ranma-- ¡Nos veremos pronto! 

Ella pestañeó y se fue.  


* * *

--Buenos días, Ranma-kun --dijo Kasumi amablemente cuando Ranma asomó su cabeza en la cocina de los Tendo a la mañana siguiente--. Akane está casi lista. Creo que preparé demasiados musubi... ¿te gustaría probarlos? 

El estómago vacío de Ranma saltó de alegría y empezó a dar de patadas a sus cuerdas vocales demandando una acción inmediata. 

--Seguro... ¡gracias, Kasumi! 

Comió una de las bolas de arroz con rapidez y tomó una segunda. 

Akane entró. 

--Oh, estás aquí --dijo ella, tomando el paquete del mostrador--. ¿Listo para irnos? 

--Mngl --dijo Ranma ininteligiblemente, entonces se rindió y sólo asintió con la cabeza. 

--Con honestidad, Ranma --dijo Akane soltando el paquete y recogiendo un par de granos perdidos de arroz fuera de su barbilla--, no tienes que inhalarlos, sabes. No es que se vayan a escapar. 

Ranma tragó. 

--Nunca se sabe --dijo sombríamente--. No con mi papá alrededor. 

Siguió a Akane a la salida, mientras Kasumi fruncía el ceño, agitaba su cabeza e intentaba no pensar en recetas que necesitaran panda.  


* * *

Ranma miró fijamente la comida dispuesta ante él a la hora del almuerzo. 

--Guau 

Una caja de colación repleta de carne y verduras, un cuenco humeante de tallarines, y un recientemente creado super-okonomiyaki esperaban su consumo. Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo observaban ansiosamente mientras Ranma blandía sus palillos, cada una esperando que comiera su oferta y no la de las otras. 

Otro estudiante pasó por allí y se detuvo. 

--Dime, Ranma-kun, si no te vas a comer todo eso... 

--Piérdete --replicó Ranma. 

Entrechocó sus palillos y empezó.  


* * *

--No puedo creer que te lo hayas comido todo --dijo Akane a Ranma mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa--. Fue sorprendente. Quiero decir, te he visto comer antes, pero... --. Agitó su cabeza--. Nabiki está tratando de ver cómo hacerlo para cobrar entrada. 

La mirada alegre de Ranma cambió a una cierta incomodidad. 

--Como dijo Shampoo "soy un chico en crecimiento" --dijo con honestidad--. Además, consumí casi toda esa energía escapando de Kuno después que se encendieron esos condenados rociadores. 

Akane se rió. 

--Um... ¿estaba mejor el almuerzo que hice hoy? --preguntó con timidez. 

--Bueno, las salchichas de pulpo parecían mutantes, el arroz estaba un poco crujiente, y no quiero saber con que condimentaste la col, pero sí, no estaba mal. 

Akane, que había empezado a agacharse, se irguió de repente. 

--¡¡¿De veras?!! --dijo alegremente. 

--Uh, sí. Persiste durante otros diez años, y posiblemente mejore lo suficiente... ¡Yipe! Ey, ¡Ese era un cumplido! 

_"Estoy segura que s"_, pensó Akane mientras perseguía a Ranma, agitando su mochila y riendo.  


* * *

--¡Ya llegué! 

Ranma asomó su cabeza en la habitación principal, buscando cuidadosamente alguna prometida. 

--Oh, ya llegaste Ranma --dijo Nodoka, mostrando las cajas en la mesa--. Una dulce jovencita del Ucchan nos trajo esto hace unos minutos. Dijo que Ukyo enviaba sus disculpas, pero no podía abandonar su negocio. 

_"Esa no era una jovencita, era un kunoichi"_, pensó Ranma. 

--Grandioso mamá. Déjame ir a soltar mi mochila y ya vuelvo. 

--Oh, Ranma. Ya que estamos solos... ¿podrías cambiarte, por favor? 

Ranma suspiró, asintió con renuencia y salió, volviendo un minuto más tarde como la hija de Nodoka. Ella se sentó a la mesa, deseruzó sus piernas y se arrodilló frente a Nodoka antes que pudiera decir algo. Nodoka sonrió aprobatoriamente, sacó un okominayaki se su caja y la colocó en su plato. Genma entró y se sentó en su sitio. Ranma se tensó un poco, preparado a defender su cena, pero cuando los palillos de Genma intentaron acercarse... 

--Querido --la voz de Nodoka era fría y congeló al padre de Ranma. Los palillos ofensores se retiraron. Ranma se relajo y esperó que Nodoka sirviera a su esposo y a si misma y, como Ranma había aprendido era la conducta apropiada para una hija, recién entonces empezó a comer. Se servía trozos pequeños, los masticaba cuidadosamente, y pensaba en el almuerzo. 

--Bueno, puedo ver por que quisiste comprometer a Ranma con Ukyo-chan, querido --dijo Nodoka por encima del ruido que provenía del extremo de la mesa que ocupaba Genma--. Ella es una joven dama de considerable talento. 

Ranma tragó su bocado. 

--Sí... uh, sí. Ella lo es --dijo incómoda--. ¿Eso quiere decir que has decidido que ese compromiso es válido? 

Los ojos de Nodoka se encendieron, pero afortunadamente no en dirección de Ranma. Genma estaba concentrado en su okonomiyaki. 

--Por ningún motivo --dijo Nodoka con firmeza--. Tu compromiso con Akane es el único válido en este momento. No he decidido aún que puede hacerse para restaurar el honor de Kuonji-san. 

Genma se encogió y empezó a frotar su estómago. 

Ranma continuó su cena en silencio, concentrada en mantener sus modales a la mesa.  


* * *

Cuando Ranma llegó a la casa de los Saotome al día siguiente se encontró un camión estacionado frente a ella. Leyó el cartel de su costado con curiosidad. 

_"¿Servicio de banquetería?_" 

Se encogió de hombros y entró. 

--¡Ya llegué! 

Nodoka lo encontró en el vestíbulo. 

--Sube a lavarte y cambiarte --le dijo en voz baja. 

Ranma se encogió nuevamente de hombros. 

--Bueno mamá. 

_"¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?"_

Subió a su cuarto, pasó al baño, entró al cuarto principal y se detuvo. 

Kodachi volvió su cabeza y miró fijamente a Ranma. 

--¿Chica de la coleta? 

Miró a Nodoka, que miraba a Ranma con una expresión de desmayo variando a mortificación. 

--¿Es esta chica _Saotome Ranma_ su hija, okaa-sama? 

Nodoka suspiró. 

--Es una forma de decirlo --dijo con cansancio--. Tengo sólo un hijo y su nombre es Saotome Ranma. Esta _chica_ que ves ante ti es ahora mi hija, pero nació como mi hijo, y será nuevamente mi hijo, te lo aseguro. 

Kodachi se alzó en sus pies, arregló su kimono y caminó al lado de Ranma. 

--¡Jojojojojo! --replicó, pinchando el torso de Ranma-- ¡Qué buena broma! ¡Esta es una chica de verdad! Incluso si Ranma-sama fuera un, er, travestista, alguien tan masculino como él no podría parecer nunca tan femenino, no importa que tan bueno fuera el disfraz. 

Kodachi observó la expresión seria de Nodoka y la mirada de fastidio de Ranma, y una fina línea apareció en su frente. 

--Disculpe, Okaa-sama, pero esto me está cansando. Este no es mi Ranma-sama. ¿Puedo preguntar dónde está él? Yo escuché su voz... 

Ranma ya tenía suficiente. 

--Estoy justo aquí, Kodachi. 

Ignorando la exclamación de sorpresa de su madre, cogió la tetera de la mesa y la vertió encima de su cabeza. 

--¡Ouch, maldición! ¡Está hirviendo! 

Ranma se sacó algunas hojas de té de atrás de su oreja. 

Kodachi presionó el pecho de Ranma de nuevo, con incertidumbre. 

--¿Chico... de... la... coleta...? 

Ella miró los ojos de Ranma, retrocedió un paso, colocó la palma de su mano en su frente y, rodeada de una profusión de pétalos de rosa negros, se desmayó. Ranma la recogió y miró a Nodoka. 

--Ponla aquí abajo --dijo Nodoka, rodeando la mesa--, y tráeme un paño húmedo. 

Ella suspiró. 

--¿Qué te dio por convertirte en chica? 

--¡Tú me lo pediste! ¡Me dijiste "anda a lavarte y cambiarte"! --protestó Ranma. 

--Sí, sí --Nodoka meneó su cabeza--. Yo quería decir que te cambiaras de ropa por algo más conveniente para una cena formal. Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. 

Observó a la muchacha cuya cabeza descansaba en su falda. 

--¿Debo pensar que ella no sabía sobre tu condición? 

Ranma agitó su cabeza. 

--La conozco desde hace más de un año, y ella nunca lo entendió. Creo que ella sólo me vio cambiar una vez, pero nadie se lo explicó. Quizá esta vez lo entienda. 

Nodoka lo miró. 

--Bien. Ve a lavarte y cambiarte de nuevo, y esta vez de la forma correcta. 

Se veía como si quisiera recordar la forma de reírse con elegancia. Ranma semisonrió, saludó desgarbadamente, y salió. 

Unos pocos segundos después regresó. 

--¿Quién es el tipo de la cocina? --preguntó entregando un paño húmedo a Nodoka. 

--Es un cocinero, o mozo, o algo así. Kodachi-san lo trajo --respondió Nodoka aplicando el paño a la frente de Kodachi. 

--Oh. Menos mal que no lo eché... 

Kodachi estaba consciente cuando regresó Ranma y lo miró con fijeza. 

--Eres realmente tú, Ranma-sama --dijo ella sorprendida--. Me parece recordar... ¿Realmente vi que una chica se convertía en un hombre? 

Ranma suspiró. 

--Sí. Yo soy la "chica de la coleta", y ella soy yo. --dijo tan tranquilamente como pudo--. El agua fría me convierte en chica, y el agua caliente me convierte de vuelta en chico, pero siempre soy yo, y soy realmente un chico, no una chica. Es magia china. Una historia larga, larga, larga. 

Los ojos de Kodachi se ensancharon, su mandíbula cayó y apresuradamente cubrió su boca con su mano. 

--Y Tatchi... mi hermano... su "chica de la coleta"... chico... Tendo Akane... 

--Ya lo entendiste. 

_"¿Qué te parece? Pudo entenderlo. _

--¡¡O-jo-jo-jo-jo-jo-jo-jo-jo-jo-jo!! 

Nodoka hizo una mueca de disgusto y cubrió sus oídos. Ranma esperó que Kodachi se calmara. 

--¿Puedo suponer que podrás explicárselo al chico de la espada? --dijo en el silencio que siguió--. Estoy un poco cansado de sus ideas románticas. 

Kodachi se limpió dramáticamente las lágrimas de sus ojos y rió con disimulo. 

--Oh, puedo apostar que lo estás, Ranma-sama. Pero no, me estas pidiendo demasiado. Además, dudo que él pudiera creerme; Tatchi es un poco cerrado, como sabes. 

_"¡'Un poco cerrado', dice! ¡Su maldita ampolleta ha estado apagada durante años!"_. Ranma suspiró y miró a su madre. 

--Así que, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? 

--Sólo una pequeña cena para mi probable madre legal --respondió Kodachi sonriendo cautivadoramente. Ranma se estremeció--. Dado que entiendo que la vuestra es una familia tradicional, pensé que una comida tradicional de nuestra cultura seria lo adecuado--. Se volvió a sonreír a Nodoka--. Y después, quizás podamos discutir acerca de la futura unión de nuestras familias... ¿Qué ocurre, Ranma-sama? 

--Uh, calambre. 

--Oh, pobrecito: ¿Quizás pueda después darte un masaje? También tengo curiosidad por tu aflicción. Se me ocurren algunas posibilidades interesantes... --Kodachi alzó su voz-- ¡Puede empezar a servir! 

El hombre salió de la cocina llevando una bandeja con una olla, tazas y un plato de sushi de aspecto apetitoso. La boca de Ranma se hizo agua.  


* * *

--Que joven tan interesante --dijo Nodoka después que Kodachi se fuera--. Tan cortés y amable, también, aunque un poco entusiasta en ciertas cosas... 

Observó especulativamente a Ranma. 

--Ciertamente es muy hermosa. Entiendo además que su familia es bastante adinerada... 

Las sospechas de Ranma estaban cristalizándose. 

--Mamá... no estarás pensando... 

--Ella también parece estar muy interesada en ti, querido. 

--Por favor mamá. No. Ya tengo demasiadas prometidas, y Kodachi es una loca, y su familia es peor. Mucho, mucho peor. Confía en mí. No vale la pena. 

Nodoka pestañeó. 

--Esta bien. Dado que pareces estar en contra... --suspiró-- ¿Qué estaba pensando? Así es como Genma cometió sus errores... 

Ranma prefirió no hacer comentarios. 

--Bueno, pero no todo está perdido. Ella aún puede ser tu concubina. 

Ranma hizo una mueca de dolor.  


* * *

--¡Ya llegué! 

Ranma entró al cuarto principal y echó un vistazo. 

--¿Ninguna chica hoy? --le preguntó a Nodoka. 

--Bueno, llegaste un poco temprano --dijo Nodoka, dejando su costura. Sus miradas se encontraron, y se dirigieron a la puerta. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo. 

--¡Nihao! 

Shampoo entró llevando dos cajas de entrega y las colocó en la mesa. Ranma comprendió que sus manos estaban libres y retrocedió apresuradamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

¡Glomp! 

--Wo ai ni --suspiró Shampoo en su oído, y luego lo besó. 

Ranma se ruborizó, incapaz de ignorar el hecho de que estaba siendo abrazado por una chica viviente y sin la capacidad de hacer algo constructivo acerca de eso. 

Shampoo lo soltó renuentemente y se volvió hacia Nodoka. 

--Es la primera vez que veo a airen hoy --explicó, empezando a desempacar las cajas -- Aquí traigo la cena para la familia de airen, ¿si? 

--Bueno... --se detuvo Nodoka. Un panda había recién llegado a la mesa y pulía sus palillos--. Sí, gracias, Shampoo-chan --continuó Nodoka--. Yo podré la mesa. 

Entró a la cocina. 

--Gyoza, cha-su-men, niku dango, sopa de tamago, arroz gomoku --murmuró Shampoo, mientras sacaba los cuencos y tamborilleaba con sus dedos. El panda sacó furtivamente un gyoza mientras estaba distraída--. Ah, verduras fritas, muy buenas para los reflejos--. Sacó el último cuenco. 

--Eso es un montón de comida, Shampoo --comentó Ranma apreciativamente. 

Los ojos de Shampoo fulguraron. 

--Oí que Kodachi vino con un camión --dijo--. Yo debo demostrar que soy mejor esposa, ¿sí? Cuenco grande y sabroso, mejor que pequeño pez crudo ¡Ya veras!  


* * *

Nodoka agitó su brazo despidiendo a Shampoo y se volvió hacia Ranma. 

--Me pregunto si alguna vez entenderá acerca de usar las puertas. Querido... 

--¿Sí, mamá? 

--Bueno. No es que no aprecie las encantadoras comidas que tus amigas están trayendo, pero... ¿qué pasara si todas ellas traen comida en la misma noche? 

--Uh... 

La mente de Ranma se estremeció. 

_"¿Rezar porque Akane no sea una de ellas?"_  


* * *

Ranma y Nodoka miraron fijamente los montones de comida. Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi se miraban unas a otras, listas para pelear por el derecho de sentarse al lado de Ranma. Nodoka se volvió a su hijo. 

--Bien, hay sólo una cosa que hacer --suspiró. 

Sus ojos se encontraron, y hablaron al mismo tiempo. 

--Llama a tu padre a cenar... 

--Papá, siéntate aquí... 

* * *

** Fin de Dieta** **Notas del autor:**  
  
_**La cocina de Akane**: No es tan mala en el manga como es presentada en el animé. Mientras hay varios ejemplos de la comida de Akane enfermando a alguien (comúnmente Ranma), al comienzo de la historia de Ryufenzawa (v25-10), cocina un curry que era comestible. Es razonable esperar que ella continuará mejorando paulatinamente.  
**Kunoichi**: Un ninja femenino. Konatsu Kenzan es un hombre, pero fue criado como una chica por ninjas, y ahora vive y trabaja en Ucchan. Ver v35-6 hasta v35-10 y v36-11.  
_


	4. Parte 3: Ejercicio

  
  
_** Parte 3:**_  
**_Ejercicio  
_** _Muchos jinetes no comprenden que no es suficiente preocuparse sólo de que el caballo realice ejercicios con regularidad. La condición física del jinete también es importante, y no debe ser descuidada... Cualquier perturbación en el estado mental y emocional del jinete afectan con frecuencia la actitud de la montura, a veces de formas inesperadas._ _** --Domando al caballo: la guía del jinete**_

  
Akane volvía a su casa desde la escuela, caminando sola por primera vez en semanas. Ranma había sido retenido por algún tonto plan preparado por el director Kuno y la señorita Hinako, y Akane, impaciente, había iniciado el camino de vuelta sin él. Observó el atardecer detrás de la cerca y trató de no pensar en el chico que no estaba allí. 

--Tendo Akane. 

Akane se volvió para encontrarse con Shampoo. La muchacha china colocó su caja de entregas en el suelo y avanzó hacia ella. 

--No hay nadie alrededor... ¿estás preparada para un pequeño desafío? 

Akane no lo estaba, pero no podía rehusarse. No podía recordar cuántas veces había reñido a Ranma por su misma reacción refleja de lanzar lejos su mochila, acomodar sus piernas y extender sus puños. 

--Cuando quieras. 

Shampoo sonrió levemente y se lanzó. Akane vio el borde de la mano abierta de Shampoo, la bloqueó y contraatacó, pero Shampoo ya estaba de nuevo en el aire y sus talones subían fuera del alcance de Akane. Se volvió y se agachó sabiendo que el próximo ataque vendría desde arriba, pero su brazo fue asido y retorcido. El mundo entero pareció dar vueltas. 

Akane resbaló y rodó a sus pies, escupiendo polvo. Shampoo estaba de pie fuera de su alcance, con una mirada divertida. 

--Estás fuera de práctica. 

Examinó las uñas de su mano y agregó. 

--Ranma necesita esposa fuerte. ¿Por qué no te rindes ahora, antes de que te hagas daño? 

--¿Por qué no te rindes tú? --replicó Akane sin contenerse--. De todos modos ¿por qué quieres tanto a Ranma? 

La mirada de Shampoo se tornó seria. 

--Conoces las leyes de las amazonas... ¿por qué no haces otra pregunta? 

Hizo una pausa y empezó a rodear a Akane. Akane se volvió para seguir enfrentándola. 

--¿Por qué no quererlo? Ranma es rápido, fuerte, bravo, inteligente... Oh si, puedes reír, pero él es inteligente. 

Con la mirada puesta sobre Akane continuó. 

--Ranma es hermoso. Ranma es el chico más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Verlo... Desearlo... --sus ojos se detuvieron en Akane-- Tenerlo... 

Sonrió ante la inarticulada respuesta de Akane y continuó su lenta ronda. 

--Podría ser servicial, pero si quisiera un esposo servicial, hay suficientes hombres así en mi pueblo. No quiero eso. Quiero a Ranma. 

Se detuvo de nuevo y ponderó a Akane pensativamente. 

--Te diré algo, libre de cargos, algo que deberías saber desde hace tiempo, pero sospecho que aún no sabes. Ranma no ha madurado en su cabeza tanto como su cuerpo. Todavía no le gustan realmente las chicas. Pero pronto... Muy pronto, el querrá una mujer. Shampoo puede esperar. 

Ofreció una perversa sonrisa a Akane y dibujó su silueta con sus manos. 

--Entonces Ranma no podrá resistirse a este cuerpo, ¿eh? 

Akane estaba sombríamente consciente del rechinar que producían sus dientes. Su aura estalló fuera de ella mientras cargaba ciegamente contra Shampoo. 

--¡Kyaaaaa! 

Shampoo no brincó en el aire esta vez. Esquivó la salvaje arremetida de Akane en el aire y golpeó. Los puños y pies impactaron su cuerpo con fuerza asombrosa, y Akane comprendió demasiado tarde que había permitido que Shampoo la atacase en contra del crepúsculo, y que las mofas de Shampoo la habían puesto demasiado enfadada para ver, demasiado enfadada para golpear... demasiado enfadada para vencer. Se revolvió instintivamente, lanzó un puñetazo hacia algo, y se esforzó en recobrarse lo suficiente para reconstruir su estrategia de defensa. Shampoo no se lo permitió. Las yemas de sus dedos golpearon su cabeza con llamaradas de dolor. Shampoo era demasiado rápida, demasiado fuerte, demasiado experimentada como para poder darle un golpe... demasiado hermosa, demasiado atractiva, demasiado seductora. Ella nunca podría derrotar a Shampoo. No en una pelea, no en el corazón de un chico. Nunca, nunca, nunca... 

Justo antes de desmayarse, sintió una súbita ola de intenso frio, un gran peso y la sensación de estar cayendo. 

_"Que gracioso. No me sentí así la última vez que morí..."  
_

* * *

  
Akane despertó en su propia cama, observada por el rostro angustiado de Kasumi. 

--¿Akane? ¿Estás bien? 

Akane pensó sobre eso. 

--Creo que sí. Auch. Siento como si una estampida de elefantes chinos hubiera pasado encima mío, creo. 

Kasumi sonrió aliviada y acomodó la bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza de Akane. 

--¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió? 

Akane se dio cuenta de pronto de las muchas bolsas de hielo colocadas estratégicamente alrededor de su cuerpo. 

--Um... Creo que sí... 

_"Recuerdo haber sido bastante estúpida. Por favor, por favor, que esa parte sea control mental chino..." _

--...la última parte es un poco confusa, sin embargo. ¿Cómo volví a casa? 

--Oh... De la forma que puedes suponer. 

--Ranma --resopló Akane disgustada-- ¡Ip! 

--Oh, querida, ya había echado de menos esa reacción... Sí, Ranma-kun vino hace un par de horas, saltando sobre el muro y trayéndote en sus brazos, pidiendo ayuda... 

Kasumi se sentó a los pies de la cama y se abanicó con un folleto. 

--Por Dios, las cosas se pusieron bastante tensas por unos minutos, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que sólo tenías unos cuantos moretones y raspaduras. 

--¿Sólo eso? 

--Oh, sí. Ningún hueso roto, ni cortes profundos, ni... --Kasumi hizo una pausa para observar dudosa a su hermana-- ...ninguna contusión, aparentemente. Shampoo debe haber sido bastante cuidadosa. 

--¿Cuidadosa? ¿Por qué ella tendría que haber sido cuidadosa? ¡Auch! ¡Ella trató de matarme! 

--Tranquila, tranquila, no te excites --Kasumi recogió y reubicó una de las bolsas de hielo--. No, no creo eso. Si ella hubiera querido hacer eso, tendrías heridas más graves, y diferentes. La razón de eso... bueno, quizás ella recuerde lo que le ocurrió a Safrón. 

El pensamiento le dio un escalofrío a Akane. 

_"Safrón. Ranma podría haber muerto por mi. Ranma podría haber matado por mí. Si él pensara que yo estaba muerta, habría hecho algo... Shampoo estuvo allí, ella debe saberlo." _

La noción de que Shampoo había sido cuidadosa con ella, por temor de lo que Ranma podría hacer en su contra, sólo la hizo sentir peor. 

--¡Listo! He terminado. 

Kasumi cerró el botiquín de primeros auxilios, se puso de pie y se volvió para irse. 

--¿Kasumi? ¿Dónde está él? 

Kasumi se volvió, sonrió, y apuntó hacia arriba. 

--¿Dónde más? Se cansó de ser reprendido por nuestro padre y el tío Saotome hace una hora y desde entonces ha estado allí. Debe estar enfurruñado porque no le permití quedarse aquí mientras te desvestía para poder curar tus heridas. Incluso ofreció convertirse en chica, pero pensé que tú no aprobarías eso. 

--Típico de ese pervertid... --empezó a decir Akane, pero entonces el _ "consejo libre de cargo" _de Shampoo resurgió a la luz. _"A Ranma todavía no le gustan realmente las chicas..." _

--¿Puedes pedirle que venga, por favor? 

--Por supuesto. 

Kasumi se acercó a la ventana y la deslizó para abrirla. 

--Oh, ¡Ranma-kun! ¡Puedes entrar ahora! 

Retrocedió para evitar el acostumbrado vuelo de Ranma desde el alero hacia la ventana. 

Sus ojos escrutaron rápidamente la figura de Akane cubierta por las sábanas, examinaron su rostro, giraron para verificar la tranquila expresión de Kasumi, y regresaron a su rostro. Contuvo la respiración y se relajó. 

--Será mejor que los deje solos --dijo Kasumi, tomando nuevamente el kit de primeros auxilios. 

Ranma esperó que la puerta se cerrase detrás de Kasumi antes de hablar. 

--¿Estás bien? ¿Esta vez me recuerdas? 

--Por supuesto, tonto. 

Ranma se relajó un poco más. 

--¿Qué diablos ocurrió? --su voz era desafiante. 

--Shampoo y yo tuvimos un pequeño encuentro. Yo, um, perdí. 

--¡Por supuesto que perdiste! ¡Boba! ¡Shampoo es mejor que tú! En tu mejor día... 

--Lo sé --su voz llana no era lo que Ranma estaba esperando, porque lo cortó en medio de su perorata--. Ella me lo dijo de varias maneras distintas, y tenía razón. 

Ranma empezó a parecer preocupado de nuevo. 

--¿Estás segura que estás bien? 

--Estaré bien en un par de días. 

Se volvió para no verlo. 

--Sólo márchate. 

Ella escuchó su suspiró. La ventana se deslizó cerrándose. La luz se apagó. La puerta se abrió y se cerró silenciosamente. 

Como de costumbre, ella no pudo escuchar sus pasos. 

Como de costumbre, él no pudo escuchar su llanto.  


* * *

  
Akane no fue a la escuela con Ranma el día siguiente. 

--¡Saotome, malvado villano! ¿!Qué nefasto sortilegio has usado para secuestrar a la hermosa Tendo Akane!? 

--Oh, cállate de una vez, Kuno.  


* * *

  
Ranma se descolgó del alero, fuera de la ventana de Akane y se asomó. Pudo ver el bulto de Akane en la cama, pero ella no se movió cuando golpeteó el vidrio. Frunció el ceño y se dejó caer a tierra. Entró. 

--Hola, Kasumi. 

Kasumi se volvió. 

--¡Oh, Ranma-kun! No te esperaba hasta la tarde. 

Ranma entrecruzó sus pies. 

--Bueno, nos dan una hora para almorzar, y sólo demora unos minutos llegar hasta acá. 

_",,,si corres como el viento"_, pensó Kasumi. 

--Estoy segura de que Akane se alegrará de verte --dijo. 

--Yo, um, llamé a su ventana, pero parece que esta durmiendo o algo así --Ranma se estremeció y agregó, bruscamente-- ¿Estás segura que ella está bien? No suele comportarse así. 

La sonrisa de Kasumi pareció marchitarse. 

--Sus moretones y raspaduras están sanando bien --dijo--. Pero no parece la misma de siempre. Se ve inusualmente deprimida. 

El puño de Ranma golpeó su palma. 

--Lo sabía --siseó Ranma--. Shampoo le hizo algo a su cabeza de nuevo. 

Miró a Kasumi inquisitivamente. 

--¿Notaste algún aroma a hierbas en su cabeza? --Kasumi denegó con su cabeza--. ¿Pequeños moretones alrededor de su cabeza o su cuello? 

Los ojos de Kasumi se ensancharon. 

--¡Oh! Ahora que lo mencionas... 

--¡Maldición! --Ranma dio una pequeña vuelta en circulo y se detuvo--. Desearía que el doctor Tofú aún estuviera aquí. 

--Yo también --dijo Kasumi. 

Sus ojos se encontraron y miraron al suelo. 

Ranma se golpeó en la frente. 

--Ehhh, no quise decir... 

--Lo sé --dijo Kasumi, y suspiró-- ¿Y qué haremos con Akane? 

--No lo sé --Ranma se veía aproblemado--. No es habitual de ella rendirse así, creo. Anoche no me confrontó como lo hace siempre. 

--Hmmm. Ella no estaba tan mal anoche, antes de hablar contigo... --Kasumi se detuvo y miró a Ranma--. ¿Qué le dijiste, Ranma-kun? 

Ranma palideció. 

_"¡Por supuesto que perdiste! ¡Boba! ¡Shampoo es mejor que tú!" _

--Uh... 

Kasumi leyó su expresión, puso su mano sobre sus ojos y agitó su cabeza. 

--Oh, Ranma. No habrás... 

--Yo... yo estaba angustiado --murmuró Ranma--. No quise decir que... 

--Bueno, Akane no es la chica más segura del mundo, lo sabes, Ranma-kun --la mirada de Kasumi se mantuvo fija en la suya. 

--Supongo --dijo Ranma inquieto--. ¿Alguna idea? 

--Bueno, dado que lo mencionas, hay algo que debes hacer. Ella realmente se preocupa de lo que tú pienses de ella. Debes ayudarla a sentirse mejor con ella misma. Sólo se más cortés con ella. 

Ranma pareció horrorizado. 

--Eh. Soy un artista marcial, no un arrastrado --dijo defensivamente. 

Se encogió ante el diminuto fruncimiento de Kasumi. 

--¡Ey! ¡Cuando he intentado hacer eso, ella siempre cree que hay algo! ¡Nunca consigo que ella piense bien de mi! 

Kasumi cedió. 

--Correcto, Ranma-kun. Trataré de consolarla, por supuesto. Pero sabes que significará más si ese consuelo viniera de ti ¿o no? 

Ranma asintió rápidamente. 

--Iré al Nekohanten después de la escuela y veré que puedo obtener de Shampoo. 

--Bien. Te esperará esta tarde, entonces. 

Ranma esbozó un saludo y salió apresuradamente. 

_"Rayos. Odio cuando Kasumi se pone así."  
_

* * *

  
La primera persona que Ranma vio cuando entró al Nekohanten fue a Mousse. Mousse no lo vio a él, por supuesto. 

--¡Eh, Mousse! 

--Saotome --dijo Mousse, enfrentando a una maceta con expresión de disgusto--. ¿Acaso los cuencos de ramen que Shampoo te lleva no son suficientes para satisfacer tu apetito? ¿Debes emponzoñar mi existencia viniendo aquí por más? ¡Arg! ¡Fuera de aquí! 

--Relájate, cara de pato --replicó Ranma encaramándose a la cabeza de Mousse--. Vine a ver a Shampoo o Cologne. No hay nada que puedas hacer por mi. 

--¡Maldito seas! ¿¡Por qué no sólo te casas con Akane y sales de mi vida?! 

Mousse extrajo una cadena de su manga y la lanzó en dirección a Ranma, justo cuando Ranma brincaba fuera de su cabeza... 

--Estás diciendo tonterías, Mousse. Airen no se casará con Akane. ¡Airen se casará con Shampoo! 

Shampoo salió de la cocina portando tres cuencos humeantes, los colocó ante sus clientes, y se volvió para sonreír alegremente a Ranma. 

Ranma pareció incómodo y cambió de tema. 

--¿Qué le hiciste a Akane? 

Los ojos de Shampoo brillaron. 

--Olvida a esa chica. Estás en mi sitio ahora, y debes pensar en mi... 

Saltó al lado de Ranma y dio un giro. 

--¿Te gusta mi vestido nuevo? 

_"A los clientes les encanta. Ellos vienen aquí más que nada a echar un vistazo... ¿Cuándo lo harás tú?" _

Ranma cuidadosamente alejó su mirada del espectacular escote de Shampoo e insistió. 

--¡Quiero saber qué le hiciste a Akane! 

Shampoo suspiró y sacudió su cabeza. 

--Bien. Hablaremos. Pero no aquí. Vamos a la cocina. 

Tomó su brazo y lo condujo a la puerta, pegajosamente cerca. 

_"Aún cuando él no quiera mi cuerpo, aún puedo disfrutar del suyo..." _

--Hola yerno --dijo Cologne desde su bastón atendiendo las cacerolas -- ¿Hambriento? 

De hecho, las aromas del Nekohanten estaban haciendo a Ranma salivar desde antes que entrara, pero la pregunta le hizo enfadarse. 

--¡No! ¡No quiero su ramen! ¡Y tampoco quiero a su bisnieta! 

Shampoo rápidamente lo golpeó con un cucharón en su cabeza. 

¡Clong! 

--¡Entras, exiges, insultas! ¡Tonto! 

¡Clong! 

--¡Ga! -- Ranma resintió los golpes y enfrentó a Shampoo -- ¡Córtala con eso! 

--Así que, si no es por comida o por Shampoo, debe ser por la sabiduría de la anciana amazona. Esas son las únicas cosas por las que ustedes, chicos, vienen por aquí. --cacareó Cologne-- ¡Cuéntame ese antiguo secreto, Cologne! ¡Enséñame esa técnica de lucha, Cologne! ¡Dame el antídoto, Cologne! ¡Jajajá! 

Sonrió alegremente y con destreza sirvió varios cuencos con tallarines. Sus manos parecieron un borrón mientras los platos ocupaban su lugar. 

--¡Mousse! ¡Nueva orden! --llamó por encima del mostrador--. Sé útil, chico, y hazlo rápido. 

Cologne se volvió a Ranma. 

--¿Qué es lo que quieres? 

Ranma rechinó sus dientes. 

--Shampoo atacó a Akane. 

--¿Y? --dijo Cologne encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a Shampoo. 

--Estaba aburrida --explicó Shampoo--. Mucho tiempo sin ninguna lucha, faltaba entrenar. Encontré a Akane. La desafié. Nada de beso-de-la-muerte. Sólo una pequeña pelea. 

--La que ganaste, por cierto --completó Cologne. Observó a Ranma --. No veo dónde está el problema. 

--¡Ella no debió hacerlo! ¡Akane podría haber resultado herida! 

Shampoo frunció el ceño. 

--Ranma, ¡deja de pensar que esa chica se romperá como un plato! 

Estrelló un plato contra su cabeza para ilustrar su punto, ignoró su quejido, y continuó. 

--Akane dice todo el tiempo que es una artista marcial, así que la traté como una artista marcial. La respeto. Ella sí es una chica fuerte... ¿Lo ves? 

Shampoo recogió su vestido para mostrar un fino moretón en su muslo. 

Ranma estaba demasiado enfadado para ser distraído por la vista. 

--¡Hiciste algo con su cabeza! ¡Ahora está completamente deprimida y sólo quiero saber que clase de punto de presión chino puede haberla dejado así! 

Shampoo volvió su vestido a su lugar y se levantó. 

--No puse nada en la cabeza de Akane que no estuviese ya ahí. Ella está bien. Sólo que ahora sabe cuál es su lugar. 

Ranma se volvió a Cologne. 

--¿Hay algún punto de presión que haga que la gente se deprima? 

Cologne ofreció su mejor mirada inescrutable. 

--Pudiera ser... --sus ojos centellearon repentinamente--¿Es una respuesta suficiente para ti, yerno? 

--Viejo murciélago --gruñó Ranma mientras salía. 

Cologne sonrió a Shampoo. 

--Te dije que él se daría cuenta. 

Shampoo pareció angustiada.  


* * *

  
El primer pensamiento de Ranma cuando entró a la habitación principal de los Tendo fue que Akane había sido reemplazada por Gosunkugi pretendiendo ser ella. 

--Rayos, Akane, parece que te hubieran pateado --dijo, sentándose en la mesa enfrente de ella. 

Tomó una galleta del cuenco que Kasumi ofrecía. 

--Gracias, Kasumi. 

Los ojos de Akane se dejaron caer. 

--Muchas gracias --hizo una pausa--. Escuché que ibas al Nekohanten. 

--¿Hm? Oh, sí --dijo Ranma desinteresadamente. 

--Deberías haberte quedado allá. La comida es mejor, y estoy segura que también la compañía. 

La voz de Akane no dejaba traslucir ningún enfado en absoluto. 

--Akane... Sí Ranma-kun quisiera estar en el Nekohanten, estoy segura de que lo haría --dijo Kasumi tiernamente--. Pero él, en cambio, está aquí. ¿Eso no te dice algo? 

--Supongo... --dijo Akane, mirando su regazo. 

Ranma no pudo resistirlo más. 

--¡Maldición Akane! ¡Saca eso de ti! --dijo enérgicamente-- ¡Esta no eres tú! ¡Shampoo uso un punto de presión para poder derrotarte en tu propia cabeza! 

La cabeza de Akane se alzó con lentitud. 

--¿Ella dijo eso? 

--No exactamente --continuó Ranma--. Ella dijo que no, pero sé que sí lo hizo. 

--Oh. 

La cabeza de Akane se agachó de nuevo. 

--Bueno, en realidad no tiene mayor importancia. Shampoo es mejor que yo, de todas maneras. 

--¡Maldición, Akane! 

Ranma empezó a acercarse a ella, se detuvo, hizo un gesto desválido y miró a Kasumi. Kasumi se veía desilusionada. 

--Dime Kasumi, la última vez que me dio un palmetazo cuando la insul... eh... hice un comentario sobre ella. Supones... 

Kasumi agitó su cabeza. 

--No, estoy segura que eso no sería apropiado esta vez... aunque... ¿Te molestaría quedarte a cenar? 

--¿Uh? Uh, sí... Quiero decir no... Quiero decir, seguro, me quedaré. 

--Oh, bien. Llamaré a casa de tu madre y le avisaré. 

Kasumi se levantó y dejo la habitación. 

Ranma contempló a Akane, tragó saliva y tomo su mano. Akane la miró. Su mirada recorrió el brazo de Ranma hasta sus ojos. El tomó su antebrazo y se palmoteó en la mejilla con su mano. 

Akane se soltó de su brazo y se quedó mirándolo. 

--¿Por qué hiciste eso? 

--Maldición. Prefiero que me golpees a que estés sentada ahí autocompadeciéndote --dijo Ranma--. Puedes golpearme más, si quieres... 

Akane agitó su cabeza, pero parecía un poco menos deprimida. 

Ranma frunció el ceño con impaciencia. 

--Escucha, Akane, sólo porque Shampoo haya ganado una vez no significa que debas renunciar. Tú no eres una perdedora. Puedes derrotar a Shampoo si entrenas lo suficiente. Además --continuó--, ella hizo trampa. Ese asunto del control mental es simplemente un truco sucio. 

--Pero tú siempre haces trucos para ganar, Ranma --replicó Akane. 

--¡Yo no hago trampa! ¡Sólo peleo mientras mi rival pierde fuerza y hace resaltar sus puntos débiles! ¡Eso no es hacer trampa, es sólo tener buen sentido! 

Akane asintió con la cabeza. 

--Bueno, supongo que Shampoo encontró mi punto débil --dijo, tocando su sien. 

Ranma resopló. 

--Sí. Si crees que eres débil en la cabeza, bien. 

Por un momento, pareció que Akane iba a golpearlo, pero no lo hizo... así que él agarró nuevamente su brazo y se golpeó en la mejilla con él. 

Akane se quedó mirándolo, y soltó una risita. Ranma sonrió aliviado. Akane empezó a reír... y, de pronto, cayó sobre él, agarró las mangas de su camisa y empezó a llorar. Ranma se quedó helado. Kasumi regresó y se detuvo. Ranma la miró desesperadamente, pero Kasumi sólo sonrió, movió su cabeza y se retiró silenciosamente. 

_"Maldición... ¿Qué diablos se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?"_

Soun y Genma se asomaron al pórtico y se detuvieron. En un instante la cabeza de demonio de Soun estalló sobre él. 

--¡Ranma-kun! --siseó-- ¿!!Qué has hecho ahora para hacer que mi chiquilla esté llorando!!? 

Ranma se retorció, pero Akane estaba firmemente abrazada a él. 

--¡Nada! ¡No es mi culpa! 

Sus ojos giraron buscando una salida. Kasumi regresó, estudió la situación, extrajo algo del bolsillo de su delantal y pinchó la cabeza de demonio de Soun. ¡POP! Soun se veía desconcertado. 

Kasumi devolvió el objeto a su bolsillo. 

--Ahora, padre, sé cortés --le amonestó--. Esta vez no es culpa de Ranma-kun. Los llamaré cuando la cena esté lista. 

Y sin decir palabra, deslizó las puertas de la entrada, dejando afuera a los sorprendidos padres, y se sentó enfrente de Ranma y Akane. 

--Con honestidad, a veces esos dos simplemente... 

Se dio cuenta que Ranma y Akane la miraban fijamente. 

--Oh, Dios mío. ¿Están mejor? 

Ella sonreía. 

Akane y Ranma decidieron independiente y simultáneamente no seguir presionando el punto. Entonces Ranma advirtió que Akane había dejado de llorar. 

--Eh, ¿te sientes mejor? --preguntó cautelosamente. 

Akane notó que estaba agarrando la camisa de Ranma, se sonrojó y, apresuradamente, regresó a su lado de la mesa. 

--Supongo que sí, un poco --admitió sorprendida--. Aunque no mucho. 

Ranma asintió, desilusionado. 

--Bueno, estoy seguro que cualquiera que sea el punto de presión que usó Shampoo, tenemos la cura en nuestras manos --dijo--. Entendí eso en el Nekohanten. Ellos te quieren así --. Apretó su puño--. Bueno, sólo tienes que luchar contra eso. 

Akane asintió. 

--Lo intentaré. 

Ranma extendió su mano vacilante y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. 

--Esa es mi Akane. 

Akane y Kasumi lo observaron asombradas y retrocedieron instintivamente. 

--No es que quiera decir... --se detuvo justo a tiempo--. ¡Oh, diablos! --miró a un punto lejano--. La cosa es, no sé qué vamos a hacer con tu problema. Sólo sé que si algo me golpea, debo entrenar un poco más duro, o ser un poco más serio, o probar una nueva estrategia, o ir y devolver el golpe. Nunca dejo que me derroten --agregó apresuradamente. 

--Por supuesto que no --concordaron Akane y Kasumi al unísono. 

--Sí... pero... --miró fijamente los ojos de Akane--. Sólo recuerda, cuando te sientas derrotada, que no eres tú, es el enemigo que tienes en tu cabeza. Créeme, aunque no seas capaz de creerte a ti misma. 

Akane asintió y sonrió levemente. 

--Esta bien. Gracias, Ranma. 

--Y Nabiki y yo podemos planear algo para mañana que puede ser también de ayuda, ya que es domingo --dijo Kasumi levantándose. 

Abrió las puertas, revelando a Genma y Soun espiando desde fuera. 

--Ahora deben dejarlos solos --le dijo a los dos hombres en un tono que cualquiera que no hubiera conocido a Kasumi habría considerado como dulce y gentil--. Iré a terminar la cena.  


* * *

  
Ranma llegó a la entrada de los Tendo vestido en su mejor tenida. Todavía podía oír la voz de su madre. 

--Kasumi llamó y me pidió que estuviera segura de que estuvieras limpio, aseado, masculino y bien vestido, y que te enviara a su casa al mediodía. Dijo que era parte de la cura de confianza de Akane, sea lo sea que signifique eso. ¿Cooperarás, Ranma? 

Ranma tragó saliva con nerviosismo. _"Claro que voy a cooperar. Entre Kasumi y mamá..."_. Entró y se acercó a la puerta de enfrente. Esta se abrió mientras se aproximaba, poniéndolo aún más nervioso. Kasumi estaba allí. Ella lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente, y asintió con la cabeza. 

--Todo parece correcto --le dijo Kasumi a Ranma mientras subían la escalera. 

Se detuvieron fuera de la habitación de Akane. 

--Recuerda, Ranma-kun, que esto es muy importante. Debes ser cortés con Akane. 

Esperó por su asentimiento, entonces le indicó la puerta y se retiró por el vestíbulo. 

Ranma tragó saliva y golpeó a la puerta. Esta se abrió ante su golpe. Akane estaba de pie allí. Llevaba un nuevo vestido, uno muy atractivo de tela azul y verde claro que se ajustaba a su torso, pero se desplegaba libremente en sus caderas hasta sus rodillas. Su peinado estaba realizado con gran cuidado. Su maquillaje era invisible. Ranma sólo supo que estaba allí porque ella se veía más como Akane de lo que usualmente se veía. Incluso... _"¿Perfume? Ella huele justo como antes... antes de la boda"._ Ella lo observó anhelante y sonrió. Su cerebro se congeló, su mandíbula cayó ligeramente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. 

Akane leyó su reacción. Se enderezó ligeramente, su barbilla se alzó y sus ojos se iluminaron. 

--¿Cómo me veo? --preguntó suavemente. 

Ranma empezó. 

--Uh, te ves, uh, bonita. 

Trató de apartar sus ojos, pero no pudo. 

Akane notó eso también, y se sonrojó. Ella bajó su mirada. 

--¿Más bonita que Shampoo? 

Ranma advirtió que Kasumi había regresado y que estaba detrás de él. No se atrevió a volverse. 

--Uh, seguro, sí. 

La sensación de desastre inminente cesó. 

Akane levantó de nuevo la vista con una sonrisa diferente. 

--Bueno. Porque vamos a ir a almorzar al Nekohanten. 

La mandíbula de Ranma esta vez cayó de verdad. 

--¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?! 

--Piensa un poco sobre eso, Ranma-kun --escuchó que Kasumi decía detrás de él. 

Akane avanzó hacia él. 

--Dijiste que tratara esto como una batalla. Bien. Estoy cambiando las reglas. Vamos a pelear ahora en mis términos. Iremos allá y, si eres cortés conmigo, yo gano, y, si eres cortés con ella... ella gana. ¿Has comprendido? Kasumi y Nabiki irán con nosotros para asegurarse de que la batalla se mantenga en mis términos. 

Ranma estaba petrificado ante la determinación de Akane. _"Su fuego está ardiendo de nuevo... Dios, ella es más que bonita. Ella es... magnífica. Desearía poder decírselo."_

Akane extendió su mano, y cerró su boca. Su mano se quedó un momento sosteniendo su barbilla y luego la soltó. 

--¿Y bien? No puedo obligarte a venir, pero... ¿no quieres que gane? 

Ranma se sacudió. 

--Sí 

_"Aunque creo que ya has ganado. Desearía poder decirte eso también, pero pienso que no me lo creerías." _

Mousse estaba cerca de la puerta cuando Ranma y Akane entraron al Nekohanten, seguidos de cerca por Nabiki y Kasumi. Bajó sus lentes de su frente y contempló a Akane de arriba abajo. Akane se sonrojó. Mousse sonrió levemente. 

--¿Mesa para cuatro? --dijo. 

Miro a Ranma y bajó su voz. 

--Eres un tipo afortunado, Saotome. Sé honorable y haz lo correcto... para variar un poco. 

Ranma miró con ferocidad a Mousse, pero Akane lo remolcó de su codo para que siguiera moviéndose. Todavía sostenía su brazo cuando se escuchó una caída desde la cocina. Miró en la dirección y se encontró a Shampoo, de pie sobre un desastre de cuencos rotos y tallarines desparramados, con la mirada clavada en Akane. 

_"Rayos. Casi puedo ver los relámpagos de sus ojos."_, pensó Ranma. 

_"Perfecto"_. Akane sonrió severamente a su rival._ "Mira, Shampoo. El es mío. Atragántate con eso."_ Entonces el campo de visión fue interrumpido por Mousse, que los guió a su mesa. 

Mousse extrajó vasos de agua desde su manga y los colocó en la mesa. 

--¿Están listos para ordenar? 

Ya habían conversado sobre el menú en el camino. 

--Cuatro especiales, por favor --dijo Nabiki. 

Mousse hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Ranma cuidadosamente alejó un poco de sí su vaso de agua, y las hermanas Tendo intercambiaron sonrisas divertidas. 

Shampoo llegó con el ramen, colocando cuatro cuencos humeantes con su gracia usual, excepto el de Akane, que salpicó un poco. Shampoo ignoró a Akane y frotó su cadera contra el hombro de Ranma. 

--¿Por qué estás con esa chica fea, airen? ¿Por qué no mejor sales en una cita con Shampoo? 

--¡Estas equivocada! --protestó Ranma--. ¡Esto no es una cita, no con Kasumi y Nabiki acompañándonos! 

--¡Bien! --ronroneó Shampoo--. Vendrás conmigo entonces. Te mostraré algo mucho mejor --agregó tomándolo del brazo. 

Ranma advirtió la mirada expectante de Kasumi, la mirada disgustada de Nabiki y la mirada desalentada de Akane, y recordó: _"si eres cortés conmigo, yo gano, y, si eres cortés con ella... ella gana... ¿no quieres que gane?"_. Eso era suficiente. 

--Suéltame, Shampoo. Vine aquí con Akane, y me iré con Akane. 

Akane abrió la boca satisfecha. Los ojos de Shampoo se estrecharon. Su mano dio un golpecito al vaso de agua de Ranma. 

¡Splash! 

--¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? --chilló Ranma. 

--¡Ja! ¡Ahora no disfrutarás tanto tu cita! ¿eh? --Shampoo se volvió para regresar a la cocina. 

¡Splash! 

--¡Miaaau! 

Shampoo se arrastró fuera de su vestido y se sacudió el agua de sus patas. 

Akane dejó el vaso de agua vacío sobre su mesa con expresión satisfecha. Entonces pestañeó. Ranma estaba encaramada encima del respaldo de su silla, aterrada. 

--¡Ga-ga-gato! --tartamudeó. 

Shampoo ondeaba su empapada cola y se preparaba para saltar al asiento de la silla de Ranma. 

--Oh, ¡Ranma, lo siento! ¡Lo olvidé! 

Akane saltó por encima y, cuidadosamente, envió a Shampoo de un puntapié a la cocina. Algunos de los clientes aplaudieron. Akane les hizo una reverencia, y se sentó. Ranma se dejó caer en su propia silla, pareciendo aún asustada. Su ropa de salida ahora estaba húmeda y suelta. 

--Diablos --comentó Ranma, y se detuvo. Su ramen había sobrevivido indemne al encuentro. Empezó a comer su almuerzo. 

Akane llamó nuevamente a Mousse. 

--¿Por favor, podrías traernos un poco de agua caliente? 

Mousse observó cautelosamente en dirección de la cocina. 

--Lamento decir que en estos momentos no estoy en situación de proporcionar agua caliente --dijo, pareciendo lamentarlo verdaderamente. 

Akane asintió. _"Por supuesto que no va a confrontar directamente a Shampoo."_

--Está bien, Mousse. Entiendo. 

Mousse se agachó, suspiró algo al oído de Akane, y se alejó. Akane se ruborizó. 

--¿Qué? --preguntó Ranma sospechosamente. 

--Oh, nada --dijo Akane sonriendo--. Te lo diré más tarde. 

Kasumi y Nabiki empezaron a comer. 

--Bueno --proclamó Nabiki--. Y además, gratis. 

Los demás se la quedaron mirando. 

--Bueno, si ellos creen que vamos a pagar por esto después de ese espectáculo...  


* * *

  
--Disculpa por el desastre --dijo Ranma a Akane en el camino a casa. Ranma aún estaba húmeda y femenina. Kasumi y Nabiki iban bastante detrás. 

--Esta bien --dijo Akane--. Obtuve lo que buscaba. 

Ranma la miró de soslayo. Akane se veía feliz. 

--Entonces, ¿te diste cuenta que ganaste? 

--Oh, sí. Entre dejar caer los cuencos, recurrir a trucos sucios, y ser pateada a la cocina, podría decir que la derroté por puntos. Pero decirle que te soltara fue el remache. Gracias, Ranma. Podría haber perdido el control si te hubieras ido con ella. 

--Auch. De todos modos no podría haber hecho eso --dijo Ranma incómodo. 

Akane lo estudió. 

--Sí, podrías haberlo hecho. Y tenía un poco de miedo de que lo hicieras. Pero no lo hiciste y eso me alegra. 

_"Y espero que te des cuenta por qu". _

--Pero... ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Mousse? --preguntó Ranma intentando cambiar de tema. 

Akane se rió. 

--Dijo _"Buena cacería". _

--Estúpida Akane --murmuró Shampoo, en el segundo piso del Nekohanten, mientras se vestía después de su tratamiento de agua caliente. 

Cologne cacareó. 

--Te advertí que tu plan podía ser contraatacado. La chica Tendo tiene sus garfios puestos sobre el yerno ahora, y él no parece estar incómodo con eso. Ella es más fuerte lo que has creído. Quizá podría adoptarla. 

Shampoo se detuvo. 

--¡Bisabuela! ¡No lo harías! 

Cologne reasumió su mirada de sabiduría antigua. 

--Chiquilla, tú sabes muy bien que mi presencia aquí no es para garantizar tu éxito. --resopló en su pipa--. Si así fuera, esto habría terminado hace mucho tiempo. 

--El es mío --dijo Shampoo obstinadamente--. Aún puedo ganarlo. 

--Quizá sí, quizá no. De todas maneras es un buen entrenamiento --dijo Cologne con suavidad--. Pero no hagas ninguna tontería. Y trata de disfrutar de la vida mientras tanto. Como yo. 

* * *

** Fin de Ejercicio** **Notas del autor:**  
  
_**"...La última vez que morí..."**: En el manga no está establecido claramente qué es lo que Akane recuerda de Jusendo. Existen indicaciones que ella podría haber estado semi-consciente en su estado de "muñeca deshidratada" durante la batalla.  
**"Safrón. Ranma podría haber muerto por mi. Ranma podría haber matado por mí. Si él pensara que yo estaba muerta, habría hecho algo... Shampoo estuvo allí, ella debe saberlo."**: En la batalla de Ranma contra Safrón, trató de dominar a Safrón y falló; después de cortar sus alas, le ofreció una oportunidad para rendirse, pero éste regeneró sus alas y continuó atacando. Ranma se enfadó y rompió el brazo de Safrón, pero éste también se recuperó. Finalmente, sin tiempo para revivir a Akane, improvisó una variante del Hiryo Shoten Ha, que congeló sólidamente a Saffrón, y lo rompió en pedazos. La absoluta desesperación que empezó a crecer lentamente dentro de Ranma para llevarlo a matar por primera vez es clara y dolorosa de observar. Safrón sobrevivió, después de revertir a un huevo, pero Ranma no podía saber de antemano que eso ocurriría.  
**Kasumi y la cabeza de demonio de Soun:** esta habilidad no está en el manga. Pero vean la solución de Kasumi a la planta destructora de onis al final de v34-1...  
_


	5. Parte 4: Entrenamiento

  
  
_** Parte 4:**_  
**_Entrenamiento  
_** _El concepto clave en el entrenamiento es el refuerzo. El jinete debe premiar consistentemente las conductas deseadas y castigar las impropias. La inconsistencia puede conducir a la confusión y, eventualmente, a la obstinación. Si el jinete no tiene una idea clara de cuales son las conductas deseables y cuales no las son, los resultados serán imprevisibles..._ _** --Domando al caballo: la guía del jinete**_

  
--¿Kasumi? 

--Oh. Hola Akane. ¿Otra charla? 

Akane asintió y cerró la puerta. 

--Estaba pensando sobre Shampoo... --empezó a decir, sentándose al lado de su hermana--. Logramos derrotar el punto de depresión... bueno, en parte. Todavía me siento un poco deprimida. Pero ella también me derrotó en la pelea. De hecho ella es mucho mejor que yo y eso no me gusta. 

Suspiró. 

--Recuerdo cuando era la mejor de los alrededores, antes que Ranma llegara y trajera a todos sus amigos y enemigos. 

--Bueno, no puedes ser la mejor todo el tiempo --apuntó Kasumi--. Incluso Ranma ha encontrado de vez en cuando rivales que son, de alguna manera, mejores que él. 

--Seguro. Y como él dice, entrena, o "se pone serio", o los engaña, y gana. 

Akane inclinó su cabeza. 

--El es bueno, y afortunado y... astuto. Yo no tengo suerte, ni soy astuta, así que eso me deja sólo el entrenamiento. 

Levantó la vista. 

--¿Supones que papá pueda...? 

Kasumi parecía dudosa. 

--Puedes preguntarle, pero temo que él lo tratará de hacerlo, aunque no pueda, y terminará peor que antes. Preferiría que no lo hicieras. 

--Por supuesto que no quiero que me entrene el tío Genma... o Happosai --dijo Akane, estremeciéndose--. Cologne es una gran maestra, pero ella no tiene ninguna razón por la cual quiera enseñarme, y muchas para no hacerlo. Ryoga lleva semanas perdido. ¿Conocemos a alguien más? 

--Akane... ¿por qué estás evitando lo obvio? --preguntó Kasumi suavemente. 

--¿Qué es lo obvio? --dijo Akane, pero su voz la traicionó. 

--¿Quien sino Ranma, por supuesto? No, escucha un momento --dijo Kasumi--. Si... no. Cuando ustedes dos se casen, el dará clases aquí. ¿No deberías tú ser su primer estudiante? Podrías ayudarle a aprender cómo enseñar. Tú puedes aprender, oh, mucho de él. Además tendrás la excusa perfecta para que pasen mucho tiempo juntos. La formalidad de la relación profesor-alumno podría ser buena para ambos. Sólo debes admitir ante él que lo consideras lo suficientemente bueno como para enseñarte. Lo admitiste conmigo. ¿Puede ser tan difícil? 

Akane negó displicentemente 

--No puedo simplemente ir y pedirle que me enseñe, Kasumi. 

--¿No puedes?  


* * *

  
--¿Ranma? 

Ranma dejó de torturar al muñeco de entrenamiento y se volvió para encontrarse con Akane, de pie en la puerta del dojo, y con una mano en cada puerta. 

--Eh, Akane. 

--¿Puedo hablar con usted por un momento, Ranma-kun? 

_"Uh,oh" _

El Analizador de Tácticas de Ranma entró en Alerta Roja. 

_"Ella no parece enfadada... Yo no he hecho nada... que yo sepa... pero eso nunca la ha detenido antes... y esta hablando formal... lo que significa que estoy en problemas, serios problemas"_. 

En este punto, el A.T. trató de clasificar a Akane en la categoría de "amenaza", pero falló espectacularmente, debido a la oposición de otras partes de Ranma, y se rindió, enfadado. 

--Uh, seguro --dijo inmediatamente. En un transparente intento de parecer casual, continuó diiciendo--. ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? 

Akane avanzó a través de las puertas, se volvió, y las cerró. 

_"Gulp" _

Moviéndose con toda la gracia y precisión que podía, se volvió de nuevo, avanzó hacia él y se detuvo directamente en frente suyo. 

_"Doble gulp" _

Ranma captó un vislumbre de su expresión, controlada y seria, antes de que ella bajara su cabeza. 

--Ranma... sensei... Yo... Yo quiero pedirle que me haga el favor de aceptarme como su estudiante... 

_"¡ACK!" _

Akane mantenía fuertemente tapada una tetera hirviendo. _"Si él me humilla, yo... yo haré que desee jamás haber nacido". _

Observó a través de sus pestañas como Ranma se encogía, alejándose de ella, con una expresión horrorizada en su cara, y su primer y cuarto dedos extendidos, concentrándose en suprimir las ansias de enviarlo a través del piso, y esperó. 

Ranma se recobró a tiempo para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella cuando levantó la cabeza. Había esperado una expresión furiosa de orgullo contenido, y eso fue lo que encontró, y empezó a abrir la boca para responder con un chiste, pero dos cosas lo detuvieron. Lo primero fue el escaso rango de chistes posibles de los que podía escoger. Lo otro fue el atisbo de desesperada ansiedad en sus ojos, que lo transformaron en la arcilla en que habitualmente las chicas lo convertían. 

--¿Yo? Eh... Supongo que podría... si realmente quieres... ¡Uuuuf! ¡Ey! ¡No aprietes tan fuerte! 

Akane dejó de abrazar a Ranma y retrocedió un paso. 

--¡Oh, Ranma! ¡Nunca te arrepentirás de esto, te lo prometo! 

Salió casi bailando del dojo, arrasando con una de las puertas a su paso. 

Ranma se quedó de pie, aturdido. 

_"¿Qué diablos fue eso?". _Una desacostumbrada sonrisa emergió a través de su rostro. _"No tengo idea, pero espero que vuelva a ocurrir..." _

Un repentino estrépito empezó a acercarse al dojo. La puerta que aún permanecía en pie saltó fuera de sus rieles, y Soun y Genma irrumpieron, clamando algo sobre la unión de las escuelas. Por segunda vez en cinco minutos, Ranma se estremeció horrorizado, pero era demasiado tarde. Akane saltaba de un lado a otro en la entrada, con sus manos entrelazadas en frente de su garganta. Ranma ensayó una sonrisa tonta y la ofreció, mientras su padre y los suyos daban salida a su júbilo. Entonces Kasumi y Nabiki aparecieron en la entrada, y eso ya fue demasiado. Ranma dio un salto y se quedó pegado al techo. 

Genma y Soun retrocedieron observando a Ranma. 

--Baja aquí, muchacho desagradecido --ordenó Genma--. Nosotros no hemos terminado todavía de celebrar. 

Ranma, patas arriba, agitó la cabeza. 

--Ná --enfatizó. 

Soun tomó su turno. 

--Ahora, Ranma-kun, un verdadero artista marcial encara las ocasiones felices con la misma fortaleza que encara los combates más espantosos. 

Ranma reiteró su posición. 

--Me agrada este sitio, y aquí me voy a quedar. 

Soun y Genma intercambiaron miradas exasperadas. Genma se dirigió una vez más al techo. 

--Bien, si vas a asumir esa actitud, celebraremos justo aquí, hasta que te decidas a bajar. 

Puesto de esa forma, la suya no era una buena posición táctica. Ranma pensó con rapidez. 

_"Si pudiera asustarlos para que se fueran... Pero, ¿a qué le pueden temer pápa y el señor Tendo?"_. 

Una idea se le ocurrió. 

--¿Miau? ¿Fsssst? -- amenazó. 

Genma y Soun se miraron y sacudieron sus cabezas. 

--Renuncia, chico --sugirió Genma--. Aquí no hay ningún gato, y si hubieras aprendido a hacer el Neko-ken sin necesitar la presencia de uno, ya lo sabría. 

Ranma hizo un nuevo intento. 

--¡¿Qué lindo?! 

Hizo una mueca mientras su audiencia estallaba en risas. 

_"Eso fue un poco tonto... ¡Eh! ¡Una apertura!" _

Ranma se dejó caer del techo, saltó por sobre la cabeza de su padre, rebotó por encima de las convulsionadas hermanas Tendo y estuvo fuera de la puerta antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo.  


* * *

  
Ranma estaba sentado en una roca, frente al estanque, observando al pez sin realmente verlo. Genma y Soun se habían marchado para celebrar en otra parte, y Kasumi y Nabiki se habían retirado para hacer cualquier cosa que hicieran cuando ellas no estaban a la vista. Sintió que alguien se acercaba. 

_"El pez nada lentamente  
Bajo las hojas secas que flotan  
Esperando ser alimentado..." _

Ranma no se volvió. 

--Eh, Akane. 

--Así que... sobre el entrenamiento... 

--Sí. Estaba pensando en eso... 

Se volvió a mirarla. Ella estaba parada a un par de metros de distancia, con su gi puesto, observándolo. 

--¿Por qué? --preguntó. 

--¿Por qué "por qu"? ¿No estarás intentando cambiar de opinión? ¡Me lo prometiste! 

Akane avanzó un paso hacia Ranma, apretando sus puños. 

Ranma levantó una mano en un gesto tan diferente al que usualmente realizaba cuando intentaba calmar a Akane, que ella se detuvo en seco. 

--No. Ya estoy metido en esto. Y también sé porque me escogiste... después de todo, soy el mejor. 

Hizo una pausa, sonriendo afectadamente, para ver si ella reaccionaba sobre eso. Ella no lo hizo, pero parecía estar considerándolo. 

--Te estoy preguntando por qué quieres que te entrenen. 

Akane rechinó sus dientes. 

--Shampoo. 

Ranma estudió de soslayo su mirada. 

--Sí. Pensé eso. Si fuera tú, empezaría a entrenarme para igualarla. Bien. 

--Y do-chan --agregó Akane repentinamente. 

Ranma pareció sorprendido. 

--¿Eh? 

--Bueno, cuando usaba ese do-gi encantado, me sentía tan rápida y experimentada. Era como si fuera otra persona. _"Y me gustaba más ser esa persona"._ Si lo que dijo ese viejo monje era verdad, puedo llegar a ser así, si entreno lo suficiente. 

--¿Quieres ser mejor que yo? ¿Es eso? 

Akane dejó salir su temperamento. 

--¿Por qué tiene que ser eso un problema para ti? ¡Todas las veces que he sido mejor que tú, apenas puedes resistirlo! ¡No descansas hasta que eres mejor que yo de nuevo! 

--Es por eso que soy el mejor. 

Los ojos y voz de Ranma eran, esta vez, mortalmente serios. Una vez más, su enojo se aplacó en cuanto entendió las implicaciones de lo que él había dicho. 

--Ranma... 

El regresó hacia el estanque. 

--Estaba pensando acerca de cómo podría entrenarte. Nunca he entrenado a nadie, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. 

Dio un resoplido y continuó. 

--Puedes estar segura que no te mostraré ni la mitad de las locuras que papá me enseñó. 

--Me alegra saberlo --la voz de Akane era bastante seca. 

--Sí. Podemos olvidarnos del agujero con ga... ga..., eh, felinos... Ya has estado en Jusenkyo... Y no voy a encadenar una bola de acero a tu tobillo. --se volvió para enfrentarla--. Vamos a ver. Eres casi tan fuerte como un buey y casi igual de bonita... 

Se detuvo para ver si respondía a eso con un golpe, pero ella apenas frunció el ceño con impaciencia, así que continuó. 

--Pegas como una bola de demolición cuando conectas, así que no necesitas trabajar mucho en tu fuerza. Pero eres demasiado lenta, demasiado torpe. Pasas demasiado tiempo en tierra, tu defensa está llena de agujeros, y podrías ser un poco más dura. 

Akane se agachó y miró fijamente sus pies, devastada. 

_"Tiene toda la razón. Cada palabra que ha dicho es cierta. Nunca seré buena". _

Ella no advirtió que Ranma retrocedía violentamente y se daba un puñetazo en la cabeza. No advirtió como brincaba fuera de la piedra, dudando por un momento. No advirtió la vacilación en su mano... 

Ella no advirtió cuando él le dio un cachetazo. 

No fue una palmada muy fuerte, apenas dolió, y tampoco enrojeció su mejilla. Pero volvió su mundo de revés. Levantó su cabeza, y vio el pesar y la vergüenza en el rostro de él. 

--Ranma --susurró ella--. Tú... me golpeaste. Tú... NUNCA me habías golpeado. 

--Lo siento, Akane --empezó a decir Ranma--. Tenía que ver si podía ser capaz de... 

De pronto advirtió la alegre sonrisa y se detuvo, retrocediendo. 

_"¡¿Ella está feliz!?" _

--¡Oh, Ranma! ¡Nunca pensé que me tomarías en serio! Tú nunca practicas conmigo, y siempre dices que no golpeas a las chicas, y... 

--¡Eh! ¡Epa! 

--...ahora cuando Shampoo te agarre podrás derribarla, y... 

--¡¡AKANE!! 

Ella se detuvo. 

--¿Sí? 

Ranma tembló un poco, entonces continuó. 

--Mira, no quiero golpearte, no me gusta golpearte, y no voy a golpearte de nuevo... 

Observó como su expresión feliz desaparecía. _"Rayos. Esto ya es demasiado raro."_, pensó él. 

--...¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Te golpearé! 

Ella esperó, mientras el rostro de Ranma expresaba perplejidad, suspiraba pesadamente, y se sentaba de nuevo en la piedra. 

--Pero... ¿por qué, Ranma? ¡No puedes entrenarme sin golpearme! 

--Lo sé. Era eso en lo que estaba pensando. 

Se veía frustrado. 

--Papá siempre fue muy claro acerca de no golpear a las chicas, desde cuando puedo recordar. 

--Pensé que habías golpeado a Ukyo cuando eran niños. 

--¡Creía que era un chico! 

--Golpeaste al menos dos veces a Shampoo. 

--Yo, eh... Estaba un poco fuera de mi después de Jusenkyo. Sí, eso es. ¡Y mira en todos los problemas en que me metí! 

--Golpeaste a Kodachi... 

--...¡Con un cerdo! ¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Gané ese encuentro sacándola del ring! 

--Golpeaste a Rouge... 

--¡¡ESO FUE UN MASAJE!! 

--¿Kiima? 

--¡ARGH! 

Ranma se veía como si fuera a arrancarse el pelo. 

--Así que, es simplemente a mí a quien no le pegas. ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir? 

En este punto, Akane tenía ambos puños adheridos a sus caderas. 

--¡NO PUEDO RESISTIR VERTE HERIDA! ¡PREFIERO GOLPEARME A MI MISMO ANTES QUE DEJAR QUE NADIE TE GOLPEE! 

El grito de Ranma hizo eco en el jardín. Pareció simplemente sorprendido por lo que había recién admitido. 

Akane tuvo que controlar tanto su calor, como el impulso de acusar a Ranma de haber herido sus sentimientos cientos de veces, y habló mientras él estaba todavía fuera de balance. 

--Me dices que tu padre te enseñó acerca de no golpear a las chicas... 

Esperó su asentimiento y continuó. 

--¿No puedes suponer que tal vez esa idea de no golpear a las chicas no sea una más de sus tantas ideas locas? 

Observó como esta noción golpeaba a Ranma como una tonelada de ladrillos. 

--Uh... --reaccionó al fin--. ¡Pero mi mamá dice que golpear chicas es poco masculino! 

Akane entornó sus ojos. 

--Oh, por favor. Tu madre me agrada, pero no vas a negarme que ella también tiene algunas ideas locas. 

Ranma cruzó sus brazos con terquedad. 

--Es sólo que no está bien. Incluso cuando lo he hecho, no me he sentido bien por ello. 

Akane sonrió. 

--Lo recitaré por ti, Ranma... --su voz empezó a entonar--. No golpeas a las chicas porque te hace ver mal. Si un hombre pelea con una chica y gana, se ve mal. Si un hombre pelea con una chica y pierde, se ve peor... --de pronto su intensa sonrisa se endureció--. Sabemos la respuesta a eso ¿o no? 

Su mano se extendió para empujarlo fuera de la roca. 

¡Splash! 

Ranma emergió, balbuceante, y quitando el pelo húmedo de sus ojos. 

--¿¡Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! 

Akane cruzó sus brazos. 

--Ahora te ves como una chica. Ahora no te verás mal si golpeas a una chica. Todos los que sabemos que eres un chico sabremos que me estás entrenando. 

Ranma salió del estanque y se volvió a sentar encima de la piedra, goteando. Murmuró algo que Akane no alcanzó a escuchar. 

--¿Qué? 

Akane se asustó por la mirada atemorizada en los ojos de Ranma, cuando finalmente se encontraron. 

--¿Y que ocurrirá si cometo un error y realmente te hiero? O incluso... 

Ranma se detuvo, incapaz de continuar. 

--Ranma, siempre te he dicho que también soy una artista marcial. Eso significa que he asumido los riesgos porque pienso que valen la pena. Tal como tú lo haces. 

Ranma suspiró y bajó su vista 

--Tendo-san seguramente me mataría. 

--No lo dejaré hacerlo. 

Ranma suspiró de nuevo, entonces asintió una vez más, decisivamente. 

--Esta bien. Te golpearé. 

--Gracias, Ranma. Eso realmente significa mucho para mí. 

Ranma agitó su cabeza. _"Demasiado extraño. Espero que ninguna persona normal haya oído nada de esto"_. Saltó fuera de la roca y se dirigió al dojo. Akane la siguió. 

--Um... Supongo que empezaremos con katas. Tu conoces esta. 

Ranma probó el acabado del liso suelo de madera con un pie y asumió la posición inicial de la _"Grúa al Amanecer"_. Akane apresuradamente la imitó. Así empezaron. Akane observaba a Ranma, pero la otra chica giró alrededor, para que Akane sólo pudiera verla durante los giros, y así pudiera concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Podía escuchar los débiles crujidos del piso bajo sus pies desnudos y los de Ranma, y se dio cuenta de que casi estaban sincronizados. Intento mantenerlos así, y casi perdió el equilibrio. Los pies de Ranma se detuvieron, y ella también. 

--No lo fuerces --dijo la voz de Ranma detrás de ella--. Eso es lo que te hace torpe. Simplemente haz lo que tienes que hacer, no lo que yo haga. 

Escuchó los pies de Ranma nuevamente, y supo que había asumido la posición inicial otra vez, y que estaba esperando que ella empezara. Suspiró y recomenzó. Esta vez se sentía mejor. Terminó y se detuvo. 

--Bien. Supongo que puedes hacer cosas simples, después de todo --dijo Ranma, caminando alrededor de ella. Akane sonrió. Ranma sonrió de un lado de su boca y fue como un relámpago. Los reflejos de Akane reaccionaron y bloquearon, recibió un sólido golpe en el antebrazo, pero logró asestar uno de vuelta en el hombro de Ranma. Ranma saltó lejos y se detuvo, sonriendo ahora de ambos lados y frotando su hombro. 

Akane miró su mano. _"Eso se sintió bien. Sin embargo, no lo bloqueó ni lo evadi"_. Tanteó su antebrazo. _"Eso también se siente bien. Me saldrá un moretón, Pero él lo hizo_". Miró a Ranma. 

Ranma asintió. 

--Por supuesto yo lo tiré. Tú no eres Ryoga. 

Ignorando el ceño impaciente de Akane, regresó a medio camino y asumió de nuevo la posición de la _"Grúa al Amanecer",_ esta vez enfrentándola, y de izquierda a derecha. 

Akane reflejo su posición. Empezaron. Akane intentó mirar el cuerpo entero de Ranma, y casi perdió el control del suyo. Enfocó los ojos de él e intentó dejar simplemente que la kata se desarrollara. _"Esto es casi como bailar..." _

Ranma enrolló teatralmente sus ojos y Akane alejó su mente de esa línea de pensamientos. Terminaron. 

Ranma asumió la posición del _"Erizo Volador"_. Akane lo miró fijamente, sorprendida, y asumió la posición correspondiente. _"Si lo hace correctamente, esto va a doler..."_

Ranma empezó con un puntapié alto. Akane se agachó lo desvió por encima de ella. El _Erizo Volador _es una técnica avanzada de defensa, una secuencia de sesenta ataques que debían ser evadidos o bloqueados en una sucesión específica de movimientos defensivos. Akane falló una tercera parte de ellos, y Ranma no estaba conteniéndose lo suficiente como para hacerlos indoloros. Cuando terminaron, estaba jadeando. _"Uf, uf, uf, ¡Maravilloso!"_

Ranma no parecía tan feliz. Miraba sus manos con repulsión, entonces se volvió y rastrilló violentamente su pelo con ellas. 

--Odio esto --la escuchó decir Akane. 

--Bien. Si te molesta tanto, déjame pegarte un poco. 

Ranma la enfrentó con una muy extraña expresión en su rostro. 

--Sï, sí, creo que sí. ¿El _Erizo Volador _de nuevo? 

Akane dejó ver sus dientes. 

--El _Arbol de la Montaña_. 

Ranma gimió y se plantó delante de Akane. Akane había escogido un ejercicio de defensa estática que negaba la fenomenal agilidad de Ranma. Ella sólo debía estar de pie y tomarlo, bloquearlo, pero no evadirlo... y lo hizo, manteniéndose en tierra, hasta que el último puntapié de Akane, la envió volando hacia la pared. 

Ranma consiguió ponerse de pie, luciendo un juego completo de moretones, y casi se cae de nuevo cuando Akane la abrazó. 

--Oh Ranma --dijo Akane sobre el hombro de Ranma--, ¡Gracias! ¡Había querido hacer esto desde hace tanto tiempo! 

Ranma con vacilación levantó sus brazos y dio golpecitos en los hombros de la chica más alta. 

--Seguro, seguro. No hay problema... 

_"Demasiado, demasiado extraño..." _

Akane la dejó ir y retrocedió un paso. 

--¿Te sientes mejor ahora? 

--Je. Un poco mejor. No me diste con tanta fuerza, amuchachada. 

--Tu tampoco te esforzaste mucho... O soy más dura de lo que piensas. 

Ranma miró a la distancia. 

--Será mejor que así lo seas. 

Akane sabía que el dolor en los ojos de Ranma era causado más por los moretones que la chica de la trenza le había infligido, que por los que él hubiera recibido. 

--Me va a tomar un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme. 

--Sí, sensei. 

Ranma la miró escrutadoramente, pero no parecía haber un oculto significado. 

_"Huh. A eso si me podré acostumbrar con facilidad." _

Ranma esperaba fuera del dojo cuando Akane salió a la mañana siguiente. Sus ojos la examinaron con satisfacción, al comprobar que los moretones eran mínimos. 

--¿Cómo te sientes? 

--Bien. Sólo un poco adolorida, pero un buen baño se hizo cargo de eso, y mi carrera matutina se encargó de mis articulaciones. 

--¿La "carrera matutina"? Diablos. Debes pasarla corriendo todo el tiempo, no sólo en la mañana. 

--No quiero ir a clases bañada en sudor. Al contrario que otros... 

Ranma se encogió de hombros. 

--Eres demasiado formal. El entrenamiento es continuo, no sólo en el dojo y usando un gi. --empezó a apurar el paso--. No hay tiempo suficiente para el entrenamiento si lo haces por horarios, debes hacerlo siempre que tengas la oportunidad --ahora ya iban al trote--. Por otro lado, una vez que estés en condición adecuada, podrás correr a este ritmo sin quedar bañada en sudor. 

Ranma saltó al borde de la cerca. Se detuvo al ver que Akane permanecía en la acera. 

--Ven acá --dijo con ligereza. 

Akane puso sus puños en sus caderas. 

--¡No pienso hacer eso! ¡La gente podrá ver debajo de mi falda! 

Ranma pareció molesto. 

--Como si a alguien le interesara... 

El rugido de los curiosos desmintió su afirmación. 

Caminó a lo largo del cerco con sus manos en los bolsillos. Akane sonrió afectadamente y siguió en tierra. 

--Llevaré pantaloncillos de gimnasia o algo así debajo, mañana --dijo cuando ella lo alcanzó. 

Ranma gruñó. 

--Lo que sea. No puedes practicar el Arte Marcial de Estilo Libre si estás siempre preocupada por tu falda. 

--Siempre he practicado el Arte Marcial de Estilo Libre toda mi vida, y nunca he estado preocupada por mi falda --apuntó Akane. 

--La Escuela Tendo, quizá. Pero si pretendes seguir la Escuela Saotome, vas a empezar a preocuparte por tu falda, lo sé. ¿Por qué creer que uso esto todo el tiempo? 

Ranma indicó su camisa y pantalones sueltos, y sus zapatillas. 

--Porque puedo pelear con esto, y debo estar preparado para pelear en cualquier... 

--¡Nihao! 

--... momento... 

Akane esquivó la bicicleta de Shampoo mientras la amazona ejecutaba un triple salto volador con Ranma como red de seguridad. Observó con enojo a Ranma mientras Shampoo se frotaba afectuosamente contra él... 

_"No, eso es mucho más que afectuosamente. Condenada sea." _

Shampoo parecía tiernamente desilusionada cuando Ranma hizo sus usuales quejas y débiles intentos por liberarse de ella, en lugar de irrumpir con una hemorragia nasal o cualquier otra señal de entusiasmo. Ella volvió su cabeza hacia Ranma sin soltarlo y pestañeó. 

--Sólo verificaba. Todavía no estas listo... ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Estás lista para una revancha? ¿O no? 

Shampoo se volvió hacia Ranma. 

--¡Lo siento, pero tengo una entrega que hacer! ¡Nos vemos luego! 

Dejó caer a Ranma, acomodó su ropa, recuperó su bicicleta y salió disparada. 

--¡Ranma idiota! ¿Por qué no le pegaste? Si le hubieras pegado tan fuerte a ella como a mí... ella... 

Akane se detuvo. Echó una mirada y observó a sus compañeros que la miraban con curiosidad, escuchando con la boca abierta. Enrojeció. 

Ranma estaba de pie entonces. 

--¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Así fue como me metí en este lío con ella en primer lugar! ¡Y no es que ande con un cartel que diga _"Favor de abrazar"_ en chino! ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Ella sólo lo hace! ¡Auch! 

La muchedumbre perdió interés cuando Akane golpeó a Ranma en la cabeza con su mochila y él no respondió, y se alejó. Akane siguió caminando, enojada. 

--Dime Akane, ¿que quiso decir Shampoo con eso de _"todavía no estas listo"_? ¡Auch! ¡Córtala con eso, tonta hipermusculosa! ¡Auch! ¡Maldición! ¡Eso era un cumplido!  


* * *

  
--Kasumi, necesito preguntarte algo. 

Kasumi dejó su libro e hizo el gesto para que Akane cerrase la puerta. 

--¿Qué es, Akane? 

Akane se acercó y se sentó a su lado. 

--Esto no está en mi libro, pero podría estar en uno de los tuyos. 

Continuó mientras miraba sus manos. 

--Ranma... bueno... a veces parece que casi le gustara que lo golpeara. 

--Oh, querida --dijo Kasumi--. Espero que no sea masoquista. Eso podría producir algunos... como podría decirlo delicadamente... problemas de conducta. 

La imaginación de Akane se desbocó por un momento.  


_Ranma yacía boca abajo en su cama, semidesnudo y con las muñecas y tobillos atados al catre. La luz de las antorchas en las paredes de su cuarto de típica adolescente brillaban en su piel mientras él gemía su nombre. Akane avanzó. Sus botas altas de cuero negro crujieron ominosamente. Lo que fuera que estaba vistiendo, parecía ser muy poco abrigador. Levantó su látigo..._

  
--No, no, no, de ninguna manera... --murmuró ella, sacudiendo violentamente su cabeza para expulsar la imagen de su mente. 

_"El es el pervertido. Yo no soy una pervertida. Realmente. No lo soy ¡No lo soy! Oh, no..." _

Kasumi la miró preocupada. 

--¿"No" que cosa, Akane? 

--Um... ¡Nada! ¡No importa...! Si no es un masoquista, entonces... ¿Qué? 

--Bueno... dices que a veces le gusta golpearse. ¿Cuando, exactamente? 

--No estoy segura. La primera vez que lo noté fue después de que me golpeó, cuando estábamos practicando. Parecía estar realmente perturbado sobre eso, hasta que le pegué el doble de veces, y entonces pareció sentirse mejor. Pero cuando pienso en eso, ocurre cada vez que estoy enojada con el y lo golpeo. Se queja mucho, pero la mirada en sus ojos... 

Se detuvo. 

--Oh. Bueno, eso parece bastante claro. 

Kasumi se inclinó a su izquierda, tomó un libro del estante y lo hojeó. Dio un suspiro de alivio. 

--Oh, si. Aquí está. _Culpa_. 

--¿Qué? 

--Culpa --repitió Kasumi--. Si es lo que creo que es, él se siente culpable cuando él te golpea, hasta que lo castigas golpeándolo de vuelta. Es lo mismo que ocurre cuando él hace algo que te hace enfadar. Una vez que lo golpeas, él ya no se siente culpable. 

Akane digirió esto. 

--Yiau --dijo finalmente--. Eso encaja, creo. 

--Bueno. Tendrás que poner cuidado. Después de todo, no quieres que él empiece a pensar en ti como en una figura materna. Eso podría ser causa... de otro completo tipo de problemas. 

Akane sonrió ante la cara cuidadosamente serena de Kasumi. 

--Si. Correcto. Claro que sí. Gracias, Kasumi. 

Se levantó y salió de habitación de su hermana, apenas tambaleándose.  


* * *

  
Ranma paseaba por el prado de Furinkan, conversando con Ukyo, después de terminar el almuerzo que Akane le había traído y dos okonomiyaki. Akane terminó su merienda y limpió sus palillos. Ranma se sentó de repente. 

--Eh, Akane. Juguemos un juego. 

Akane lo observó. Su frente se levantó. 

--¿Juego? 

--Seguro. 

Ranma retrocedió para sentarse a unos tres metros de distancia de Akane. Levantó sus palillos, verticalmente en cada mano. Akane sostuvo vacilante sus palillos de la misma forma. Ranma soltó los suyos y sostuvo sus manos abiertas de nuevo. 

--Lánzame el que tienes en tu mano derecha. 

Akane se encogió de hombros y arrojó su palillo hacía él, quien lo recogió diestramente. Lo lanzó de vuelta, dio dos giros en el aire y cayó justo en la mano de ella. 

--Ahora el izquierdo. 

Akane lanzó el palillo izquierdo, él lo cogió, hizo una pausa y lo lanzó de vuelta. De nuevo cayó justo en su mano, pero esta vez ella lo dejó caer. Ranma suspiró. Ukyo río. Akane gruño silenciosamente y recogió el palillo. 

Ranma sostuvo su mano derecha expectante. Akane lanzó, él recibió y lo regresó. Izquierdo, lanzamiento, recogida, regreso. Esta vez Akane lo atrapó. Derecho, lanzamiento, recogida, regreso. Tres vueltas. Izquierdo, lanzamiento, recogida, regreso. 3 vueltas. Entonces Ranma sostuvo ambas manos. Akane lanzó ambos palillos. Chocaron en el aire, pero Ranma los recogió, hizo una pausa, y los lanzó de vuelta. Esta vez no chocaron. Akane cogió uno, y dejó caer el otro. 

--Rayos, Akane. Este es un juego de niños --la reprochó Ranma. 

Akane lanzó ambos palillos hacia su cara, pero él los cogió con un barrido de su mano izquierda y los lanzó de vuelta. Akane levantó sus manos automáticamente y cada uno de los palillos dio justo en cada palma. 

Ella los miró fijamente. _"Guau. Desearía poder hacer eso._" 

Miró a Ranma. Ranma levantó sus manos, sonrió y meneó sus dedos. Akane lanzó. Izquierdo, vuelta, derecho, vuelta, ambos, vuelta... _"¡Ya lo tengo!"_ Izquierda, vuelta arriba, derecha, vuelta abajo, ambos... Ranma cogió los palillos y se detuvo. 

--Bien. Ahora yo los guío y tú me sigues --dijo Ranma. 

Akane tragó saliva y asintió. Palmoteó sus muslos dos veces y lanzó, de izquierda a derecha. Akane los cogió. Palmoteo, palmoteo, derecha, vuelta, palmoteo, palmoteo, izquierda, vuelta, palmoteo, palmoteo, ambos, vuelta, palmoteo, palmoteo, vuelta-abajo, vuelta... Akane empezó a palmotear sus muslos también, y los palillos volaban de ida y vuelta, entre cada golpe. 

Otros estudiantes detuvieron sus conversaciones y se volvieron a observar. Ukyo estaba sentada con sus ojos entornados y la boca abierta. 

Akane los ignoró. Su mundo entero eran los palillos girando en el aire y palmoteando en sus dedos. Los tiros de Ranma estaban haciéndose cada vez más complejos, pero era cada vez más fácil para ella anticipar la forma en que los lanzaría cada vez. De pronto ella comprendió. 

_"¡El me está telegrafiando sus lanzamientos! ¡Y yo los estoy leyendo!" _

Akane cogió los palillos y se detuvo, y observó maravillada a Ranma. El sonrió y levantó sus manos, y sólo entonces ella se dio cuenta que él también tenía un par de palillos, y que habían estado jugando con CUATRO en los últimos pases. Ella dejó caer sus palillos. 

--¡Torpe marimacho! --dijo Ranma, pero sus ojos dejaban traslucir orgullo--. No pienses en lo que haces, sólo hazlo. 

Ukyo aclaró su garganta. 

--Di, Ran-chan... ¿puedo jugar también? 

--Seguro --dijo Ranma alegremente--. ¡Pero sin usar espátulas! 

Ukyo río y se sentó, formando un triángulo con Ranma y Akane. 

Akane frunció el ceño. _"Yo era quien se estaba divirtiendo con Ranma. ¿Por que tenía que meterse ella?"_. Enfrentó a Ranma, pero él captó su mirada y sólo movió ligeramente su cabeza. Ella concedió. 

--¿Listas? 

Ranma sostuvo sus palillos, palmoteó sus muslos dos veces, y lanzó su palillo izquierdo a Ukyo. Ella lo cogió y lo devolvió. Palmoteo, palmoteo, izquierdo a Akane, vuelta. Palmoteo, palmoteo, derecho a Ukyo, vuelta. Palmoteo, palmoteo, derecho a Akane, vuelta. Ambos a Ukyo, ambos a Akane... y Akane tomó el control y le lanzó el izquierdo a Ukyo, vuelta, derecho a Ukyo, vuelta, ambos... Los palillos creaban patrones dentro del triángulo. Ranma insertó un tercer palillo en el juego, y luego un cuarto. Entonces, ambas chicas lanzaron los palillos hacia él al mismo tiempo, él los cogió y se detuvo. 

Akane pestañeó y miró sus manos. Ukyo echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dio un grito triunfal. El público estalló en aplausos. Ranma sonrió tímidamente y rascó su cabeza con un palillo, entonces advirtió lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente los soltó. Akane y Ukyo se miraron. Ellas miraron a Ranma. _ "Más"_, dijeron sus ojos en coro. Ranma se encogió de hombros, recogió los palillos obedientemente, palmoteó sus muslos, y lanzó...  


* * *

  
En el camino a casa, Akane tuvo finalmente una oportunidad para preguntar lo que estaba preocupándole desde el almuerzo. 

--Ranma... ese juego de lanzamientos... 

--Lo aprendí de un viejo monje cuando era niño. A papá nunca le gustó jugarlo, creo. Decía que era demasiado tonto. 

--No lo es, creo --dijo Akane--. Lanzar, atrapar, reflejos, control... y te enseña a leer a tu oponente ¿o no? Y... y leer a tus aliados, también. 

Ranma frunció el ceño. 

--Que gracioso... Otra vez estás pensando demasiado. 

Empezó a correr. 

Akane hizo una mueca. 

--Honestamente... 

Ella corrió detrás de él.  


* * *

  
Ranma saltó desde el suelo al techo del dojo, mirando a Akane, y saltó de vuelta. 

--Sólo así. Ahora hazlo. 

Akane consideró la altura del salto. Eran, por lo menos, tres metros, más de dos veces su altura. Agitó su cabeza. 

--No puedo hacerlo. 

--Esa no es la respuesta que quiero --resopló Ranma. Saltó de nuevo hacia el tejado y de regreso para dar énfasis--. Yo puedo hacerlo. Ryoga, Mousse y Shampoo pueden hacerlo. ¡Cologne lo hace encima de un bastón! ¡Ukyo puede hacerlo! ¡Diablos! ¡Kodachi lo hace todo el tiempo! ¡Tú también puedes hacerlo! 

Akane rechinó sus dientes y saltó. No estuvo ni cerca. Ranma agitó su cabeza. 

--Bueno... ¿que tan alto puedes saltar? --preguntó. 

Saltó al tope de la roca al lado del estaque y al suelo. 

--¿Algo así? 

--No seas tonto --dijo Akane. Ella corrió por el cerco alrededor de la caja del abono y saltó hasta el tope, resbalando un poco sobre los azulejos. Ranma aplaudió con sarcasmo. Ella lo miró con furia y saltó al suelo. 

Ranma saltó de nuevo al techo del dojo. 

--Ven acá. 

Ella suspiró, saltó de nuevo, y de nuevo quedó corta. 

Ranma se asomó por el borde. 

--Ajá. Ya veo cuál es tu problema. 

--¿Qué? --preguntó Akane agitadamente. 

--Necesitas perder unos cinco kilos. No... al menos diez... 

--¡¡¡RANMA!!! 

El grito aún hacía eco cuando Akane aterrizó en el techo al lado de Ranma y atacó. Ranma esquivó el tiro. 

--No te vayas a caer, Akane --dijo alegremente, apuntando abajo. 

Akane se quedo helada. 

--Estoy en el techo ¿Cómo llegué hasta acá? 

Ranma parecía un poco hastiado. 

--Bueno... ¿cómo crees que llegaste al techo, tonta? 

Saltó hacia abajo. 

--Ven acá. 

Akane tragó saliva y saltó. Ranma la atrapó. 

--Si lo haces así te vas a herir los tobillos --le dijo, dejándola en el suelo--. Vamos a trabajar en los aterrizajes. Olvidé que es más fácil subir que bajar. 

Se veía más avergonzado por su olvido que por el contacto corporal. 

Akane de nuevo observó el tejado. 

--¿Cómo pude...? 

Ranma suspiró. 

--Mira, si te vas a poner sólo a pensar en lo que haces, piensa en cómo te sentías cuando saltaste al techo. Te enfadaste, sentiste la furia, saltaste y lo hiciste, ¿correcto? 

Akane asintió. 

--Sólo debes sentir el poder sin tener que estar enfadada todo el tiempo. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo o tengo que hacerte enojar otra vez? 

Akane lo favoreció con una mirada austera, miró hacia arriba, trató de sentir el ki, y saltó. Aterrizó en el tejado. Ranma aterrizó a su lado. 

--¿Lo ves? --dijo--. No hay problema. ¿Estás lista para bajar? 

Akane miró hacia abajo. 

--Una vez más, creo... --le dijo a Ranma. 

_"Además, así conseguiré que me sostengas." _

Ranma la sostuvo en sus brazos y saltó abajo. Akane disfrutó el viaje, pero terminó demasiado pronto. Ranma la dejó en el suelo. Ella saltó de nuevo y volvió a lograrlo. 

--Es cada vez más fácil, ¿cierto? --dijo Ranma cuando llegó a su lado. 

Akane saltó hacia abajo. 

--¡Uuuf! 

Revisó sus tobillos, pero parecían estar ilesos. Observó cuidadosamente el suave aterrizaje de Ranma. 

Ranma se encogió de hombros. 

--Sólo salta de arriba abajo hasta que te canses --le dijo--. Entonces vamos a intentar algo un poco más interesante. 

Olfateó el aire. 

--Mientras lo haces, voy a ir a ver a Kasumi. Creo que justo ahora está sacando las galletas del horno. ¡Eh! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Necesitas vigilar tu peso! ¿Recuerdas?  


* * *

  
Ranma observo el pote de nueces en la mesa y gritó: 

--¡Entrenamiento especial! 

Sus manos se lanzaron hacia el cuenco. Las nueces rebotaron en la nariz de Akane y su barbilla antes de que comprendiera qué estaba ocurriendo, pero logró comer la tercera. Entonces cogió el cuarto y le dio un golpecito hacia la boca de Ranma. Ranma sonrió ruidosamente y recogió el paso. Akane estaba empezando a conseguir el ritmo, hasta que Ranma le hizo una cara mientras masticaba. Se río en el momento equivocado, se atragantó con un maní a medio masticar, y se puso colorada. 

Ranma esperó que dejara de hacer ruidos raros e inspeccionó las nueces esparcidas por el suelo detrás de Akane y meneó la cabeza. 

--Que desperdicio de comida --dijo fúnebremente. 

Akane empezó a reír de nuevo y lo abrazó.  


* * *

  
--¡Oh, Ranma-kun! ¡Tienes visitas! 

Ranma se separó de Akane, esperando que ella se quejase... _"Nop. Maldición"_. Se volvió hacia las puertas del dojo y la voz de Kasumi, y su mandíbula cayó. Shampoo estaba en su traje de combate y una sonrisa callada. Ukyo usaba su traje de cocinera y su sonrisa más atractiva. Ambas tenía sus manos extendidas formalmente delante de ellas. Kasumi vestía un nuevo gi inmaculado, y tenía una mano en el hombro de cada muchacha. 

--Escuchamos que estabas aceptando estudiantes --dijo Kasumi traviesamente. 

--¿Qu...? ¿Dónde escucharon eso? 

Todas apuntaron a su izquierda, donde Nabiki contaba un paquete de facturas. Akane avanzó hacia su hermana, con los brazos crispados a sus lados. 

--¡Nabiki! 

Una voz surgió a través de las puertas del dojo. 

--¡O-jo-jo-jo-jo! ¡Ranma-sama! ¡Estoy aquí para mi lección! 

Ranma miró desesperadamente alrededor del dojo. Sus ojos, los ojos de un animal atrapado, volaron hacia el balde de agua. 

¡Splash! 

--¡Aiya! 

--¡Oh, querido! 

--¡Ratas! 

* * *

** Fin de Entrenamiento** **Notas del autor:**  
  
_**Do-gi encantado**: Desde v32-8 hasta v32-11, Akane se convirtió en la única que podía usar un do-gi encantado (especie de traje de combate) que Soun, Genma y Ranma habían obtenido de un templo de la montaña. Este mejoró su capacidad de pelea al punto que ella era más que un desafío para Ranma, lo que no le agradó mucho. Trató de derrotar al traje de varías maneras, pero siempre falló. Cuando averiguó que el traje era celoso y que, si quien usaba el traje se enamoraba de alguien más, lo rechazaría, intentó seducir a Akane, lo que la hizo feliz, hasta que descubrió la razón verdadera... aunque en ese punto, Ranma se había dado cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo sólo para deshacerse del traje. Akane se puso furiosa, y en la batalla final, Ranma intentaba desmantelar el traje golpeando el botón que lo mantenía unido, mientras Akane trataba de hacer puré a Ranma por jugar con sus sentimientos. Ranma eventualmente logró deshacer el traje sin golpear a Akane, y finalmente Akane lo perdonó (aunque haberle dado su merecido ayudó un poco a esto)  
**Rouge y masajes**: Rouge es la chica que cayó en el Estanque de la Diosa Ahogada, así que el agua fría la transforma en una diosa de tres caras, seis brazos y aliento de fuego. Ranma intervino exitosamente cuando su pelea con Pantimedias Taro la atrajo hacia el dojo Tendo. Seis brazos pueden provocar terribles dolores de espalda... Ver v32-1 hasta v32-5.  
**Kiima**: Capitana de la guardia de Azafrán. Una humanoide alada que llegó a Nerima persiguiendo a Ciruela, al inicio de la historia de la Montaña Fénix. Más tarde secuestraría a Akane y la lanzaría a uno de los estanques de Jusenkyo... (ver v37-8)  
_


	6. Parte 5: Ensillado

  
  
_** Parte 5:**_  
**_Ensillado  
_** _El momento del ensillado es crítico para el desarrollo de un caballo dócil y bien temperado. Los errores en esta etapa pueden producir un animal que sea porfiado, intransigente o incluso peligroso. El jinete deberá ser paciente y amoroso y mantener el control durante todo el tiempo que dure el proceso... si esto se hace adecuadamente, el resultado será un lazo entre el caballo y el jinete que enriquecerá la vida de ambos._ _** --Domando al caballo: la guía del jinete**_

  
--¿Una cita? 

Ranma era el retrato de un artista marcial que no puede creer lo que escuchan sus oídos. Había creído que estaba en el cuarto de Akane sólo para obtener ayuda con su tarea. 

--Ya me oíste --dijo Akane con firmeza--. Quiero que me invites a salir. Quiero que fijes el día y la hora a la que vendrás a buscarme para ir a alguna parte. Podemos ir a cenar y ver una película, o algo así. 

Ranma se veía dudoso. 

--¿Por qué deberíamos hacer un escándalo con eso? Si quieres salir a alguna parte, está bien, pero... 

--¡Eso es lo que hacen las parejas, tonto! Somos una pareja... ¿o no? 

Su mirada lo desafiaba a responder con algo. 

El aceptó el desafío. 

--¿Qué quieres decir con "pareja"? 

Akane tomó un profundo respiro, contuvo la respiración y la dejó salir lentamente. Eso no ayudó mucho. 

--Una pareja. Soy tu prometida. Tú... --_"ayúdame Dios mío"_, parecía decir su mirada-- ...eres mi prometido. Una Pareja. 

--Bien. Entonces invítame a salir cuando quieras... --respondió él arrogantemente. 

--¡Ooooooh! Tú... Tú... 

Ranma bajó su mirada hacia los ojos de Akane. Ella estaba jadeando, con sus puños apretados y no podía imaginar por qué aún no le había dado un golpe. Su corazón latió una... dos... tres, cuatro, cinco veces, y entonces sus brazos resbalaron alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos tomaron su pelo e inclinó su cabeza. Sus labios se sentían repentinamente cálidos en los suyos y nada suaves, nada suaves en lo absoluto, pero eso no le importó. Sus brazos se cerraron sobre ella, como si supiera que lo que estaban haciendo era algo bueno, ya que no estaba poniendo atención. 

Akane rompió el beso y retrocedió, buscando los ojos de Ranma. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tonta. 

--Guau. Así que eso es lo que Shampoo y Kodachi... 

Akane se soltó de su abrazó y retrocedió un paso, repentinamente enfurecida. 

--¡Se supone que deberías estar pensando en mí, no en ellas! --gruñó. 

El rostro de Ranma probó varías expresiones antes de detenerse en la sonrisa afectada que Akane detestaba tanto. 

--Je. ¿Y por qué no me obligas a hacerlo? 

Ella no podía dejar pasar eso... ¿o sí? Akane conectó su mejor derecha en dirección a donde estaba su ombligo, pero sólo alcanzó el aire, porqué él ya se había deslizado hacia ella y la estaba besando, besando en la misma forma en que él encaraba sus luchas, con satisfacción y abandono y... oh, muchacho... con una técnica que había empezado torpemente, pero mejoraba a cada segundo. Ella escuchó un pequeño gemido y advirtió que era su propia voz, pero eso no le importó, porque había esperado esto durante tanto tiempo y todo lo que ahora deseaba era empujarlo hacia abajo, hacia el suelo, y... y... ¿y qué? 

¡WHAM! 

Ranma rebotó contra la pared chillando. 

--¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué?! 

Y se detuvo. 

Akane estaba recostada contra la pared opuesta, hasta donde había llegado impulsada por el súbito empujón de pánico que los había separado, con la mano en su pecho, y aún jadeando. 

--¡No! ¡No hasta que nos hayamos casado! --exclamó. 

Ranma pestañeó, atontado. 

--¿Qué? ¿Sin besos? 

--No... No... 

Se detuvo y lo observó. No había manera alguna de que Ranma pudiera estar fingiendo esa mirada tonta. Y eso sólo quería decir... 

--¡Argh¡ ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puede ser posible que ALGUIEN pueda ser tan denso! 

--¿Qué? Si no es besarse, entonces... ¿qué? 

--Dios mío. No estás bromeando... No estabas pensando en... 

_"Y yo sí lo estaba"_. 

Akane se ruborizó profundamente y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. 

_"Ay, muchacha. Siempre he sido yo..."_

Ranma se quedó mirando sus flameantes orejas y, de pronto, Entendió. 

--Oh. Eso. Uh... 

Akane atisbó entre sus dedos. Ranma estaba tan rojo como ella. 

_"Quizá no quiera reírse de mi..." _

--Bueno, yo, um... Acaso no has... ¿tu sabes? 

Ranma colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza y examinó el techo. 

--Uh... En realidad no. No se lo digas a mamá, pero siempre he creído que era algo que sólo les ocurría a otras personas. Adem... 

Se interrumpió por un golpe en la habitación de al lado y calló. En el súbito silencio que siguió, Ranma y Akane pudieron escuchar un ruido apagado, que sonaba como... ¿risas? 

Se miraron el uno al otro. 

_"¿Micrófono?"_

Un par de gruesas gotas de sudor aparecieron en sus cabezas. 

--¡¡¡NABIKI!!! --exclamaron a coro y se lanzaron hacia la puerta. 

Nabiki apenas tuvo tiempo para sacarse los auriculares y retirar la cinta de su grabadora antes de que Ranma y Akane irrumpieran en su cuarto. Su mano se hundió detrás de su cinturón y salió vacía. 

--Ah, ah, ah... --los reprendió--. Ni se les ocurra. 

Ranma ya había pensado en eso. Observó la silueta del casete en los pantalones de Nabiki. Su mano se agitó espasmódicamente. Akane cogió su mirada y murmuró. 

--Ve por él. 

Nabiki lo miró fríamente. En ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de lo que significaba hurgar dentro de los pantalones de Nabiki. 

Ranma retrocedió y se encogió de hombros. 

--Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo. Si quieres carne de dragón para la cena, yo mismo iré a matar uno, pero esto no. 

--Cobarde --murmuró Akane. Se dio fuerzas a sí misma y encaró a Nabiki--. ¿Cuánto? 

--No tiene precio. 

Ellos se quedaron con la boca abierta. 

--Es verdad. Ni ustedes ni nadie podrán darse nunca el lujo de comprar esto. Lo conservaré para alegrarme en las épocas oscuras que puedan venir... 

Akane y Ranma intercambiaron miradas desesperadas. 

--Además, por lo que oí, estoy segura de que bastante pronto habrá cosas de las cuales podrían avergonzarse mucho más. 

Ranma y Akane asumieron un colorido tono escarlata. 

--Piensen en esto como una advertencia, para no ser atrapados. 

Akane recuperó de nuevo su voz. 

--Nabiki... si alguna vez en tu vida permites que alguien escuche esa cinta, yo... yo no te lo perdonaré mientras vivas. 

Calló, desinflada por el despreciable peso de la mayor amenaza que era capaz de formular. 

--¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera Kasumi? ¿Y que hay de papá? ¡Jé! Apuesto que a Happosai... 

--¡¡¡NABIKI!!! 

--Guau. Y más encima en estéreo... --Nabiki sonrió triunfalmente y levantó una mano--. Sólo bromeaba. En serio. Juro solemnemente que nunca nadie oirá esta grabación, y que se rompa mi ábaco si eso llega a ocurrir. 

Akane consideró el punto por un momento. 

--Bien. Pero por amor de Dios, manténla en un sitio seguro. 

--Pero... --empezó a decir Ranma. 

--Vamos, Ranma... 

Akane agarró su coleta y lo arrastró hacia fuera. 

Nabiki no pudo resistir una declaración final. 

--Nos vemos luego, Sin-besos-san --suspiró a Ranma cuando éste se iba. 

Ranma sólo tuvo tiempo para ofrecer una mirada feroz antes de que la puerta se cerrara delante de él. Nabiki sonrió, hizo una repentina mueca de dolor, y cuidadosamente extrajo la cinta de donde estaba. La sopesó en sus dedos, volvió a sonreír, la colocó de nuevo en su grabadora y apretó "Rebobinar". 

Fuera, en el vestíbulo, Akane soltó la trenza de Ranma. 

--Necesitamos hablar --dijo ella. 

--¿Necesitamos? Uh, sí, seguro. Pero deja de mirarme así. 

--No aquí, sin embargo. En algún sitio donde no haya micrófonos. 

--Y prometidas... Excepto tú, por supuesto. Je, je. 

--Je... 

_"Idiota" _

--¿El tejado? --sugirió Akane. 

--Ná. Seguro que Nabiki también ha colocado micrófonos allí. Quizá el techo del dojo... uh, No. 

--¿El parque? 

--Vamos. 

Ranma hizo crujir sus nudillos y agregó, sonriendo viciosamente. 

--Si tenemos suerte, encontraremos algún ladrón. Necesitamos practicar un poco. 

¡Bop!  


* * *

El pequeño parque cercano al dojo tenía unos pocos árboles, algunas bancas de hormigón y una encantadora vista del canal. A esa hora de la noche, las luces de la ciudad también resultaban agradables de ver. Akane rogaba desesperadamente que Ranma pusiera su brazo alrededor de ella mientras caminaban allí, pero realmente no se atrevía a poner su propio brazo alrededor de él. 

--Aquí --dijo Ranma, acercándose a una de las bancas sin respaldo al lado del terraplén--. Si te sientas enfrente de mí podremos atisbar sobre el hombro del otro para que nadie se acerque a escondidas. 

Akane suspiró. 

--Te estás poniendo paranoico --dijo, mientras se sentaba como le había indicado Ranma. 

--Ná. Eso sería sólo si nadie quisiera acercarse a escondidas. 

Ranma sonrió forzadamente. Se sentó enfrente de ella y perdió el gesto. El único solitario sonido era el de la brisa entre los árboles. 

_"Podríamos besarnos tan fácilmente sentados as", _advirtió Akane. _"¿No será...? ¿Acaso lo habrá planeado así?" _

Aguardó esperanzadamente. La brisa susurró de nuevo... 

_"¿Qué estás esperando, tonto?" _

Finalmente se cansó de esperar. 

--Podrías besarme de nuevo, ¿sabes? --dijo con timidez--. Si lo deseas... 

Ranma empezó a hablar. 

--Uh... Sí... Supongo que podría... 

Se agachó un poco, inclinándose hacia delante. Sus labios se encontraron. Akane cerró sus ojos. Sus labios se movieron un poco alrededor. Sus labios se separaron. 

_"¿Y eso es todo? ¿Qué le ocurrió a...?" _

Akane abrió sus ojos. 

Ranma tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Se veía como si estuviera tratando de ponderar algo. 

--Rayos, Akane. Eso fue patético --dijo finalmente. Incluso una chiquilla tan poco femenina como tú debería ser capaz de besar mejor que eso. 

Era el tono de sensei lo que resultaba más irritante, y la reacción de Akane fue automática. 

_"¡Grr! ¡Ya te demostraré de lo que soy capaz!", _pensó mientras arremetía hacia delante. 

Ella no advirtió el cambio de la expresión de Ranma, de desilusión a anticipación, pero si notó cuando sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella, y su aura estallaba en una explosión silenciosa y ella podía verlo, podía ver sus auras brillando y chisporroteando, la una contra la otra, con sus ojos cerrados... 

_"El tiene que amarme tanto como yo lo amo a él. No puede haber otra explicación para que algo tan maravilloso como esto pueda estar_ _ pasando..." _

Entonces todo ya había terminado y sus ojos cerrados goteaban lágrimas. Se aprovechó de la forma en que sus brazos estaban entrelazados para apretarlo aún con más fuerza. El la apretó también, no tan fuerte como ella, como si fuera algo precioso que podía romperse si él no tenía cuidado. 

Akane se separó ligeramente, manteniendo el abrazo, y levantó su vista hacia Ranma. Era la primera vez, por lo que podía recordar, que lo veía feliz. No triunfante-feliz, o aliviado-feliz o tratando-de-parecer-agradable feliz, sino, simplemente, alegre-de-estar-vivo feliz. Esa expresión, sin embargo, no duró mucho. Empezó a cambiar a un gesto de aprehensión. Akane consideró que era mejor que ella dijera algo antes que él lo hiciera. 

--¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue todo eso? 

El se encogió de hombros. 

--No tengo idea. 

Pero su expresión decía lo contrario. 

Akane lo miró impaciente. 

--Recuerda que tienes la peor cara de póquer de la historia... Inténtalo de nuevo. 

El suspiró. 

--No pienso decirlo. 

--¿No estarás tratando de hacerme enojar para poderme besar de nuevo? 

El se quedó mudo. 

--Uh... 

Ella dejó que sus manos vagaran un poco por su espalda. _"Qué pedazo de trasero tiene... es una lástima que esté su camisa de por medio... ua, chica." _

--Bueno, vamos a ver. Nos besamos y fue... agradable. Nos besamos cuando estaba enojada, y... fuegos artificiales... 

Levantó una ceja hacía él, y agregó: 

--Fueron fuegos artificiales para ti también... ¿o no? 

--Mmmm --se ruborizó él. 

--Así que... 

--Detente, Akane. No quisiera hablar demasiado sobre esto. 

Ella lo miró fijamente, sorprendida. 

--Bueno... ¿por qué no? 

--Yo... uh... es un poco como el Arte. Si piensas demasiado en algo es como... si se fuera. 

Hizo un gesto desvalido. Su voz bajó hasta convertirse casi en un murmullo. 

--Yo... yo no... no quisiera que se fuera... 

Akane lo miró fijamente. 

--Ranma... 

_"¡Ahora!"_

--¿Ranma? ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió justo antes de la boda? 

El parpadeó. Si, lo recordaba. Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios sólo por si acaso. 

--Sé que me amas, Ranma. Lo sé desde lo de Jusendo. Quizá no me lo dijiste entonces, y quizá hayas tratado de negarlo antes de la boda... y quizá tampoco puedas decírmelo ahora... 

Ella tomó aliento. 

--Pero todo está bien, mientras no trates de negarlo ahora, porque... porque yo te amo, Ranma. 

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Ella retiró su dedo de sus labios. El estaba temblando. 

_"¿Miedo? Miedo... Oh, Dios mío. ¿Lo he arruinado? ¿Qué pasa si el no me ama? ¿Qué pasa si lo pierdo por haberle dicho que lo amaba?" _

Trató de controlarse como había aprendido a hacerlo. 

_"Ahora yo debo ser la persona fuerte aquí..." _

Ella lo abrazó de nuevo, torpemente, y trató de tranquilizarlo. No estaba funcionando. 

_"¡Oh, no! ¡El aún no estaba listo!" _

--¿Akane? --su voz se quebró-- ¿Qué hay con mi maldición? 

La esperanza resurgió en ella de nuevo. Trató de hacer que su voz sonara lo más natural posible. 

--Podré vivir con ella si tu puedes hacerlo. 

El se separó para mirarla a los ojos sin decir nada. Sus dudas eran evidentes. 

Ella suspiró. 

--Ve y salta al canal. Vuelve acá como chica y te lo diré de nuevo. 

Y agregó, sin entusiasmo. 

--Pero nada de cosas pervertidas... 

Su boca hizo una mueca. Era una imitación bastante penosa de una sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa. Entonces él se había ido. 

¡Splash! 

Ranma saltó de regresó por encima de la baranda. Se sacó su camisa, la estrujó y volvió a colocársela, sin mirar a Akane. Akane se levantó, se acercó a su lado, y volvió el rostro de la muchacha menor hacia ella. 

--Te amo, Ranma. 

Akane miró fijamente los ojos azules de Ranma, intentando hacerle ver su sinceridad. Las lágrimas encontraron su ruta de escape y, de pronto, Ranma estaba llorando, en fuertes y ruidosos sollozos, que parecían surgir de ella en oleadas. Akane colocó sus brazos alrededor de ella, esperó que la tormenta amainara, tratando de pensar en momentos felices. 

Eventualmente el llanto de Ranma disminuyó y cesó. Akane amablemente le ofreció un pañuelo. 

--Gracias. 

¡Pfeeeev! 

--Te sigues sonando como un chico --comentó Akane. 

Ranma rió un poco y limpió su nariz. 

--No creo que quieras que te lo devuelva ahora --dijo, inspeccionando el pañuelo--. Maldición, creo. Este cuerpo de chica parece manejar mejor que el mío esta clase de asuntos sentimentales... 

Miró a Akane. 

--Eso dolió mucho. Como... como una herida a medio sanar. 

Akane se encogió de hombros. 

--Quizá tome algunos años --dijo livianamente. 

--Hmmmm. 

Repentinamente la mirada de Ranma se detuvo en un punto detrás de Akane. 

--Mierda --murmuró--. Shampoo. En su bicicleta. Escondámonos entre los árboles. 

--Espera, Ranma --dijo Akane, tocando el hombro de Ranma--. ¿Por qué deberíamos escondernos? 

Ranma se enderezó despacio, pareciendo confuso. Abrió su boca y la cerró. 

--Maldición. Tienes razón --dijo finalmente--. No hemos hecho nada... 

Captó la mirada de Akane y ésta pudo leer su pensamiento. 

_"Pero Shampoo no lo vería de esa forma... oh, mierda." _

Akane se veía sería. 

--Sólo recuerda quién es quién y qué es qué --le dijo a Ranma. 

Ranma miró compungida. 

--No creo que sepas de lo que hablas... --dijo bruscamente. 

--¿¡QUE?! 

--¡Nihao, Ranma! 

Ranma ignoró la bicicleta que se acercaba. Una mirada alegre apareció de súbito en su rostro. Se separó de un salto de Akane. 

--¡Ja! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡De todos modos eres muy lenta para atraparme! 

Akane se quedó estática y escéptica... y, de pronto, entendió. 

--¡Vuelve acá y recibe tu castigo como un hombre, cobarde! 

_"Ahora" _

Cargó contra Ranma, que saltó lejos... justo encima de Shampoo. 

--Lo siento Shampoo --gritó Ranma por detrás de su hombro, sin disminuir su carrera-- ¡Tengo una marimacho detrás de mí! ¡Nos vemos! 

Akane arrolló cuidadosamente la bicicleta de Shampoo. 

--¡Ups! ¡Que descuidada soy! 

Y salió corriendo detrás de Ranma... 

Shampoo se los quedó mirando mientras se alejaban. 

_"Hay algo raro en todo eso, pero..." _

Entonces vio su bicicleta, con sus ruedas dobladas y retorcidas, y empezó a maldecir en chino...  


* * *

Bien lejos del parque, Ranma surgió de la noche y empezó a correr al lado de Akane. 

--¡Huiii! ¡Eso fue divertido! 

Akane lo miró y sonrió. 

--Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿cierto...? ¡Cuidado! 

Ranma apenas esquivó un inconvenientemente ubicado basurero. 

--¡No hagas eso! --gritó. 

--¿Hacer qué? --preguntó Akane inocentemente, disminuyendo su velocidad. 

--Sonreírme cuando hay postes y cosas en el camino. 

Akane rió y palmoteó a Ranma en el hombro. 

--No es mi culpa que no mires por donde vas. 

Ranma repentinamente miró por encima, oliendo cautelosamente el aire. 

Akane gruñó. 

--¿Y ahora qué? 

--Va a llover... y estamos lejos de casa... ah... Ven. 

Ranma corrió calle abajo. Akane la siguió. Alcanzaron a refugiarse bajo el puente del canal antes de que la lluvia se desplomara sobre ellos. El aguacero se calmó un poco después del impacto inicial, pero aún llovía. 

--Bueno, si Shampoo sigue detrás de nosotros, debe estarlo haciendo en cuatro patas --dijo Ranma, mirando fijamente la lluvia. 

Akane desempolvó una sección del puente con su mano y se sentó. 

--Ven aquí. 

Ranma se volvió a mirarla, y ella palmoteó el concreto al lado de ella. Ranma dudó un momento, pero finalmente se acercó y se sentó al lado de Akane, lo suficientemente cerca como para que cada uno sintiera el calor del cuerpo del otro, pero sin tocarse realmente. Escucharon un tiempo caer la lluvia. 

--¿Ranma? ¿Qué estás pensando? 

La voz de Akane era gentil. 

--No sé. Supongo... las cosas no van a cambiar mucho. 

Sintió que Akane se movía para cerrar el pequeño hueco que había entre ellas. Ahora estaban en contacto, desde el hombro a la rodilla. Suspiró débilmente. 

_"No me había atrevido a hacer eso, pero me alegro que ella si" _

Sintió un suave golpe en las costillas, una forma indirecta de obligarlo a decir lo correcto. 

--Quiero decir... últimamente las cosas han ido bastante bien entre nosotros, pero puede pasar cualquier cosa que lo cambie todo. 

Se encogió de hombros con desesperación.Akane comprendió el sentido de sus palabras. 

--No quieres que perdamos las cosas buenas entre nosotros. 

--Sí... algo como eso. 

--Ranma... ¿qué es lo que deseas? ¿Realmente? 

--Quieres decir... ¿además de ser hombre a tiempo completo, y tener comida suficiente? 

Sintió el asentimiento de Akane en la oscuridad, y meditó sobre el tema por un momento. Finalmente rió. 

--No me he preguntado mucho sobre eso. Supongo que no pienso mucho sobre eso. 

Hizo una pausa. 

--Buenos amigos. Y... buenos enemigos. 

--¿Qué? 

--Bueno, diablos, te gusta tener amigos ¿o no? Esa parte tiene sentido --dijo Ranma--. Sólo he tenido dos amigos antes de venir aquí. Ukyo y Ryoga. 

Akane no dijo nada. 

--Echo de menos a Ryoga. No es exactamente mi amigo, pero es mi mejor enemigo. No puedes tener buenas peleas sin buenos enemigos, y tuvimos algunas peleas grandiosas. 

--¿Es por eso que siempre estabas molestándolo? 

Ranma sacudió su cabeza con disgusto. 

--Mira, Akane, eso es cosa de hombres. Diablos. Es una cosa de artistas marciales hombres. Tú eres una amachotada artista marcial, así que deberías al menos entender parte de eso... ¡auch! 

Ranma sobó sus costillas. Akane las había pinchado, pero no se había separado. 

--¿Qué soy yo? --preguntó suavemente Akane. 

--Creo que eres más amachotada que artista marcial pero... ¡auch! 

--No tonto. ¿Amiga o enemiga? 

--Eh... Si me vas a pegar, pégame en otra parte. Ese sitio es muy sensible. Eh... ambos. 

Sintió que Akane perdía el interés en puntearle. 

--¿Ambos? Ranma, vas a tener que explicar eso. 

--¿Explicar qué? He disfrutado todas las peleas que hemos tenido ¿vale? ¡Incluso si he sido yo quien ha recibido todos los golpes! 

La voz de Ranma hizo una pausa, y continuó a menor volumen. 

--Y tú nunca me golpeaste cuando estaba mal, y hasta arriesgaste el pellejo para cubrirme cuando mamá podría haberme obligado a cortarme las tripas... y... y... nunca me dejaste solo... 

--Ranma... 

Akane puso su brazo alrededor de la muchacha. 

--¡Ey! Pensé que habías dicho que nada de cosas pervertidas --protestó Ranma débilmente. 

--Esto no es nada pervertido --dijo Akane--. Las chicas de verdad lo hacen todo el tiempo. Además, nadie está observando. 

Ranma no respondió, pero su brazo se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Akane. 

Akane se armó de valor. 

--¿Y que hay sobre el compromiso? 

Ranma suspiró. 

--Supongo que me he acostumbrado a eso. Uh... si nuestros amigos no hubieran saboteado la boda, creo que habríamos seguido adelante con ella. Te veías tan bonita... 

Akane se ruborizó en la oscuridad y apretó su abrazo de un brazo. 

--Um... pero... no estoy seguro de si estoy listo para ser un es... esposo. En estos momentos, lo que necesito es una compañía. 

Hizo una pausa. 

--Si... si esto ayuda, si tuviera que casarme, quisiera que fuera contigo. 

--Oh... --la voz de Akane estaba cargada de emoción--. Oh, sí... si ayuda. Oh, Ranma... 

--Supongo... Otra cosa que quisiera es que tú estuvieras contenta... ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Akane? 

--Yo... quisiera ser tu... compañía. 

Las palabras surgieron apresuradas. 

--Esa era la otra razón por la que quería que me entrenaras. Así podría ser lo suficientemente buena como para que no tuvieras que protegerme todo el tiempo, y así podría protegerte a ti si lo llegabas a necesitar. Así, juntos, podríamos derrotar a cualquiera que quisiera separarnos... 

--Pero... pero eso es el deber de un hombre... --empezó a decir la femenina voz de Ranma. 

Akane saltó a sus pies y se enfrentó a Ranma. 

--¡NO! ¡Eso es para otra gente! Tú me sigues llamando marimacho. Perfecto. Soy una marimacho. Además, tú eres un chico que, a veces, es una chica. Eso también es perfecto para mí. Así que esas tontas reglas de hombres y mujeres no funcionan con nosotros. ¡No pueden! 

--Pero... 

Akane lo interrumpió. 

--Algún día querrás regresar a China buscando una cura, o alguien va a necesitar un héroe y te ofrecerás como voluntario, o... o las rarezas de nuestras vidas volverán a salirse de control de una manera que ni siquiera podemos imaginar. Bien. La próxima vez no irás solo. 

--Akane... 

--Lo sé. Lo sé. Quieres que esté a salvo. Pero... ¿dónde podría estar a salvo? Me quedé "a salvo en casa" la última vez... ¡y esos bastardos vinieron y me llevaron de todas formas! No podría resistir si tuviera que esperar, sin saber si estás vivo o muerto. Quiero ir donde tú vayas. Quiero pelear a tu lado. Si m-muero, quisiera morir en tus brazos. ¡No te atrevas a quitarme ese derecho sólo porque quieres que esté "a salvo"! 

Su voz se quebró, y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, sabiendo que Ranma estaba recordando el mismo momento y lugar que ella. 

  
_Ranma estaba sentado sobre las ruinas de una estatua de piedra, rodeado por aguas encantadas a la salida de una caverna semidestruida, y sosteniendo una joven mujer cubierta sólo por su camisa. Ella yacía flácida, sin respirar, en sus brazos, y él estaba seguro que estaba muerta, que había podido salvarla, y que había fracasado miserablemente. Sus lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro, mientras gritaba su nombre: _

_--¡¡¡AKANE!!!_

_...y la mano de ella tocó su rostro._

Akane consiguió recobrar el control y miró a Ranma. Estaba cobijado con sus rodillas en su barbilla y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, estremeciéndose. 

_"Uh, oh" _

Akane se sentó a su lado y lo sacudió. 

--¿Ranma? 

--Estaba tan seguro de que habías... --Ranma dijo monótonamente. 

--No pienses en eso. Piensa en lo que ocurrió después, cuando desperté, y me sostenías, y todo era perfecto. 

_"Justo antes de que empezaras a preocuparte si realmente me habías dicho que me amabas", _agregó para sí. 

Ranma se desenrolló un poco. 

--Sí... 

Akane pudo escucharlo tragando saliva. 

--De todas maneras, no quisiera que nada como eso volviera a ocurrir. 

--Yo tampoco, pero prefiero el riesgo de que... lo que casi ocurrió... a haberme quedado en casa para descubrir que te habías ido... y preguntarme si podrías seguir vivo si yo hubiera estado allí. 

Ranma estaba pensando es eso. Ella casi podía oír los engranajes, mientras él consideraba la posibilidad de que fuera sido él quien estuviera a punto de morir y fuera ella la que lo salvara. 

--Supongo que debemos entrenar más duro --dijo Ranma finalmente. Es lo más cercano a una concesión que podría asumir. 

Akane contuvo su lengua y palmoteó a Ranma en el hombro. 

--¿Compañeros? 

Ranma suspiró. 

--Sí. Compañeros. 

--Entonces me has dado lo que quería. Seguiré siendo una buena amiga... y una buena enemiga... para ti, Ranma. Intentaré mantener a papá lejos de tu cuello acerca de la boda. Sólo... 

--¿Sólo qué? --preguntó Ranma cuidadosamente. 

--Bueno... Sé que no quieres casarte todavía, pero sería bueno si pudiéramos ser... prometidos de verdad. Tú sabes... dos personas que están pensando en casarse algún día. El uno con el otro, quiero decir. 

--No hay problema. Yo, eh, estaba pensando en eso también. Sólo que no pensé que tú también. 

--Oh. Bueno, si lo estaba. 

Akane hizo una pausa. 

--¿Y que hay de Shampoo y Ukyo y Kodachi? 

Ranma suspiró de nuevo. 

--No quiero casarme con ninguna de ellas. Shampoo esta bien, pero no puedo olvidar que estuvo persiguiéndome por toda China durante dos semanas. Es la primera persona que realmente quiso matarme. Su maldición tampoco ayuda mucho. Y, además, ella simplemente no se rinde. Estoy aburrido de que se la pase abrazándome todo el tiempo, y, además, estoy completamente seguro de que no quiero convertirme en el esposo de una amazona. 

--Ukyo es agradable y todo eso, pero sigo pensando en ella como en un hombre. Aún no me siento tan confuso como para querer casarme con un hombre. Pero me siento culpable por lo que mi papá le hizo a ella. Quisiera poder arreglar eso de alguna forma... 

--No me siento responsable por Kodachi. Ella no escucha más de lo que Kuno hace. Si ellos escucharan, sabrían que no quiero nada de ellos. 

--Bueno... ¿Y por qué simplemente no se los dices? --dijo Akane. 

_"No voy a echarle en cara todas las veces que "la chica de la trenza" corría detrás de Kuno. No ahora, al menos." _

--No puedo --reclamó Ranma--. Todas las veces que lo he intentado, algo ha salido mal o lo han entendido mal o algo así. Cada vez que me enfrento a ellas siento que mi cerebro se va a convertir en jalea y que las palabras van a salir al revés. No puedo. Simplemente no puedo, al igual que no puedo ni siquiera acariciar un gato sin sentirme aterrado. 

Observó a Akane. 

--Si vas a ponerte celosa, supongo que es justo, pero desde ahora te digo que no tienes ninguna razón para estarlo. Golpéame si quieres. 

Akane sonrió tristemente. 

--No quiero pegarte. Preferiría darte un beso. 

--Uh, si haces eso, ellas me pegarán. Oh, bien. Puedo soportarlo. 

Agachó su cabeza. 

--Realmente vale la pena... 

--Oh. Ranma. Dices las cosas más dulces. 

--Gaaa. Ya dejo de llover. 

--Entonces vamos. 

_"Agua caliente..." _

Akane se levantó y esperó. Ranma se paró, frotó su rostro y siguió a Akane fuera del puente.  


* * *

Kasumi se volvió mientras Akane y Ranma entraban a la cocina. 

--Oh, hola, Ranma-kun. ¿Tuvieron una buena caminata, Akane? 

--Seguro, buena, --Akane dijo casualmente--. ¿Podrías darnos un poco de agua caliente, Kasumi? 

--Por supuesto. 

Kasumi le entregó la tetera a Ranma. Ella se deslizó fuera del pórtico. Regresó un momento después y le devolvió la tetera a Kasumi con una palabra de agradecimiento. Akane entonces lo siguió fuera. 

Akane llevó a Ranma atrás y se detuvo dentro de la verja del dojo. 

--Me gustaría estar contigo más tiempo, Ranma, pero se está haciendo tarde y tenemos escuela mañana... así que... 

--Sí, lo sé. Bien... buenas noches 

Se volvió para salir, entonces retrocedió. 

--Uh... 

Akane estaba todavía allí, casi invisible en la sombra del tejado del pórtico. Esperando. Mirando. 

Sonriendo. 

Ranma echó una mirada alrededor buscando observadores, entonces se acercó a ella. Ella levantó su rostro, y obtuvo su beso; sin pirotecnia, pero sí con una promesa silenciosa de mucho más en el futuro. Ranma la soltó y se volvió a la salida. 

--¿Oh, Ranma? 

La voz de Akane tenía un tono travieso. 

El detuvo y se volvió. 

--¿Sí? 

--¿Y para cuándo sería nuestra cita? 

Ranma cayó de espaldas. 

* * *

** Fin de ensillado**

  



	7. Parte 6: Manada

  
  
_** Parte 6:**_  
**_Manada  
_** _Los caballos son animales sociales por naturaleza. Un caballo dentro de una manada exhibe conductas y actitudes que pueden ser muy diferentes de las que pueden ser observadas cuando está sólo... Cuando un caballo es trasladado de una manada a otra, su relación con la manada es propicia al cambio y debe esperarse que su propia conducta y actitud cambien._ _** --Domando al caballo: la guía del jinete**_

  
Kuno Kodachi se detuvo ante la puerta que conducía a la oficina de su padre, golpeó y entró. 

--¿Papá? 

--Aloha, keiki --respondió el director Kuno desde su silla de playa, bajo la palmera transplantada. La suave melodía de un ukelele podía oírse en el fondo. 

Kodachi ocultó la molestia que le producía la arena crujiente bajo sus pies y ensayó una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. 

--Papá, tengo un favor pequeñito que pedirte... 

El director se encogió de hombros. 

--¿Cómo qué? 

Kodachi inspiró profundamente. 

--Nada me haría más feliz que pudieras hacer que Ranma Saotome sea transferido a la escuela de San Hebereke --suspiró. 

Las cejas de Kuno se elevaron por encima de sus gafas. 

--¿Ranma? Pero me parece recordar que San Hebereke era una escuela de señoritas. 

Kodachi rechinó sus dientes. 

--Sí papá. Lo sé. Pero averigüé que también puede convertirse en una chica. 

_"Y que lo habías sabido por meses, destartalada excusa de padre..."_

Sacudió su mano con desdén. 

--Estoy segura que, desde tu posición, puedes superar cualquier... irregularidad... ¿cierto? 

Kuno rió. 

--De la clase de... ¿cuál cajita hay que marcar en la pregunta de "sexo"? --meditó un momento sobre el asunto---. Hum. No te prometo nada, keiki, pero veré lo que puedo hacer. 

--Muchas, muchas gracias papá --respondió Kodachi, saliendo apresuradamente, antes de ceder al impulso de estrangular a su padre con su propio collar de flores. 

Kuno ponderó el asunto. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en su rostro. 

--¡Já, já! ¡Eso es lo que haré! ¡Ese Ranma necesita probar el sabor de la disciplina católica! ¡Haré que ese chico... no, ESA chica... se discipline! Además Ranma odia ser una chica. 

Una pausa. 

--¡Eeeey! ¿Y si además transfiero a Tendo Akane? ¡Ella le causará el doble de problemas! ¡Y quizá le pellizque la nariz a Kodachi también! Como romper dos cocos con un machete... ¡o tres! ¡Jajajaja!  


* * *

Ranma corrió hacia el portón abierto de los Tendo, sosteniendo cuidadosamente su paraguas para mantenerse alejado de la lluvia, y se encontró con Akane, que ya estaba de pie afuera, sosteniendo el suyo. Su cara estaba muy seria. _"Bueno, sospecho que la mía también lo est"_. Se detuvo bajo el tejadillo del frente y le sonrió. 

--Eh, Akane... 

Ella devolvió su semi-sonrisa. 

--Tenemos un problema... 

--Ranma, tenemos un problema... 

Ranma suspiró e hizo un gesto para que ella hablara primero. 

--Ranma, mi papá recibió una carta ayer --empezó a decir--. He sido transferida a San Hebereke. 

Ranma se quedó con la boca abierta. 

--Iba a decir lo mismo --dijo con incredulidad--. También me transfirieron a San Hebereke. 

Akane dejó caer su paraguas, sonriendo como un amanecer, y lo rodeó con sus brazos. 

--¡Oh, eso es maravilloso! --exclamó ella. 

--¡Eh! ¿Qué diablos tiene eso de maravilloso! --protestó Ranma, aunque devolvió el abrazo-- ¡Es una escuela de chicas! 

Akane retrocedió. 

--¡Ups! No había pensado en eso. Yo sólo estaba angustiada porque tendría que ir a otra escuela... sin ti.--Es una escuela de chicas --repitió Ranma--. ¡No puedo ir a una maldita escuela de chicas! 

Akane lo observó. 

--Creo que necesitamos hablar sobre esto, Ranma. Vamos adentro. 

--¿Sobre la escuela? 

--Sobre otras cosas más importantes. Ven. 

Akane arrastró a Ranma hacia el dijo. Cerró las puertas detrás de ellos y se volvió. Ranma todavía se veía malhumorado. La lluvia crepitaba afuera y el dojo se sentía fresco y húmedo. Akane se arrodilló en el suelo. Después de un momento, Ranma se sentó enfrente de ella. 

--¿Tu carta también decía que habías sido premiado con una beca por rendimiento destacado en artes marciales? 

--Sí --dijo Ranma--. Supongo que el equipo de gimnasia rítmica necesita apoyo. 

Se quedaron mirando fijamente. 

--¡Kodachi! --dijeron a coro. 

--Esa bruja --farfulló Ranma--. Claro, tiene que ser ella. Ahora que sabe de mi y de la "chica de la coleta", todo tiene que ser un plan para tenerme donde quiere. Bueno, ¡no le daré en el gusto! --concluyó mientras se ponía de pie. 

--Espera, Ranma --dijo Akane con firmeza--. Piénsalo un poco más. 

Ranma la miró. 

--¿Qué más debería pensar? ¡No puedo ir a una escuela de chicas! 

--Sigues repitiendo eso. Cállate por un minuto y escúchame, Ranma. San Hebereke es una escuela mucho mejor que Furinkan. Claro, los estudiantes tienen cierta reputación de excentricidad, pero tiene mejor equipamiento, mejores profesores, normas más elevadas, mejor todo. Graduarse de San Hebekere significa más que graduarse de Furinkan. Es más caro, también. No hay forma de que nuestras familias puedan permitirse el lujo de enviarnos ahí, si no fuera por esta beca. Yo quisiera ir, y quisiera que tú vinieras conmigo. 

--Akane... Es. Una. Escuela. De. CHICAS... 

--Puedes ser una chica si lo deseas. 

La cara de Ranma pareció colapsar. Se sentó de nuevo, de golpe, y miró fijamente a Akane, horrorizado. 

--No... No tú también. 

Akane extendió su mano y tomó la de Ranma. Estaba fría y temblorosa. 

--¿Es por lo de tu madre y el asunto de su "hija"? 

Ranma asintió silenciosamente. 

--Ranma, por favor, escúchame. Yo no quiero... no quiero hacer algo que tú no quieras hacer pero, por favor, dame al menos la oportunidad de tratar de convencerte. Si no puedo, bien, lo haremos a tu modo, lo prometo. Si he dicho que iré contigo dondequiera que vayas tú, eso también incluye la escuela. 

Ranma se alegró un poco ante eso. Apretó ligeramente su mano y esperó. 

Akane ordenó sus pensamientos y empezó. 

--Ranma, he estado pensando en esto durante mucho tiempo. Sólo tengo una vaga idea de lo que esa maldición significa para ti, pero también debes saber cómo me siento yo acerca de ella. Tienes que entender que nunca te he conocido sin ella, así que, para mí, es sólo parte de la forma en que eres. No... ¡déjame terminar! Ranma... Te amo de la forma que eres. Con maldición y todo. Sólo desearía que tu forma de chica no fuera tan bonita y curvilínea, porque a veces me hace sentir envidiosa, pero en realidad no me molesta... En cierto modo me simpatiza. Sé que entiendes muy poco de lo que significa ser una chica, pero es como si fueras una amiga y un amigo, al mismo tiempo. Puedes practicar conmigo como chica. Quizá... quizá, cuando llegue el momento, puedas hacerle clases a las mujeres en el dojo mejor que una verdadera. Ahora, puedes venir a una escuela de chicas conmigo, si lo deseas... Pero me hiere verte odiar ser una chica. Por dos cosas. Primero, porque es una manera de decir que ser una chica es, de alguna forma, peor que ser un chico, y tú sabes lo que pienso sobre eso. Pero, mayormente... --contuvo un sollozo-- ...mayormente porque ERES un chico que, a veces, es una chica, y no eres feliz con eso, y yo realmente, realmente deseo que seas feliz, Ranma, y me hiere tanto... tanto cuando no lo eres. 

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Ranma. 

Ranma suspiró y bajo su mirada, pero mantuvo tomada su mano. 

--¿Es todo? --dijo después de un momento. 

--Por ahora. Es tu turno. 

--Akane, no sé si te puedo explicar acerca de lo que significa ser un hombre... 

Río sin humor. 

--No sé si puedo explicármelo a mí mismo. Es un asunto de confianza. Supongo que algunos lo llamaran orgullo. Pero es así como fui educado, por mi padre y por mi madre, y no es algo que pueda tirar así de fácil. Especialmente... especialmente cuando soy una... una... maldición. 

Su cara se transformó, pareciendo casi enfadado. 

--Yo... temo... que si me permito el acostumbrarme a ser una chica, deje de ser un hombre. 

Hizo una pausa, continuando con un susurro. 

--Si eso pasara, podría perder el Arte, podría perder a mi familia, y podría... podría perderte a ti. 

Akane agitó su cabeza, pero no habló. 

Ranma la miró, y prosiguió. 

--Dos veces he estado atascado como chica. Las dos veces podría haber sido para siempre si las cosas hubieran salido mal. Incluso... incluso temo que si me quedo demasiado tiempo como chica, la maldición pueda bloquearse por si misma. Ir a la escuela como chica sería... --se encogió de hombros--. Y si me quedó como una chica, podrían cancelar el compromiso y alejarme de ti. Y si mi mente se convierte en la de una chica, ellos lo harán aunque tenga un cuerpo de hombre. 

--¿Y dejarías que lo hicieran? --murmuró Akane--. ¿Crees que lo permitiría? 

Ranma se encogió de hombros con resignación. 

¡Splat! 

El sonido hizo eco al interior del dojo, y Ranma miró a Akane sorprendido. 

--Akane... 

--Eso fue por estar pensando como un perdedor --le informó Akane seriamente--. ¡Y por insultarme! 

Se inclinó hacia adelante, y prosiguió. 

--Y esto... por estar preocupado de perderme. 

Ella lo besó, cuidadosa y completamente, y volvió a apoyarse en sus rodillas. 

--Nunca entenderé a las chicas... --murmuró Ranma, tocando su mejilla y haciendo una mueca de dolor. 

Akane sonrió. 

--Otra razón para pasar tiempo como una ¿no? --prosiguió con serenidad--. Quizá quieras confirmarlo con Kasumi. Ella tiene libros sobre eso. Pero... tú sabes sobre el yin y el yang, ¿cierto? 

Ranma se encogió de hombros. 

--Claro... ¿quién no? 

--Buen, considera esto. Cada persona tiene su parte de yin y de yang, hombre o mujer. Las mujeres tienen en promedio más yin que yang. Los hombres más yang que yin. Pero todos poseen ambos. Si no, están descompensados, fuera de balance. Yo... yo soy una marimacho porque tengo más yang que la mayoría de las mujeres, o, por lo menos, más de lo que se supone que las mujeres tengan. Tu yin y yang están desbalanceados a causa de tu maldición, y eres infeliz debido a que no has podido encontrar un equilibrio. Pero piensa que hay dos formas en las que puedes ser feliz, y sólo una de ellas es encontrar una cura. La otra es encontrar un nuevo balance en lugar de esforzarte en conservar el antiguo. Los libros de Kasumi dicen que, biológicamente, no hay diferencias entre el cerebro de un hombre y el de una mujer excepto, um, niveles hormonales y... um... "roles sociales". Ranma, has ganado un montón de tus luchas cambiando las reglas... ¿no puedes ganar esta de la misma forma? 

Ranma la miró. 

--Rayos, Akane. Realmente HAS estado pensando acerca de esto. 

Su tono era de admiración. 

Akane sintió que su rostro se encendía. 

--Si, seguro --dijo--. Es importante para mí. Tú sabes por qué. 

Ranma miró hacia abajo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos. 

--¿Qué hay sobre, uh, el sexo? 

--Ya te lo dije. No hasta que estemos casados. 

El rostro de Akane se encendió aún más. 

Ranma agito sus manos frenéticamente. 

--¡No! ¡No es eso lo que quería decir! 

Akane se debatió entre el alivio y la desilusión. 

--Bueno, entonces... ¿qué? 

--Supónte que... glup... Supónte que yo, er, mi cuerpo de chica, empiece, uh, a interesarse por, uh... ¿los chicos? 

Akane pensó con rapidez. Entonces decidió obedecer a su impulso inicial. 

--Entonces te golpearía. Mucho. Con fuerza. Con muchos objetos grandes, duros, pesados y dolorosos. De la misma forma en que lo haría si te descubriera interesado en una chica... una que no fuera yo, por supuesto. Hasta que ya no estuvieras interesado más en los chicos. 

Ranma empezó a reír. Después de un momento, Akane rió también. 

--Gracias, marimacho --dijo Ranma, finalmente--. Eso me hace sentirme mejor. 

--Realmente eres un pervertido --dijo Akane tiernamente. Tomó su manó nuevamente y la apretó. 

--Dado que lo mencionas --dijo Ranma con renuencia--, ¿que tendría que hacer con, tú sabes, baños, camarines y esas cosas? 

Akane pareció sorprendida. 

--En eso si que no había pensado --admitió--. ¿Podrías mantener los ojos cerrados, o algo así? 

Ranma agitó su cabeza con tristeza. 

--No sería práctico --dijo. 

Sus ojos la desafiaron. 

--Además, has dicho que debo intentar ser realmente una chica cuando tenga el cuerpo de una. Vas a tener que asumir eso. 

--Bueno, nadie en San Hebereke sabrá que en realidad no eres una chica, excepto Kodachi y yo. 

Akane estaba pensando en voz alta. 

--Lo que no sepan no les molestará... sólo tendrás que evitar el agua caliente. 

--Lo que debería ser más fácil que evitar el agua fría, al menos --reconoció Ranma. 

Akane asintió. 

--Así que... ¿podrás autocontrolarte cuando enfrentes un camarín lleno de chicas desnudas? 

Ranma se encogió de hombros. 

--Ya lo he hecho antes --dijo--. En los baños públicos, las termas... me has sacado a patadas del vestidor de Furinkan un par de veces y, por lo que puedo recordar, fue porque temías que molestara a alguien y no porque estuviera molestando a alguien. No soy Happosai. 

--Punto --admitió Akane con renuencia. 

_"¡El ha estado pensando sobre el tema!" _

--Y, por cierto... --dijo Ranma, levantando una ceja-- ¿qué hay de ti? 

--¿De mi? --preguntó Akane, pero su corazón saltó. Ella sabía a que se refería la pregunta. Los ojos de Ranma le decían que él sabía que ella sabía. 

--Um... Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo. 

Se puso de pie, manteniendo tomada la mano de Ranma. Los ojos de Ranma se ensancharon mientras ella lo arrastraba fuera del dojo. Se detuvo en el pórtico. 

--Conviértete en chica --le dijo a Ranma con firmeza. 

--Estas hablando realmente en serio --respondió Ranma sorprendido. 

Avanzó un paso hacia la lluvia. Akane lo observó reducirse y curvarse. Ranma regresó hacia el pórtico, estremeciéndose ligeramente. Akane tomó nuevamente su mano antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reconsiderar el asunto, y lo condujo hacia la casa. 

--¿Akane? --preguntó Kasumi mientras pasaban por el corredor, al lado de ella--. Oh, hola Ranma-kun. ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la escuela? Akane, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? 

--Tomando un baño --disparó Akane sobre su hombro. Ranma sonrió desamparadamente a Kasumi mientras era empujada hacia el baño. 

Kasumi sólo se llevó su mano a la boca. 

--¡Oh, Dios mío! 

Akane se detuvo en la antesala e intercambió miradas con Ranma. Los ojos de Ranma decían _"tú estás a cargo aqu"_, y el mensaje sofocó algo del nerviosismo de Akane. 

--Vamos a desvestirnos --dijo a Ranma--. Sólo somos dos chicas en un vestidor. No te vas a quedar mirándome fijo, pero tampoco vas a desviar la mirada. ¿No hacen eso mismo los hombres en los baños públicos? 

--Sí --dijo Ranma. 

Se volvió y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Su visión periférica le permitía ver a Akane sacándose el vestido. Empezó a concentrarse en su propia tarea. Terminó y se detuvo, con las mejillas coloradas, estremeciéndose un poco. 

--Listo --dijo Akane finalmente. 

Ranma se volvió. Mantuvo sus ojos firmemente enfocados en la cara de Akane, que estaba enrojeciendo furiosamente, pero su excelente visión periférica podía decirle que Akane estaba tratando de no cubrir sus partes más sensibles con brazos o manos, aunque sin un éxito completo. 

Ranma mantuvo el control, y encontró que cada vez era más sencillo. _ "Más fácil que un Hiryo Shoten Ha"_. 

Se relajó, se acercó a la llave del agua, llenó el cubo, y decidió que realmente no quería enfriarse más de lo que ya estaba. 

--¿Cómo te sientes? --preguntó sobre su hombro. 

--No muy bien. 

Ranma asintió. 

--Contrólalo de la misma forma que controlas tu enojo --le dijo a su estudiante, sin mirarla--. Tú estas a cargo. No te miraré hasta que me digas que ya estás lista. Piensa en esto como entrenamiento. ¿Recuerdas cuando papá me enseñó la técnica del alma de hielo? 

--Sí, sensei. 

Ranma pudo percibir una risita indirecta en su voz y percibió cómo se tranquilizaba. Ranma se volvió y miró, manteniendo aún su foco sobre el cuello de Akane, que ya estaba menos sonrojada, pero aún se veía nerviosa. 

--¿Cómo me veo? --preguntó Ranma, dando un giro y deteniéndose con una mano en su cadera y la otra detrás de su cabeza. _"Trata de que su mente deje de pensar en su propio cuerpo..." _

La mirada de Akane recorrió el cuerpo de Ranma. Ranma pudo advertir el desmayo en su mirada cuando Akane veía sus senos, y sonrió con afectación. 

--Te ves grandiosa --dijo Akane finalmente--. Maldición. Realmente no tienes ni una pizca de modestia femenina. 

Ranma se encogió de hombros, produciendo interesantes movimientos secundarios. 

--Nop. No vamos a empezar con eso de nuevo. 

Frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en sus caderas. 

--¿Pero por qué diablos te molesta tanto eso? Estás desnuda con otras chicas todo el tiempo y eso no parece molestarte tanto. 

Su voz entonces asumió un tono de ya-te-he-dicho-eso-antes. 

--Apuesto que, después de todo, es porque sabes que en realidad aquí dentro hay un hombre. 

--¡No! 

Akane se volvió rápidamente, hundiendo sus hombros. 

--¡No es eso! ¡Eres tú! 

Ranma observó sus estremecimientos. 

--Chico o chica, estás comprometido conmigo... tú ya me has visto antes, por accidente, pero yo no... yo no quería... no quería... ¡que me vieras antes de nuestra noche de bodas! 

Akane retrocedió. 

--Y ahora estás parado allí, y te ves hermosa, y no tienes ningún reparo en mantener tus ojos alejados de mí y... ¡no tienes idea de lo humillante que es! ¡Y ni siquiera sabes de lo que estoy hablando, cierto! Es... que... ¡¡Tú no eres fea!! 

Volvió su espalda a Ranma de nuevo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos. 

Ranma se quedó de pie allí, escuchando los sollozos de Akane desde su esquina del cuarto, y pensó en todas las veces que, a veces violentamente, había negado el deseo que tenía de ver el cuerpo de Akane, y sólo pudo pensar en una solución. 

--Akane... 

--¡¡¿¿QUE??!! 

--Golpéame. 

--¿Qué? 

--¿Qué parte de "golpéame" fue la que no entendiste. Golpéame. Me lo merezco por haber hecho todo lo que hice. Ninguno de los dos se va a sentir mejor hasta que lo hagas. 

Akane se volvió y miró los ojos tristes de Ranma, y levanto renuentemente su mano. 

¡Slap! 

Ranma se mantuvo en su posición y esperó. 

¡Slap! ¡Slap! ¡SLAP! 

--¿Listo? --preguntó Ranma sintiendo sus mejillas enrojeciendo e hinchándose. 

--Creo que sí. 

Akane rió repentinamente. 

--Al menos ya no te ves tan bonita... 

Ranma enrolló sus ojos. 

--Tú sabes cómo es mi autocontrol, Akane. 

Empezó a juguetear con sus dedos. 

--Yo, uh, quisiera verte, pero ya te dije que no iba a hacerlo hasta que me dijeras que podía... 

--Oh. 

Akane pensó sobre eso. 

--Ranma... puedes mirarme... si lo deseas. 

Y Ranma miró. Sonrió tímidamente. Akane empezó a sentirse un poco más acalorada. 

--¿Y bien? --dijo cuando los ojos de Ranma volvieron a su rostro. 

--Para mí te ves bien --dijo Ranma, encogiéndose de hombros--. No soy ningún poeta, Akane... --tragó saliva--. Yo, uh, yo siempre quise verte. Incluso desde la primera vez, cuando entraste al baño conmigo adentro, pensando que yo era sólo otra chica. Yo lo hice entonces. Pero no podía decirlo porque... uh... 

--...porque si lo hubieras hecho, te habrías convertido en mi esposo antes de que te dieras cuenta, o yo me habría enojado y te habría convertido en puré, o ambas cosas... --completó Akane, que parecía estar un poco más alegre. 

--Ambos... --confirmó Ranma. Sus ojos agradecían a Akane por haber dicho lo que ella no podía. 

Akane sacudió su cabeza. 

--He sido una tonta. 

Ranma se volvió. 

--Uh. Yo también. 

Sintió el pequeño y firme palmoteo de la mano de Akane sobre su hombro y dio un respingo. 

--Lo siento, compañero. Sobre muchas cosas. 

Akane empezó a vestirse nuevamente. Ranma se unió a ella. 

--Así que... ¿qué hay con lo de San Hebereke? 

Ranma suspiró. 

--Dado que eres tú quien lo está pidiendo, le daré una oportunidad. Pero tendrás que cubrirme. 

--¿Acaso no lo hago siempre, cuando realmente importa? Gracias, Ranma. 

Abrió la puerta del corredor y descubrió a Kasumi parada justo ahí, y dio un salto hacia atrás. 

--¿Está todo bien? --dijo Kasumi, sin sonreír en lo absoluto. 

Akane se recobró y asintió. 

--Ahora sí. Nosotros... um... teníamos algunos asuntos que resolver. 

Sintió como se temperaba su rostro y maldijo sus propios capilares. 

--¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? 

Kasumi dejó volver su sonrisa 

--Oh, sólo estaba haciendo guardia. Nuestro padre podría querer usar el baño, y sentí que eso podría ser... desastroso. 

_"Además alguien tenía que asegurarse de que las cosas no salieran de control" _

--Um... ¿qué tanto escuchaste? --preguntó Akane con cautela. 

--Todas las partes fuertes, y algunas del resto --dijo Kasumi. 

Se volvió hacia Ranma 

--Ranma-kun... ummm. ¿Preferirías que te llamara Ranma-chan cuando eres una chica? 

--Uh. No. Ranma-kun está bien de todos modos --respondió Ranma--. Ya tengo suficientes "Ranma-chan" de mamá. 

--Oh, sí, por supuesto. Bien, Ranma-kun, sólo quería decir que estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Eres un hombre muy cortés y estoy segura de que lo harás bien en San Hebereke. Traerás el honor a nuestras familias. 

_"Y no olvides mantener tus manos lejos de Akane, a menos que ella pida otra cosa"_, agregó para sí. 

Ranma captó ambos mensajes fuerte y claro, y se enderezó. 

--Lo haré, Kasumi-san. Gracias. 

Se inclinó ligeramente y siguió a Akane.  


* * *

--¡Deja de sacudirte así! 

Akane lanzó una mirada de molestia a Ranma mientras se aproximaban por primera vez a las puertas de San Hebereke, dos días después. 

--No puedo evitarlo, maldición --respondió Ranma, tratando de alcanzar la mitad de su espalda--. ¡Como si no fuera suficientemente malo tener que vestir un uniforme de chica, a mamá se le ocurrió que me pusiera este maldito sostén! ¡Y me está dando comezón! 

Akane aguantó una sonrisa. 

--Bueno. El uniforme se te ve bien, al menos. 

Ranma dejó de intentar rascarse y se enderezó un poco. 

--¿De verdad? 

Observó a Akane, que también llevaba la falda oscura y blusa con un blanco collar ancho que era su nuevo uniforme escolar. 

--El tuyo hace que te veas... uh... más vieja. 

Akane frunció el ceño. 

--¿¡_"Más vieja"_?! 

Su mano apretó con fuerza el asa de su mochila. 

--¡Arg! ¡No es eso lo que quiero decir! Hace que te veas menos como una chica... No... ¡espera! ¡Más como una mujer joven! ¡Sí, eso es! 

Ranma suspiró aliviado y secó su frente. 

Akane sacudió la cabeza. 

--Tonto --dijo tiernamente--. Gracias Ranma. 

Observo la entrada. 

--Bien. Aquí vamos... 

Caminaron cruzando la verja de la entrada. Otras estudiantes se cruzaron con ellas, algunas las observaron con curiosidad, pero la mayoría las ignoró. 

--¡Ranma-sama! ¡Permíteme ser la primera en darte la bienvenida! --saludó Kodachi impetuosamente en medio de la muchedumbre de estudiantes--. Oh. ¡Es tan maravilloso que estés aquí conmigo! Cuando... --en ese preciso momento advirtió a Akane y se detuvo--. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Tendo? 

--Yo también fui transferida a San Hebereke, Kodachi --respondió Akane tranquilamente--. Ranma y yo obtuvimos una beca. 

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. 

--Espero poder unirme al equipo de gimnasia. 

Kodachi se puso blanca. 

--Tú... Oh, padre, lamentarás esto --amenazó al cielo. Bajo su mirada hacia Ranma, ignorando a Akane--. Bien. Aún podré sacar algo bueno de esto, supongo. Ven, querido Ranma, te guiaré a la oficina. 

Tomo el brazo de Ranma, con precaución al principio, pero luego con mayor confianza e inició el camino. Ranma hizo una mueca y dirigió una mirada de disculpa hacia Akane. Akane caminó al lado de Ranma, cambió su mochila de mano, y tomó el brazo libre de Ranma. 

_"Espero que no se les ocurra pedir un deseo"_, pensó Ranma.  


* * *

Akane entró al camarín y echó un vistazo alrededor. 

--Guau. Que elegante. 

Era alto y ventilado, con filas de armarios y bancos de madera pulidos, e iluminado gracias a los amplios ventanales. Lo mejor de todo: olía a limpio, no a sudor o a desinfectante. 

--¡Mira! ¡Aquí están los nuestros! ¡Etiquetados y todo! 

Ranma asintió. 

--No está mal. 

Abrió su armario, inspeccionó el interior, asintió otra vez, y empezó a desabotonar su blusa, ignorando a las otras chicas que se cambiaban alrededor. 

Akane tragó un poco de saliva. _"Supongo que debo alegrarme de que hayamos... uh... practicado. Ciertamente se ve relajado..."_

Ranma ajustó su leotardo ligeramente. 

--Apúrate un poco --dijo mientras esperaba con impaciencia que Akane terminara de cambiarse--. ¿Ya? Vamos ahora a demostrarles un poco de Gimnasia Estilo Libre. 

Akane sonrió mostrando su dentadura y palmoteó la mano levantada de Ranma. 

--Si, sensei. 

El gimnasio era el mismo salón grande en el cual Ranma había enfrentado a Kodachi el año anterior, con una amplia zona central rodeada de graderías, pero el ring había sido ubicado a uno de los extremos. Otras chicas estaban acomodando equipo de gimnasia en el otro extremo del salón, y una gran colchoneta cuadrada se encontraba desenrollada en el centro. Ranma miró fijamente el trampolín y sonrió. 

--Voy a probar eso --murmuró, empezando a moverse. 

--¡Espera, Ranma! --gritó Akane, pero Ranma ya estaba saltando sobre el trampolín. 

¡Boing! ¡Boing! ¡Bo...! 

Otras chicas quedaron boquiabiertas cuando Ranma no completó su tercer salto. Akane se hizo sombra con su mano y trató de observar, a través de las brillantes luces, en el laberinto de vigas del tejado. De pronto logró distinguir un movimiento. 

--Yuck --sonó débilmente la voz de Ranma--. Hay un poco de tierra aquí. 

Ranma se dejó caer, haciendo un giro que la haría descender fuera del trampolín. Akane ignoró las expresiones de asombro. Ranma aterrizó suavemente y limpió sin resultado una mancha de polvo en su muslo. 

--Creo que es más elástico de lo que supuse --admitió. 

Akane le pasó su toalla. 

--Iba a advertirte, pero siempre eres demasiado veloz --acusó. 

--Sí, bueno... 

Ranma se detuvo. Akane miró en la misma dirección y vio a Kodachi realizando una rutina con un balón en la estera del suelo. Devolvió su mirada a Ranma, advirtió la intensidad de la mirada de él, y empezó a molestarse... 

--Shhh --dijo Ranma--. Mira y aprende. Es una kata, o algo así... 

Akane no esperaba eso. Se volvió a mirar a Kodachi y la observó... y aprendió. Siempre había subestimado las habilidades marciales de Kodachi, a causa de su dependencia en los aparatos, trampas y drogas, pero ahora podía observar su gracia, agilidad y sentido del tiempo. La pelota corría de una mano a la otra, giraba cuando la lanzaba, y volvía para ser cogida por un pie y lanzada de nuevo al aire. 

Repentinamente el balón volaba en dirección de Ranma. Ranma lo cogió y la hizo girar en la punta de un dedo. Kodachi salió fuera de la colchoneta. 

--Ahora, Ranma-sama, permítenos ver tus capacidades --dijo ella. 

Ranma sonrió a Akane, lanzó la pelota hacia la estera haciendo una parábola, y avanzó haciendo una rápida serie de vueltas hasta encontrarla. Se balanceó por un momento, y comenzó con la misma rutina que Kodachi había estado haciendo, pero donde Kodachi había puesto gracia y elegancia, Ranma colocaba energía y precisión casual. Akane observó y aprendió. Ella sabía que era la próxima. 

Akane cogió el balón que Ranma le lanzó y caminó dentro de la colchoneta, sintiéndose cohibida e inepta, pero decidida a intentarlo. Recordó las rutinas que Kodachi y Ranma habían realizado y empezó. Lanzó el balón, rodó, lo cogió, giró, pero se sentía más mecánica que elegante. Estaba en la mitad de la rutina cuando se dio cuenta que la pelota no iba a caer donde esperaba, y que no tenía ninguna forma de alcanzarla. Cayó al suelo y rodó lejos. Kodachi rió desdeñosamente. 

--Eh --dijo Ranma, caminando hacia ella. 

Akane la enfrentó. 

--¿¡Qué?! 

Ranma organizó su discurso e inició su evaluación. 

--Esto no es una batalla, o un encuentro, o siquiera una audición --dijo Ranma, manteniendo su voz baja--. Esto sólo es una práctica. Si no cometes errores en una práctica, será porque no te estas esforzando lo suficiente. 

--Pero tú no cometiste ni un error --murmuró Akane. 

Ranma sonrió con afectación. 

--Yo no me esforcé en lo más mínimo. 

Hizo una pausa y miró especulativamente a Akane. 

--¿Estoy cometiendo ahora un error? 

Akane suspiró. 

--Espero que no. 

--Bien. ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que hiciste mal? 

Ranma esperó por la aprobación de Akane. 

--Estabas pensando de nuevo. Te lo repito: deja de pensar y sólo hazlo --dijo Ranma--. Y no te tomes las cosas tan en serio. Si no lo encuentras entretenido, es porque lo estás haciendo mal. 

--Si, sensei. 

Las palabras familiares calmaron a Akane. Observó a Ranma demostrando el movimiento en que había fallado, entonces lanzó la pelota hacia ella y se alejó. Akane encontró su centro de equilibrio y empezó. Esta vez el balón hizo una curva hacia su espalda y con la curva de su pierna la lanzó de nuevo al aire y continuó. Ahora se sentía bien. Esta vez, terminó la rutina sin errores. 

Akane tuvo sólo un momento para estar de pie y sentirse orgullosa de sí misma antes de ver algo volando hacia ella. Atrapó el mango del cintillo desde al aire. Ranma estaba en un pie a unos tres metros de distancia, haciendo girar otro cintillo y sosteniendo cuatro listones en la otra. Su mano se agitó y dos de los listones salieron dando vueltas hacia Akane. Akane los cogió fácilmente en su otra mano mientras hacía girar la cinta. Los ojos de Ranma echaron chispas de alegría. 

--Trata de no enredarte esta vez --dijo, y embistió. 

Kodachi contempló a Akane y Ranma practicando durante un tiempo, entonces miró alrededor. Muchas de las otras chicas en el gimnasio habían interrumpido lo que hacían para observar, conversando entre ellas. Kodachi frunció el ceño. 

--Señoritas... ¡estoy segura de que tienen muchas cosas pendientes! --gritó, mientras daba palmadas. Las demás empezaron a distribuir el equipamiento. Kodachi observó a Ranma esquivando uno de los listones de Akane y arrugó la naríz, echó su cola de caballo encima de su hombro y se dirigió a las barras paralelas.  


* * *

Ranma observó con cautela las duchas. Nubes de vapor emergían desde los sitios en que las otras chicas estaban duchándose. 

--Uh... 

Akane advirtió la situación. 

--Toma la del rincón de allá, Ranma --dijo apuntando--. Yo tomaré la del lado y me aseguraré que no te salpique. 

--Sí. Eso funcionará. 

Esperaron que los sitios quedaran desocupados y luego se instalaron. Ranma verifico dos veces que tenía su mano en la llave del agua fría y la giró. 

--¡Brrr! 

Akane sonrió a sí misma y puso su ducha tibia, sólo por si acaso. 

Akane buscó con la mirada a Kodachi cuando regresaron a los camarines, pero no vio rastro de ella. 

_"Ja. Kodachi estuvo afuera todo el tiempo que estuvimos en las duchas. Apuesto que ella realmente no quiere mostrarle a Ranma sus buenos puntos..."_

Akane abrió su camarote y sacó un paquete de su mochila. 

--¿Ranma? Yo... um... traje algo... 

Ranma se volvió, intentando no mirar a Akane mientras intentaba parecer que no estaba intentando mirarla. 

--¿Hum? --dijo casualmente. 

Akane sostenía algo que parecía como un peto muy corto. Ranma lo tomó y lo examinó con curiosidad. 

--¿Qué es esto? 

--Es un sostén deportivo --dijo Akane--. Lo vi en una tienda donde Nabiki y yo vamos a comprar las cosas del colegio. Creo que será mejor para ti que... 

Ranma ya estaba colocándolo encima de su cabeza. 

--Si tú, ya sabes, te encuentras con agua caliente, al menos no se verá tan tonto, también --terminó diciendo Akane, silenciosamente. 

Ranma ajustó el vestido y saltó un par de veces. 

--Ey. Esto es grandioso --dijo con un tono de sorpresa. 

Miró a Akane. 

--Gracias, compañera. 

Akane se sentía sonreír como una maniática a los ojos de Ranma, y tuvo que suprimir el impulso de poner sus brazos alrededor de Ranma y... ¿besarla? 

Ranma estaba demasiado ocupado poniéndose el uniforme como para advertir lo pálida y callada que se había puesto Akane.  


* * *

--¡Ey! ¡Mira esas bebés! --dijo a su compañero uno de los tipos que solía vagar alrededor de la entrada de San Hebereke a la hora de salida, apuntando--. Vamos a atraparlas... 

--¡Akane Tendo! ¡Chica de la coleta! 

Ranma y Akane miraron en dirección del grito y vieron a Tatewaki Kuno corriendo hacia ellas con dos ramilletes de flores en sus manos y una mirada de alegría descerebrada en su rostro. Suspiraron a la vez, se miraron la una a la otra y menearon la cabeza ligeramente. 

--¡Furinkan ha sufrido mucho por la pérdida de sus grandes bellezas, pero ya estoy aquí para... ¡urk! 

Kuno se dobló en dos mientras dos puños daban de golpe en su estómago y cayó derecho al suelo cuando dos codos dieron de lleno en su hombros. 

Akane y Ranma palmotearon sus manos y continuaron su camino. 

--...o tal vez no... --dijo su compañero, haciendo una mueca de dolor. 

--Así que... ¿qué te pareció? -preguntó Akane mirando, a Ranma. 

--¿Acerca de San Hebereke? --consideró Ranma--. Hasta ahora bien, supongo... --dijo finalmente--. Uh... ¿Es sólo mi imaginación, o las chicas realmente actúan diferente cuando no hay hombres alrededor? 

Akane observó con sorpresa a Ranma. 

--Seguro que sí. Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta. 

--Uh, sí, claro. Seguro que sí... 

Ranma se quedó en silencio. 

Akane sonrió. 

--Hoy lo hiciste muy bien --le dijo a Ranma--. No hubo problema con el agua, ningún coqueteo en el vestidor...--¡Ey! 

--...nadie corriendo alrededor gritando '¡Saotome-san en realidad es un hombre!' Pero siempre seguías siendo Ranma. Sabía que podrías hacerlo si lo intentabas. 

Ranma parecía incómodo. 

--Aún no estoy seguro de eso --dijo--. Pero te dije que lo intentaría. En este preciso momento sólo quisiera un poco de agua caliente. 

--Lo mismo yo --dijo Akane gravemente. 

Ranma la miró con incertidumbre, y empezó a correr, desviándose para dirigirse directamente al dojo Tendo en lugar de seguir la calle. Akane murmuró una mala palabra sobre su velocidad de reacción, pero de todos modos saltó hacia uno de los tejados, siguiendo a Ranma y tratando de alcanzarlo.  


* * *

--Akane Tendo, por favor preséntese en la oficina del director. 

Ranma observó con irritación el parlante del vestíbulo. 

--¡Mierda! ¡Justo a la hora del almuerzo! --dijo. 

--Cuida tu lenguaje, Ranma --reprendió Akane--. Probablemente sólo se trate de papeleo. Volveré en un minuto. --dijo saliendo hacía el vestíbulo. 

--Espera. Tú tienes mi almuerzo... --empezó a decir Ranma. 

Akane se volvió y sonrió maliciosamente. 

--Bueno, tendrás que esperarme ¿no? 

--¡Tú...! 

--Ranma Saotome, por favor repórtese en la sala 318 --interrumpió el parlante. 

Ranma se veía frustrado. 

--¡Maldición! --alcanzó a Akane-- ¿Sabes donde está la sala 318? 

--No sé, pero imagino que será en el tercer piso --dijo Akane como si le hablara a un chico pequeño--. Ya que estamos en el segundo piso, deberás buscar una escalera que suba, entonces subes... 

--Ya, ya. Entendí --murmuró Ranma.  


* * *

--Escalera... ¿hum? 

Pegado a la pared al pie de la escalera se encontraba un cartel rotulado "Sala 318" y una flecha apuntando hacia arriba. Ranma se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras, tres peldaños a la vez. En el tercer piso había otro letrero, con la flecha apuntando hacia el pasillo. Ranma siguió la flecha. Más carteles lo llevaron hasta una puerta rodeada de media docena de letreros de variados tamaños apuntando hacia ella, todos diciendo "Sala 318". 

--Supongo que ésta es la sala 318. 

Ranma tanteó la perilla. Esta giró. La puerta se abrió. Ranma entró. En el extremo más lejano del cuarto, bajo los grandes ventanales, se extendía una mesa llena de comida. El estómago de Ranma, desatendido desde el desayuno, dominó sus piernas, saltando su cerebro. Ranma avanzó. 

Clic. 

Ranma giró sobre sus pies. 

--¡Kodachi! 

--Me alegro mucho que hayas podido llegar, Ranma-sama --ronroneó Kodachi, separándose de la ahora cerrada puerta. Tiró con elegancia de una cuerda que colgaba del techo. Ranma miró hacia arriba justo a tiempo para recibir en la cara un balde lleno de agua caliente. 

¡Splash! 

¡Ping! ¡Ping! ¡Ping! ¡Ping! ¡Ping! 

¡Snap! 

¡Riiiip! 

Los botones de su blusa volaron lejos mientras Ranma repentinamente regresaba a su talla normal, un poco inadecuada para su vestimenta actual. Miró hacia abajo horrorizado. 

--¡Argh! ¡Mi uniforme está roto! 

Se sacó su blusa cuidadosamente y la miró. Entonces vio su falda. 

--¡Gag! ¡Mamá me matará! --lanzó una mirada de furia a Kodachi--. ¡Tú...! 

Kodachi estaba mirando fijamente su torso con sus manos crispadas al lado de su cara, 

--¡Oh, Ranma-sama! ¡Que guapo eres! 

Ranma casi podía ver los corazoncitos en sus ojos. Miró hacia abajo. _ "Apuesto que ni se ha dado cuenta del sostén deportivo. Menos mal que estoy usando pantalones cortos..."_

--Ahora, querido Ranma-sama, vamos a disfrutar de un agradable almuerzo juntos --sugirió Kodachi, en un tono que no admitía la posibilidad de que él quisiera hacer otra cosa. 

--De ningún modo. Me voy de aquí. 

Ranma saltó sobre Kodachi hacia la puerta y tomó la perilla. Estaba cerrada con llave, lamentablemente para la cerradura. El metal chirrió y se rompió. La puerta se abrió, y Ranma ya no estaba. 

Kodachi puso una mano en su cintura, miró a su otra mano, y empezó a doblar sus dedos. 

--Uno... dos... 

--IIIII. 

--¡Un hombre! 

--¡AAAAAAAAAAA! 

--¡Pervertidoooo! 

--¡Ey! ¡Es guapo! 

--¡Yo lo vi primero! 

Ranma reapareció detrás de la puerta, vistiendo un sostén deportivo muy ajustado, una falda dañada y una expresión de terror. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se recostó en ella. 

--Tres... --completó Kodachi, y miró a Ranma con satisfacción--. Es muy agradable verte de nuevo, Ranma-sama. 

--¡Diablos! --gimió Ranma--. Agua fría... ¡No! ¡Antes necesito un uniforme nuevo...! 

Sus ojos se fijaron en el pecho de Kodachi. 

--Kodachi, _tú tienes _un uniforme. Arruinaste el mío. Dámelo. 

Kodachi frunció el ceño. 

--No, Ranma-sama. No es así como debe ser. Se supone que deberías decir algo como '¡Estos oscuros trapos no son dignos de tu divina figura! ¡Debo liberarte de su tiranía!' Entonces debes romper mis vestiduras, yo me derrumbaré en tus fuertes brazos, y llenarás mis labios jadeantes con besos febriles. 

La boca de Ranma se quedó abierta. Trató de recuperarse. 

--No tengo tiempo para esto. 

Avanzó tres rápidos pasos adelante y sus manos se convirtieron en un borrón. 

Kodachi sintió una corriente de aire y miró hacia abajo, a su sostén negro de encaje. Levantó la vista hacia Ranma, que sostenía su repentinamente liberada blusa del uniforme, y puso sus manos en sus ruborizadas mejillas. 

--¡Oh, Ranma-sama! ¡Qué rápido eres! --sus ojos brillaron repentinamente--. Te darás cuenta, por supuesto, lo que pasaría si grito... 

Ranma palideció. Kodachi avanzó con elegancia hacia delante y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.. 

--Sin embargo, si eres... gentil... conmigo... me quedaré callada. 

--Uh... ¿qué tan gentil? 

--Bueno, sólo debemos probar --Kodachi empezó a acercarse a Ranma. 

--¡KE...! 

¡BAM! 

Ranma y Kodachi giraron a un tiempo sus cabezas hacia la puerta, justo a tiempo para ver la mirada angustiada de Akane, el cubo de agua, y su patada. La puerta, que no había ofrecido resistencia al asalto de Akane, rebotó contra la pared. La expresión de Akane cambió a ojos como platos justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo frente a ella. Akane empujó la puerta para abrirla, avanzó como un ángel vengador, y la cerró de un golpe detrás de ella. 

--¡RANMA! --rugió. 

Ranma repentinamente comprendió el estado en que estaba, y lo mal que se veía, el estado en que estaba Kodachi, y lo aún peor que se veían los dos juntos. 

--¡No es lo que parece! --empezó a decir, sin mucha esperanza. 

Akane lo golpeó en la cabeza con el balde de agua. El gemido de dolor de Ranma subió de tono mientras el cambio se desarrollaba. Akane lo ignoró. 

--Pervertido. Te dejo solo por cinco minutos y ya estás medio vestido. Y ella... ella... 

--¿Media desnuda? --sugirió Kodachi. 

--¡Manténte fuera de este asunto! --atacó Akane. 

Kodachi la miró con orgullo. 

--Hablando de asuntos, Ranma-sama y yo estabamos a punto de disfrutar nuestro "asunto" antes de tu intromisión, Tendo. ¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que Ranma-sama estará mejor conmigo que contigo y te largas? 

--¿Uh, Kodachi? --dijo Ranma mientras la boca se Akane se abría y cerraba silenciosamente. 

La expresión de Kodachi cambió mientras se volvía a Ranma. 

--¿Sí, Ranma-sama? 

--Lo siento... 

¡Pow! 

Ranma cogió a Kodachi limpiamente antes que cayera, y la recostó en el suelo. 

Los ojos de Akane nuevamente eran un par de platos. 

--¡Le pegaste! 

--Ups. Supongo que sí. 

Ranma examinó su mano como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, y miró tímidamente a Akane. 

--¿Debería decir algo? 

--Pero... ¡le pegaste! 

Akane parecía estar a medio camino entre el horror y la admiración, aunque definitivamente asombrada. 

--Ey. Soy una chica, ¿cierto? Además, sí tú le ibas a pegar, yo también tenía que hacerlo. 

Ranma tenía una mecha larga, pero la mayor parte de ella ya se había quemado. 

Akane parpadeó. 

--Pero... su blusa... 

--¡Pero mira lo que ella le hizo a la mía! --se quejó Ranma, recogiendo el montón de tela mojada en el suelo y desplegándola--. ¡Y mi falda! 

Akane parecía aturdida. La puerta abusada empezó a abrirse lentamente. Ella la pateó para cerrarla sin volverse a mirarla. Un gemido de dolor emergió del otro lado del umbral. Ranma reajustó apresuradamente sus sostén deportivo y se puso la blusa de Kodachi. 

--Maldición --comentó, inspeccionando su cintura. 

Akane agitó violentamente su cabeza y recobró la compostura. 

--Um... Espera. Creo que tengo un alfiler de gancho --dijo, buscando entre su ropa--. Aquí... 

Akane utilizó el alfiler para ajustar la cintura de Ranma. 

--¿Esa no es una cosa de chicas? --preguntó Ranma interesadamente. 

--¿Qué? ¿Alfileres de gancho? Supongo. Con esto bastará hasta que volvamos a casa. Ayúdame a encontrar tus botones. 

Miró a Ranma mientras se agachaban a buscar en el piso. 

--Realmente no pensabas... um... 

Ranma miró hastiado. 

--Por supuesto que no. Rayos. Si fuera de los que les gustara andar besuqueando a alguien, sería a... 

Ranma calló repentinamente, pero Akane pudo ver su rubor y ató cabos--. Um... ya los tenemos todos. Salgamos de aquí. 

Salieron rápidamente. 

Kodachi se sacudió repentinamente y se sentó con vacilación. 

--Oh... Debo... haberme desmayado cuando Ranma-sama me besó... 

Entonces notó la ausencia de su blusa. 

_"Debe haberme arrancado la ropa... y llenó mis jadeantes labios con besos febriles!" _

--¡O-jo-jo-jo-jo-jo-jo! 

La puerta se abrió cautelosamente. 

--¿Capitana Kodachi? ¿Está usted bien? 

La risa de Kodachi se cortó abruptamente. 

--Oh, estoy mucho mejor que bien --dijo ensoñadoramente. Su voz cambió--. Tráeme otro uniforme, enseguida--. Tomó un trozo de zanahoria de la bandeja y lo mordisqueó meditativamente--. Ahora, ¿cómo escribiré esto en mi diario?  


* * *

--Saotome-san 

Ranma dejó de murmura a Akane y se enderezó apresuradamente. 

--Sí, sensei. 

--¿Tiene usted algo que compartir con la clase? 

Ranma sacudió su cabeza. 

--No, sensei. 

El maestro suspiró y se acercó a su escritorio. 

--Extienda su mano. 

Ranma obedeció. Ya sabía lo que venía, puesto que ya había visto a otros estudiantes en esa situación. Ajustó su ki, sólo un poco, mientras el profesor levantaba la regla... 

¡Crack! 

El maestro se quedó mirando fijamente la mitad de su regla. Ranma se quedó sentado como una estatua con trenza... su mano aún estaba levantada, sin una marca. 

--No conversen en clase --dijo finalmente el maestro, y regresó al frente de la sala. 

Ranma bajó su brazo y miró de lado a Akane. Akane estaba esforzándose por mantener una cara sería, pero apenas tenía éxito. 

_"Después de todo, quizá me guste quedarme aquí." _

--Ningún Kuno --observó Ranma mientras salía por el portón de San Hebereke junto a Akane. Observó el cielo gris y deseó haber pensado en traer un paraguas. Entonces recordó que eso ya no tenía importancia. 

--No todavía, al menos. 

Akane rodeó un charco en la vereda. 

--Quizá finalmente se ha rendido... 

Akane y Ranma se miraron por un momento. 

--Naaa --dijeron a coro. 

--Y di... ¿Quieres ir al restaurante de Ukyo a ver cómo se encuentran los demás? --sugirió Ranma. 

Akane frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

--En realidad no. 

_"Al menos no mientras pueda llevarte al dojo y tenerte para mi sola durante un par de horas" _

--Aw, vamos. No hemos la visto desde que dejamos de ir a Furinkan. Rayos, tus amigas, comosellamen, podrían estar allí a esta hora. O Hiroshi y Daisuke. O... 

--Está bien. Seguro. Perfecto. Como sea --la voz de Akane era seria. 

Desgraciadamente, Ranma sólo escuchó sus palabras. 

--¡Grandioso! ¡Será divertido ver a nuestros amigos de nuevo, ¿eh? --dijo sonriendo alegremente. 

--¡Nihao, Ranma! 

Ranma y Akane se volvieron para ver a Shampoo que se acercaba rápidamente en su bicicleta, saludando. 

_"Oh, maldición"_, pensó Akane. 

--Bueno, aquí está una de tus "amigas" --le dijo a Ranma. 

Shampoo dejó caer su bicicleta y abrazó a Ranma. 

--Eh, Shampoo ¿cómo te va? --aventuró Ranma, agradecido de que el abrazo fuera más uno de que-buenas-amigas-somos en lugar de uno de acuéstate-conmigo-aquí-mismo. 

Shampoo lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás. 

--¿Por qué no estabas en escuela cuando te llevé el almuerzo? --acusó--. Te busqué por mucho tiempo, pero nadie me dijo por qué no estabas allí, sólo gritaban algo sobre una puerta. 

Observó el uniforme de Ranma y Akane. 

--¿Llevan vestidos como Kodachi...? ¡Ah! Van a la escuela de Kodachi ahora, ¿sí? 

--Sí --admitió Ranma. 

Shampoo recogió su bicicleta y caminó al lado de Ranma y Akane mientras reasumían su camino a casa. 

--¿Por qué eres chica? ¿Por qué te vistes como chica? --echó una mirada furtiva a Akane-- ¿Akane ahora prefiere a chica más que a chico? Siempre dije que eras una pervertida. 

--¡Espera un momento, tú...! --gruñó Akane. 

Ranma, viéndose desagradablemente incómodo entre Akane y Shampoo, levantó sus manos. 

--¡Eh! ¡Paren un momento! --interrumpió. 

Observó a Shampoo severamente. 

--Aquí no hay pervertidos, ¿correcto? 

--Perdón --dijo Shampoo casi por accidente, sin sonar afligida en lo absoluto y regresó a su tema--. ¿Así que por qué eres chica, airen? 

--Ey, esa no fue mi idea... --empezó a decir Ranma. 

--Nos transfirieron a la escuela de Kodachi --interrumpió Akane--. Es una escuela de chicas. No se permiten chicos. 

Shampoo hizo una mueca. 

--Eso no es divertido. 

Miró a Ranma especulativamente. 

--¿La madre de airen perdió su espada? Una escuela para chicas no es muy varonil... ¿Ella sabe de esto? 

--A ella le encantó la idea --gruñó Ranma--. Dijo que me convertiría en una verdadera señorita, maldición. 

Shampoo lamentó tener que abandonar su recién formado plan de chantaje. 

--Ven al Nekohanten, airen. Te daré agua caliente y te haré un hombre. 

Observó a Akane cuidadosamente mientras hablaba, conociendo el doble sentido de lo que decía, y no fue en absoluto defraudante la reacción de ella. 

Ranma lo tomó por el otro sentido. 

--Ná. Está bien. Además, estas ropa no me acomoda muy bien cuando soy hombre. 

Shampoo no pudo resistirlo. 

--¿Y para qué la vas a necesitar, airen? Me gustas más cuando no la tienes. 

--¡De ningún modo! --dijo bruscamente Ranma. 

Disparó una mirada a Akane, percibió su aura, y se retiró fuera de la línea de fuego. 

--¡Ya es suficiente! --rechinó Akane-- ¡Es más que suficiente! 

Dejó caer su mochila y asumió su posición de combate. 

--Ah, ¿revancha? 

Shampoo sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban analizando la nueva postura de Akane. 

--No se por qué has olvidado lo que pasó la última vez. Yo no hice nada con tu pelo... 

Dejó caer su bicicleta y saltó a un lado mientras Akane se lanzaba hacia delante, pero subestimó la velocidad de ésta... y olvidó el charco cercano. El pie de Akane lanzó una ola de agua sobre Shampoo. 

--¡Mrrrarrrr! 

Shampoo saltó fuera del alcance del puntapié de Akane y saltó hacia Ranma. Ranma, temblando como una hoja, saltó, dio una vuelta en el aire, y aterrizó detrás de Akane. Shampoo siseó, sin querer arriesgarse a recibir el embate de Akane por alcanzar a Ranma, y rodeó a Akane a toda velocidad. Ranma huyó en sentido contrario, manteniendo a Akane entre ella y el gato. 

Shampoo repentinamente cambió de dirección. Ranma no fue tan rápido. 

--¡YAAAAAH! 

Apenas pudo evadir las garras de Shampoo. Akane los observó correr alrededor de ella seis veces en la dirección contraria, antes de que se detuvieran repentinamente a extremos opuestos de ella. 

--Vamos. No te quedes allí parada... ¡Ayúdame Akane! --jadeó Ranma. 

Akane sintió que una mueca resbalaba sobre su rostro. 

--¡TU necesitas MI ayuda, Ranma? --empezó a decir. 

Ranma le disparó una mirada reveladora y se enderezó. 

--¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie! --gritó-- ¡Tú eres la que dijo que quería ser mi compañera! ¡Menuda compañera! 

--¡Si eso es lo que opinas! --respondió Akane, atrapó a Shampoo antes que ella pudiera recuperarse de su asombro, y la lanzó hacia la cabeza de Ranma-- ¡Quizá entonces prefieras ESTA compañera! 

Ranma se quedó de pie, con los brazos abajo, por un largo momento. Sus gemidos cesaron bajo el gato pegado a su cara. Entonces... 

--Mmmrrrrrroooauuuuurrrr... 

Ranma lentamente se paró en cuatro. Una pata surgió y suavemente dio de golpecitos a Shampoo. Como el gato no se movió, la pata giró hacia atrás y Akane casi pudo ver desplegarse las garras de ki. Shampoo rápidamente se dejó caer de la cara de Ranma y corrió, con los ojos ensanchados. 

Akane tragó saliva y recuperó su temple, demasiado tarde. 

--Aquí, gatito, gatito --dijo, ofreciendo su mano--. Buen Ranma... gatito bonito no quiere herirme... ¿cierto? 

Ranma la ignoró, se sentó, lamió su pata, y empezó a aplanarse el pelo que Shampoo había desordenado. Cuando estuvo lista, echó una sola mirada desdeñosa a Akane, y salió corriendo. 

Akane y Shampoo se miraron. 

--Esto es tu culpa --le dijo la chica a la gata, pero a su voz le faltaba convicción. 

Akane recogió las mochilas y corrió detrás de Ranma. Shampoo la vio alejarse y sonrió felinamente.  


* * *

Ranma corrió hacia la puerta del frente de los Saotomes, haciendo torpes malabares con las mochilas, mientras abría y llamaba. 

--Lo siento, Oba-sama, pero Ranma... 

Se detuvo de pronto en la puerta del cuarto principal. 

Nodoka levantó la vista. 

--Oh, hola, Akane-chan... --dijo-- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Ranma? 

Continuó acariciando el pelo de su hija. Ranma, acurrucada en el regazo de Nodoka, runruneó ruidosamente, ignorando a Akane, tan notoriamente como sólo un gato podía hacerlo. 

--Sospecho que no le han contado nada sobre el Puño del gato --dijo Akane inseguramente. Dejó la mochila de Ranma en el Suelo y avanzó un paso hacia el cuarto--. El cree que es un gato, y eso le ayuda mucho en combate. Cambiar de forma lo hace volver a la normalidad, pero entonces no recuerda nada de lo que ha ocurrido mientras cree que es un gato. 

Nodoka pestañeó. 

--Que extraño --dijo ella--. Bien, hay una tetera de agua caliente en la cocina. ¿Podrías traerla por favor? No quiero molestarla... 

Akane se rió brevemente. 

--No. Es mejor así. 

Dejó el cuarto y regresó con la tetera, dejándola sobre la mesa. 

--Ella es ciertamente mucho más afectuosa de esta forma --remarcó Nodoka. 

Akane se arrodilló y extendió una mano para acariciar la cabeza de Ranma. Ranma no la miró, pero el runruneo cesó. Akane retiró su mano. 

--Sí. Sí, lo es. Usualmente... usualmente soy la única en la que confía cuando está así, pero... supongo que ya no es así. 

Akane se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

--¿Akane-chan? ¿No quieres quedarte un rato? 

Akane hizo una pausa en la puerta, pero no se volvió. 

--No gracias, Oba-sama. No creo que deba estar aquí cuando el vuelva a la normalidad. Excúseme. 

Ella salió. 

--Que extraño --repitió Nodoka para sí. 

Extendió la mano hacia la tetera y vertió su contenido sobre Ranma. 

¡Ping! ¡Ping! ¡Ping! ¡Ping! ¡Ping! 

¡Snap! 

¡Riiiip! 

--¡Ouch! ¡Está caliente! ¡Akane! ¡Gato! --dijo Ranma repentinamente, antes de advertir donde estaba-- ¡Ups! --dijo saltando fuera del regazo de Nodoka-- Lo siento, mamá, yo... 

--Está bien, Ranma --lo tranquilizó Nodoka--. Fue bastante agradable, en verdad. 

Entonces notó su blusa sin botones y su falda rota, y suspiró. 

--Por favor ve a cambiarte de ropa. 

Ranma miró hacia abajo. 

--Oh, rayos. Otra vez. 

--Fue mi culpa --admitió Nodoka--. Debí haberme dado cuenta. Tráeme tu uniforme de vuelta y lo arreglaré. 

--Okey. 

Ranma salió y volvió unos minutos después, vestido con sus pantalones y camisa habituales. Dejó caer en la mesa su uniforme y se sentó. 

Nodoka observó a su hijo, considerando el punto. 

--Ranma... ¿Qué es el puño del gato? 

Ranma retrocedió. 

--Oh, rayos. Mamá, promete que no vas a matar a papá por esto... 

--¿Hay alguna posibilidad que pueda pensar que lo merece? 

--Uh, quizá... 

--Por favor, responde mi pregunta, Ranma. 

_"Lo siento papá. Deberías habérselo contado tú mismo"_. 

--Bueno, es...  


* * *

--Mi pobre bebé --susurró Nodoka--. Nunca, jamás, debí haber dejado que te llevara... 

Ranma estaba inquieto. 

--Bueno, realmente no es tan malo. Quiero decir, ha sido muy útil un par de veces, y además no he herido a nadie. Lo único malo es que, bueno, realmente, me pongo muy nervioso al lado de los ga... ga... uh, gatos. 

--¿Qué tan nervioso? 

--Muy nervioso. Espero que no empieces otra vez con esa cosa de lo "varonil", mamá. 

--¿Así de nervioso? Oh, cariño --Nodoka limpió sus ojos--. Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, supongo. Sin embargo, tu padre tiene muchas cosas que explicar la próxima vez que aparezca en casa. 

Ranma hizo una nota mental para desaparecer en la ocasión. 

--¿Y cómo llegó mi mochila hasta acá? --preguntó al advertirla en una esquina. 

--¡Oh! Akane-chan la trajo. Lo que me recuerda que no quería verte cuando regresarás del Puño del gato, y parecía estar llorando cuando se fue. 

Nodoka dejó que la pregunta no formulada quedara flotando en el aire. 

La expresión de Ranma se endureció. 

--Tuvimos una pelea --dijo concisamente--. No. ELLA tuvo una pelea. Shampoo se nos acercó a la salida de la escuela, y Akane se enfureció y mojó a Shampoo, que se convirtió en un ga-gato y... --se interrumpió y encogió--. Ella me decepcionó. Lanzó a Shampoo hacia mí y eso es lo que me envió al puño del gato. 

--Bien, ella parecía ciertamente disgustada sobre eso --dijo Nodoka--. Y tú te veías bastante ofendido con ella incluso cuando creías ser, er, un gato. 

Ranma levantó la vista. 

--Seguro que vas a decir que debo ir y disculparme con ella ¿no? 

--No --dijo Nodoka lentamente--. Si lo que dices es cierto, y estoy segura de ella porque siempre me dices la verdad, ella debe venir a disculpase contigo. 

Ranma, que se había visto como si fuera a autodefenderse vigorosamente, se desinfló de un golpe. 

--¿Eh? 

Nodoka se encogió de hombros. 

--Estoy segura de que si esperas, ella verá por si misma su error, y vendrá a humillarse a tus pies --dijo sin inmutarse. 

Ranma pestañeó. 

--Uh... 

  
_Ranma estaba parado orgullosamente, con los brazos cruzados. Akane se arrodilló delante de él tocando el suelo con su frente. _

--Te ruego humildemente que me perdones... 

Ranma se estremeció. "Ick. De ningún modo." 

  
_--¡¡IDIOTA!! _

Akane dejó caer su mazo encima de la cabeza de Ranma. Ranma quedo estático por un momento, con los brazos extendidos en el aire y sus pies estirados, antes de quedar enterrado en el piso. 

--Auch... 

Ranma hizo una mueca de dolor. _"Más probable, pero..."_. Se levantó de pronto. 

--Voy a ir, uh, fuera. Nos vemos en la cena, Mamá. 

Salió. 

Nodoka esperó hasta que su hijo se alejara, y entonces sonrió y se levantó para ir a buscar sus útiles de costura.  


* * *

Kasumi soltó el cuchillo y se volvió al darse cuenta que sólo un par de pasos se escuchaban venir desde la puerta del frente. 

--Dios mío, Akane --dijo cuando su hermana apareció en el umbral de la cocina, viéndose como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro llorando-- ¿Qué pasó ahora? 

--Ranma me odia... --dijo Akane lentamente, recostándose contra el borde de la puerta. 

--Oh. Estoy segura de que eso no es cierto --dijo Kasumi con confianza--. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? 

--El estaba en el Neko-ken y... y... me ignoró. Prefirió ir donde su madre. Ya no confía más en mí. No necesita más de mí. 

--Bueno ¿por qué estaba en el Neko-ken?= --preguntó Kasumi, intentando comprender la situación. 

--Le lancé a Shampoo encima. 

--¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Usualmente ella se le lanza encima sin necesitar la ayuda de nadie. 

Akane miró fijamente a Kasumi. Su boca se crispó. Se le escapó un resoplido, luego una risita, y finalmente estaba riendo. Kasumi secó sus manos en su delantal y esperó que Akane se calmara. 

--Creo que si él te odiara, te habría siseado, no ignorado --apuntó cuando su hermana se hubo sosegado--. Suena como si él sólo estuviera molesto contigo. 

--Bueno... ¡Yo estoy molesta con él! --estalló Akane--. En primer lugar quería ir donde Ukyo, luego apareció Shampoo y empezó a burlarse de mí y él sólo se quedó ahí, sonriendo. Entonces le tiré agua a Shampoo, y las cosas se salieron un poco de control, y luego pidió que lo ayuda con Shampoo porque ella era una gata. Estaba tan feliz que no pude controlarme, así que le dije algo como "¿Necesitas que te ayude?", entonces se enderezó y dijo que realmente él no necesitaba un compañero como yo. 

--¿Y fue entonces que le lanzaste a Shampoo encima? 

--Correcto. 

--Hummm. 

Kasumi se volvió y tomó nuevamente el cuchillo y el pepino. 

Akane se quedó mirando su espalda. 

--¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? 

--Bueno --dijo Kasumi lentamente--, nada en realidad. 

--No, dímelo. Por favor. 

--Bueno... Tú sabes que a Ranma se le dificulta mucho admitir que necesita algo o a alguien. Las cosas podrían haber funcionado un poco mejor si tú le hubieses preguntado si quería ayuda en lugar de preguntarle si la necesitaba. Eso sería más fácil de admitir para él. De la otra forma, podría pensar que en realidad estabas burlándote de él. 

Akane hizo una mueca. 

--Oh. Debes tener razón. Pero eso no es excusa para lo que hizo. 

--No, supongo que no. 

Kasumi continuó cortando incluso las rodajas del pepino. 

--El no debería haber hecho eso. Yo tenía la razón, y él estaba equivocado, así que él es quien debe pedir disculpas. 

--Lo que tú digas... 

--Bien, entonces. 

Kasumi terminó de rebanar el pepino, soltó el cuchillo, y se volvió. 

--Akane... piensa cuidadosamente antes de responder esto. ¿Prefieres tener la razón... o ser feliz?  


* * *

Ukyo dejó caer su espátula y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Ranma apareció en el umbral de su negocio. 

--¡Ran-chan! --gritó, saltando sobre la parrilla. 

Un salto más y sus brazos estaban alrededor de él. 

--¡No te había visto durante una semana! ¿Por qué no habías venido antes? 

--Oh, tú sabes... muchas cosas que hacer, eso de la nueva escuela y lo demás --dijo Ranma, dejando a Ukyo guiarlo hacia uno de los asientos a lo largo de la parrilla. 

Ukyo pasó hacia el otro lado y seleccionó un par de espátulas limpias. 

--Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres que te prepare? 

--Veamos... 

El estómago de Ranma rugió. 

Ukyo rió. 

--El mismo viejo Ran-chan --dijo tiernamente. 

--¿Cerdo, nori extra? 

--¡Sale inmediatamente! 

¡TSSSSS! 

--Te echamos de menos en Furinkan, sabes. Kuno lo ha tomado más seriamente que lo usual. 

Ranma sonrió. 

--Apostaba eso. Apareció afuera de San Hebereke el primer día, con lo de siempre. '¡Chica de la coleta! ¡Akane...! --Ranma se interrumpió-- De todos modos, nosotros, uh, lo cubrimos. 

--Realmente te he extrañado, Ran-chan --dijo Ukyo--. No es lo mismo sin ti. 

Ranma no pudo mirarla a los ojos. 

--Sí, bueno, no es que haya tenido elección. 

--Debe ser muy extraño para ti, ir a una escuela de chicas --dijo Ukyo casualmente. 

--Deberías saberlo... Supongo. 

Ukyo sonrió torcidamente. 

--Buen punto. 

Sacó el okonomiyaki de la parrilla, lo colocó en un plato y se lo entregó a Ranma junto a un adorno. 

--¡Disfrutalo! 

Entregó otras ordenes a algunos clientes y regresó a empezar otro lote. 

--Y, ¿qué es de Akane? --preguntó casi por accidente. 

Ranma se encogió de hombros. 

--Ni idea. En su casa, supongo. 

--¿Y como le ha ido en San H? 

Ranma hizo una mueca. 

--Nosotros no lo llamamos así. Le causa mala impresión a la gente. 

Ukyo rió con disimulo. 

--Sí, bueno, todos lo hacen. 

_"Así que tuvieron una pelea... ¿eh?. Bieeeen." _

Akane estaba sentada delante de su escritorio después de la cena. La tarea estaba desparramada enfrente de ella, pero no podía concentrarse en ella. Jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos. 

_"Debo ir a buscarlo. Debo arreglar las cosas con él. Debo decirle que lo siento. Control, rayos. Debo disculparme, aún cuando piense que tengo la razón..." _

--¡Argh! --dijo suavemente para sí--. Inténtalo de nuevo. 

_"Debo ir a buscarlo. Debo arreglar..." _

Escuchó un golpecito en la ventana. Su lápiz saltó en una dirección y la silla en otra. 

_"¡El está aquí!" _

Akane abrió de golpe la ventana. Ranma estaba colgando afuera. Su expresión invertida era difícil de interpretar, pero parecía una mezcla de aprehensión y determinación. 

--Mira, si vamos a ser compañer... ¡mmmmmfffff! 

Akane se había asomado fuera de la ventana y ya lo tenía abrazado. Repentinamente se dio cuenta repentinamente de que su cara estaba cobijada en un sitio particularmente cómodo de la anatomía de Akane, y sus pies se resbalaron. 

--¡MMMMFFFF! 

--¡OS...! 

Akane aprovechó su firme abrazo para arrastrarlo a través de la ventana, adaptando un movimiento que normalmente utilizaba para tirar a un oponente al suelo. Ella lo dejó en el suelo tan suavemente como puedo y retrocedió. 

--Guau. Buena atrapada --murmuró Ranma un poco aturdido. 

Rodó sobre sí mismo, se sentó, y recordó lo que estaba diciendo. 

--Si vamos a ser compañeros, no debería hacerme pedir ayuda --dijo, tan firmemente como pudo. 

Akane parpadeó. 

--¡Tú dijiste que no querías tenerme como compañera! 

--¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no dije eso! 

--Aquí vas de nuevo. ¡Sí, lo hiciste! Tú... 

--¡Dije que quería que fueras un compañero MEJOR! --interrumpió Ranma--. ¡Tonta! ¡Nunca escuchas lo que digo! 

--¡Tú...! 

Akane forzó su voz a detenerse. _"Control. Uno de nosotros tiene que tenerlo"_. Tomó una fuerte inspiración y forzó su voz a algo aproximadamente calmado y razonable. 

--Cuando te pregunté si necesitabas mi ayuda, no trataba de humillarte. Esta sólo sorprendida de que me lo hubieras preguntado. 

Fue el turno de Ranma de parpadear. 

--Oh. Uh... 

Akane recordó lo que Kasumi le había dicho. 

--La próxima vez te preguntaré si QUIERES que te ayude. ¿Será mejor así? 

--Sí, supongo --Ranma jugueteaba con sus dedos--. Yo, er, quería tu ayuda allí --admitió. 

--Oh. Yo, um... siento haberte lanzado a Shampoo encima. 

Ranma se encogió de hombros. 

--Bueno, no es que no esté acostumbrado a eso, pero usualmente ella no necesita ayuda... ¡ey! ¿de qué te estás riendo? 

--Oh, de nada... 

--Entonces... ¿qué ocurrió mientras estaba, uh, en el neko-ken? --preguntó Ranma. 

--No mucho. 

--¿No besé a nadie? 

--No. No esta vez. 

Akane apoyó su cadera en su escritorio y cruzó sus brazos. 

Ranma estudió a su prometida. 

--Desearía que no fueras tan celosa. Quiero decir, un poco celosa es atractivo, pero... 

--Bien. ¡Desearía que no les prestaras tanta atención a ellas! --interrumpió Akane. 

--¡Ellas sólo son amigas! Mira, estoy todo el día contigo en la escuela, luego un par de horas en el dojo, y a veces incluso ceno aquí, y entonces estudiamos la mayoría de las noches... ¿no es suficiente? 

_"¡No!"_, pensó Akane, pero sus palabras dieron en el blanco e hizo un gesto de dolor. 

--No puedo evitarlo --murmuró--. Ellas son... y yo... 

--Mira, ya te lo he dicho. No las quiero... 

Ranma suspiró, y tuvo una idea. 

--Mira, Kuno es alto y rico, y yo no tengo nada, y el tampoco es mal parecido, así que... ¿por qué no haces más que patearlo cada vez que te abraza? 

Akane hizo una cara. 

--Euuu. El sólo es... Hizo mi vida miserable antes que llegaras, y peor después. Lo detesto --miró a Ranma--. Tu no detestas a Shampoo o a Ukyo, y estoy segura que no las lanzarías de un puntapié por sobre la escuela si te abrazaran. No veo la conexión. 

--Bueno, ¿y que hay de Ryoga entonces? Te trae regalos, es cariñoso contigo, es casi tan bueno como yo... 

--¿Ryoga? Sólo es un amigo. No sé. No me siento de esa forma con él. Además, el no me ha abrazado... 

_"Claro que no tienes idea de dónde ha estado durmiendo ese cerdo"_, evitó decir Ranma. 

--¿Sí? Bien, yo tampoco me siento de esa forma con Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi. Ellas sólo son amigas. En realidad Kodachi no es ni siquiera eso. 

Akane miró fijamente a Ranma. 

--Pero tú eres un chico. Todos saben que un chico, bueno, se siente de esa manera con cualquier chica bonita. Especialmente si ella viene hacía él. 

--Rayos --dijo Ranma ceñudamente--. Hubiera esperado eso de mamá... Ella cree que debo ser 'masculino' y agarrarlas a todas... pero pensé que tú me conocías mejor. 

Se levantó. 

--Mejor olvídalo. 

--Espera Ranma. 

Akane se movió para interceptarlo antes que pudiera salir por la ventana abierta y lo tomó suavemente de su camisa. Se paró muy cerca de él y observó fijamente su rostro todavía molesto. 

--Quizá soy demasiado celosa --dijo lentamente--, pero no puedo evitarlo. Lo negué por un año, y no puedo seguir haciéndolo. Si alguien te aleja de mi, no quiero que sea porque pensé que eso no podía ocurrir. 

Ranma suspiró, pero perdió el ceño y sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella. 

--Nadie va a alejarme de ti. Ya lo han intentando. Y sigo aquí. 

--Lo sé... pero es como cuando tú no puedes decirles que no las quieres. No puedes obligarte a ti mismo a decírselos, y yo no puedo obligarme a mí misma a no estar celosa. 

Ranma se calmó un poco. Akane podía sentirlo intentando decir algo, y fallando. 

--Está bien --dijo finalmente. 

Akane se paró en la punta de sus pies y lo observó con expectación. 

La puerta se abrió. 

--Akane, te traje... 

La voz de Kasumi se interrumpió. 

La puerta se cerró. 

--Rayos --murmuró Akane ante la mirada de pánico de los ojos de Ranma. Tomó su cabeza y lo besó rápidamente antes de que él se apartara, y lo dejó separarse. 

--Sabes, si sólo entrarás por la puerta... 

--...todos sabría que estaba aquí, y sería aún peor --terminó Ranma--. Supongo que será mejor que me vaya. 

--Supongo --dijo Akane un poco triste--. Te veo mañana. 

--Sip. 

Ranma fue a la ventana y miró hacia atrás por un momento. 

--¡Buenas noches! 

Saltó fuera y se desvaneció en la oscuridad. Akane suspiró, cerró la ventana, y fue a hablar con Kasumi acerca de golpear a las puertas.  


* * *

--¡Lista! 

Akane observó a Ranma, balanceándose en el extremo opuesto de la estera bajo las luces del gimnasio. Akane vio su mano señalando y empezó a dar vueltas: cuatro pasos a la carrera, vuelta hacia delante sobre sus manos, lanzar el cintillo y sostenerlo. Las plantas de los pies de Ranma aterrizaron sobre ella con la suavidad precisa que podía esperar de su compañero, y estuvo lista cuando la cinta de Ranma golpeó a izquierda y derecha, hacia sus imaginarios rivales. Pateó con fuerza, lanzando a Ranma en una parábola. Akane se arrojó a sus pies, jaló con un pie, sosteniendo sus bastones sobre la cabeza, y vio a Ranma aterrizar en la esquina donde ella había empezado. Asintió satisfecha, giró hacia un lado tres veces, y quedo de espalda contra la espalda de Ranma. 

--Perfecto --dijo Ranma. 

--¿De verdad? --dijo Akane alegremente--. Quiero decir, se sintió bien, pero... 

--Bueno, después del intento número diecisiete, debería serlo --observó Ranma, desinflando un poco a Akane--. Y apuesto que una rutina como esta no funcionará muy bien en un encuentro. Pero a los jueces parece que les encanta. 

--Um... disculpen... 

Dos de las otras chicas del equipo de gimnasia había subido a la colchoneta. 

--Eh --saludo Ranma--. Michi y, um, Junko, ¿cierto? 

Las dos chicas, la primera con pelo corto, la otra con pelo de largo mediano, cogido en dos coletas, asintieron y sonrieron. 

--Esas somos --asintió Michi--. Saotome-kun, nos preguntábamos... um... ¿podríamos entrenar con usted? 

Akane y Ranma se miraron y levantaron sus cejas. 

--Llámame Ranma --dijo Ranma alegremente--. ¿Conocen a Akane, cierto? 

--Sí.... Ranma-kun. Sí, Akane-kun era tu pareja cuando derrotaron a la capitana Kodachi el año pasado. No podríamos olvidar eso fácilmente, aunque no vimos mucho del encuentro desde abajo del ring... 

--También nos preguntábamos a que hora alguien se acercaría a conversar con nosotras --indicó Akane. 

--Bueno, aquí estamos --dijo Junko un poco avergonzada--. Kodachi-san nos hizo ver claramente que ustedes eran sus, um, intereses personales. 

Hizo un gesto hacia las otras gimnastas, las que estaban haciendo sus ejercicios sin mucho entusiasmo o conversando en las bancas. 

--Y dado que no tenemos realmente ningún encuentro real, muchas de las chicas realmente no practican mucho. 

--Pero algunas queremos realmente hacerlo --dijo Michi a Ranma--. Escuchamos que Akane-kun te llamaba 'sensei', y por supuesto que las vimos practicar, y, eso era, cómo decirlo... ¡guau! 

--Kodachi y su grupo piensan que lo único para lo que servimos es para empujar el ring de un lado a otro según ella silbe --dijo Junko amargamente. 

Akane y Ranma se miraron de nuevo. Ranma se encogió de hombros. 

--Estaríamos gustosas --dijo Akane a Michi y Junko--. Estamos desarrollando un estilo de artes marciales gimnásticas de pareja, y llegamos al punto en que necesitamos otra pareja para practicar. 

Michi golpeo sus manos, chilló, y saltó de arriba abajo. 

--¡¡Yayyy!! 

Junko hizo una reverencia, con la cara seria. 

--Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarla, Ranma-sensei. Sé que no somos tan buenas buenas como ustedes... 

Ranma asintió. 

--Veamos primero que es lo que saben hacer, y entonces veremos eso... ¿qué tal? --dijo indicando la colchoneta.  


* * *

--¿Akane-kun? 

Akane levantó la vista, mientras seguía abrochando su blusa. 

--¿Sí? 

Michi miraba más allá de ella, hacia Ranma, que tenía un poco más de problemas de lo habitual con su sostén deportivo. 

--Um. Nos preguntábamos si, bueno, hay un lugar donde algunas de nosotras vamos después de la escuela. Es el café Arlequín. Está sólo a una manzanas de aquí, y si quisieran, podríamos ir a charlar un poco... 

Akane miró a Ranma. 

_"Bueno, ellas no son prometidas..."_, se acuso mentalmente. 

--¡Seguro! ¡Suena divertido! --dijo alegremente. 

--¡Grandioso! --sonrió Michi-- ¿Conoces el camino? Bueno, yo las llevaré, cuando estén listas... 

--Ahora --dijo Ranma irritadamente. 

_"Malditos sean todos los sostenes." _

Tomó su mochila y cerro de golpe su armario. Akane suprimió una sonrisa y siguió a Michi y Ranma afuera del camarín.  


* * *

El café Arlequín era un lugar iluminado con un piso blanco y negro como tablero de ajedrez, y una gran máscara de payaso colgada en el muro a la entrada. Michi frotó con ausencia la brillante nariz del payaso cuando pasaron enfrente. Saludo a otras tres muchachas en una mesa, mientras Ranma y Akane sacudían sus paraguas. 

--¡Miren! ¡Aquí las traje! --gritó, volviéndose hacia Ranma y Akane--. Vamos, ellas están ansiosas por conocerlas... 

--¿Todas? Espera un minuto, ¿en que nos quieres meter? --protestó Ranma, pero siguió a Michi hacia la mesa. 

--Junko, ya nos conocimos en el gimnasio --dijo Michi--, y esta es Eriko, su padre es inglés... --una morena alta de pelo largo asintió-- y esta es Sachiko. Chicas, nuestras esperanzas: Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome. 

La mandíbula de Ranma se dejó caer. 

--¿Esperanzas? ¿Qué diablos significa eso? 

Las cuatro chicas se la quedaron mirando un momento, entonces Michi río. 

--Habla igual que un chico ¡eres increíble! 

Ranma se ruborizó. Michi hizo un gesto a sus amigas. 

Sólo quise decir que eres nuestra esperanza de hacer algo de gimnasia real en lugar de sólo avivar a Kodachi mientras ella deja fuera de combate a las integrantes de los otros equipos antes de los encuentros. 

--Oh --Ranma se deslizó en la mesa detrás de Akane--. ¿Ella sigue haciendo eso? Pensé que había aprendido una lección después de lo que ocurrió cuando intentó dejar a Akane fuera de la competencia. Me encargué de patear bien su trasero. 

--Si, y esa es la razón por la que pensamos que podrías ayudarnos a hacer algo ahora --dijo Junko--. Si nos puedes entrenar de la misma forma que Akane, tenemos una esperanza de tomar algún sitio en el equipo, y participar realmente en algún encuentro antes de graduarnos. Quisiéramos ganar, por supuesto, pero lo único que queremos realmente es participar. 

Las otras tres asintieron. 

--Bueno. Estamos con ustedes --dijo Akane repentinamente--. Haremos lo que ustedes quieran. 

La tensión expectante al otro lado de la mesa se disolvió en sonrisas. 

Ranma lanzó una mirada de sorpresa a Akane. _"¿Qué se le ha ocurrido ahora?"_ Ignoró la conversación y examinó cuidadosamente a las otras dos chicas, recordándolas del gimnasio de la escuela. _"Sachiko es fuerte, pero no tanto como Akane. Eriko... podría ser tan buena como Kodachi después de unos tres años de entrenamiento. ¿Pero en unos pocos meses?"_. Sacudió levemente su cabeza. 

Junko captó su movimiento. 

--¿Qué ocurre, Ranma-kun? --dijo en voz baja. 

--Va a ser un trabajo muy duro --replicó Ranma--. Pero lo haremos de todos modos. Espero que estén preparadas. 

--Lo estamos --dijo Junko con una sonrisa firme--. Pero si no lo intentamos, nunca lo sabremos ¿cierto? 

Ranma asintió lentamente. 

La mesera se acercó, tomó sus ordenes y se alejó. Ranma permaneció sentada y escuchando a las chicas conversando entre ellas. _"Akane seguro se está divirtiendo..."_ Observó a su prometida con una sonrisa comprensiva en su cara. 

--Parece que tienes un admirador --dijo Michi repentinamente a Ranma. Ranma siguió su mirada y vio a un joven en otra mesa observando directamente hacia ella. Su compañero asintió y sonrió. 

Ranma miró en otra dirección significativamente. 

--No es mi tipo --respondió a Michi. 

--¿Oh? Bueno, hay montones de tipos aquí. El Arlequín es un buen sitio para encontrarlos. Sólo espera un poco, y tu tipo aparecerá --dijo Michi confiadamente. 

Ranma enrojeció. 

--No quisiera encontrar a alguien --murmuró. 

Michi cabeceó juiciosamente. 

--¿Algún tipo rompió tu corazón? Ya lo superarás. Una chica guapa como tú, con una figura para morirse de envidia como... 

--¡No es por eso! --estalló Ranma. Las otras conversaciones alrededor de la mesa se detuvieron. Todas miraron a Ranma. Ranma por un momento consideró la posibilidad de desaparecer bajo la mesa. 

Michi miró a Ranma y Akane. 

--Ustedes dos no... --dijo estirando su dedo meñique-- ¿o sí? 

--¡No! --exclamó Akane. Luego añadió, bajando la voz--. Sólo somos, um, compañeras. Eso es todo. 

Michi pareció aliviada. 

--Oh, bien. Por supuesto que cosas así suelen ocurrir en una escuela sólo de chicas... 

Junko le dio un codazo a su amiga. 

--Michi, otra vez estas hablando de más. No las hagas avergonzarse. 

--Oh, olvidemos eso. ¿Qué hay de ti? --le dijo Michi a Akane--. ¿Buscas un novio? 

La barbilla de Akane se levantó. 

--Estoy comprometida --dijo orgullosamente. 

Las otras chicas se quedaron mirándola. 

--¿Ya? --dijo Michi con incredulidad. Observó la mano de Akane--. No veo ningún anillo... 

Akane enrojeció. 

--Nuestras familias lo arreglaron. 

Un silencio siguió a su anuncio. 

--¡¿Qué?! 

--Auuuu --reasumió Michi--. Quiero decir, obviamente eres buena presa, pero... ¿qué clase de perdedor necesitaría que su familia arreglara un matrimonio por él? 

Akane miró lateramente a Ranma, cuyo fusible estaba notoriamente acortándose, y aguantó una sonrisa. 

--Bueno, eso fue lo que pensé al principio, pero luego cambié de opinión. Mi prometido es maravilloso. 

Sintió que Ranma se estremecía ligeramente y resistió las ganas de mirarla de nuevo. 

--Guau --suspiró Michi. Miró a sus amigas--. Si alguna vez me preguntan como luce una chica enamorada, pensaría en ti. 

Se volvió a mirar a Akane. 

--Estoy envidiosa. Cuéntanos acerca de este individuo. 

Akane se rindió a la tentación. 

--Bueno. Es un artista marcial, por supuesto. Es mejor que yo, rayos, pero no podría respetarlo si no fuera así. Es sólo un poco más alto que mi así que tengo que estirarme para besarlo. 

--Apuesto a que tiene buen porte --suspiró Michi--. ¿Es guapo? 

Akane hizo muecas. 

--Debe serlo. Tiene un montón de otras chicas persiguiéndolo todo el tiempo. 

Sintió que Ranma se estremecía de nuevo. 

--Bueno, mientras no sea él quien las persiga, sólo puedes decir que tienes uno de los buenos --indicó Sachiko. 

Akane mordió su labio. 

--Supongo que sí. 

_"Ranma no ha dicho ni una palabra. O está muerto o su auto-control se atascó." _

--¡Ey! --exclamó Michi-- ¡Lo conozco! El hermano de una amiga de mi prima va a Furinkan, y ella le dijo a ella que él dijo que Akane Tendo estaba comprometida con el otro Ranma Saotome. 

Akane la miró fijamente, espantada. Las otras la miraron escépticamente. 

--¿Qué quieres decir con eso de 'el otro Ranma Saotome'? --preguntó finalmente Junko. 

--¡Ese que no pudo derrotar a Kodachi! --dijo Michi excitadamente--. Miren, hay un Ranma Saotome que es un hombre, y que va a Furinkan. Y hay otra Ranma Saotome que es una chica y que fue quien derrotó a Kodachi el año pasado. Kodachi dijo que había dos personas distintas con el mismo nombre. ¿Recuerdan que lo repetía sin parar? --las cabezas asintieron--. De todas formas, mi amigo, er, el hermano de la amiga de prima dijo que esa Tendo era una bebé, y que Saotome era un bruto, pero que era una especie de travesti o transexual, algo que no tenía mucho sentido. 

Michi miró a Ranma maliciosamente. 

--¿Estás segura de que eres una chica, Ranma? 

--Uh... ¿Qué es lo que crees? Ya me vieron en el camarín, ¿no? 

Ranma esperó lo mejor. 

--Cien por ciento femenina --confirmó Junko--. Ningún pedazo de más, ninguno de menos. 

Tocó en el codo a Michi y prosiguió. 

--Se escuchan un montón de historias raras sobre Furinkan. ¿Recuerdan la de la profesora vampiro? Es más fácil creer en que existen un chico y una chica que se llaman igual, y en el poder de la confusión y el rumor, que en una persona que cambia de sexo. Eso sí que apuesto que hay alguna relación entre ellas. 

Cuatro pares de ojos apuntaron a Ranma y esperaron expectantes.Ranma pensó frenéticamente. 

_"Manténlo simple..._" 

--Sí. Somos de la misma familia --dijo cuidadosamente--. Tenemos mucho en común. Incluso usamos el mismo peinado. 

La camarera regreso con sus pedidos. Ranma observó los tres cuencos de sopa de tallarines caliente en el otro extremo de la mesa y tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Advirtió que Akane se aseguraba se vaso de agua, se relajó un poco, y tomo una cucharada de su postre. 

Michi observó el postre. 

--Pensé que se suponía que los artistas marciales no consumían esa clase de cosas. 

Ranma tragó con rapidez. 

--Bueno, una vez que tengan cierta práctica en el Arte, sus cuerpos podrán manejarlo... 

--¿Escucharon chicas? --dijo Michi a sus compañeras--. Otro incentivo --volvió a mirar a Ranma--. Así que, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿tienes a alguien en especial? 

--Uh, sí --dijo Ranma--. También tengo un compromiso. 

Michi descansó su barbilla en su mano y consideró a Ranma con ojos entrecerrados. 

--¿Y es tan maravilloso como el de Akane? 

--Uh. Algo así. 

Ranma empujó un trozo de helado e intentó ignorar la mirada de Akane--. Mi pareja también es artista marcial. Mi pareja es, uh, bonita. 

--No eres muy habladora, ¿cierto? --observó Michi--. Bueno, eso está bien. 

--Debes disculpar a Michi --dijo Junko a Ranma--. Ella es un poco parlanchina. Quizá cuando consiga un novio, dejará de molestar a los demás con el tema. 

--Humpf. 

Michi cruzó sus brazos y miró a lo lejos. Las otras rieron.  


* * *

Akane y Ranma caminaron a casa en medio de la lluvia en silencio. La ruidosa masa gris alrededor de los entrelazados círculos de sus paraguas las encerraban en medio de su propio pequeño mundo, como el interior de un gran acuario. Algunas gotas ocasionales manchaban sus oscuros uniformes. 

--Les gusté --dijo Ranma finalmente. 

Akane la observó, un poco sobresaltada. 

--Bueno, seguro. ¿Por qué no? Sólo porque pareces ruda, y hablas como un chico... 

--Córtala, Akane --interrumpió Ranma--. Eso me molesta. Lo que quiero decir es que les gusté. Ninguna intentó abrazarme, o matarme, o ignorarme. Ellas sólo fueron amistosas, y todo porque les mentí. 

Akane suspiró. 

--Tenías que hacerlo. No podríamos seguir en San Hebereke a menos que ellas crean que eres una chica. 

--Eso no lo justifica, maldición. Quiero decir, he mentido unas cuantas veces, a mamá, a Shampoo, pero sólo cuando mi trasero estaba en riesgo, y me de todas formas me apestó. Cuando ellas descubran que en realidad soy un hombre, me van a odiar. Como tú lo hiciste --finalizó Ranma calladamente. 

Akane cambió su mochila a la mano que sostenía el paraguas, para poner la otra encima del hombro de Ranma. 

--Lo sé. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y ahora sabes como me siento acerca de ti. No estarías yendo a San Hebereke si yo no te lo hubiera pedido, así que si hay alguien a quien culpar es a mi. 

--Eso no lo hace mejor. 

--Bueno... si algo ocurre, quizá podamos convencerlas de que eres una chica que se convierte en chico con el agua caliente. O quizá te lleguen a querer tanto que te perdonen por no ser una chica. 

--Quizá --dijo Ranma dando una patada a un charco. 

--Ey. Yo lo hice... 

Ranma observó la amorosa sonrisa de Akane, y por fin, lentamente, devolvió la sonrisa. 

--Ahora, ¿por qué tuviste tanto problema en decirle a Michi lo maravilloso que era? 

La sonrisa de Ranma se convirtió en una mueca. 

--Gaaa. Apenas puedo decírtelo a ti... ¿cómo podría decírselo a ellas? 

--Buena respuesta, compañero. Estas mejorando...  


* * *

--Así que... ¿qué piensas? --le preguntó Michi a Junko luego que Ranma y Akane se retiraron del café. 

--Ellas son nuestra mejor oportunidad. Claro, son un poco raros, pero todos los buenos lo son. Si Ranma nos enseña la mitad de las cosas que le ha enseñado a Akane, sería mejor que la maestra Hasegawa --replicó Junko. 

Sus ojos se volvieron a Sachiko. 

--¿Qué pasa entre ellos, Sachi? 

--Bueno... --Sachiko golpeó sus palillos contra sus labios--. Ustedes vieron como se miraban, y también vieron la expresión de Akane cuando hablaba de su novio. Ella está realmente loca por él. Pero Ranma parece también estar loca por ella... y lo raro es que Akane realmente parecía también estar loca por ella, pero no quería que nos diéramos cuenta. No conozco al novio de Ranma, pero siento pena por el chico, porque esto puede convertirse en un desastre. 

Pensaron sobre eso durante un momento. 

--No es como un triángulo amoroso --dijo Michi finalmente--. No se me ocurre como llamarlo. Creo que es tridimensional. Si no me hubiera saltado ayer la clase de geometría lo sabría. 

Suspiró románticamente. 

--Pero creo que es muy dulce. El amor prohibido que florece en el gimnasio de San Ecchi, la secundaria más rara de Tokyo... ¡ick! 

Michi tuvo que agacharse ante la súbita tormenta de palillos y servilletas que empezó a caer sobre ella. 

--Deja de leer esas historietas románticas. Te están pudriendo el cerebro --advirtió Junko.  


* * *

** Fin de Manada**

  



	8. Parte 7: Competicion

CAPÍTULO 7: COMPETICI"N

****

**Traducido por: ** Isaac Sotillos Alonso

**_"Para el profano, el propósito de una competición ecuestre, se trate de una carrera, carrera de obstáculos, saltando, o incluso en el polo es determinar cuál es el mejor caballo. El jinete, sin embargo, sabe que las competiciones son ganadas por el mejor equipo de caballo y jinete... sin confianza entre ellos, ni el caballo ni el jinete pueden desarrollar todo su potencial..."_**

****

**Domando al Caballo: La guía del jinete.**

"¡TE!" "¡Crash!"

"Hey, Akane."

Akane se volvió. "¿Hai, Sensei? _Adoro la mirada que me lanza cada vez que digo eso._ " Dejó los fragmentos del destruido bloque de hormigón y subió los escalones hacia dentro del dojo.

Ranma ajustó un poco el cinturón de su gi. "Ya que Kasumi no está entrenando hoy con nosotros, quiero probar algo distinto." Akane levantó una ceja. "No, en serio. Tu sabes de auras, ¿Cierto?"

Akane sintió un hormigueo eléctrico de excitación. _Por fin él va a enseñarme. _"Un poco." Dijo ella, tan despreocupadamente como pudo.

Ranma notó que ella estaba temblando ligeramente de miedo, de arriba abajo en las bolas de sus pies y sonrió afectadamente. "Cálmate y presta atención. Cuéntame lo que sepas."

Akane se controló a si misma. "Bueno, está el aura de combate de Happosai, y la cabeza de demonio de papá, y Oji-sanhizo aquel panda enorme en aquella ocasión, y por supuesto está el Hiryu Shoten Ha que haces tú, y - ¡Oh, Ranma!¡¿Al fin me vas a enseñar cómo hacer eso?!"

Ranma alzó una mano. "¡Cálmate, he dicho! Jeez, la razón de que no te hubiera enseñado nada de esto todavía era porque terminarías perdiendo el control. Normalmente por mí." Añadió.

"¡Bueno, si no me hicieras enfadar, no me enfadaría!"

Ranma la lanzó una mirada disgustada. "¿Esperas que tus enemigos sean siempre amables?" Akane se congeló, boquiabierta, mientras digería las implicaciones. "Sip, ahora lo entiendes. Estás llena de poder, tan sólo desconoces cómo usarlo. En cierto modo, estalla cuando te enfadas, pero entonces haces lo que tu poder quiere que hagas, no lo que tú quieres. Eso creo. Eso espero."

"Oh..." Akane pensó sobre aquello. "Tú no haces ninguna de estas manifestaciones visibles del aura. ¿Por qué no?"

"Esa es una buena pregunta." Ranma se encogió de hombros. "Quiero hacer que mis oponentes piensen que soy mas débil de lo que soy, no más fuerte. Quiero sorprenderles, no animarles." Sonrió repentinamente. "No voy a enseñarte a hacer cabezas de demonio. Eres suficientemente aterradora tal como eres."

"Ba-a-ka."

"Marimacho." Ranma se serenó. "Tú estuviste cuando aprendí el alma-de-hielo para el Hiryu Shoten Ha, pero he ido muchísimo mas lejos desde entonces. Ven aquí y ponte enfrente de mí." Akane lo hizo. Ranma miró a través suya, y de pronto Akane sintió una ola de frío yendo hacia ella. Se intensificó. Akane se estremeció y retrocedió un poco. Niebla apenas visible apareció en el húmedo aire. Gotas de agua bajaron corriendo por los desnudos antebrazos de Ranma, y entonces dejaron de moverse, y una película de hielo se expandió sobre su piel.

"Brrr." Ranma palmeó sus brazos el uno contra el otro, y el hielo se agrietó y se estampó en el suelo. "Un poco mas y me hubiera transformado."

La boca de Akane colgó abierta. "Ra... Ranma..."

"Usé esto para... para destruir a Azafrán." Dijo Ranma quedamente, sin mirarla aún. "No hay manera de que te fuera a enseñar nada como esto hasta que estuviera seguro de que no fueras a usarlo cuando en verdad no lo comprendías." La miró a los ojos muy seriamente. "Últimamente, te estás volviendo mejor con tu temperamento, y creo que seguirás mejorando, así que creo que estás preparada... pero necesitas pensar sobre esto, porque es peligroso."

Akane asintió, igualando su seriedad. "Un montón de cosas que he aprendido son peligrosas. No he lisiado a nadie todavía. Mi control debe ser mejor de lo que crees."

"Eso espero. No te confíes demasiado."

"¡¿Y TÚ me lo dices a MÍ?!"

Ranma rió. "Muy bien. Esa idea que tuve no es peligrosa, creo. Las auras son buenas para algo más que hacer cubitos de hielo o asustar a la gente. Si lo haces bien, es como una segunda piel, y puedes sentir con ella. Si tú lo haces, y yo lo hago, entonces podemos sentir lo que estamos haciendo cuando luchamos como compañeros."

Akane pensó acerca de eso. "Creo que lo veo. ¿Cómo lo hago?"

Ranma sonrió débilmente y se sonrojó un poco. "Tú ya lo has hecho. Uh, nosotros ya lo hemos hecho."

Akane le miró por un momento, perpleja, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. "¡Ranma!¡La primera vez que nos besamos!"

Ranma asintió tímidamente. "Y la segunda vez... y otras veces después de eso, pero de cualquier modo perdí la cuenta."

Los labios de Akane se curvaron en una pequeña, tierna, expectante sonrisa. "Creo que voy a disfrutar practicándolo."

Junko hizo señas cuando Ranma y Akane entraron en el vestuario. "Hasegawa-sensei ha colgado la lista para el próximo encuentro." Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas. Hizo una pausa de efecto. "Vosotras estáis en ella, por supuesto."

"¡Si!" Ranma chocó las manos con Akane.

Junko sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Y yo creía que Michi estaba eufórica." Se recompuso. "Michi no lo logró esta vez, ni tampoco Sachi, pero Eriko y yo estamos dentro. Gracias, Ranma. No podríamos haberlo hecho sin ti."

"Aún no hemos hecho nada." Dijo Ranma lentamente. "¿Cuándo es el encuentro?"

"En una semana y media. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Cuándo suele empezar Kodachi a eliminar al otro equipo?"

Junko pensó. "Unos días antes, creo. ¿Has decidido qué hacer al respecto?"

Ranma medio sonrió. "Sip." Empezó a ponerse el leotardo. "Voy a hablar con ella."

"Hey, Kodachi."

Kodachi apartó su atención del entrenamiento. "¡Ranma-sama! Me complace verte tan bien."

Ranma se aferró al inicio informal. "Sip, tu también pareces saludable, así pues, ¿Qué te parece si esta vez dejamos que el otro equipo se presente al encuentro?"

Kodachi frunció el ceño con estupefacción por un instante, y entonces su expresión se aclaró. "Oh, eso. Qué directo eres, Ranma. Desearía que fueras igual de directo en otras materias."

Ranma pareció incómodo. "Lo que sea. La cosa es, en realidad estábamos esperando tener un encuentro en esta ocasión, y así poder ganar de verdad, en lugar de ganar por penalización."

"¿Por qué, qué 'lo que sea' estás sugiriendo?"

Ranma hizo chirriar sus dientes. "Te estoy pidiendo que no elimines al otro equipo antes del encuentro."

Ranma y Kodachi se miraron la una a la otra mientras el silencio se prolongaba. Finalmente Kodachi suspiró, apartó la mirada y masajeó su sien con un dedo. "Incluso si fuera a admitir hacer semejante cosa, lo que no hago – al menos, no aquí – no puedo ver por qué debería cambiar mis acostumbradas prácticas en esta ocasión."

Hubo una pausa mientras Ranma razonaba eso. "Algunas de las chicas tan sólo quieren competir en un encuentro de gimnasia, eso es todo." Dijo ella por fin. " También estaba pensando que podría ser un poco divertido."

"Hmm." Dijo Kodachi. "Entonces. Tú quieres algo de mí." Ranma vio el brillo en sus ojos. "Se me ocurre que si estuviese ocupada de otra manera, podría no tener tiempo ni incentivos para interferir con nadie." Kodachi miró alrededor. "Ven, Ranma-sama, apartémonos un poco para no ser escuchadas." Ella tomó el codo de Ranma delicadamente y la guió lejos de las otras gimnastas.

"Recuerdo con cariño nuestra última cita." Dijo Kodachi, muy queda. "Pero eso fue hace demasiados meses. Quizás sea para nosotros el momento de pasar una agradable tarde juntos. Mi invitación, creo que la expresión es, por supuesto."

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Ranma. "Uh..."

"¿Tan poco atractiva es la expectativa?¿Soy tan abominable que no puedes soportar la idea de ser visto conmigo?¿Es eso?" Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Kodachi.

"Uh, no, no es eso, es sólo..." Ranma se hundió. "Déjame pensarlo, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Ciertamente. Pero no lo pienses demasiado. Si no lo oigo de ti mañana, bueno..." Kodachi se encogió de hombros con elegancia.

"Seguro." Titubeó Ranma.

"¡¿Ella quiere QUÉ?!"

Ranma miró alrededor del dojo, esperando que Soun no estuviese escuchando, y gesticuló a Akane para que bajara la voz.. "Hey, tú estuviste de acuerdo con eso la última vez, cuando esa chica, Petunia Blanca, apareció."

"¡Y recuerda qué pasó!¡Fuiste arrollado por vacas, drogado, bombardeado con rosas y lirios, atrapado, ahumado, y pateado a través del techo, y terminaste hecho un guiñapo!"

"Tú fuiste la que me pateaste a través del techo." Dijo Ranma sombrío.

"Oh. Cierto. Sin embargo, te lo merecías. Ella estaba aprovechándose de ti"

"Y cómo esa tan sólo..." empezó Ranma indignado, entonces se detuvo y agitó las manos. "Oh, olvídalo. No es que me importe. Yo tengo suficientes peleas para mantenerme en forma. Sólo pensé que quizás tú y Eriko y Junko querrían competir."

Akane mordió su labio. "Yo quiero. Ellas quieren. Pero tiene que haber otra manera."

"Si, bueno, cuando pienses en ella, házmelo saber. No podemos vigilar el recinto Kuno exactamente durante una semana y media y no podemos protegerlas de su reacción aun cuando supiéramos quienes son todas ellas, y no podemos advertirlas por la misma razón, y aun cuando lo hiciéramos, Kodachi probablemente sea lo suficientemente buena como para eliminarlas de todas formas, ya lo ha hecho antes."

Akane le miró. "Has estado pensando de nuevo. Asombroso."

"¡Oye, tú..."

Akane suspiró. "Oh, de acuerdo. Pero prométemelo: nada de drogas, nada de bombas."

"Buena idea. Nada de vacas, tampoco."

"Y tú... ¿Prometes no besarla?"

Ranma lució convincentemente repugnado. "Diablos, apuesto a que su pintalabios es tóxico. No la besaré, e intentaré evitar que me bese. Tan sólo confía en mí."

Akane miró inquisitivamente a su prometido. "Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de eso."

"Eso hacen dos de nosotros, entonces."

Akane daba vueltas en su cama después de que Ranma se hubiese ido a casa para cenar. _Confía, dijo. Hmph. Tengo que ir para impedirle... impedirle hacer cualquier cosa._ Ella evitó resueltamente a su imaginación contemplar definiciones de "cualquier cosa"._ Después de todo, él me ha estado siguiendo a cualquier lugar al que fui con alguien. Como Ryoga .No es que él pueda quejarse._

Animada por su razonamiento, saltó sobre sus pies y comenzó a revolver en su guardarropa. Un pensamiento desagradable la golpeó. _En algunos de los sitios donde es probable que Kodachi le lleve, necesitaré un chico para evitar llamar la atención. ¡Argh!¡¿Dónde voy a conseguir un chico que pueda tratar con los tejados?!_

Ella pensó en uno.

"Bienvenido al Nekohanten, ¿Uno?"

"Necesito hablar contigo, Mousse"

Mousse se bajó sus gafas sobre los ojos. "¿Akane?" Miró detrás de ella. "¿Dónde está Ranma?" Un horrible pensamiento se le ocurrió. "¡Nada va mal – él no está persiguiendo a Shampoo, ¿Verdad?!"

"¡Mantén tu voz baja!" siseó Akane. "Encuéntrame fuera." Se marchó, tan discretamente como pudo.

Mousse miró alrededor. Una habitación llena de curiosos clientes le devolvían la mirada. Algunos de ellos ya estaban susurrando entre ellos. "Ejem." Fue al ventanuco de la cocina. "Voy a tomarme un descanso.", dijo rápidamente, y se escabulló antes de poder oír nada que Cologne tuviese que decir al respecto.

"¡Por aquí!" susurró Akane cuando Mousse salió del Nekohanten.

Se unió a ella en la sombra de un poste de teléfono, sin notar que no estaba ni cerca de ser suficientemente amplio para ocultarles. "¿Qué está pasando?¿Qué está tramando Saotome?"

"Ha salido en una cita con Kodachi."

Mousse se enderezó. "Oh, ¿Eso es todo? Otra chica podría distraer de Shampoo a ese sinvergüenza lo suficiente para que yo... ¿Por qué estás gruñendo así?"

Akane se apaciguó y recordó cómo influir en Mousse. "Escucha. Él está saliendo con Kodachi en una cita de tal modo que Kodachi no pueda mandar a las gimnastas del otro equipo al hospital, así podremos tener un encuentro. Si Ranma, um, hace alguna cosa con Kodachi, romperé el compromiso. Si yo no me caso con Ranma, él probablemente se casará con Shampoo, porque no hay manera de que vaya a arreglarse con Kodachi, ¿Cierto? Tú no quieres que eso suceda, ¿Verdad? Así que tienes que venir conmigo mientras les pongo un ojo encima, porque, en realidad, una chica no puede ir a un restaurante de lujo sola. ¿Estás libre el Sábado por la noche?"

La boca de Mousse se abrió y cerró. "¿No podría simplemente encadenarle a un poste o algo por la tarde? Creo que podría encargarme de eso..." dijo quejumbroso.

"No. Ranma tiene que hacer que Kodachi pase un buen rato, maldita sea. Tan sólo necesito asegurarme de que no sea demasiado bueno. ¿Con qué parte de 'estás libre el Sábado por la noche' estás teniendo problemas?" Un pensamiento la golpeó. "Todavía me debes el ticket de la carrera del onsen. Acuérdate." 

"Aaah." Mousse apretó los lados de su cabeza con fuerza y deseó estar de vuelta en China, donde la vida era sencilla si uno permanecía seco y no se enamoraba. Se obligó a centrarse. "Supongo que puedo estar libre el Sábado por la noche. Sólo es la noche más ocupada de la semana, así que ellas probablemente me castigarán, pero lo harán de todas formas, así que supongo que me lo tendré bien merecido, para variar."

Akane meneó su cabeza._ Y yo pensaba que Ranma era un masoquista,_ pensó. "Genial. Yo pagaré. Viste algo bonito, pero estate preparado para un montón de salto de tejado. Te ver justo bajando la calle que cruza la casa de Ranma a las siete menos diez. ¡Adios!"

Mousse murmuró algo en Chino, meneó la cabeza, y regresó dentro.

En la esquina del tejado de encima suyo, Shampoo jugueteaba ausente con una caja de entregas vacía., considerando lo que acababa de oír, y deseó haber oído más de aquello. _ Si el estúpido Mousse va a ir a alguna parte, creo que yo también iré... sólo para asegurarme de que no hace nada que avergüence a las Joketsuzoku, por supuesto. Airen y Kodachi,¿Eh? Akane y Mousse. Shampoo y… necesito una cita._ Frunció el ceño de forma atractiva._ ¿Dónde se han ido todos los chicos? No es probable que aparezca Ryoga._ Rechazó a Kuno sin considerarle. _¡No hay ninguno!¡No hay chicos! No... _Se la ocurrió un candidato. "Aiyaa..."

Ukyo levantó la mirada mientras Shampoo pasaba adentro del Ucchan's, entonces hizo un doble encendido. "Hola, Shampoo." La recibió. "¿Cansada del ramen?"

Shampoo se deslizó sobre uno de los asientos en frente de la parrilla. "Necesitar charla privada."

Ukyo examinó su atestado establecimiento. "No es un buen momento."

Shampoo se encogió de hombros. "No decir no advertir." Se levantó y se giró.

Ukyo mordió su labio. "Konatsu."

La camarera fue para allá. "¿Si, Ukyo-sama?"

"Estate en la parrilla hasta que vuelva."

Los ojos del kunoichi se abrieron de par en par. "¡No te defraudaré, Ukyo-sama!" Se apresuró tras la parrilla. Hubo una repentina explosión de seda de luminoso color y Konatsu reapareció, con su kimono redistribuido para ser menos restrictivo. Algunos de los clientes aplaudieron mientras Konatsu ocupaba su sitio en la parrilla.

Ukyo llevó a Shampoo escaleras arriba y la introdujo en su habitación. "Así que, ¿Qué es tan urgente?" preguntó una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada.

"Necesito cita." Dijo Shampoo, pareciendo ligeramente azorada.

Ukyo rió disimuladamente. "Ambas, tu y yo, cariño. No lo olvides, yo lo vi primero."

Shampoo sonrió con dulzura. "Airen no salir tú o mí. No mientras Akane en medio."

La sonrisa de Ukyo desapareció. "Sip. Así pues, ¿Qué tiene que ver esta cita conmigo?"

"Necesitar tú vestir como chico y citarme." Dijo Shampoo luciendo más que ligeramente azorada.

Ukyo la miró sorprendida."¡Mira, sólo porque me visto como un chico no significa que sea de esa manera respecto a las chicas! Tienes una equivocada..."

Shampoo la silenció con un gesto cortante. "No querer... ¡Aaah!¡Charla estúpida!" Se calmó con un visible esfuerzo. "No querer chica." Dijo cuidadosamente. "Necesitar CITA. Persona con quien ir restaurante lujoso."

"Oh. Bueno, entonces, ¿Por qué lo dijiste?"

Los dedos de Shampoo se flexionaron espasmódicamente. "Decírtelo." Dijo ella con voz forzada. "Decir primero."

"Eso dijiste. Ahora di por qu

Eso tomó un poco más de tiempo.

"¡Oh, Ranma, cuán atractivo luces!" se entusiasmó Nodoka, jugueteando con el corbatín de Ranma. Ranma bajó la mirada hacia su traje negro con esa corta, abierta chaqueta y fajín y no pudo sino estar de acuerdo. "Ahora, debes ser agradable con Kodachi-chan." Continuó su madre. "Recuerda, a una mujer le gusta ser manejada delicada pero firmemente."

"Yo, uh, lo tendré en mente." Se controló Ranma, sonrojándose. _¡Akane me matará si la 'manejo'de la manera que sea! _Se deslizó fuera por la puerta principal. "Te veo más tarde, Mamá."

"¡Quédate fuera tan tarde como quieras!" dijo Nodoka, sonriendo. Ella cerró la puerta principal detrás de Ranma, y Ranma se relajó un poco. Alzó la mirada al cielo; había algunas nubes, sus grises barrigas iluminadas por las luces de la ciudad debajo suyas, pero no parecía que fuese a llover por ahora. Oyó el débil sonido de pies aterrizando en la calle y se giró.

"¡Ah, Ranma-sama!¡Eres maravillosamente puntual!" Kodachi posó para su inspección. Su vestido era de falda larga, elegante, y, por supuesto, negro, pero era bastante más comedido que el traje de novia negro que usó la vez que Ranma había pretendido ser su novio para la competición con Asuka, el Lirio Blanco. Un colgante de plata pendía de un lazo negro de terciopelo alrededor de su cuello. Ella le inspeccionó en respuesta. "Y bastante elegante."

Ranma jugueteó con sus dedos. "Tu luces, uh, bonita." 

"Me complace que debas decir eso." Kodachi produjo una rosa negra y se acercó. "¿Me lo permitirás?"

Ranma retrocedió y miró sospechosamente la rosa. "Recuerdas lo que acordamos, ¿Verdad? Nada de rosas, nada de drogas."

Kodachi le dio una mirada que entremezclaba impaciencia y diversión. "Y nada de vacas. Confía en mí, Ranma-sama."

"Bien... de acuerdo, entonces." Ranma observó cómo ella introdujo la rosa dentro del ojal de su solapa y la ajustaba ligeramente.

"Ahí tienes. ¿Nos vamos, Ranma-sama?"

"Seguro. Así pues, ¿Dónde vamos a ir?" Ranma imitó el salto de Kodachi al tejado.

"Para empezar, tengo planeado tomar un bocado para comer. Espero contar con tu aprobación."

El estómago de Ranma gruñó por debajo del fajín. "Puedes apostarlo." Dijo él innecesariamente."¡Vamos!" Ellos revolotearon sobre los tejados.

Ranma observó furtivamente los brincos nada esforzados de Kodachi. _Ella no es mala en absoluto, teniendo en cuenta esa falda._, pensó. Se le ocurrió otro pensamiento. _ Esta claro que me alegro de que ahora Akane también pueda hacer esto._

Cincuenta yardas más atrás, Akane estaba pensando lo mismo, mas o menos. _Está claro que me alegro de que ahora_ _pueda hacer esto. La última vez tuve que seguiros por la calle. _"Muévete, Mousse.", gruñó.

Mousse no contestó. Guardó su aliento y se preguntó si en esta ocasión no habría cargado un poco demasiado armamentodentro de su negra túnica.

Cincuenta yardas aún más atrás, la quijada de Ukyo colgó abierta. "¡¿Cuándo demonios aprendió Akane a saltar por los tejados?!" reclamó a Shampoo mientras seguía a la chica China.

"Tú saber Ranma entrenar Akane."

"Parece que Ran-chan hizo un buen trabajo. No sé por qué debería estar sorprendida."

"No-ru-su-ma-n." Deletreó Ranma, mirando el cartel del restaurante. "Está claro que es un barco de aspecto divertido."

"Creo que se llama falúa." Dijo Kodachi casualmente. Ella enlazó su brazo a través del de Ranma y le urgió hacia las puertas.

Ranma miró alrededor. El Vikingo lucía como un lugar lujoso; tenía un jardín interior al descubierto que lo rodeaba, en vez de estar construido justo en el borde de la parcela. Música extraña y olores extraños se filtraban fuera de las puertas.

"Buenas tardes, Sven." Dijo Kodachi a un hombre Japonés que vestía un extraño casco con cuernos en él y un chaleco lanudo.

"¡Kuno-sama!¡Bienvenida! Tu mesa está justo por aquí." Dijo el hombre efusivamente, conduciéndoles dentro del restaurante.

"¿Eres conocida por aquí?" preguntó Ranma.

"Por supuesto."

"Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de lugar es este?" preguntó Ranma después de que fueran sentados en una cabina de paredes altas.

"Escandinavo. La cuisine es en realidad un poco como la nuestra, así que no debería parecerte completamente desconocida." Replicó Kodachi. Apareció un camarero. Kodachi dijo algo que Ranma no pudo entender. El camarero se inclinó y se deslizó fuera. Kodachi devolvió su mirada a Ranma. "Esto es bastante agradable, ¿Verdad?"

Ranma se encogió de hombros incómodo. "Sip, supongo." Sofocó la sensación trastornadora. _He estado en montones de sitios extraños._ Miró hacia Kodachi, al otro lado de la mesa y sonrió inseguro._ Al menos, no puede echarme el guante desde ahí. _Ágiles dedos de los pies deslizaron hacia arriba una pernera de su pantalóny acariciaron su tobillo por encima del calcetín. "¡Yeep!"

Kodachi pareció contrariada. "En serio, Ranma-sama. La mayoría de hombres estarían encantados de tener a una hermosa mujer haciendo piececitoscon ellos mientras esperan la cena. ¿Por qué mis atenciones te acongojan tanto?"

Ranma tomó bajo control la velocidad de su corazón y le dio a Kodachi una mirada severa. "Mira, yo no soy como la mayoría de los hombres, ¿De acuerdo?" 

Kodachi sonrió apreciativamente. "Desde luego que no. Tú destacas de los zoquetes que pueblan este distrito como un diamante destaca en la arena. Pero eso no explica por qué continúas resistiendo mi donaire tan vigorosamente." Su sonrisa se había convertido en un gesto dolido. "¿Son mis encantos deficientes de alguna manera que no me sea apreciable?¿Tan poco atractiva soy?"

"No es nada de eso." Refunfuñó Ranma. "Yo mantengo – Tú eres – Mira, simplemente no me siento de esa manera contigo. Sabes que no. Lo dijiste cuando estábamos saliendo por esa Lirio Blanco."

Kodachi suspiró y apartó la mirada. "Si. Esperaba, y continúo esperando, que tú aún puedas descubrir algunos sentimientos hacia mi, creo." Volvió a mirarle. "Sé franco conmigo, por favor, Ranma-sama. ¿Hay alguna forma, algo que no se me hubiera ocurrido hasta ahora, que pudiera abrir el camino hacia tu corazón?"

Ranma abrió su boca y la cerró. "Podrías dejar de abrazarme." dijo cautelosamente. "Eso me exaspera de verdad."

Los atractivos labios de Kodachi se crisparon. "Si. Ya lo he visto." Su alborozo se desvaneció y le dio a Ranma una mirada seria. "Ranma-sama, si estás esperando a una insignificante, tímida florecita, una chica que vaya a esperar a que tú hagas todos los avances, no la encontrarás entre las artistas marciales de Nerima. Soy la Rosa Negra, y cojo lo que quiero. Te quiero a ti."

Ranma hizo una mueca. "Sip. No sé por qué, creo. Pero no puedes cogerme." Tuvo un repentino destello de comprensión. "Si pudieras cogerme, no creo que me quisieras."

Kodachi medio sonrió. "Quizás estés en lo cierto." Alzó la mirada. "Ah. Nuestra cena."

Los ojos de Ranma rastrearon sobre la holgada fuente con viandas de aspecto extranjero, y comenzó a salivar. No percibió al camarero hasta que una mano se estiró para llenar su vaso. _¡Hey, esa es la mano de una chica!_ Levantó la mirada. El camarero le guiño un ojo lejos de Kodachi. Los ojos de Ranma salieron de sus órbitas.

Un poco antes...

Shampoo y Ukyo observaban desde un tejado al otro lado de la calle cómo Mousse y Akane pasaban dentro de El Vikingo. "Explícame ese plan otra vez." Refunfuñó Ukyo.

"Ser simple." Dijo Shampoo con impaciencia. "Akane y Mousse querer arruinar cita. Nosotros querer cita ir buena. Nosotros meternos en camino Akane y Mousse. Tan simple, incluso..." Shampoo arrancó de un mordisco lo que iba a decir.

"Sigo sin entender por qué nosotras queremos que la cita 'ir buena'." Se quejó Ukyo."¡No quiero que mi prometido se cite con NINGUNA otra chica!"

"Akane número uno ahora." Dijo Shampoo ausente, observando el restaurante."Yo – Nosotras siguientes. Kodachi última. Aún cuando Ranma gustar Kodachi un poco más desde esta noche, nosotras seguir delante. Pero si Ranma y Akane gran pelea, mi – nuestra oportunidad mejor."

Shampoo y Ukyo se miraron la una a la otra. Cada una tenía el mismo pensamiento: _MI oportunidad será mejor. Soy la número dos. Tú eres la número tres. _Sus sonrisas fueron tan dulces como la sacarina, e igual de falsas.

"Será mejor que esto funcione." Masculló Ukyo. "He tenido que cerrar Ucchan's por la tarde."

Shampoo alzó una ceja. "¿Cuánto valer Ranma? Nekohanten cerrado también."

"Huh, ¿Entonces ahora qué?" preguntó Ukyo, desplazándose un poco y deseando por un momento haber traído su espátula, sólo por si acaso. 

"Nosotras gente de lugar para comer, ¿Si? Nosotras entramos de vuelta, cogemos ropa, entramos." Ella brincó lejos, y Ukyo frunció el ceño.. Shampoo saltó de tejado en tejado hasta que aterrizó sobre la puerta trasera de El Vikingo., con Ukyo justo detrás. Descendió al suelo y se deslizó dentro mientras Ukyo esperaba.

"¡Nihao!""¡Hey...!" Thump. Shampoo regresó afuera con un camarero colgado sobre su espalda, saltó al tejado, y tumbó al camarero en las inclinadas tejas.

"No camareras." Shampoo frunció el ceño. "Yo querer ir dentro, pero tu mejor camarero." Ella empezó a desprender al infortunado hombre de su chaqueta y pantalones. Ukyo se los puso sobre su traje oscuro; el hombre era un poco más grande que ella, y el bulto extra de su traje ayudó a ajustarlo. 

"¿Cómo estoy?"

Shampoo entrecerró los ojos. "Como camarero. Ir rápido." Ukyo sonrió, descendió al suelo y fue adentro. Shampoo merodeó silenciosamente sobre el tejado, buscando una rejilla de aire o una claraboya por la que pudiera ver los acontecimientos de la habitación de debajo suya, o al menos oírlos.

"Espero que esto no sea lo que creo que es." Dijo Ranma, escrutando la esfera de burbujeante líquido ámbar con sospecha.

"Es zumo de manzana." Dijo Kodachi, tomando un sorbo del suyo. "Nada de drogas, bombas... o vacas. El brillo es estético, no anestésico. ¡Oh-ho-ho-ho!"

"Pensé que quizás era algún tipo de vino o cerveza o algo." Ranma sorbió, después bebió. "Hey, nada mal."

Kodachi le estudió. "¿No bebes alcohol, Ranma-sama?"

"Nah. Te arruina. He empleado toda mi vida para tener reflejos rápidos y un control perfecto, ¿Por qué hacer algo que lo estropease? He visto lo que hace, también. Mi papá bebe, y mírale. ¡Happosai bebe UN MONT"N, y MÍRALE!" Ranma se estremeció.

"No lo... preferiría. Entiendo tu punto de vista." Kodachi hizo una ligera mueca.

"¿Qué hay de tí?"

Kodachi se encogió de hombros. "Un poco de vino o sake, de vez en cuando. Puede ser placentero, con moderación."

"Si tú lo dices." Ranma cogió otro sándwich descubierto, disparando una ojeada a través de la habitación, hacia Ukyo, de cuando en cuando.

Akane preservó su tazón de sopa (los precios de los otros artículos del menú la habían provocado un pequeño problema con su respiración.) e intentó escuchar lo que Kodachi y Ranma se estaban diciendo el uno al otro, pero su mesa al lado de las ventanas estaba demasiado alejada, y los comensales entre medias estaban demasiado comunicativos. Mousse ya había terminado su sopa y estaba esperando pacientemente; por qué, él no lo sabía, pero él había tenido un montón de práctica en esperar, y se había vuelto así naturalmente.

La mesa estaba un poco fuera de uno de los lados de la cabina, así que Akane podía ver a Kodachi, pero no podía ver a Ranma, excepto por sus manos cuando gesticulaba. Kodachi parecía estar pasando un gran rato: sus ojos estaban brillando a medida que se inclinaba hacia delante, asintiendo y riendo ocasionalmente. Cada brillo apuñalaba a Akane en el corazón. _¿Por qué no puede ese baka tratarme así?_

Akane hizo chirriar sus dientes. "Acerquémonos más." Le dijo a Mousse en voz baja. "Tengo que oír lo que están diciendo."

"¿No es suficiente para ti poder verlos?" objetó Mousse

"No." Akane señaló a la siguiente cabina, más al lado de la de Ranma. "Quiero sentarme ahí."

"Pero ya hay un hombre sentado ahí..."

"¡VÁMOS, Mousse!¡Y ponte las gafas esta vez!" Akane se levantó y se dirigió a su objetivo, cuidando de no exponerse demasiado a la vista de Kodachi. Resultó ser una precaución inútil. _Está mirando a Ranma con tanta fuerza, que es un milagro que sus ojos no se le hayan desprendido..._

Akane se deslizó en la cabina de su elección, sonriendo deslumbrante al anonadado comensal que la ocupaba. Mousse se sentó al lado de Akane y favoreció al hombre con una inescrutable mirada, la cual hubiese salido mejor si no hubiese estado usando sus gafas.

"Mira lo que tenemos aquí." Empezó el hombre.

Ukyo, que se estaba cansando de reponer el smorgasbord,_(N. De T.: Buffet Sueco)_ vio su oportunidad. Fue apresuradamente hacia el encargado. "Tengo un problema." Susurró. "Una pareja de clientes están formando alboroto." El encargado recogió a un par de camareros y la siguieron.

"Discúlpeme. ¿Están estas personas molestándole?" Akane miró alrededor, y vio que el encargado se estaba dirigiendo al hombre cuya cabina habían usurpado.

"Bueno, él si," Dijo el hombre, indicando a Mousse, "pero ella no. Puede estar tanto tiempo como quiera." Él sonrió a Akane con entusiasmo. La quijada de Akane cayó.

"Me temo que tendré que pedirle que se marche." Le dijo cortésmente el encargado a Mousse. Mousse miró al encargado. Mousse miró a los dos sucedáneos de vikingos detrás del encargado. Akane miró al hombre entusiasmado. Ukyo se alejó para evitar ser reconocida, estremeciéndose con la risa contenida.

"Vamos, Mousse." Dijo tranquilamente Akane. _Si hacemos alguna escena más, Ranma lo notará... _ Mousse se encogió de hombros y se deslizó fuera de la cabina. Akane le siguió, cuidando de no pasar por la línea de visión de Ranma. Se fueron, seguidos de cerca por el encargado y los vikingos.

"Ciertamente tienes un saludable apetito." Observó Kodachi por encima de los restos de una ligera comida Escandinava para seis.

Ranma examinó rápidamente la fuente en busca de más bocados que pudieran haber escapado a su consumición, sin encontrar ninguno. "Todo el mundo me lo dice. No sé por qué." Se encogió de hombros. "Te comiste una buena porción tú sola..."

Kodachi palmeó sus labios con su servilleta y la puso a un lado. "La Gimnasia es bastante efectiva para mantener a una en buen estado, ¿No te lo había dicho?"

Ranma sonrió e irguió una ceja. "De la manera en que la hacemos, puedes apostarlo. Hey, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Te imploro que no hagas eso en público, Ranma-sama." Dijo Kodachi con voz ronca. "Verte sonreírme así hace hervir mi sangre. Apenas puedo reprimirme de... ¡Bueno!" produjo un abanico, lo abrió de un golpe y se abanicó.

Ranma tragó saliva. "Urk. Disculpa. Uh, gracias por el aviso."

"Suficiente." Kodachi apartó el abanico, descubrió el interior de su muñeca, y consultó un delgado reloj. "Bien, ¿Nos vamos?"

"¿Hm? Oh, claro." Ranma se deslizó fuera de la cabina, esperó a Kodachi, y la acompañó a la puerta.

"Esto es degradante." Masculló Mousse desde su sitio entre los arbustos por fuera de la puerta principal de El Vikingo. "E incómodo." Se enderezó en toda su estatura, su paciencia exhausta.

"¡Ssh!" siseó Akane, escudriñando por encima del seto. "¡Están saliendo!¡Agáchate!" Ella descendió, agarró la túnica de Mousse y tiró con fuerza. Mousse, ya agazapado, perdió el equilibrio y cayó... encima de Akane. "¡Eek!"

Ranma oyó un grito extrañamente familiar detrás del seto mientras él y Kodachi caminaban dentro del atardecer. "Espera un segundo, Kodachi." Dio un par de pasos y escudriñó por encima de los matorrales. Akane y Mousse le miraron desde su comprometida posición. "¡¿Akane?!"

"¡Ranma!¡E-esto no es lo que parece!" lloró Akane.

Ranma bufó con fastidio. "Bueno, por supuesto que no lo es. Tú sólo estás intentando ponerme celoso. ¿Pero con Mousse?¡Dame un respiro!" Retrocedió. "Venga, Kodachi, vámonos."

"Como tú digas, Ranma-sama." La voz de Kodachi era divertida.

"¡AARGH!" el rugido de mortificación y vergüenza de Akane resquebrajó la noche "¡Quita de ENCIMA mía!" Mousse apareció brevemente en una trayectoria ascendente. Akane se puso en pié, su aura llameando alrededor suya, y miró alrededor. Ranma no estaban en ningún sitio donde pudieran verse. ¡Crash! Akane se giró. "Oh, eres tú." Le dijo a Mousse, que estaba tumbado en un montículo en el suelo. "Ya iba siendo hora de que volvieras."

Mousse saltó sobre sus pies. "¡Shampoo!" lloró alegremente, abrazándola. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!"

"¡¿Dónde ves a Shampoo?!" gruñó Akane, estampándolo contra el suelo.

Mousse se levantó despacio. "He llegado a la conclusión," dijo con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, "que tú y Saotome os merecéis el uno al otro." Enderezó sus mangas.

Akane sonrió. "Es muy dulce de tu parte decir eso, Mousse." Su expresión cambió. "¡Aah!¡Se han ido!¡Vamos, vamos!" Saltaron al tejado de El Vikingo.

"¡Ahí!" llamó Akane, señalando. Dos figuras eran vagamente visibles, brincando sobre los tejados.

"Tendré que confiar en tu palabra." Dijo Mousse fatigadamente, rebuscando otro par de gafas en sus mangas. 

Ranma siguió a Kodachi por encima de los tejados, eludiendo antenas de televisión y los extraños tendederos, hasta que llegaron a un amplio parque. Débiles luces rutilaban entre los árboles. "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntó Ranma mientras se frenaban hasta pasear por fuera de las puertas del parque.

"La luna pronto se alzará, y nosotros la observaremos." Replicó Kodachi. "¿Nunca antes habías estado en una vista lunar, Ranma-sama?"

"Bueno... he visto la luna montones de veces, por supuesto, y algunas veces fue realmente bonito, pero nadie nunca lo llamó 'vista lunar'."

"Bueno, no debes considerarte a ti mismo desafortunado, Ranma-sama. Estoy segura de que en algunos de los sitios donde has visto la luna en su conjunto son mucho mejor que en éste, pero éste era el mejor lugar que podemos encontrar sin hacer excesivos esfuerzos."

"Supongo." Habían llegado a la orilla de un pequeño lago en el parque. Barcos con faroles fluían de acá para allá en el agua, cada uno conteniendo una pequeña reunión de fiesteros. "Así que, ¿Cuál es la idea?"

Kodachi vagó por el muelle. "He alquilado un barco." Dijo, señalando un barco amarrado en el muelle. Tenía un remo en la popa y un toldo por encima de varios cojines planos en la parte central. Porta-faroles colgaban del toldo, y los rollos a lo largo de los bordes del toldo delataban la presencia de biombos de bambú.

Ranma miró hacia el lago. "Uh, esa no es una muy buena idea."

"¿Por qué no iba a serlo, querido?"

"Uh... bueno... tu sabes acerca de mí y el agua. Si salgo ahí fuera, es una apuesta muy segura el que voy volver como chica."

Kodachi alzó una ceja. "Pero para eso es el barco, sin duda."

"Tú no entiendes," dijo Ranma desesperadamente. "El agua, parece, encontrarme. A veces podría jurar que salta hacia mí. Iré en el barco si quieres. Sólo te estoy diciendo que es mucho agua, bueno..." se encogió de hombros.

"Asombroso." Comentó Kodachi. "Bueno, ya que ciertamente deseo que permanezcas masculino, el barco está fuera de cuestión... ¡Ah!¡Lo tengo! Hay pabellones a lo largo de la orilla del lago. Ven, contrataremos uno." Kodachi brinco lejos. Ranma se encogió de hombros de nuevo, echó un vistazo al lago y la siguió.

Akane y Mousse arribaron al parque poco después que sus presas, quedándose bastante atrás para evitar ser vistos. Observaron cómo las dos figuras mantenían una corta discusión en el muelle, después abordaron un barco y se impulsaron con el remo sobre el lago.

"Genial." Dijo Akane. "Barcos. Odio los barcos. En realidad, los barcos están bien, es caerme de ellos e irme a pique lo que no puedo soportar."

Mousse se encogió de hombros. "El agua está bien para mí, lo que no puedo soportar es el problema encontrando agua caliente después."

"Bueno, entonces, simplemente no nos caigamos." Le dijo Akane, avanzando sobre el muelle. Ella clavó los ojos en el único barco que quedaba, y especialmente a los cojines. "¡Mira esa cosa!¡Es un palacio que se las arregla para flotar!" Echó un vistazo sobre el lago. "Vamos, Mousse. Tenemos que encontrarles antes de que sea demasiado tarde."

Mousse suspiró, enrolló sus brazos dentro de sus mangas, y esperó aparte las cortas negociaciones con el guardabotes. Akane regresó, sonriente, y abordó el barco. Mousse embarcó tras ella, apartó la cuerda de amarre, recogió el remo para impulsarse, y separó fácilmente el bote del muelle. Akane le observó. "Lo haces muy bien." Dijo admirada.

"Por alguna razón, soy mejor en esto ahora que antes de haber caído en el Yazunichuan." Dijo Mousse. "¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

"Navegaremos alrededor y buscaremos el bote de Ranma, y cuando lo encontremos, no haremos nada." Dijo Akane con determinación.

"Aceptable." Declaró Kodachi, mirando en torno al interior del pabellón. Medía cerca de cuatro yardas cuadradas, con cuatro paredes shoji y una mesa baja. Ella abrió el shoji frente al lago y se hundió para sentarse en uno de los dos cojines en el suelo. " Siéntate, Ranma-sama." Derramó té de la vasija de la mesa en una taza y la colocó delante del otro cojín.

La situación en su conjunto era demasiado acogedora para la tranquilidad de espíritu de Ranma. "Uh... oye, nada de abrazarme, ¿De acuerdo?"

Kodachi le disparó una mirada medio irritada, medio divertida. "Suenas como una nerviosa virgen inclinada a defender su castidad a toda costa." Hizo notar Kodachi. "¿A tal punto te ha afectado tu maldición?"

Ranma se ruborizó. "¡No!¡No es así en absoluto!"

"Bien, entonces, ¿C"MO es?" de repente, Kodachi miró dudosa. "Tú ESTÁS interesado en mujeres, ¿Verdad?"

"¡Pues claro! Bueno... en algunas mujeres." _Una mujer._ Los ojos de su mente le deleitaron con la imagen de Akane como la había visto aquel primer día en el baño, y después con una imagen más reciente de Akane mirándole feliz por algo que él había hecho. Entonces la imagen de Akane debajo de Mousse la reemplazó, y sus labios se apretaron._ Baka nada bonita. Dijo que todo estaba bien. Dijo que confiaría en mí. Ja._

"Ah. No me atrevo a preguntar si soy yo una de las mujeres en las que estás interesado." Dijo Kodachi, observando a sus manos servir otra taza de té para ella.

"Bueno, mira." Empezó Ranma. " Tú no te pones caliente con cada chico que ves, ¿Verdad? Y no deberías acostarte con cada chico que te ponga caliente, ¿Verdad?"

Kodachi sonrió levemente. "No, ciertamente. Pero yo soy una mujer. Tú eres un hombre." Kodachi frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Por favor siéntate, Ranma-sama. Tener que levantar la vista para mirarte está dándole a mi cuello algunas molestias."

"Oh. Disculpa." Ranma bajó para sentarse en el cojín con las piernas cruzadas. Contempló el lago. "Realmente, esto está empezando a molestarme, cómo la gente piensa que sólo porque soy un chico, se supone que tengo que calentarme por cualquier cosa que lleve falda." Gruñó. Miró acusadoramente a Kodachi. "Los chicos del Furinkan piensan eso, mi mamá piensa eso, y ahora tú."

"Bueno, estoy acostumbrada a ser un objeto de deseo. A lo que no estoy acostumbrada es al gran autocontrol que exhibes para no responder a mis avances."

"Conoces la situación en la que me encuentro. Si respondo a CUALQUIER avance, me situaré en un mundo de dolor. No voy a acostarme con nadie a quien no am - ,uh, me guste muchísimo. Tal y como están yendo las cosas, lo mejor sería que me casara con ella, también."

"Acabas de darme otro incentivo para casarme contigo, Ranma-sama." Dijo Kodachi, sonriendo ladinamente. Ranma gruñó. "Afronta tu destino con coraje, querido. Está lejos de ser terrible, te lo aseguro. Pero me intriga que tu actitud sea más típica de una mujer que de un hombre, especialmente uno de tu edad."

Ranma comenzó a parecer enfadado. "Tú no tienes una katana, y no eres mi mamá. No tengo por qué preocuparme de si crees que soy masculino o no."

"Oh, no hay duda de mi opinión, Ranma-sama." Dijo Kodachi apasionadamente, volviéndose para encararle completamente. Ranma reconoció la mirada en sus ojos y se resignó a ser asaltado, sintiéndose culpable de que una pequeña esquina de su mente estuviera esperando. Kodachi se calmó con obvia dificultad y produjo su abanico de nuevo. Ella observó el brillo de las linternas de los barcos flotando por el lago, pero no habló.

"Mira, Kodachi, tienes que entenderlo." Dijo al fin Ranma. "Te lo dije, simplemente no me siento de esa manera contigo. No me importaría que fuéramos amigos, creo."

Kodachi rió brevemente. "He oído a chicas decir eso a sus posibles pretendientes una vez o dos." Dijo con voz controlada. "Qué amarga píldora encontrarlo en la boca del tuyo propio, creo." Suspiró. "No obstante, no has hecho nada salvo confirmar lo que ya sabía." De repente echó un vistazo a Ranma. "No pienses que me he rendido, Ranma-sama. Si puedo ser tu amiga quizá pueda ser algo más."

Ranma se combó. "¿Quizás podríamos hablar de alguna otra cosa?" dijo desesperadamente.

"Si insistes." Kodachi le observó largo rato, después apartó nuevamente la mirada hacia el lago. "Mira. La luna está saliendo." Las nubes que habían ocultado la luna estaban partiéndose. Filtrada y magnificada por millas de aire urbano, era rojiza y funesta: impresionante, pero no hermosa. En su lugar, Ranma miró a los barcos del lago, y se preguntó ociosamente por qué dos de ellos parecían estar moviéndose mucho más rápido que los otros.

"¡Más deprisa!" urgió Akane a Mousse. "Esos deben ser ellos, hemos mirado en todos los demás-" Se sonrojó, pensando sobre algunas de las cosas que habían visto mientras miraban en los otros barcos, y preguntándose si Ranma la llevaría alguna vez en un barco como ese, y que haría ella si lo hiciera. 

Mousse puso más peso en los braceos del remo impulsor, pero ya estaban alcanzando al otro barco. "¿Cómo de cerca quieres estar?" preguntó.

"¡Cerca, diablos!¡ VELOCIDAD DE ATAQUE!"

Los ocupantes del otro bote se giraron sorprendidos por el grito de Akane. Uno de ellos, en un cojín, saltó justo cuando los barcos colisionaron, se balanceó en el borde por un momento con los brazos haciendo molinetes, entonces cayó. "¡Aiyaa!" ¡Splash!

Mousse dejó caer el remo. "¡¿Shampoo?!"¡Te salvaré, Shampoo!" se desprendió de su túnica y se zambulló en el agua. Surgiendo como pato, removió el agua con su cabeza y nadó derecho a por el hundido gato. "¡Wak!"

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, idiota?!" el piloto del otro bote estaba colgado en el remo temiendo por su vida mientras el bote se mecía.

Akane se la quedó mirando, sorprendida. "¡¿Ukyo?!Pero...¡¿Dónde está Ranma?!"

"¡¿Cómo diablos podría saberlo?!¿Por qué nos atacasteis?! "

"Um, creí que erais Ranma y Kodachi." Soltó Akane abruptamente.

Hubo una breve pausa. "Bieeen. Déjame verlo de ésta manera: ¿Por qué habías pensado que atacarles era una buena idea?"

"Él – Ella – Ellos - ¡Tengo que detenerlos!¡Él es mi prometido!¡No puedo dejar que ella se lo quede!" Akane se detuvo por un momento, preguntándose si ése era el método correcto para usar con Ukyo, y después siguió adelante. "Mira, tú no quieres que cualquiera de los dos, um, haga cualquier cosa, ¿Verdad? Quiero decir, estás aquí fuera para detenerlos, ¿Cierto?"

"Uh. Si. Absolutamente. Detenerlos." Concordó Ukyio, golpeada por una brillante idea. "¿Qué mas podríamos estar haciendo aquí fuera? Dime, ¿Quieres unir fuerzas?"

Akane miró alrededor. "Bueno, considerando lo que ha ocurrido con Mousse, creo que sería lo mejor."

"Mrraaooww! Mrruggl! Fft! Ft-ft-ft!"

"Wak! Wakwakwak!"

"Oh, ahí están." Le dijo Ukyo al gato, y al pato que estaba intentando rescatar al gato a pesar de sus arduas objeciones. "Mantenlo, estaré justo aquí." Impulsó el bote, se agachó, y sacó del agua a la transformada pareja. "Gosh, tenéis un aspecto lamentable." Les dijo, depositándolos en el bote y pescando sus flotantes ropas.

"Mew."

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" gimió Akane. "¡Hemos mirado en el resto de botes!"

"Bueno, si no están en los botes, ni están en el agua – creo que nos hubiésemos percatado. – eso nos deja..." Ukyo se giró y miró a la orilla oeste del lago, donde se encontraban algunos pequeños pabellones.

"¡Claro!¡Vamos!" el entusiasmo de Akane colapsó súbitamente. "De todas formas, ¿Cómo conducir esta cosa?" Se puso en pie cautelosamente y se abrió camino hasta el remo. Sus primeras y tentativas brazadas provocaron que el bote diera lentas vueltas sobre sí mismo.

Ukyo rió con disimulo, tentada de abandonarla en el lago, pero entonces recordó acerca de Akane y la natación. "Estate quieta. Nos pondremos a la misma altura y podrás subir a nuestro barco."

La luna se había apartado un poco del humo y la neblina, y estaba agradablemente anaranjada en lugar de funestamente roja. "¿No es romántica la luz de la luna?"

Ranma echó una ojeada a Kodachi y vio que ella no estaba mirando a la luna. "Sip, supongo." Él intentó un cambio de conversación. "Dime, Kodachi, ¿Por qué tuviste que transferirnos a San Herebeke, de todas formas?"

"Bueno, ¿No resulta obvio? Pensé que si podía alejarte de Kuonji y Tendo, al menos durante las horas de clase, su influencia en ti disminuiría y tú quizás comenzaras a enamorarte de mí. Hmph. Debí haber sabido que mi padre podría sabotear mi plan."

"Sip, el mío también se molestó un poco."

La mirada de Kodachi se volvió curiosa. "Debo decir que no esperaba que te lo tomaras tan bien. Debería ser espeluznante para un hombre como tú pasar tantísimo tiempo como una colegiala."

_Podrías haber pensado en eso antes de haberme transferido_, no dijo Ranma. "Sip, bueno, me las apañé... y San Herebeke es en cierta forma mejor colegio que el Furinkan _Akane tenía razón en eso. Akane..._

"Si. Imagino que también hay otras compensaciones. Todas esas chicas alrededor tuya todo el día... incluso en las duchas. Bueno, supongo que si tu autocontrol es suficiente para reprimir tu deseo por mí, no puedes tener mucho problema con las demás."

Ranma se sonrojó. "No es nada de eso." Murmuró. "De todas formas, tú no usas las duchas cuando yo estoy en ellas."

Kodachi sonrió coquetonamente. "¡Vaya, Ranma-sama!¡Estoy tan complacida de que lo hayas notado! Si deseabas contemplar mi belleza oculta, querido, sólo tenías que pedirlo."

"Urk." Ranma deslizó un dedo alrededor del interior del cuello de su camisa y se preguntó por qué la conversación le mandaba directo hacia precipicios. "Yo, uh..."

"Vivo el momento con antelación." Aflojó Kodachi, viendo que Ranma estaba a punto de salir pitando, con encuentro o sin él. "también he visto que has hecho algunas amiguitas. ¿Empezando un pandilla por ti mismo?"

"Uh, juntándome con ellas, más bien. Ellas no están mal. Un par de ellas entraron en la lista del encuentro que viene."

"Bueno, no olvides que yo soy la capitana del equipo." La voz de Kodachi era ligeramente cortante.

Ranma sonrió, pero era su inexorable sonrisa de combate. "No podría."

"Me alegra tanto que lo entiendas, Ranma-sama" Kodachi miró a la luna de nuevo.

Akane se acercó furtivamente a la parte trasera del tercer pabellón, escuchó por un momento, entonces asintió satisfecha y emitió a Ukyo una señal alta. Ukyo asintió. Akane se señaló a sí misma y señaló arriba, después señaló a Ukyo y señaló alrededor del pabellón. Ukyo asintió de nuevo y se puso en marcha silenciosamente.

Akane brincó al tejado del pabellón, aterrizó tan silenciosamente como pudo, y escuchó. Ranma y Kodachi aún seguían hablando; pudo oír sus voces, pero no pudo distinguir de qué estaban hablando. Se arrastró por el borde del tejado, dirigiéndose al frente, donde el shoji estaba abierto, esperando escuchar mejor. Ella no vio la porción de techo agrietada.

" Entonces, cuando ellos..." Ranma se detuvo y miró arriba, después encima del shoji en su lado del pabellón. Aterrizó al lado en un solo y silenciosos salto.

Ukyo estaba escuchando a escondidas sin vergüenza ninguna, en el lado del pabellón, cuando oyó a Akane resbalar. Miró arriba, vio caer a Akane, y la atrapó limpiamente.

Ranma deslizó el shoji, abriéndolo. Vio a Ukyo, en su traje de hombre, que estaba sosteniendo a Akane en la clásica pose de damisela-rescatada por la espalda-y-muslos. Miró a Akane, en su camisa de mujer azul oscura, cuyo brazo había caído naturalmente alrededor del cuello de Ukyo. Ellas se le quedaron devolviéndole la mirada. "No lo," dijo él con firmeza, "quiero saber." Cerró el shoji con delicadeza.

Akane y Ukyo se miraron la una a la otra. Akane se sonrojó. Ukyo soltó un grito ahogado. Entonces – "¡AJAJAJAJA!" Ukyo colapsó hacia atrás, dentro del jardincillo, aún rebuznando carcajadas.

Akane rodó lejos de Ukyo y yació con su cara entre las manos, esperando por un repentino relámpago que la sacara de su desdicha. Por encima de los pálpitos de sus orejas, pudo oír a Ranma decir, "Si tenías alguna otra cosa en mente después de esto, creo que será mejor que vayamos allí."

"De hecho, Ranma-sama, hay un agradable sitio Francés..." La voz de Kodachi se desvaneció mientras salían.

Ukyo finalmente se las apañó para detener su risa y se sentó. "¿Viste la expresión de su cara? Chico, seguro que desearía haber tenido una cámara. Ése era un momento Fuji si hubiese visto una." Rió entre dientes. "Hubiese pagado una noche de ganancias por una foto nuestra, también." Codeó a Akane. "Quizás deberías tomar algunas lecciones de Konatsu, ¿eh?"

"Me complace tanto que te lo pases tan bien tú sola." Dijo Akane con voz apagada. Se apoyó en sus manos y rodillas y se levantó.

Ukyo respingó por la expresión de su cara. "¡Hey, fuiste tú la única que se cayó!¿Debería haberte dejado caer sobre tu trasero?"

"Hubiese sido menos humillante." Dijo Akane, pero su rabia menguó un poco. Miró alrededor. "Se han ido, pero sólo hay un sitio Francés en la zona. Vamos."

"Primero veamos si Shampoo y Mousse encontraron agua caliente." Sugirió Ukyo. Akane gruñó un poco, pero siguió a Ukyo a la carrera a lo largo del camino. 

Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo y Mousse se agazaparon en hilera en el tejado al otro lado de la calle del "Chez Jules", pareciendo un poco como elegantes gárgolas. "¿Estás segura de que éste es el lugar correcto?" preguntó escéptica Ukyo.

"Bueno, es el único que conozco." Replicó Akane.

Ukyo se encogió de hombros. "Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo." Miró a Shampoo. "Shampoo, tú y Mousse entrad por detrás; nosotras entraremos por delante."

"Tú no dar orden." Dijo Shampoo fríamente. "VOSOTRAS ir delante. NOSOTROS ir detrás. ¡Mousse!" Ella saltó al siguiente tejado. Mousse la siguió. Akane y Ukyo intercambiaron miradas, se encogieron de hombros, y descendieron a la calle. Apenas estaban atravesando la puerta principal cuando un repentino aguacero empapó la calle.

"Suerte que ellos ya están dentro." Murmuró Ukyo. Sonrió al camarero y entonó su voz más grave. "¿Mesa para dos?"

"Wak." Mousse se desembarazó de su túnica, se ajustó las gafas y miró a Shampoo. La gata chapoteó con desgana hacia la puerta trasera del restaurante. El pato ordenó sus plumas y la siguió, secretamente agradecido de la manera en que la lluvia estaba corriendo por su espalda. Apenas estaba atravesando la puerta cuando una mano se cerró en torno a su cuello. Mousse alzó y fijó la mirada en una sonrosada cara con un sombrero de chef y un mostacho imponente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Shampoo atravesar tranquilamente la cocina en su mejor actitud de "Por supuesto que soy de aquí, soy una gatita."

"¡Zut!" reconvino la cara. "!Ahoga prepagagé çé canard a l'orange!" Un dedo estimuló a Mousse en un punto donde tenía cosquillas. "Hmm. Égste no es de los gogdos, pego apuegsto a que tiene çe buen sabog. ¡Hey, inútil, prepaga egste pato!" Mousse fue dejado en manos de un hombre joven con un gorro menos altivo.

"¿Cómo quiere que lo prepare?"

"¿Qué, no te gan ensegnado naga?¡Matag, egscaldag, desengplumag y limpiag!¡Vite, vite!" el Chef gesticuló efusivamente y volvió a su trabajo. "Les canards, les canards, cómo me gugstan les canards..."

Mousse observó el mostrador aproximándose. _¡Si tan sólo el 'escaldado' fuese primero!_ Afiladas hojas de acero centellearon entre sus emplumadas alas mientras esperaba su oportunidad. El aprendiz puso a Mousse en el tocón y alcanzó un cuchillo de carnicero. No estaba donde creía que estaba, y apartó la mirada durante un momento.

Whitwhitwhit thunkthunkthunk! "¡YAAAA!" Mousse echó a volar, dejando al pálido aprendiz grapado por las mangas al tocón de carnicero. Distinguió la puerta y escapó, jadeando. _Ahora ya sé lo que siente Ryoga... _Vio las pilas de tela que eran su túnica y el traje de Shampoo. _¡Shampoo!"_

"Bueno, tenías razón." Admitió Ukyo. Ella miró al otro lado del restaurante, hacia donde Ranma y Kodachi estaban escogiendo del surtido de pastas de un carrito.

"Por supuesto que la tenía." Akane todavía estaba hirviendo desde el encuentro en el pabellón. Pinchó su tenedor en su pastel de cereza a la mode con excesiva violencia. Éste se escurrió y cayó en su falda. "¡Eeep!"

Ukyo estiró el cuello por encima de la mesa y miró abajo. "Oh, cariño. Mejor enjuaga eso ahora mismo, o ése vestido tan caro se desteñirá."

Akane eliminó la suciedad con su servilleta lo mejor que pudo, dejando caer el bulto en su plato, y se levantó. "NO estoy teniendo una buena tarde." Se dirigió con paso majestuoso a los aseos. Ukyo escondió una sonrisa.

Shampoo acechaba en el aseo de señoras, esperando que alguien pudiera olvidarse y dejase corriendo el agua caliente. Oyó a alguien entrar suspirando pesadamente, después murmuró con un suspiro. "¡Honestamente!". Shampoo asomó su cabeza por debajo del la puerta del retrete y observó mientras Akane miraba alrededor, mordía su labio y desabrochaba su traje. Akane se desprendió de su vestido y comenzó a limpiarlo de desperdiciado postre.

Ranma estaba distraído gesticulando con su tenedor cuando un comensal que pasaba por allí empujó la mesa, justo lo suficiente. Su vaso de agua se cayó, enviando un aluvión de agua fría sobre la mesa y en su regazo. Ranma alzó la vista a los ojos abiertos de Kodachi. "¿Ves? Te lo dije." 

"Pediré algo de agua caliente." Dijo Kodachi.

"Nah. No me gusta transformarme de vuelta en público. Volveré enseguida." Ranma cogió su copa vacía, se levantó, y se dirigió a los aseos. _Tomar un vaso de agua caliente del aseo de señoras, llevarlo al aseo de caballeros, transformarme... sin problemas._

Akane terminó de enjugar su vestido, tiritando en el frío lavabo, y abrió el grifo del agua caliente para caldear un pocoel ambiente. Colgó cuidadosamente su vestido sobre un toallero y comenzó a secarlo lo mejor que pudo.

Shampoo vio el vapor alzándose desde la pila y actuó, arrojándose al otro lado del piso y saltando hacia la pila. Akane vio el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Shampoo metió la zarpa en el chorro del grifo, ignorando el breve dolor de enviar una rociada de agua caliente sobre sí misma. De repente hubo una desnuda chica China encaramada en la pila. "¡Aaah!" Arrebató su mano del agua escaldada y la agitó. "¡Estúpida lluvia, estúpido Mousse, estupid...! Los ojos de Shampoo se posaron en el vestido de Akane. "Yo cojo vestido, ¿Si?"

"¡Por encima de mi cadáver!"siseó Akane, colocándose en frente suya y poniéndose en guardia.

Shampoo se encogió de hombros. "De acuerdo." Saltó fuera de la pila y resbaló en el suelo mojado. "¡Aiyaa!" Akane confundió el resbalón con un inusual ataque sorpresa, retrocedió para bloquearlo, y se encontró su brazo atrapado por Shampoo mientras la otra chica trataba en vano de permanecer en pié. Shampoo se cayó, y su cabeza golpeó con la fuerza suficiente para marearla. Akane cayó encima de Shampoo, extendiendo un brazo para sostenerse. ¡Goosh!

La puerta se abrió. Ranma se quedó congelado en el umbral. _Shampoo, desnuda como... desnuda como..como una chica sin ropa puesta, retorciéndose en el suelo y gimiendo. Clic. Akane, en sostén, bragas y zapatos, medio tumbada encima suya, mirándome y sonrojándose. Clic. La mano de Akane esta en el... de Shampoo... _ "¡Waah!" Ranma apretó su nariz y salió corriendo.

Kodachi alzó la vista cuando Ranma regresó. "Ah, encontraste agua caliente. Bien." Ella notó que estaba pálido y tembloroso. "¿Cuál es el problema, Ranma-sama?"

"Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo." Dijo Ranma con urgencia. "Lo siento, pero tenemos que hacerlo." _ Si seguimos aquí cuando Akane salga, estamos bien muertos._

Kodachi echó una ojeada a su rebanada de torta medio empezada, se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie con elegancia. "Como desees." Se dirigió a la puerta. Ranma la siguió, lanzando nerviosas miradas hacia el pasillo de los aseos.

Un minuto después, Akane volvió, llevando un vestido mojado y una expresión de furioso embarazo. Andó muy derecha hasta la mesa de Ukyo, pero no se sentó. "Ya he tenido suficiente." Manifestó. "Si quieres mantener a Ranma fuera de peligro, ve tú sola. Yo me voy a casa."

"Se acaban de marchar." Dijo Ukyo, sorprendida. "Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte." Miró a Akane con curiosidad. "¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí dentro?"

Los colores de Akane se oscurecieron. "NO quiero hablar del asunto. Ni ahora, ni nunca." Dejó caer dinero en la mesa y salió pisando fuerte de allí.

"Oye, Kodachi, ¿Podemos hablar?" dijo Ranma, incapaz de permanecer en silencio mientras escoltaba a Kodachi a través del oscuro parque de un templo.

Kodachi estrujó ligeramente el codo de Ranma. "No lo sé, Ranma-sama. ¿Podemos? Entre las frecuentes y súbitas interrupciones, y tus intentos por cambiar de tema, estaba empezando a preguntármelo."

"Ahí tienes razón." Admitió Ranma. "Tan solo me estaba preguntando... En primer lugar, ¿Por qué te interesaste por mí?"

"¿No tienes un espejo, Ranma-sama?" el tono de Kodachi era bromista.

"Bueno, claro, suponía eso, pero eso no es lo que quería decir. Es decir, el loco de mi viejo me prometió a Akane y a Ukyo, y Shampoo está siguiendo ésas leyes Joketsuzoku, pero tú lo decidiste por ti misma."

Kodachi permaneció en silencio por un rato mientras paseaban a lo largo del sendero de arena. Salieron a un claro donde se erguía una pagoda de cinco plantas. Kodachi alzó la mirada. "Te daré tu respuesta… ahí arriba." Dijo, soltando el codo de Ranma. Corrió hacia delante y cubrió el exterior de la pagoda hasta la cúspide en cinco saltos asombrosos: Dado que cada tejado de la pagoda era de la misma envergadura, no había asidero, y era necesario brincar directamente, agarrarse al borde, y columpiarse sobre el siguiente. Kodachi no sólo lo logró, sino que lo hizo parecer sencillo y elegante. Ranma la siguió de la misma manera.

"Esta es la razón." Dijo Kodachi cuando los dos estuvieron treinta metros sobre el suelo. El habitual tono de su voz, divertido y superior, se había ido. Ranma la miró sorprendido, y vio que su expresión también era diferente, como si una máscara que ella hubiese usado largamente hubiera sido retirada. "Tú también conoces bien el sabor de la libertad de atravesar la noche brincando, muy por encima de las cabezas de las masas aglutinadas en tierra." Pasó rápidamente su brazo por encima de las luces de la ciudad que se extendían casi hasta donde les alcanzaba la vista. "¿Dónde, en toda ella, hay un hombre que sea mi igual?¿Debería casarme con uno que requiera de escaleras para estar aquí?¿Debo pasarme la vida practicando mi gimnasia sola?¿Cómo respetar a un hombre que no pueda superarme?"

El corazón de Ranma zozobró. "Shampoo habla igual que tú."

"Quizás. Pero ella está constreñida por su Ley, yo te elegí libremente." Kodachi suspiró y apartó la mirada sobre la ciudad. "Quizás no fue tan libre como pensé. Incluso ésa primera noche en que te conocí, mostraste tan extraordinarias proezas físicas que supe que había encontrado a mi igual… en todos los sentidos. Fuiste tan galante. Tú eras todo lo que había temido no encontrar nunca en un hombre. ¿Qué podía hacer sino amarte?"

"Yo, uh…" _¡No puedo disuadirla de eso!¡Tiene demasiado sentido!_

Kodachi se giró de vuelta hacia Ranma y se acercó dos pasos a él. Ella no necesitó estirarse; era casi tan alta como lo era él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos sin prisa y le besó firmemente. "Vaya." Dijo ella. "Ahora tú tienes tu respuesta y yo tengo lo que quería." La máscara regresó. "¿Nos vamos?"

Se dejó caer del tejado sin esperar una respuesta y se balanceó hacia el siguiente. Ranma la siguió, deseando saber qué era lo que él deseaba.

"¿Te importaría entrar dentro?" preguntó Kodachi cuando ellos estuvieron en el tejado de la mansión Kuno.

"Bueno…"

"¡Saotome!¡Os he concedido permiso para sacar a mi hermana en una cita, pero eso no os autoriza a mancillar nuestro hogar con vuestra pútrida presencia, cobarde!¡Marchaos inmediatamente!"

Ranma bajó la mirada a Tatewaki. "No creo que eso funcionase." Le dijo a Kodachi, no sin cierto alivio.

"No, supongo que no." Kodachi sonrió afectadamente. "Bueno, he disfrutado inmensamente nuestra velada juntos. Debo considerar nuestro pacto cumplido. Buenas noches, Ranma-sama."

"Buenas noches." Ranma descendió de un salto, siguiendo a su corazón por primera vez en varias horas.

Akane estaba sacudiéndose y dando vueltas en su cama, exhausta pero incapaz de dormir, cuando el familiar arañazo en la ventana llegó. El pestiño se abrió por sí solo antes de que ella pudiese obligarse a arrojar las sábanas a un lado y levantarse. La ventana se abrió y Ranma se dejó caer silenciosamente, usando aún sus elegantes ropas. Cerró la ventana. Akane se reclinó hundiéndose sobre la almohada. "Has venido a reírte de mí, supongo."

"Nah."

"Bueno, ¿Por qué has venido, entonces?"

"¿Necesito una razón?¡Muy bien!" Ranma le miró furibunda y se cruzó de brazos. "¡Vine a descubrir qué demonios te hizo comportarte de esa manera!"

Akane miró a Ranma en la oscuridad. "Mira, estoy demasiado cansada como para pelear por esto." Dijo al fin. "¿No podemos simplemente olvidar en cierto modo que esto ocurrió?"

Ranma se relajó. "La mejor oferta que he tenido esta noche." Reconoció, "Y he tenido algunas de ellas."

"Apuesto a que sí." Titubeó Akane, después palmeó la cama junto a ella. "Ven y siéntate donde pueda aporrearte sin tener que levantarme."

Ranma bufó, pero se sentó cuidadosamente y se volvió para medio-mirarla.

"Nada de lo que ocurrió fue lo que parecía, ¿Sabes?" dijo Akane con una voz muy pequeña.

"Por supuesto que no lo era. Cosas como ésas me ocurren a mi todo el rato. Puede que la próxima vez me des un respiro." La voz de Ranma se paró, después comenzó de nuevo en un tono misterioso. "No obstante, quiero saber que está pasando entre Shampoo - ¡Ow! Jeez, tú ESTÁS cansada; ése estuvo muy flojo."

"Ni siquiera te quedaste a prestarme ayuda." acusó Akane.

"Parecía que os estabais manejando bastante bien - ¡Ow!"

"¡Dijiste que nos olvidaríamos de eso!"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo siento. Jeez." _Ésa escena, no es probable que la olvide pronto…_

"Um… así que, ¿Cómo fue la cita?"

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que obtuvimos lo que queríamos. El encuentro se celebrará."

"Ella no obtuvo lo que quería, ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, ella dijo que sí…" las palabras se le escaparon antes de que Ranma pudiera detenerlas.

"¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué ocurrió?!"

"¡Nada!¡Hey, DIJISTE que lo olvidásemos!"

"Rrraaannnmmmaaa…" gruñó Akane.

Ranma se encogió. "¡Nada!¡En serio!¡Yo no la besé, y ella sólo me besó una vez, y los tuyos son mejores!" esperó a ser aporreado nuevamente, pero por algún milagro él había dicho lo correcto, por una vez.

"¿Lo son?" la voz de Akane estaba esperanzada.

"Bueno, claro. Estoy aquí, ¿No?" 

"Entonces, ¿Por que has venido aquí? La verdad." preguntó tímidamente Akane después de un momento. 

"¿La verdad?"

"Eso es lo que he dicho. La verdad."

"Uh… ¿Prometes que no vas a reírte?¿O aporrearme?"

"Prometido." 

"Uh… bueno… Me figuré por la manera en que estabas comportándote que quizás no descansaras con facilidad precisamente hasta que apareciera y te dijese que la cita terminó y que me iba a casa." Ranma hizo girar sus dedos.

"Ranma… eso fue muy amable de tu parte. Gracias."

En la oscuridad, sin ser visto, Ranma se sonrojó. "Claro. Así que, uh, ahora me voy a ir a casa. Te veo mañana."

Akane sintió su cama rebotar ligeramente, después oyó la ventana abrirse y cerrarse, y supo que Ranma se había ido. _Maldición. Esperaba que me hubiese dado un beso de buenas noches, o al menos que tomase mi mano durante un momento. Baka. _ Sonrió un poco y se dio media vuelta. Ésta vez, el sueño llegó rápidamente.

El día del encuentro gimnástico era frío y nublado, pero no estaba lloviendo. Kodachi dirigió al equipo a través del portal de la Academia Teiketsu, saludando con gentileza a los espectadores. Entre el cacareo de las otras chicas del San Herebeke, Ranma y Akane formaron un hermético grupo con Junko, Sachiko, Michi y Eriko, vistiendo chándal y cargando abultadas bolsas de deportes. Estudiantes se apiñaban alrededor del gimnasio mientras ellas se acercaban, y podían oír el rumor de la multitud en el interior. 

"¿Nerviosa?" murmuró Ranma a Akane.

Akane meneó la cabeza. "Excitada." Miró a Ranma misteriosamente. "¿Por qué debería estar nerviosa? Oí que mi compañera nunca pierde."

"La pura verdad." Dijo Ranma con firmeza. Michi y Junko intercambiaron sonrisas y las siguieron al interior del gimnasio.

"¡Demos una gran bienvenida al equipo de artes marciales de gimnasia rítmica de San Herebeke!" requirieron los altavoces. La multitud rugió mientras el equipo saludaba.

Ranma comenzó a vitorear mientras Eriko marcaba un K.O., derribando a su oponente con sus mazas, entonces maldijo mientras Eriko también caía sobre la lona, pillada desprevenida por el golpe simultáneo de su oponente. El gong sonó. "¡Maldición, un empate!" Saltó al ring y ayudó a Sachiko a coger a Eriko, cargándola hasta la esquina, y la despertaron, sin percatarse de la actividad alrededor de la mesa de los jueces.

"¡Ganadora: Eriko To – eh, Thompson, de San Herebeke!" bramaron los altavoces.

Ranma levantó la vista. "¿Qué?" Ranma bajó la mirada "¡Eriko!¡Has ganado!"

Eriko levantó la vista, aturdida. "¿Gané? Yo-" se sostuvo sobre sus pies, soportada en ambos lados por Ranma y Sachiko. "Pero - "

Para entonces, Akane ya estaba allí, saltando emocionada, arriba y abajo, en el suelo justo al otro lado de la esquina del ring. "¡Has ganado, Eriko!¡La parte del combate fue un empate, pero los jueces pensaron que tu forma fue mejor!"

Eriko se enderezó. "He ganado..." respiró. Miró a Ranma. "Hemos ganado... sensei." Ella saludó a la multitud, después dejó que Sachiko y Ranma la ayudaran a salir del ring.

"¡Maravilloso!" borbotó Akane cuando Eriko fue sentada y Ranma se había enderezado. Ranma sacudió la cabeza. "No sé. ¿Desde cuándo nadie tiene que decir si gano o pierdo? No me gusta."

"Bueno, me refiero a Eriko." Dijo Akane. "Conoces las reglas, Ranma."

Ranma arqueó una ceja. "Musabetsu Kakuto no es muy bueno con las reglas - "

"¡Oh, Ranma-sama!" Ranma y Akane se giraron. Kodachi estaba de pié un poco por delante de lo que parecían ser un par de idénticas chicas gemelas adolescentes, con una mano en la cadera y una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro. "Pensé que quizás os gustaría conocer a vuestras oponentes." Dijo, gesticulando con su mano libre. "Tomomi Souda, Tomoko Souda, éstas son mis compañeras de equipo, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo."

"Encantada de conoceros." dijo Akane automáticamente. _Guau, son guapas. Es buena cosa que ahora mismo Ranma no sea un chico._

"Hey." Dijo casualmenteRanma._ Buenos músculos, buen equilibrio. Podrían darnos guerra. Es buena cosa que Akane haya estado entrenando._

Tomomi escrutó a Akane. "Así que, Akane Tendo, por fin nos encontramos de nuevo." Se mofó. "¡Tú destrozaste nuestra inocente felicidad, y ahora obtendremos nuestra venganza humillándote ante toda ésta gente!"

"Indudablemente, es una gran multitud." Añadió Tomoko.

La quijada de Akane cayó. "¡¿Qué?!¡¿De qué narices estáis hablando?!"

"No me digas que no lo recuerdas." Dijo Tomomi incrédula.

"No lo recuerda." Añadió Tomoko.

Tomomi se preparó a si misma. "Bien, Akane, arroja tu mente de vuelta a un soleado día en la playa..."

"Hace diez años." Especificó Tomoko.

Repentinamente Akane recordó dónde había visto antes a ésas gemelas:

**FLASHBACK:**

La pequeña Akane estaba caminando a lo largo de la playa, buscando conchas, cuando vio a dos chicas con más o menos su edad discutiendo sobre algo. Se acercó apresuradamente y vio que cada una había agarrado un puñado de brazos de un pulpo con aspecto extremadamente afligido.

"¡Déjalo!¡Yo lo vi primero!" Una niña tiraba de un extremo del pulpo.

"¡Es mío!" resistió la otra.

"¡No lastiméis al pobre pececito!" lloró Akane, corriendo hacia ellas. Tropezó con un trozo de madera arrastrada por la deriva y noqueó a ambas niñas cayendo al suelo. "¡Oops!" El pulpo, reconociendo la ventosa del Dios Tako nada más verla roció con tinta en la cara a sus tormentos y salió pitando hacia la seguridad del océano, hecho un remolino de tentáculos.

"¡Lo has dejado escapar!" protestó una de las niñas, poniéndose en pie.

"¡Buaaa!" añadió la otra niña.

"¡Bueno, vosotras no deberíais haberle estirado así!" chilló Akane, avergonzada por su torpeza.

Las dos chicas la estudiaron desde sus respectivas manchas de tinta. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó una.

"Sí. ¿Cuál?"

"Akane Tendo." Respondió esperanzada Akane. _Quizás quieran que seamos amigas, después de todo._..

"¡Muere, Akane Tendo!" de pronto, las dos niñitas estaban sosteniendo grandes mazos. Ellas los balancearon. Akane reaccionó como a ella le habían enseñado. ¡Pow!¡Wham! Dos niñitas y sus mazos se fueron surcando los cielos bien alto.

"Honestamente." Murmuró Akane, enderezándose desde su posición. "Alguna gente."

Ella ignoró los chapoteos distantes y fue en busca de conchas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Akane pestañeó y volvió de su ensueño a tiempo para escuchar a Tomomi decirles a Ranma y Kodachi . "... así que después de que ella nos asaltara, dedicamos nuestras vidas a las artes marciales de tal manera que pudiéramos humillar a Akane Tendo cuando nos volviésemos a encontrar."

"Y ahora ella está aquí." Dijo felizmente Tomoko.

"¡No fue así!" chilló Akane. "¡Vosotras me atacasteis!" Captó una breve imagen de Ranma por el rabillo del ojo y dio media vuelta hacia ella. "¡¿Y TÚ de que te estás riendo?!"

Ranma retrocedió fuera de distancia, manteniendo levantadas las manos en frente de sus hombros pero manteniendo la sonrisa. "Hey, tan sólo es agradable ver a alguien más metido en estos líos, para variar."

Tomomi observó a Ranma. "Así que, ¿Tú eres la pareja de Akane para el combate por parejas? No sé quién eres, pero te lo advierto: escoger a Akane Tendo es escoger - "

"¿La muerte?" interrumpió Ranma, luciendo tan aburrido como si creyera haberlo oído antes en cientos de ocasiones.

Las gemelas Souda la dieron la misma mirada rara. "Menuda tontería." Se mofó Tomomi. "No, iba a decir - "

" – una violenta marimacho con un horrible carácter." Concluyó Tomoko.

Ranma sonrió de nuevo. "Dime algo que no sepa – ¡ow!" se frotó el hombro y miró enfurecida a Akane. "¡Para ya!"

Tomomi sonrió. " Hiriendo y distanciándose de su pareja, cómo no." Dijo a Akane. "Tan sólo no pienses en descalificarte."

"¡Tendremos nuestra venganza!" dijo Tomoko. Se giraron a la vez y se marcharon.

"Mola." Se regocijó Ranma. "Por una vez no soy yo. Es genial." Notó el aspecto aturdido de Akane. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Bueno, suele ser a ti al que se le acercan perfectos desconocidos con un resentimiento que habían guardado por años y desafían a un combate salvaje, ¡Pero no a mí!"

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "¿Y qué? Patearemos sus traseros." Dijo con ligereza, dando un golpecito a su coleta sobre la espalda. Akane captó la sonrisa convencida y socarrona de su pareja, y su expresión se volvió determinada. Ranma se inclinó para abrir su bolsa de deportes, entonces extrajo una cinta y recorrió su fina, áspera seda con sus dedos. Kodachi había ofrecido abastecerlas con su arsenal, pero ambas desdeñaron emplear instrumentos trucados.

"¡Y ahora, el combate final del día!" voceó el locutor por los Altavoces. "Nuestras propias Souda Tomomi y Tomoko contra la mejor pareja del San Herebeke, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo!"

Akane saltó con Ranma al interior del ring. Ellas aterrizaron al mismo tiempo, se giraron y saludaron a la multitud alborozada. Akane sonrió deslumbrante, pero sintió el peso de la responsabilidad. Junko había perdido su combate, arrojada fuera del ring por una inteligente artimaña de cuerda. Kodachi había ganado fácilmente, entrelazando a su oponente en su cinta y obligándola a rendirse. La otra chica del San Harebeke había perdido, así que con la victoria de Eriko, la cuenta estaba empatada, y el resultado del encuentro dependía del combate final. Michi y Sachiko permanecían de pié, listas para abastecerlas con instrumentos.

Tomomi y Tomoko entraron en el ring con volteretas paralelas hacia delante, aterrizaron y posaron. La multitud animó. El árbitro dio un paso hacia delante. "¿Preparadas?" Miró a ambas esquinas. "¡Comenzad!" el gong sonó.

Ranma mantuvo girando su cinta en espiral y esperó a ver qué podían desencadenar las gemelas. Akane cruzó sus mazas, lista para esquivar. La gemelas tenían cada una un balón; los lanzaron sobre sus cabezas e hicieron piruetas con elegancia. "Mierda." Murmuró Ranma. "Bonita forma." Ella continuó esperando.

"¡Ataque Especial Souda!" gritó Tomomi de repente, saltando alto en el aire, seguida por Tomoko.

"¡Balones Invencibles!" completó Tomoko. Arrojaron los balones abajo con violencia, hacia Ranma y Akane. Ranma hizo giros en el aire con la cinta y Akane hizo lo mismo con sus mazas, intentando agarrar los balones y arrojárselos de vuelta, y después coger sus propios instrumentos. No salió así del todo; Ranma y Akane fueron estampadas en la lona por los balones. El lazo colgó por sí solo sobre ellas, y las mazas de Akane cayeron pulcramente en su cabeza. La multitud rugió – de risa.

"¡Ow, maldición!" Ranma se levantó, cogiendo el balón en su segundo intento, y contempló los tres hoyos a un lado. "Heh. Heh. Bonito. Muuuuyy Bonito." Miró a Akane, que estaba sobre sus pies frotándose la cabeza y levantando el balón que la había derribado.

"No más Miss Chica Bonita." Dijo Akane sonriendo. Miró a Ranma. Ranma asintió. "¡Retorno del Balón!" chilló Akane, disparando su esfera de diez kilos a a Souda de la izquierda. Ranma dejó volar la suya en ése mismo momento. Las gemelas se ladearon fuera de su trayectoria, y los balones pasaron zumbando.

Hubo un ruido de colisión en algún lugar en las gradas, y un chillido: "¡Yaay!¡Cogí un balón!" Hubo una pausa. "¿Hay algún médico?"

"¡Aros!" gritó Tomomi a sus ayudantes. Las gemelas atraparon sus aros y empezaron una elegante rutina con aro que resultó en un feroz ataque.

Ranma recuperó la cinta y dio un golpecito con él al aro de Tomomi justo cuando éste abandonaba sus manos. El aro de Tomoko se deslizó hacia Akane. Akane rodó, recogió sus mazas y bloqueó con ellas; el aro se apartó de su vista y voló lejos. La multitud aplaudió. Ranma azotó el otro aro, describiendo un amplio círculo dirigido a Tomoko, pero Tomomi lo atrapó y lo hizo dar vueltas, liberándolo de la cinta. Ranma amarró su rodilla, esperando derribarla, pero Tomoko estaba allí para rechazarla. Ranma se detuvo, girando su cinta en espiral. "Son buenas." Murmuró a Akane. "Aunque podríamos derribarlas en dos segundos si no fuese por las malditas reglas."

"¡Mazas!" gritaron Tomoko y Tomomi en estéreo.

"Genial. Simplemente genial. ¿Nos acercamos?" " Muy bien. ¡Mazas!" Las mazas salieron dando vueltas de Michi y palmearon en la mano izquierda de Ranma. Akane se puso en guardia inadvertidamente, cerca de ella. Ranma restalló la cinta con fuerza hacia la cara de Tomoko, entonces ella lo rechazó mientras se abalanzaban. ¡Whack! ¡Smack!¡Pow-pow-pow-pow! "¡Ow!"

"¡Ja!" Tomomi se regocijó desde el otro lado del ring, gesticulando con sus mazas. "Ahora comprendéis nuestra destreza y poder!¡Rendiros antes de que seáis humilladas!" "Abandonad ahora." Advirtió Tomoko, aunque un chichón había brotado de su cabeza. "¡Al diablo con eso!" gritó Akane. "¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó quedamente a Ranma. "Bueno, TÚ me golpeaste un par de veces." Murmuró. "Ellas nos bloquearon y contraatacaron mutuamente. Condenadamente confuso, pero creo que las vi. Tío, me gustaría que entrenásemos con ellas... ¡Cinta!" gritó, la atrapó, y bajó su voz de nuevo. "Toma. Cúbreme." Akane desplegó la cinta que Ranma le había alcanzado y la azoto hacia Tomomi mientras Ranma se abalanzaba sobre ellas solo. ¡Snap! ¡Flick! ¡Whackity whackity smack pow! Ranma volvió, volando lejos del borrón de brazos, piernas, e instrumentos, se mostró sobre las cuerdas y aterrizó. Más moratones estaban expuestos en Ranma, pero Tomoko y Tomomi tenían algunos nuevos, también. Ranma lució satisfecha – hasta que la multitud abucheó. Tomoko recogió la cinta despreciada por Ranma. "¡¿Qué?!" exigó Ranma, dando volteretas para esquivar un golpe de cinta. "Creo que piensan que soy una perezosa" susurró Akane, mortificada. "¡Eek!" Cuatro mazas fueron hacia ella como un rayo, y ella bloqueó. ¡Bang-bang-bang-bang! Akane saltó fuera de una nube de humo, dio una voltereta y aterrizó, tosiendo. "Suficiente." Gruñó, y atacó. Tomoko y Tomomi dieron volteretas, saliendo hábilmente del camino de Akane y ésta se chocó con el poste de la esquina. ¡Clong! Afortunadamente, el poste se libró de sufrir serios daños. Akane se giró, aún furiosa.

"¡Mazas!" reclamaron las gemelas. 

Ranma aterrizó al lado de Akane. "¡Hey!¡Cálmate!" susurró. "Ellas son realmente buenas juntas, pero creo que lo he entendido. Tienes que ayudarme. No tengo suficientes brazos ni tiempo para explicar. ¡Cuerda!" Una cuerda voló hasta su mano. "Ten tu – eludió un aro – aura lista y haz lo que yo haga." Ranma se giró para encarar a las gemelas, y Akane sintió el frío de su aura. Akane pensó momentáneamente en los besos, y entonces controló su concentración. El conjunto de emociones y movimientos de Ranma cosquillearon sus sentidos mientras su aura flameaba. Sus brazos subieron de pronto, sujetando sus mazas, justo... entonces. Su pié izquierdo se movió ligeramente...

La multitud se quedó sin aliento mientras Ranma y Akane se abalanzaban hacia delante, pareciendo estar enredadas la una a la otra, pero sin detenerse o caerse. Tomoko y Tomomi se quedaron boquiabiertas un instante, demasiado tarde, y fueron arrastradas dentro del enredo por un borrón que se parecía mucho al lazo de una cuerda. ¡Whack! ¡Smack! ¡Pow! "¡Owww!" "¡Eeek!" Tomomi y Tomoko emergieron del enredo, trenzadas en una especie de figura con forma de rosquilla, mantenidas juntas por una cuerda retorcida alrededor de las muñecas de Tomomi, enlazadas estratégicamente, y aseguradas a las rodillas de Tomoko. Akane agarró la cuerda y la levantó, arrojando a las quejumbrosas gemelas fuera del ring sin tocarlas. Ranma sacudió el polvo de sus manos y sonrió afectadamente.

La multitud murmuró. Ranma alzó una ceja al árbitro. "Uso legítimo de los instrumentos." El árbitro habló a los jueces, encogiéndose de hombros. El gong sonó.

"¡Ganadoras: Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo!" bramaron los Altavoces.

Los gritos gemelos de "NOOOO" fueron ahogados por el rugido de la multitud.

"¡Y ahora, para una noche de chicas decididas a celebrar,!" dijo animadamente Michi mientras las seis salieron del gimnasio Teiketsu. "¿Qué os parece esto: volvemos a casa, nos bañamos y cambiamos, y después nos encontramos en el Arlequín a las siete? Después de eso, bueno, ¡Seguro que pensaremos en algo!"

"Suena bien." Dijo Junko. "Eriko, ¿ Estas en condiciones? Bien. Sachi?¿Akane?¿Ranma?"

"Estaré allí." Afirmó Sachiko.

Akane miró a Ranma. Ranma se encogió de hombros. "¡Claro!" dijo Akane a Junko.

"Necesito 'entrar en boxers', creo." Dijo Junko "¿Alguien más?" Parpadeó ante los asentimientos. "Bueno, dejemos las cosas aquí, y Michi y Ranma podrán vigilarlas." Cuatro chicas dejaron sus bolsas de deportes y se fueron, charlando. Ranma dejó su mochila en el suelo y se estiró.

"¡Ranma-sama!"

Ranma se giró y vio a Kodachi llamándola. Se giró de vuelta a Michi. "Volveré enseguida. Veamos qué quiere nuestra capitana." Caminó hacia Kodachi, molesta por cuán sumisas parecían sus acciones. "¿Si?"

Kodachi miró alrededor en busca de fisgones, después se centró en Ranma. "Tengo planeada la tarde más deliciosa para celebrar nuestra victoria." Le dijo quedamente a Ranma. "Pasaré a por ti a las siete - "

"Lo siento, Kodachi." Interrumpió Ranma. "Ya tengo planes."

Kodachi la dio una mirada enojada. "Qué desconsiderado. Bueno, sencillamente tendrás que romperlos, ¿No?"

"Ni hablar." Dijo Ranma con firmeza. "Voy a salir con Akane y algunas de las chicas del equipo." Cruzó la mirada con Kodachi y deseó ser más alta.

Kodachi rompió la primera el pulso de miradas y examinó sus uñas. "Ciertamente, sería una lástima si tus amigas fuesen a enterarse acerca de tu maldición." Señaló Kodachi. "Dudo que fueran a ser precisamente amigables si supiesen que no eres realmente una chica. Yo, por otra parte, estoy dispuesta a ser bastante amigable, maldición o no..."

Ranma comprendió lo que Kodachi estaba sugiriendo y su quijada cayó. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo: _¡No puedo!¡Si lo hago, ella podrá hacer conmigo lo que quiera! _ "Hazlo," dijo lentamente. "y YO no volveré a ser realmente amigable. Voy a irme con mis – mis amigas de verdad. Nos vemos."

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó interesada Michi.

"Personal." Murmuró Ranma, evitando sus ojos.

"Apuesto a que sí." Dijo Michi, mirando por encima de la espalda de Ranma. "Lo que sea que dijiste, la ha chafado la diversión. Si no lo supiese mejor, Diría que estaba interesada por ti y que tú la rechazaste - ¿Qué?"

Ranma paró de toser. "¡No es nada de eso!" dijo débilmente.

Michi la escrutó. "Bueno, debes saber que han estado circulando un montón de rumores acerca de ti y de Kodachi. Si Kodachi no fuese una devorahombres tan obvia, tendría que haber mucho más. Como sea, he seguido diciendo a la gente que tú y Akane sois sólo amigas, pero algunas aún piensas que tú estás, um, interesada en las chicas." Michi observó a Ranma volverse blanca y sonrió para sí misma. _ ¡Bingo!_

"Urk." Ranma aclaró su garganta. "No le cuentes a Akane nada de esto, ¿De acuerdo? Ella podría, uh, tomárselo a mal."

"Claro." Michi palmeó a Ranma en el brazo y se inclinó más cerca. "Entiendo. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Sonrió comprensiva, después alzó la vista antes de que Ranma pudiese protestar más. "¡Oh, bien, están de vuelta!" Saludó a las cuatro que se acercaban. Ranma se combó y deseó algo contra lo que golpear su cabeza.

"¿Por qué estas tan callado, Ranma?" preguntó Akane. Estaban paseando de regreso a casa después de que la fiesta se hubiese terminado. Akane estaba de muy buen humor, girando ocasionalmente sobre sí misma de puro contento, e incluso cantando de cuando en cuando, pero Ranma no había hablado demasiado desde que dejaron a las demás chicas.

"No sé. Pensando."

Akane se rió, "Oh, vamos, Ranma, puedes pensar más tarde.¡Ahora es la hora de divertirse!"

Ranma la miró de reojo y esbozó una media sonrisa. "Eso es en lo que estaba pensando." Miró hacia delante y suspiró. "No lo sé. Tan sólo desearía que más chicos se comportaran como Junko o Sachiko, o incluso como Michi o Eriko. Nunca antes había tenido tantos amigos." Empezó a decir algo más, pero cerró firmemente la boca. 

"¿Te molesta que sean chicas?"

"Nah. No estoy intentando cogerlas, y ellas no están intentando cogerme, así que no hay problema, en realidad. Quizás lo que me molesta es que SOY una chica. No, me molesta que tengo que SER una chica para tener amigos así."

Akane estuvo en silencio por un rato, sabiendo qué era lo que en verdad estaba preocupando a Ranma y preguntándose cómo aproximarse a ello. "Ser una chica no es tan malo, ¿Verdad?" dijo al fin.

Ranma se sobresaltó. "Ya sabes cómo me siento respecto a eso."

"Sé cómo te sentías hace unas semanas." Dijo ella con delicadeza. "¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

Ranma levantó la mirada, vio que la entrada principal del Dojo Tendo no estaba mucho mas lejos calle abajo, y se detuvo. "No, no es tan malo." Admitió reluctante. "Ser una chica como Mamá quiere que sea es bastante malo. Ser una chica como tú, no obstante...está resultando ser... bastante bueno."

Akane tragó saliva frente a una súbita estrechez en su garganta a medida que todo el impacto de las palabras de Ranma la inundaba completamente. "¡Oh, Ranma!" De repente su cuerpo estaba apretado contra el de Ranma, sus brazos estaban alrededor de Ranma, y sus labios estaban - _¡¿QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO?!_ Akane se congeló, sus labios a escasas pulgadas de un beso que una parte de ella quería muchísimo y otra parte estaba desesperada por negar. La mínima parte de su mente que todavía estaba funcionando notó desapasionadamente que los ojos de Ranma estaban muy abiertos, y que el corazón de Ranma estaba martilleando con rapidez en su pecho. _Pechos. Oh, dios_

Akane se apartó lentamente, dejando ir a Ranma, quien no se había movido en absoluto desde la conversación. "Yo... um... te veo mañana, Ranma. ¡Buenas noches!" dijo ella como una exhalación., después se giró y corrió hacia la entrada principal.

Ranma permaneció inmóvil y observó a Akane desaparecer a través del portón sin mirar atrás. Oyó la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse. _¿Qué diablos acaba de ocurrir? Oh. Oh, mierda._Al fin se movió, frotando su nuca con una mano. _Nada acaba de ocurrir. Ésta es la manera en la que han de ser las cosas. _Se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia su casa y el agua caliente.

Ranma siguió a Akane adentro de las duchas, tratando de no admirar demasiado las encantadoras vistas traseras, y se dirigió a su rincón habitual en el fondo. Michi, usando la ducha al lado de Akane las saludó, pero por una vez nadie dijo nada. Ranma comprobó dos veces la etiqueta en la llave del agua fría, la alcanzó con la mano, y la giró. "¡Waahaa!" Akane oyó la voz de Ranma, y estaba empezando a menear la cabeza – _Creía que a estas alturas ya _ _habría aprendido a usar el agua fría_ – cuando se percató: ¡La voz de Ranma era masculina! Su mano se abalanzó hacia sus grifos incluso antes de haber comenzado a girar la cabeza. Ranma estaba fuertemente agazapado, tratando de no mostrar ningún aspecto de su masculinidad, y manipulando los grifos mientras sostenía la perilla de la ducha lejos de él por su cuello flexible. Akane cerró de un golpe su llave de agua caliente y abrió hasta el tope su llave de agua fría, cuidando de no destrozarla, y giró su ducha sobre Ranma. Ranma encogió y se curvó.

"¡Eeeep!"

La cabeza de Akane se volvió a toda prisa, mirando alrededor, y vio a Michi. Los ojos de las otras chicas estaban abiertos, y su mano temblorosa estaba apuntando a Ranma. "Ella – Él – Yo oí – Yo vi - " Michi volvió sus ojos llenos de preguntas hacia Akane. "Es, es todo cierto, ¿Verdad?"

Akane miró detrás de Michi. Las otras chicas usando las duchas estaban observando la conmoción, pero sus expresiones reflejaban curiosidad en lugar de consternación. _Parece que ninguna de ellas vio nada... _Estaba planteándose el negarlo todo cuando - "Sip. Es cierto. Siento todo esto..." la voz de Ranma no era alta, pero era bastante clara. Se levantó despacio y encaró a Michi, sin mirarla del todo.

Una expresión de alborozado asombro apareció sobre el rostro de Michi. "¡Dios mío!¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!" Se acercó un par de pasos y examinó el cuerpo de Ranma más de cerca. Ranma la permitió hacerlo, sin moverse en absoluto, pero manchas rosadas flamearon en sus mejillas. "Cómo..." Michi miró a Akane. "Tú lo sabias, ¿Verdad?"

Akane bajó los ojos. "Si. Yo también siento todo esto." Alzó la mirada hacia la sonrisa de Michi y empezó a tener esperanzas. "Por favor, si hay alguna manera de que puedas mantener esto en secreto..."

Michi retrocedió y su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Um... Tengo que contarle a Junko y ver qué piensa ella. Yo no soy buena para las repercusiones y esas cosas." Otra repercusión se la ocurrió, y se cubrió sus pechos con un brazo y su ingle con su otra mano.

"Espera." Dijo Ranma calmadamente, aun mirando un poco mas allá de Michi. "Si sientes como que acaso me debes algunos favores, tráete a Junko al dojo. Trae a Sachi y a Eriko también. Ellas merecen saberlo. Os explicaré todo allí."

Michi asintió lentamente. "Es un trato." Sonrió de repente. "De todas formas, ellas quizás no me crean. ¡Nos vemos!" se marchó rápidamente.

"¡¿ En que estabas pensando?!" siseó discretamente Akane a Ranma.

"Estaba pensando en que no quiero mentir a mis amigos nunca más." Dijo Ranma con firmeza, manteniendo su voz baja. Se apartó de Akane y se acuclilló sobre los grifos. "Y ahora, ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" Recogió la perilla de la ducha, giró el grifo del agua fría, y se quedó mirando el agua humeante. "Mierda." Cerró el grifo del agua fría, se encogió de hombros, y giró el grifo del agua caliente.

No salía humo.

Ranma golpeteó con un dedo a través del chorro de agua. "¡Está fría, maldita sea!"

Akane miró hacia los grifos, después a Ranma. "El fontanero debe haber estado hurgando con ellos. Alguien te ha tendido una trampa. Alguien que sabe que tú usas esta ducha siempre."

"Alguien de quien me imagino quién es y por qué." Dijo Ranma de forma definitiva. Meneó la cabeza, aumentó un poco el chorro de agua fría, y prosiguió con su interrumpida ducha.

Ranma estaba de pié en el dojo, con tan sólo unos calzoncillos bóxers y una expresión determinada en el rostro. Una tetera y un cubo de agua descansaban cerca de sus pies; su camisa y sus pantalones puestos cerca de la pared. Michi, Junko, Eriko y Sachiko permanecían de pie en frente suya. Akane estaba custodiando las puertas cerradas.

"Michi nos dijo que nos querías a todas aquí." Dijo Junko con voz llana. "También nos dijo algo que no estoy segura de creer."

"Ella os dijo que sólo hay un Ranma Saotome, y que soy un chico y una chica." Dijo resignada Ranma.

"¡¿Ves?!" prorrumpió Michi. "¡Te lo dije!¡No quisiste creerme, pero te lo dije!"

"Ahora no, Michi." Dijo con delicadeza Sachiko. Ella miró a Ranma. "Me disculparás si te pido que lo demuestres..."

Ranma suspiró. "Tenía pensado hacerlo. Lamento realmente todo esto." Se inclinó, cogió la tetera de agua caliente, la sostuvo sobre su cabeza durante un instante, y la derramó.

Eriko retrocedió dos pasos y se volvió. Michi cubrió sus ojos con los dedos y miró a hurtadillas por entre ellos. Junko asintió lentamente. Sachiko miró a Ranma, sonrió levemente, y fue a reconfortar a Eriko.

"Wow." Dijo Michi admirada. "¡Akane, suertuda!¡Es simplemente taaaan guapo!"

Ranma se sonrojó, pero permaneció quieto.

"Entonces el agua caliente ....te convierte en chico." Dijo Junko despacio. "¿Cómo te, er, transformas en chica?"

"Agua fría." Ranma cogió el cubo de agua y derramó la mitad de él sobre su cabeza.

"Asombroso." Junko inspeccionó a Ranma de nuevo. "Si no lo hubiese visto, no lo habría creído. Disculpa, Michi."

"Esto debe ser muy duro para ti." Le dijo Sachiko a Ranma. Eriko se había girado para encararla de nuevo, pero estaba teniendo bastantes problemas para mirar a Ranma a los ojos.

"No conoces ni la mitad de eso." Bufó Ranma

"Así que, ¿Eres un chico que se transforma en chica, o una chica que se transforma en chico?" preguntó Junko.

Ranma la miró a los ojos. "¿Qué crees tú?"

"A juzgar por la manera en que te comportas, y, er, otras cosas, creo que eres un chico que se transforma en chica. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto, y cuándo?"

Ranma suspiró. "Hace alrededor de un año y medio, el tarado de mi viejo me llevó a un lugar en China llamado Jusenkyo." Su voz asumió la entonación del Guía. "Hay muchos estanques aquí, cada uno con una trágica historia. Caes en un estanque, recibes una maldición. Yo caí en el Nyannichuan. Me convierto en chica." Titubeó. "Supongo que hay maldiciones peores, porque conozco a algunas personas que las tienen."

"¿Por qué viniste a San Herebeke si en realidad eras un chico?" demandó Junko. "¿Eres alguna clase de pervertido?"

Ranma se ruborizó. "¡No! Yo - "

"Él lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí." Interrumpió Akane desde su sitio en la puerta. Las chicas se volvieron hacia ella. Ella disminuyó levemente su tono de voz. "Kodachi lo arregló para transferir a Ranma. Sabéis cuántas influencias tiene. Por alguna razón, yo también fui transferida. Pensé que San Herebeke podría ser mejor que el Furinkan, y lo fue. A Ranma no le gusta ser una chica, pero le convencí para que fingiera ser una y así poder ir juntos al San Herebeke."

"Y por supuesto vosotros dos estáis prometidos el uno con el otro. Difícilmente puedo imaginar cómo se siente ella, er, él respecto a ti, para hacer algo como eso por ti." Dijo Michi con voz abrumada. Recogió la tetera. "Um... ¿Te importa si...?"

"Adelante." Dijo Ranma sin vivacidad. Michi derramó el agua y observó mientras Ranma ganaba veinte centímetros de altura y perdía algunas curvas.

"Pero, ¿Por qué Kodachi habría de - " Junko se detuvo y chascó sus dedos. "¡Pues claro!¡Es por eso que Kodachi andaba todo el tiempo detrás tuya!¡Ella lo sabía! Vaya, esa vil... zorra. Pensaría que había encontrado la forma prefecta de colar a un chico en el colegio. No es de extrañar que ella te llamara 'Ranma-sama' todo el tiempo." Rió nerviosamente Junko. "Oh, esto es muy bueno. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo la llevará echar abajo los rumores de que ahora ella está, um, interesada en chicas... "

"Nos mentiste." Dijo Sachiko sin énfasis.

Ranma suspiró. "Lo sé."

"Espera un minuto." Dijo de repente Junko. "Recuerdo esa conversación. Ella – él no mintió exactamente. Cada cosa que dijeron fue la verdad literal, pero sacándolo de contexto. Muy inteligente."

"Mentí." dijo Ranma con firmeza, pero lanzó una mirada agradecida a Junko. "Tuve que hacerlo. Todo lo que puedo decir es que lo odié."

"Nos fisgoneaste en el vestuario." Dijo con desmayo Eriko. Las cuatro chicas le miraron enfurecidas.

"No fue así." Murmuró Ranma. "No os comí con los ojos ni nada parecido. Tan sólo traté de comportarme como una chica. Sé exactamente lo que es ser devorada con los ojos y tanteada por chicos con los que no quieres tener nada que ver. Sabía que me odiaríais cuando lo descubrieseis. Estoy realmente arrepentido de todo esto."

"¿Cómo de arrepentido, Ranma?" dijo Michi repentinamente. Hizo un gesto hacia los bóxers de Ranma. "Quítatelos."

"¿Quééééé - ?

Michi insistió. "Tú lo has visto todo de nosotras. Nosotras debemos verlo todo de ti. Tan sólo es lo justo."

La boca de Ranma se abrió y cerró mientras trataba de pensar en una réplica. "¿Qué, ahora mismo?"

"¡RANMA!¡Ni se te OCURRA!" Todo el mudo miró a Akane. Akane se abalanzó sobre ellas. "¡Honestamente!" miró enfurecida a las otras chicas. "¿Qué pasa con vosotras? ¡Habéis visto todo su cuerpo femenino, eso debe ser suficiente!"

Michi puchereó. "Aguafiestas." Todo el mundo la miró. "Bueno, ¡¿Cuántas veces creéis que tendré la ocasión de mirar a un chico como éste?!"

Junko meneó la cabeza. "Eres una pervertida aún mayor de lo que pensaba que era Ranma, Michi." Dijo después de que las abochornadas risas hubiesen menguado.

"Creo que Akane está en lo cierto." Dijo Sachiko. Miró a Junko. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Junko pareció incluso más pensativa que de costumbre. "No quiero que nuestra amiga sea echada a patadas de nuestra escuela. Está claro que no queremos perder a nuestro sensei. Hemos llegado tan lejos en sólo unas semanas; No quiero dejarlo ahora. Tendremos que tratarle – no, tratarla – igual, o alguien más podría adivinar el secreto, y entonces podríamos perder a nuestra amiga... a nuestras dos amigas; Imagino que Akane encontraría una manera de irse con ella." Akane asintió con firmeza, y Junko continuó. "Creo a Ranma en lo del fisgoneo. Estoy dispuesta a compartir un vestuario con ella. ¿Michi?"

Michi se encogió de hombros. "Claro. No hay problema. Creo que es bastante guay."

Junko bufó. "Serás... ¿Sachiko?" la chica tranquila asintió. "Lo suponía. ¿Eriko?"

"Yo... yo no estoy segura de poder. Lo intentaré..."

Junko se encogió de hombros. " No tengo más que preguntar." Cogió el cubo, miró a Ranma a los ojos, y derramó el resto del agua sobre él. "Trataré de pensar en ti como en una especie de, er, chica honorífica. Mantendremos tu secreto, Ranma." Junko se inclinó ante Ranma y retrocedió. Michi guiñó un ojo a Ranma y la besó en la mejilla. Sachiko la palmeó en su espalda desnuda.

Ranma miró esperanzada a Eriko. Eriko tendió titubeante su mano, y Ranma la estrechó por un momento. "Gracias." Dijo Ranma. Miró a las otras. "Gracias a todas. Os debo una." 

"Si." concordó Junko. "Nos concederás libremente un montón de tu tiempo y destreza, no obstante, y eso también valdrá algo. Nos vemos en la escuela."

Akane abrió las puertas y retrocedió mientas las otras chicas abandonaban el dojo. Cerró las puertas y se volvió hacia Ranma. Ranma evitó sus ojos y tomó la tetera. Quedaba suficiente agua caliente en ella para un cambio más.

"Bueno, esto marchó mejor de lo que había pensado."

"Sip, yo también estoy un poco sorprendido." Ranma se pudo rápidamente sus pantalones y se deslizó dentro de su camisa. " 'Chica honorífica'. Huh. Parte de mí quiere enfadarse, pero Junko no quiso decir nada que no fuese bueno, ¿Verdad?"

"Olvida eso. ¡¿En qué DEMONIOS estabas pensando?!¿ En serio ibas a quitarte los calzoncillos delante de cinco chicas?"

Ramna se sonrojó y puso su mano detrás de la cabeza. "No lo sé. Quizás. Michi lo hizo parecer tan razonable..."

"¡Deberías conocerla mejor!¡Ella sólo quería, quería fisgonearte!"

"Supongo. Es buena cosa que me hicieras mantener puestos mis calzoncillos."

"Baka. Eso no es para ellas. No es para nadie salvo yo, cuando sea tu esposa."

Ranma la miró con ojos muy abiertos. "Akane..."

Hubo una repentina conmoción afuera del dojo. "¡Heheheheh! ¡Chiicas!" "EEEEE!!" "¡Hyaa—!" Crash! "¡T'pillé!" "Hey! Mi pan—!" "¡Dulzura!" "Yuck! ¡Apártate de mí!" "¡TE—!" ¡Wham!

Ranma y Akane intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas y esprintaron hacia la puerta

"Saotome-san, Tendo-san." Ranma y Akane dejaron en el acto de dirigirse a los vestuarios para ponerse sus leotardos. La entrenadora Hasegawa estaba de pié en la puerta de su oficina y las miraba.

Ranma echó una mirada a Akane. "Oh, diablos. Ahora estamos en problemas." Akane asintió, tratando de sonreír a pesar de la sensación de naufragio en su estómago, y siguió a Ranma al interior de la oficina.

Hasegawa rodeó su escritorio y se instaló en su silla. "Cerrad la puerta, por favor." Akane obedeció, después permaneció atenta al lado de Ranma y clavó los ojos en la entrenadora. Hasegawa era una mujer bajita, sólo un poco más alta que Akane, con el pelo largo hasta la espalda, que apenas empezaba a mostrarse un poco gris, y un rostro cuyos principales rasgos distintivos eran las redes de tenues arrugas en el rabillo de los ojos. Ranma permitió que su vista se deslizara por la oficina, deteniéndose en las fotos enmarcadas de Hasegawa con leotardos de gimnasia en distintos encuentros y competiciones. Miró a la pared de los trofeos, y reparó en el del encuentro en la Academia Teiketsu, al final de la pared.

"Así pues." Dijo Hasegawa tras estudiarlas un momento. Abrió una carpeta de archivos y sostuvo una hoja de papel. "Tengo aquí una nota – de una fuente anónima – que alega que tú, Saotome-san, no eres en realidad una chica, y que si te rocío con agua caliente, tendré, cito textualmente, 'la sorpresa de mi vida'." Escrutó a Ranma cuidadosamente, alzando una mano cuando pareció que Ranma iba a hablar. "Por favor. Aún no he terminado." Sostuvo otro papel. "También tengo una nota redactada de manera más bien confusa, firmada por cuarto señoritas del equipo, que parecen confirmar y refutar a un tiempo la primera nota, pero que me piden que la ignore."

Ranma pareció de nuevo a punto de hablar, pero Akane la codeó: Estaba empezando a tener esperanzas. Hasegawa sonrió un poco y asintió. "Si. No deseo su opinión en esto porque sospecho que si me la da, tendré que tomar medidas. Afortunadamente, no tengo por qué actuar movida por sospechas." Bajo la mirada atónita de Ranma, ella despedazó cuidadosamente ambas notas en trocitos pequeños.

"¡¿Por qué?!" prorrumpió Ranma.

Serena, Hasegawa extrajo los demás documentos de la carpeta. "También tengo aquí tus expedientes del Furinkan – Dios mío, qué pasado más accidentado tienes – y tus expedientes de éste colegio, y he hablado con tus maestros." Meneó su cabeza. "Es impresionante la diferencia que hay." Hasegawa se reclinó en su silla y estimó a Ranma por encima de sus dedos puestos en tejadillo. "Mandarte de vuelta al Furinkan parece que te causaría un perjuicio, considerando lo bien que lo estás haciendo aquí. Apartarte del equipo causaría un perjuicio al equipo; tu beca de artes marciales parece bien merecida, y aprecio tu iniciativa enseñando a otras."

Ranma empezó a sonreír. Hasegaga se inclinó hacia delante y miró a Ranma a los ojos. "No me dé NINGÚN motivo para arrepentirme de esto, Saotome-san. ¿Me he expresado con suficiente claridad?" Ranma perdió su sonrisa y asintió rápidamente. "Bien." Hasegawa miró a Akane. "Confío en que la mantenga alejada de los problemas, Tendo-san."

Akane asintió con más firmeza de la que sentía. _¡Como si pudiera!_ "¡Hai, Hasegawa-sensei!"

"Eso era lo que quería oír. Pueden irse ahora. Oh, a propósito." Añadió mientras Ranma y Akane se volvían para marcharse. "Felicidades por su participación en la victoria sobre Teiketsu. Fue mucho más agradable que vencer por penalización, ¿Cierto?"

"¡Claro que lo fue!" "¡Gracias!" Akane y Ranma se fueron mucho más entusiasmadas de lo que habían entrado.

Hasegawa sonrió, sacudió su cabeza, y apartó la carpeta de archivos.

FIN DE LA COMPETICI"N

GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:

Hai =¿Sí?

Sensei = Maestro

gi = kimono de entrenamiento

baka = tonto/a

Oji-san = Forma cariñosa de referirse a tu tío

Onsen = Manantial natural de agua caliente 

Kunoichi= Ninja hombre disfrazado de mujer

Nurseman = Vikingo en inglés

Smorgasbord = Buffet Sueco

Shoji = delgadas paredes corredizas de madera y papel de arroz

Canard a l'orange = Pato a la naranja

Tako = pulpo en Japonés 


	9. Parte 8: Emparejamiento

**CAPÍTULO 8: EMPAREJAMIENTO**

****

Alentar el apareamiento puede ser bastante frustrante para el ecuestre... un semental en ocasiones parece insistir en su propia elección de pareja, frustrando los cuidadosos planes del caballo pretendiente para el apareamiento incluso cuando rechace la selección de parejas a su disposición... En ocasiones un animal vigoroso rechazará aparearse sin ninguna causa aparente. El único remedio en tales casos es la paciencia, mientras que el castigo es inútil...

****

**Domando al Caballo: La guía del jinete.**

"¿Kasumi?"

"¿Otra charla, Akane? Oh, bien. ¡Hace mucho desde la última vez, temía que tu vida se hubiese vuelto aburrida!" rió delicadamente Kasumi, cogiendo la caja para el té, y permitiendo entrar a su hermana en la habitación.

"Así pues, ¿Qué ocurre ahora?" preguntó Kasumi, una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada y ellas estuvieron sentadas con tazas de té. "¿Va todo bien en el colegio?"

"Oh, el colegio va muy bien." Akane fijó su mirada en el fondo de la taza. "Es mucho mejor que el Furinkan. Incluso Ranma lo cree así. Ella – él no lo admitiría, pero le gustan los profesores, y adora la gimnasia. Sus notas han mejorado, y las mías se mantienen."

"¿Ella?" incitó Kasumi con delicadeza.

Akane se maldijo a sí misma por el desliz. "Por amor de dios, no se lo menciones a Ranma. Se enfadaría de veras." Reflexionó. "Quizás ése sea parte del problema."

"Él no se ha comportado contigo de forma inapropiada, ¿Verdad?"

Akane rió con amargura. "No. No lo ha hecho. Y definitivamente ése es parte del problema. Él me mira como... como a alguien especial, pero yo prácticamente tengo que levantar un gran cartel para conseguir que me abrace o bese, y él no podría ir más lejos de eso en absoluto."

Kasumi sorbió su té. "¿Es eso tan malo? Después de todo, aún no quieres casarte."

Akane se sonrojó. "No estoy hablando de eso. Definitivamente quiero ser, ser virgen cuando nos casemos, y si él sabe lo que le conviene, también lo será. Pero a veces apenas si puedo mantener mis manos lejos de él, es tan... tan..." Akane se rindió. "De cualquier modo, si él se siente de esa manera conmigo, lo está escondiendo muy bien."

"Oh." Kasumi pareció vagamente avergonzada. "Algo de eso es probablemente culpa mía."

"¡¿Tu CULPA?!" Akane la interrumpió, acalorada. "Qué – tu no harías – "

Kasumi agitó sus manos. "Nada inapropiado, te lo aseguro." Dijo rápidamente.

Akane se desinfló. "Bueno, ¿Entonces qué?"

"Como estaba diciendo, algo de eso es culpa mía, y tengo una buena idea del resto. Bien, hace meses, cuando se hizo bastante claro que Ranma sentía algo por ti – deja de mirarme como un pececillo de colores fuera del agua, Akane, y permíteme terminar. – Hace algunos meses, tuve una charla con Ranma acerca de ti." Kasumi se detuvo para ver si Akane tenía alguna otra interrupción que ofrecer, pero Akane todavía parecía estar conmocionada, así que continuó. "Le conté que tú probablemente reaccionarías de mala manera si él realizaba, er, avances físicos contigo, y que él debería dejarte marcar el ritmo en eso."

Akane encontró su voz. "Bien, ¡¿Por qué demonios le dijiste eso?!"

"Dios mío, estás sonando más como Ranma-kun todo el tiempo." Recalcó Kasumi. "Le conté eso porque era verdad. Probablemente todavía lo sea."

_Control, control, _Pensó Akane. _Diga lo que diga. No. Pegues. A Kasumi._

Kasumi tomó el silencio, dando o recibiendo chirridos de dientes, como un permiso para continuar. "Escúchame, hermanita. ¿Recuerdas antes de que Ranma viniera?¿Aquellos chicos estúpidos que te atacaban cada mañana?"

"¡Si!" profirió Akane.

"¿Qué habría pasado si uno de ellos te hubiera derrotado?"

"Um... en el mejor de los casos, podría haberse tomado la licencia de... de tomarse libertades, y si fuese lo suficientemente bueno para derrotarme, habría una posibilidad de que no pudiese hacer mucho al respecto. En el peor de los casos..." Akane se estremeció. "No quiero pensar en ello. Es por eso que peleaba tan duro, y les hacía tanto daño. Estaba muerta de miedo."

"Y cuando vino Ranma, y fuiste súbitamente prometida a un chico que era tan bueno que no le podías siquiera pegar a menos que él te dejara..."

Akane vio hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo Kasumi. "¿Estás diciendo que estaba asustada de Ranma?"

"No exactamente. Temías perder el control. Un miedo muy razonable, bajo tales circunstancias. Pero empezaste a confiar en Ranma cuando se hizo evidente que nunca usaría su superior destreza para forzarte, y que siempre te protegería de cualquier otro. Un muchacho admirable, mostrando su rectitud."

"Sip." dijo Akane soñadoramente.

"Yo simplemente se lo expliqué, en términos ligeramente distintos. Él entendió inmediatamente. En realidad, pareció bastante aliviado. Y después viniste con esa idea de 'Domar Caballos', y resultó obvio que querías tomar, y mantener, el control de tu relación con Ranma, la cual está en completa consonancia con las tradiciones más sutiles de nuestra cultura, siempre que nunca, jamás dejes que los hombres de la familia lo sepan."

Akane alzó la mirada a la sonrisa ligeramente pícara de Kasumi. "Pero eso significa que siempre tendré que tomar la iniciativa. Nunca sabré si él realmente quiere..."

Kasumi sacudió su cabeza. "No, no. Tú tienes el control. Debes soltar tanta rienda como desees. Tan sólo no la arrojes, porque si pierdes el control, tendrás miedo, y entonces te pondrás furiosa, y alguien terminará herido... y entrenar con Ranma-sensei te ha conferido gran destreza en las artes letales."

"Estás asustándome, Kasumi." Dijo Akane quedamente.

"Bien. Te sugiero que hables de ello con tu sensei."

Akane se estremeció y asintió.

"Ahora, respecto a la segunda parte, debo ser directa. Ranma está muy confuso respecto a su sexualidad, por excelentes razones. Mis libros se refieren a los transexuales ordinarios como confusos, y por Dios, ¡Ellos sólo lo hacen una vez en la vida! El pobre Ranma-kun es afortunado si cambia de sexo sólo una vez en un día."

"¿Confuso?"

"Oh, si. Ésa es una razón para él de reprimir en su mayor parte su sexualidad. Como resultado, su impulso sexual parece disminuido. No responde a estímulos tales como ver a una chica desnuda de la manera en que lo haría un chico de su edad. Él sólo, bueno, lleva a cabo los movimientos paso a paso, haciendo lo que a él le habían contado que debía hacer."

Akane pensó acerca de eso. "Ése es Ranma, cierto." Concordó. "¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto?"

"Bueno, para empezar, debes dejar de llamarle pervertido, y debes dejar de castigarle cada vez que muestre cualquier cosa que tan siquiera pudiera parecer ser un impulso sexual." Dijo secamente Kasumi.

Una cegadora luz pareció estallar sobre Akane. Docenas de incidentes dieron vueltas a través de su mente, cada uno implicando al menos a una jovencita de diverso entusiasmo, y todas ellas terminaban en dolor de un tipo u otro para Ranma. "Oh, de verdad que he sido una idiota." Respiró. "Le he ENTRENADO. Justo como dice el libro. Sólo que esta vez no lo pretendía. Oh, maldición."

"Justamente." Dijo Kasumi. "Pero mira el lado positivo. Es una buena cosa que el Neko-ken no haya afectado su sexualidad, o tendrías verdaderos problemas."

Akane rió, entonces pensó acerca de eso y dejó de reír abruptamente.

"Una cosa más." Kasumi se puso bastante rosada y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. "No soy una profesional." Dijo despacio, escogiendo las palabras con gran cuidado. "No creo que haya profesional alguno que pueda saber qué hacer con Ranma. No te lo estoy recomendando, tenlo en cuenta. Podría hacer más mal que bien, no lo sé. Pero no tendrías que descartar la posibilidad de... de hacer, ah, avances con Ranma en... en su forma femenina."

Akane miró a su hermana a los ojos. Ella no dijo nada. No tenía que hacerlo. "Ah." Dijo cuidadosamente Kasumi. "Ya veo."

Akane se sonrojó profundamente. "No soy una..." explicó precipitadamente. "No me siento, um, de esa manera con las chicas. Sólo... sólo con Ranma. En ocasiones. En cierto modo."

La expresión de Kasumi se esclareció. "Oh. Bien, entonces. Si eres honesta con él y contigo, todo debería salir bien."

"Eso espero." Murmuró Akane. "Esto no se siente bien."

"Quizás desees hablar con tu sensei acerca de esto, también."

Akane y Ranma entraron corriendo en la casa de los Tendo, riendo, y se detuvieron para sacarse sus zapatos. Akane corrió escaleras arriba para ponerse su gi, mientras Ranma se dirigió a la cocina. Kasumi la encontró con la tetera en la mano. "Intenté detenerles." Dijo Kasumi en voz baja. "Pero no quisieron escucharme. Lo siento, Ranma-kun."

Ranma tomó la tetera lentamente. "¿Detener qué?" preguntó cautelosamente.

Kasumi lució turbada. "Nuestros padres." Dijo, retorciendo una esquina de su delantal. "Date prisa y cámbiate." Achuchó a Ranma hacia el baño. Ranma fue, mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

Ranma entró en la sala principal un par de minutos más tarde, vistiendo su gi. Soun y Genma estaban sentados en la parte más alejada de la mesa, luciendo severos. Ranma puso sus puños en sus caderas. "A ver, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó en un tono desafiante.

"Sé respetuoso, chico." Le dijo Genma. Ignoró la expresión disgustada de su hijo. "Hemos notado que últimamente has estado llevándote mucho mejor con tu iinazuke."

El sentimiento de zozobra de Ranma fue confirmado por las siguientes palabras de su padre. "Es el momento de planear otra boda."

"¡Y una mierda lo es!" replicó Ranma. Cruzó sus brazos y miró enfurecido a los dos hombres. "Habéis estado lejos de mi cuello desde la última boda, pero debí imaginar que era demasiado bueno para durar. ¿Por qué simplemente no podéis dejarnos en paz?"

"¿No quieres casarte con mi hija, Ranma-kun?" preguntó Soun en un tono bajo y amenazador. Ranma comenzó a responder en su forma negativa habitual, pero sencillamente no pudo obligarse a sí mismo a mentir. Intentó responder de forma afirmativa, pero tampoco pudo expulsarla; fue demasiado como admitir la derrota.

Ranma sintió una mano en su hombro y bajó la mirada hacia los ojos de Akane. "¿Quieres que me encargue de esto?" preguntó quedamente. Ranma asintió agradecido. Akane cambió su mirada hacia su padre. "Él quiere casarse conmigo." Dijo llanamente. "Y yo quiero casarme con él. ¡CALLAROS!" chill sobre el inicio de las celebraciones. Volvió el silencio. Akane asintió satisfecha a la expresión atónita de su padre. "Ninguno de nosotros está preparado aún. Nosotros decidiremos cuándo estaremos preparados, y entonces os lo diremos. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Pero, Akane, sólo queremos lo mejor para vosotros." Empezó Soun en una forma que él consideraba conciliadora. Ranma se encogió, anticipando una explosión.

Akane cerró los ojos y tomó una gran inspiración. Alzó la vista a Ranma, leyendo _¡Ve a por ellos, marimacho!_ en sus ojos, y miró de vuelta a su padre. "No, tú quieres lo que es mejor para el Musabetsu Kakuto. Tan sólo tienes suerte de que lo que tú quieres y lo que nosotros queremos esté en la misma dirección. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es esperar un poco."

Soun pestañeó. "Pero, ¿Por qué? Acabas de decir que queréis casaros - "

"Dije que aún no estábamos preparados." Interrumpió Akane. "Él no está listo para ser un marido. Yo no estoy lista para ser una esposa. Necesitamos más tiempo."

Soun y Genma se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros, desconcertados. Miraron de nuevo a la desafiante pareja. "Podéis trabajar eso una vez estéis casados." Dijo Genma confidencialmente.

"¡Si, claro, como tú, por ejemplo, Papá!" explotó Ranma. Akane le dio un codazo.

"Como dije la última vez, " dijo Soun, todavía intentando sonar razonable, "nosotros sólo aplazamos otra boda hasta que resolvieseis vuestras diferencias y os librarais de cualquier, ah, enredo. Evidentemente, habéis resuelto vuestras diferencias..." Sus ojos se estrecharon. "Tú te HAS librado de aquellas otras chicas, ¿Verdad, Ranma-kun?"

Ranma se encogió y puso su mano detrás de su cabeza. "Uh, en cierto modo... bueno... la cuestión es, ellas, uh..."

"No." Resumió Akane quedamente, mirando al suelo.

La cabeza-demonio de Soun apareció. "¡¿QUÉ?!"

Ranma se mantuvo en sus trece. "¡Hey, no es tan sencillo!" protestó. "Kodachi, puedo ignorarla sin más, ¿Pero qué ocurre con Shampoo y Ukyo? Nos comimos el trofeo de Shampoo en su aldea, y la derroté dos veces – ¡Aún cuando no supiese lo que estaba haciendo, sigo atrapado con eso! - El tarado de mi viejo hizo una promesa con Ukyo y su padre, y se llevó su yatai, y sigo atrapado con eso!"

"¡CÁSATE CON AKANE!¡NADA MÁS IMPORTA!" Tronó la cabeza-demonio de Soun.

Ranma pareció insoportablemente frustrado y metió sus dedos en los oídos. _Jeez, desearía tener esa cosa con la que Kasumi le pincha..._

Akane se puso enfrente de Ranma y extendió sus brazos. "¡Detente, padre!" La cabeza de demonio se retiró. Ranma sacó sus dedos de las orejas y suspiró.

Genma ajustó sus gafas en lo alto de su nariz. "Sabía que fue un error dejarte ir a ese colegio de chicas." Le dijo a Ranma. "¿Cómo puedes dejar que tu iinazuke te proteja de tus responsabilidades? Es buena cosa que tu madre no pueda ver en qué se ha convertido su alguna vez varonil hijo."

Ranma se puso blanco y avanzó un paso. Genma retrocedió ante la furia en los ojos de su hijo, pero antes de que pudiese prepararse para defenderse, Ranma se había ido, dejando un amplio agujero en el shoji.

"Oh, genial." Dijo Akane con fuerza. Miró enfurecida a los dos hombres. "He empleado MESES en él, y acabáis de arrojarlo todo por la borda en un par de minutos." Elevó un dedo a Soun. "Voy a ir a intentar arreglarlo. Mantente condenadamente lejos de esto." Volvió una mirada de absoluto desprecio hacia Genma. "Varonil, ¿Eh?" Su voz bajó a un fiero susurro. "¿Sabe Nodoka-sama lo que haces aquí?" Ignoró el abyecto encogimiento de Genma y miró a Kasumi, que estaba revoloteando en el umbral con los nudillos blancos. "Hermana... deséame suerte." Corrió tras Ranma a través del shoji.

Genma miró a Soun, cuya cabeza había vuelto a su apariencia normal, dándose mutuamente una mirada de conmoción. "Bien, podía haber ido mejor." Remarcó cautelosamente

"¡Padre, Oji-san!¡¿Cómo habéis podido?!" Soun y Genma levantaron la mirada hacia el rostro angustiado de Kasumi, y lentamente se dieron cuenta de la magnitud de su error. Kasumi se dio la vuelta y desapareció dentro de la cocina. Reapareció un momento después. "Estoy demasiado furiosa para cocinar. La cena será arroz y agua." Dijo fríamente. Desapareció de nuevo.

Soun rompió a llorar.

Akane brincó al techo del dojo. Ranma estaba allí, de pié con los brazos cruzados, mirando al sol poniente con una expresión austera en el rostro. Su pelo estaba siendo ligeramente azotado por la brisa. Era una pose tan típicamente varonil que Akane tuvo problemas para suprimir una risita. Entonces tuvo una buena vista de sus ojos, y su diversión se desvaneció.

"Odio mi vida." Dijo quedamente.

"¿Toda ella?"

Los ojos de Ranma golpearon en los de Akane por el tono de su voz. Se sobresaltó. "Nah. No quise decir eso. Si no fuese por ti, me habría ido de aquí hace tiempo."

"Bueno, eso es algo." Se sentó a su lado en el tejado y abrazó sus rodillas, contenta de estar usando los pantalones del gi en vez de la falda del uniforme. "Es la única vida que tienes, Ranma. Odiándola no conseguirás nada bueno." Él suspiró, pero no dijo nada. "Siento lo de nuestros padres." Dijo ella. "Me pillaron desprevenida."

"Si que lo hicieron." Titubeó. "Lo hiciste muy bien allí dentro."

"Bueno, tú peleas mejor que yo. Yo hablo mejor que tú. Parece justo."

"Supongo."

"Ellos no pueden hacer que nos casemos hasta que nosotros queramos si permanecemos unidos, así que no te preocupes por eso."

"Si tú lo dices."

Akane se giró y alzó la vista hacia él. _La expresión de su cara... _"Esto es más grande que lo que acaba de ocurrir ahí abajo, ¿Verdad? Más que la boda, más que nuestros padres, más que tu maldición, ¿Puede que incluso más que nosotros?"

"Uh... uno por uno, no, pero todo junto, quizás." De repente Ranma se dejó caer para sentarse a su lado en el tejado. "Akane, necesito contarte algunas cosas, y necesito que me ayudes, porque si simplemente se las dijese a ellos, tú te pondrías completamente desquiciada, y eso es lo que no quiero que ocurra."

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron de par en par. "Guau. Éste es un método nuevo en ti."

Ranma sonrió socarrón. "Bueno, no puedes decir que no haya aprendido alguna vez de mis errores." Se tranquilizó. "Lo que ellos estaban diciendo... antes de que papá dijese, uh, lo que dijo... era como si ellos tuviesen esta bonita jaula completamente preparada y estuviesen dándome empujones para meterme dentro."

Akane frunció el ceño. "¡Bien, si casarte conmigo es una jaula - !"

"¡Maldición, esto es de lo que estaba hablando!" interrumpió Ranma. "¡No dije lo correcto, y ahora estas enfadada!"

Akane se tranquilizó a sí misma. _Maldición. Tiene razón._ "Lo siento. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?"

Ranma la escrutó con cautela antes de continuar. "Quiero decir, ellos tienen ése futuro donde nos casamos, y comenzamos a dar clases en el dojo, y tenemos algunos niños, supongo, y... y eso es todo."

"¿Qué, no es eso suficiente?"

Ranma gesticuló desesperado. "Es sólo que parece un poco, no sé, vacío."

Akane sonrió repentinamente. "Oh, ya veo cuál es el problema. No tienes imaginación, Ranma."

"¿Huh?" él la miró, enfrentándola.

"Claro. Mira, si fueras a decir algo como eso acerca de tu futuro justo antes de venir aquí, sería algo como 'vas a ser prometido con una linda chica y a vivir con su familia durante un año mientras vas a la escuela'. Ni una palabra ahí acerca de espíritus, monstruos, excesivas prometidas, setenta y siete clases distintas de artistas marciales, profesores locos, Taro, La Dinastía Musk, Ryugenzawa, El Monte Fénix... ¿Debo seguir, o estoy haciendo entender mi punto de vista?"

"Uh..."

"Mientras nos casemos y vivamos y enseñemos en el dojo y criamos niños, estoy segura de que irán a ocurrirnos todo tipo de cosas distintas. Quiero decir, mira el mes pasado. Aquellos divertidos monjes del Tíbet, creyendo que Mousse era un lama, o llama o algo, reencarnado, Taro intentando sobornar a Happosai para que le diese un nuevo nombre con la ropa interior de una diosa - ¡Chico, ella estaba desquiciada! Fue buena cosa que su hermana fuese tan agradable. – Ése idiota tratando de ganar el corazón de Konatsu, y Nabiki tuvo ese plan para vender fotos de tu forma masculina... oh, y tu madre compró un hornillo arrocero encantado. No, eso fue el mes anterior, ¿No?"

Ranma agitó sus manos. "Lo cogí. Oh, tío, y pensaba que ahora tenía problemas..." tomó su cabeza con las manos.

"¿Problemas? Se llama Vida, Ranma. Tú no eres un chico ordinario, y no vas a tener una vida ordinaria. Esto es así, y ahora también es la mía, y puedes odiarla si quieres pero yo preferiría disfrutarla, y desearía que tu también lo hicieses."

"No me siento de esa manera." Murmuró Ranma a sus rodillas.

Akane suspiró frustrada, después tuvo una idea. "¿Recuerdas cuando Shampoo me golpeó con el tsubo depresivo, y me dijiste que lo considerara como un combate?¿Recuerdas cuando te mencioné acerca de ganar tu combate ying-yan creando tus propias reglas? Siempre te adaptas, Ranma. Nunca te he visto en una situación que no pudieras resolver eventualmente, a veces volviéndolo todo boca-abajo. ¿Qué te cuesta adaptarte a tu propia vida?"

"Uh..."

"Hey, acabo de verte usando la Técnica Secreta Saotome con nuestros padres. Además, funcionó."

Ranma sonrió por fin. "Supongo que lo hice. No hay manera de que vaya a usar el Tigre Caído."

Akane rió y palmeó a Ranma en la espalda. "Vamos, estamos faltando a nuestro entrenamiento." Se levantó, se paró en el tejado y saltó abajo. Ranma la siguió, aún preocupado.

Akane retrocedió fuera de alcance y observó a Ranma con preocupación. "¿Qué?" demandó Ranma, enderezándose desde su postura de guardia.

Akane giró su dedo gordo del pié en el suelo del dojo. "Estás completamente fuera de tu centro, Sensei."

Ranma hizo una mueca. _ Desearía poder decir que está equivocada. _"Sigue bullendo en mi cabeza." Admitió.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"¡No!" dijo Ranma automáticamente. Akane esperó. "Uh... quizás."

Akane miró alrededor. Las puertas del dojo estaban cerradas, y ella estaba bastante segura de que ninguno de sus padres se atrevería a mostrar sus caras por algún tiempo. Ella se arrodilló en el centro del suelo. Ranma titubeó, después se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia el otro lado. "¿El asunto de la 'hombría', de nuevo?" preguntó Akane quedamente.

"Algo así." Ranma no la miró a los ojos. "San Herebeke está muy bien, pero aún estoy preocupado acerca de ser una chica demasiado tiempo. No lo sé. De verdad que cada día agradezco cuando el agua caliente me causa efecto y me transformo de vuelta."

Akane mordió su labio. "Yo también." Con gran atrevimiento, sacó su mano, la deslizó a través de la solapa del gi de Ranma, y tocó su pecho. Su carne tembló bajo su mano. Ella alzó la mirada a los ojos de Ranma. _¿Miedo? _"¿Cuál es el problema, Ranma?"

La boca de Ranma hizo una mueca. Mantuvo su voz baja. "No me siento realmente masculino cuando haces eso." Confesó.

Akane frunció el ceño, dolida. Retiró su mano. "Bueno, disculpa por decepcionarte." Empezó. "Quizás si Shampoo - " se detuvo. Ranma estaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Gaah." Ranma frotó su cabeza con las manos. "Otra vez te lo estás tomando todo a mal. Olvídalo." Empezó a levantarse. Akane empujó fuerte con el dedo detrás de su rodilla y de repente él se sentó de nuevo.

"Lo siento, Ranma. Te escucharé."

Ranma la miró. "Bueno..." suspiró. "Mirá, ¿Qué debería hacer un 'hombre entre los hombres' cuando tú, uh, me tocases de esa manera? Supongo que abrazarte, besarte, ponerte tumbada en el suelo, y... uh..." se sonrojó.

Akane se estaba sintiendo un poco acalorada. "Entonces, um, ¿Por qué no lo haces?"

Ranma esbozó una media sonrisa. "Quieres decir, ¿Aparte de porque no quisiera ser pateado a través del techo?" perdió su sonrisa. "Además no estaré a punto para hacer nada de eso a menos que esté seguro de que tu también quieres." Él estaba esforzándose visiblemente por encontrar las palabras, y del mismo modo, se rindió visiblemente. "No lo sé."

Akane se estiró y tocó de nuevo el pecho de Ranma. "Ranma... Estoy segura de que cuando llegue el momento, serás lo suficiente masculino para mí." Tomó aliento y mantuvo firmemente sus ojos en el suelo. "Sabes que ése momento no llegará hasta que estemos casados. Pero... si quieres ser más, um, físico... no me importa." _ Ahora mismo, mi pelo podría inflamarse._

Hubo un momento de tenso silencio, y entonces Ranma soltó una corta, infeliz risa. "Necesito contarte un sueño que he tenido la semana pasada. La noche anterior a esa vez que viniste por detrás mía y me abrazaste y yo salté sobre el dojo." Hizo una pausa. "Yo estaba... estábamos empezando a ponernos, uh, físicos, y miré arriba, y el techo había desaparecido, y ahí estaban ellos: Happosai babeando, nuestros padres con fans vitoreando, mi mamá con una katana, Nabiki con una cámara y una grabadora... y Shampoo y Ukyo y Kodachi. Y yo estaba como congelado, y tú me miraste y dijiste..." Ella le sintió estremecerse. "No puedo decirlo. No quiero pensarlo jamás. Pero fue horrible."

Para entonces Akane tenía ambos brazos alrededor de Ranma. "No diré cosas como ésas nunca más." Le dijo a su hombro. "Lo prometo."

Ranma la palmeó cuidadosamente en la espalda. "No lo has hecho." Dijo. "No en la realidad. No sé por qué lo hiciste en el sueño." Suspiró de nuevo. "De cualquier modo... miré abajo y yo era... era una chica."

Akane se sobresaltó. "Ouch. Tampoco puedo decirte que sencillamente estés siendo un tonto. Yo también estoy cansada de toda esa gente vigilándonos. Y puedo ver como tu maldición arruinaría tus sentimientos, um, de ése tipo hacia mí."

_Buena cosa que no mencioné a P-Chan. _"Sip, Akane..."

Akane le soltó y le miró. La expresión de Ranma mostraba que de nuevo estaba esforzándose en encontrar las palabras. "¿Qué es?" incitó con delicadeza.

"Yo, yo me siento, uh, de ésa manera respecto a ti, no obstante. Me he sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo."

Akane le miró fijamente, los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Te sientes?¿Te has sentido así? Entonces, por qué nunca..."

Ranma se sonrojó. "Las cosas son tan complicadas, incluso sin la maldición. Era tan embarazoso, o... mmm... no bienvenido, o incluso peligroso. Por eso no pude. Por eso no lo hice. Intenté muy duro no pensar siquiera en ello."

La perspectiva de Akane experimentó un rápido reajuste. _¡No te asustes!¡Control!¡Kasumi estaba equivocada! Y eso significa... _"No bienvenido." Susurró con timidez.

Ranma se relajó un poco. "Todavía es embarazoso y peligroso." Dijo irónicamente. "Pero supongo que principalmente necesito que digas claramente que está bien. No hay manera de que mi madre vaya a pensar que eso es masculino."

"De verdad que me estoy cansando de esa palabra." Suspiró Akane. "¿No puedes ser tan sólo, bueno, tan Ranma como puedas y olvidarte de la 'hombría'?" Ella supo tan pronto como lo dijo que no le haría ningún bien. _Está demasiado preocupado por su imagen como para pensar en su concepto de sí mismo_.

Ranma sacudió de nuevo su cabeza. "No mientras mi mamá continúe teniendo una katana, no puedo."

"Estaré muy contenta cuando sea la única que tenga que decidir si eres masculino ó no." Murmuró Akane.

"Creo que quizás yo también lo sea." Dijo Ranma muy quedo.

Akane se retorció repentinamente en los brazos de Ranma. "¡¿En serio?!" le tiró hacia atrás, se subió encima suya, y le besó extasiada. "¡Oh, Ranma!"

"¿Ves? Ahora, si yo hubiese hecho eso, habría sido masculino." Explicó Ranma cuando recuperó el aliento.

Akane sonrió, demasiado contenta para estar ofendida. "O habrías salido volando."

Ranma sonrió desde el suelo. "Marimacho."

Akane se sentó y le examinó. "Ranma, si tú quieres, podemos casarnos tan pronto como desees."

"Yo, uh..."

Akane suspiró. "O no." Observó a Ranma desinflarse un poco. "Mi padre tenía razón en una cosa, no obstante. Necesitamos arreglar lo de las otras chicas primero. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"Uh... no lo sé."

"Eso significa no." Consideró Akane. "Dijiste que podrías simplemente ignorar a Kodachi."

"Sip. Y tú podrías derrotarla fácilmente si tuvieses que hacerlo. Ukyo... se lo debo. No puedo darla lo que quiere, pero la debo algo. No sé el qué, no obstante. También puedes derrotarla, a menos que ella te ponga en desventaja. Shampoo es realmente peligrosa. Podrías ganarla si tuvieses suerte, o si ella tiene un mal día, pero ella todavía es un poco mejor, uh, mejor luchando, que tú."

Akane sintió irradiar un calor completamente diferente. "¡¿En serio?!" respiró. "Guau."

Ranma se sentó y la miró, sorprendida. "Claro. Pensé que lo sabías. Eres muchísimo mejor de lo que eras antes de que empezara a entrenarte. Pero no quiero pelear con ninguna de ellas." Fijó la mirada en sus manos. "Quiero ser su amigo. Especialmente de Ukyo."

Akane palmeó su espalda. "Lo sé." _Quieres ser amigo de todos, y difícilmente alguien lo es de ti, _pensó. "Bueno, tu padre te metió en éste lío... quizá tu madre pueda sacarte de él."

"Quizá." Ranma sonaba dubitativo.

"Bien, vayamos a hablar con ella y veamos si tiene alguna idea."

"¡Akane-chan!¡Que agradable de tu parte pasar por aquí!" dijo alegremente Nodoka. "¡Vamos, siéntate!" Hizo un gesto hacia la mesa de la sala principal de los Saotome y se fue a la cocina. Akane se arrodilló a un lado de la mesa. Ranma se sentó cerca de ella, pareciendo nervioso. Nodoka regresó en un minuto con una tetera y tazas y se arrodilló frente a ellos. "Y bien, ¿Cómo van las cosas?" preguntó una vez que el te hubo sido servido.

Akane y Ranma se miraron el uno al otro. "Complicadas."dijo Akane con tacto. "De hecho, es por eso que estamos aquí." Miró alrededor. "Um, ¿Está el Tío Saotome por aquí?"

"No, querida, está fuera." Dijo Nodoka. "¿Había algo para lo que querríais verle?"

Akane titubeó. "Bueno, de hecho - "

"Lo que Akane no, uh, le quiere decir a él," interpuso Ranma. "es que éste lío es culpa de Papá y no queremos restregárselo por la cara mientras intentamos arreglarlo."

"¿Es eso, Akane?"

Akane mordió su labio y asintió. "Esperábamos que pudieses ayudarnos a encontrar una solución. Nadie más ha podido."

Nodoka los examinó. "Bueno, debo decir que estoy honrada por vuestra confianza, y estoy tan contenta de que Ranma esté finalmente llevándole sus problemas a su madre, pero, ¿Cuál es exactamente el problema?"

Akane y Ranma se miraron fijamente el uno al otro durante largo rato. "Bueno, ayer nuestros padres nos dijeron que ya que nos hemos estado llevando mejor era tiempo para otra boda." Empezó Akane. "Y nosotros les dijimos que queríamos casarnos el uno con el otro pero que aún no estábamos suficientemente preparados. Ellos querían que nos casáramos inmediatamente. Hubo, um, una discusión. Fue bastante acalorada."

"Ya veo." Dijo Nodoka. Sorbió de su copa de té y la dejó. "Y por supuesto vuestras razones eran suficientemente buenas como para pasar por encima de los deseos de vuestros padres."

Akane titubeó. _ Naturalmente que ella habría de verlo de esa manera. _

"Oh, sip." Dijo Ranma. "¿Recuerdas la última boda?"

Nodoka hizo una ligera mueca. "Fue un poco animada, ¿Verdad?" admitió.

"Fue tan animada que nadie terminó casado." Dijo llanamente Akane. "Una razón para ello fue Happosai y un barril de agua del Nyannichuan. La otra razón es aquella con la que necesitamos ayuda. Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi."

"Ésa son tres razones." Puntualizó Ranma, servicial. Akane le miró enfurecida.

"Sigo sin comprender cuál es el problema." Dijo Nodoka. "Ranma, te casarás con Akane-chan. Tus otras novias simplemente tendrán que aceptarlo."

"Eso me gustaría." Dijo Ranma. "En primer lugar, Shampoo cree que ya soy su marido, porque según las leyes de su pueblo si un hombre extranjero la derrota, ella tiene que casarse con él. Bueno, la derroté en su aldea porque papá y yo nos comimos el premio del torneo en el que ella participaba, así que tuve que derrotarla para ganar el torneo." Ranma inspiró profundamente. "Entonces era una chica, así que ella intentó matarme, pero cuando vino aquí descubrió que en realidad era un chico, y la derroté de nuevo por accidente, así que ella tiene que casarse conmigo, pero no podía porque estaba prometido a Akane, aunque Shampoo era bonita y Akane no era nada bonita - ¡Ow!"

Nodoka estaba masajeando sus sienes. "Prosigue."

Ranma frotó su muslo, escrutó a Akane con cautela y tomó otra inspiración. "El viejo de Ukyo y el mío hicieron un trato. Tú sabes acerca de eso. Cogimos su yatay y la abandonamos, maldita sea. El Honor dice que yo – nosotros – debemos algo a Ukyo, pero no puedo casarme con ella. No quiero casarme con ella." Ranma bajó la mirada. "Ukyo no sabe esto, no obstante. Ella cree que simplemente me caso con Akane por causa del compromiso."

"Pero en realidad tú no la mentiste, ¿No?" preguntó ansiosa Nodoka. "Ella sencillamente saltó a conclusiones y tú no la corregiste."

"Eso creo, en cierto modo." Dijo Ranma, pero no levantó la mirada de sus manos.

Nodoka se relajó. "Bueno, entonces todo está bien." Hizo una pausa. "¿Tienes alguna cosa mas que añadir a lo que ya sé de acerca de Kodachi?"

"No creo. Ella es inofensiva la mayor parte de las veces si no hueles sus flores o comes su cocina." Ranma no entró en detalles. "Shampoo es peligrosa, y simplemente no se rinde. Ukyo es agradable, casi siempre, pero a veces olvida que lo es, y es muy buena con ésas espátulas. Sólo tratar de deshacernos de ellas me causará moratones, quizás algo peor, y quizás Akane termine herida, sin mencionar muros y tejados y ésas cosas."

"Hmm." Nodoka tomó otro sorbo de té y echó un vistazo a Akane. "Bueno, sé qué deberías hacer, pero no estoy segura de que Akane-chan quiera oír esto."

"Uh..." Ranma vió la perdición en la expresión de Akane. "No voy a tratar de mantener secretos con Akane, así que debes simplemente decirlo sin más, mamá."

Nodoka se encogió de hombros. "Muy bien, querido. No hay necesidad de 'deshacerse' de ellas. Puedes mantenerlas como concubinas. Un auténtico hombre entre los hombres debería ser capaz de satisfacer a más de una mujer..." Ella ignoró los cabellos que surgieron de la cabeza de Akane y el topetazo mientras Ranma caía hacia un lado, perdida en visiones del futuro:

Nodoka sentada charlando con Kodachi sobre un té estilo inglés, sosteniendo un pequeño niño con coleta en su regazo mientras que, más lejos, una niñera mecía una cuna. El niño agarraba ávidamente un pequeño bokken con un lazo atado alrededor. En la pared había una foto enmarcada de Ranma en esmoquin y Kodachi en traje de noche, con Ranma agarrando un codo de Kodachi.

En la habitación superior del Ucchan's, Ukyo sostenía un niño en sus brazos para que Nodoka le arrullara. En la pared había una foto enmarcada de Ukyo tras la parrilla, sonriendo a Ranma, quien estaba sentado en frente de la parrilla, sonriendo a la cámara, y levantando dos dedos.

Nodoka se arrodillaba para dar una muñeca a una niña con el pelo corto y morado mientras Shampoo daba vueltas en círculos a un niño bebé. En la pared del Nekohanten había una foto enmarcada de Ranma en una postura de guardia, desnudo su torso y sonriendo con gravedad.

"¡Oh, cuántos nietos!" susurró alegremente Nodoka, mientras Akane rechinaba sus dientes y agarraba a Ranma por la coleta para arrastrarle de nuevo a la posición de sentado. "¡Ow!" empezó él, pero la mirada furibunda de Akane le calmó instantáneamente.

Los ojos de Nodoka se reajustaron. "¿Eh?¿Algo va mal, Akane-chan?"

"Nada, tía. Nada en absoluto. Tendremos que hablar más acerca de esto en otra ocasión. Ahora mismo, tengo cuestiones que, um, discutir con mi prometido. Si nos disculpas." Akane se puso en pié; dado que todavía le tenía cogido por la coleta, Ranma también se levantó forzosamente.

Nodoka les condujo fuera de la casa, saludo en despedida, y les observó salir corriendo calle abajo. Sonrió tiernamente mientras se giraba para entrar de vuelta. _Oh, Akane, serás tan buena para él._

"No te hagas ilusiones." Gruñó Akane cuando estuvieron fuera de alcance de oído de la casa Saotome.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Tú fuiste la que querías llevarla el problema a mi madre! Suena como que ella tiene suficientes ideas como para andar de un sitio para otro..." Akane se detuvo. Ranma continuó por un segundo antes de notar que ella ya no estaba a su lado, e hizo un brusco giro en "U" sobre un poste ligero para reencontrase con ella. Su cabeza estaba agachada mientras la alcanzaba. "Jeez, Akane, avisa cuando vayas a pararte... hey, ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Bueno, ¡¿Cuál CREES que es el problema?!" Ranma no podía decir si su voz era sacudida por lágrimas reprimidas o por furia, y se apartó un poco de ella por si acaso. Mal movimiento. "Así pues, sencillamente vas a HUIR de tus CONCUBINAS, ¡¿Huh?!¡Tu MADRE dijo que eso era 'MASCULINO', así que vas a DEJAR a tu ES-ESPOSA completamente sola!"

Ranma miró alrededor desesperadamente e hizo gestos para hacerla callar. "¡Argh!¡La gente nos está mirando!" Otro mal movimiento.

"Qué, ¿No estoy siendo lo suficientemente DISCRETA para ser una buena esposa?¡HEY, TODOS, ESTE TÍO TIENE TRES CO-CONCUBINAS Y NI SIQUIERA SE HA CASADO AÚN!" entonces vinieron las lágrimas. "¡¡BAKA!!" ¡WHAM! Akane se recobró de su posición de golpeo y voló hacia su casa, llorando.

Ranma se sentó derecho en el reciente cráter, sacudiendo su cabeza para ahuyentar a los pajaritos, y echó un vistazo a la gente que pretendía no estar mirando. _Guau. Olvidaba lo buena que era su derecha... _Suspiró, sacudió de nuevo su cabeza por un motivo diferente, y subió a los tejados. Conocía la ruta que Akane tomaría; Acaban de dejar un surco en la acera.

Akane dobló corriendo una esquina que no podía ver claramente y fue derecha a un par de brazos. "¡Déjame IRME!" Brazos fuertes.

"No te vas a ir." Dijo cansadamente la voz de Ranma en su oreja. "Estate quieta." Se sintió a si misma recogida contra el pecho de Ranma, y entonces él saltó, y la calle se empequeñeció, y luchar por liberarse ya no fue mas una buena idea. Tejado. Salto. Tejado. Salto. Árbol. Pausa. En algún lugar de allí los brazos de ella habían encontrado el camino alrededor del cuello de él, y en realidad estaba en una posición muy buena para estrangularle con un buen beso, pero por algún motivo no se sentía de esa manera.

"Supuse que esto iba a ocurrir." Dijo Ranma, aún con el mismo tono cansado en su voz. Comenzó a desenredarse a sí mismo de Akane, pero los brazos de ella se estrecharon, informando a la diminuta parte de Ranma Saotome que sabía algo de mujeres que cogerse aún era una opción. Entre otras cosas. Ajustó su posición en la rama del árbol y aguantó pacientemente las lágrimas mojando su fina camisa.

Finalmente Akane sorbió y se retiró ligeramente. "Entonces, acerca de la idea de la Tía..."

Ranma torció la boca disgustado. "Apesta." Dijo llanamente. "Kuno estaría detrás mía todo el rato con una katana de verdad, Shampoo nunca se arreglaría con menos de un 'tai-tai', y..." su voz se detuvo un instante y Akane empezó a preocuparse de nuevo. "Mierda, espero que no se lo sugiera a Ukyo," reanudó Ranma. "Porque creo que ella se decidiría por eso."

Akane esperó, pero no parecía que fuese a decir más. "¿Eso es todo?¿Qué hay de mí?" Trató de poner filo en las palabras, pero de algún modo salieron lastimeras. Ella se apartó un poco más lejos y alzó la mirada a Ranma, quien estaba dando una excelente imagen de un chico que preferiría estar en casi cualquier otro sitio.

"Mazos." Soltó abruptamente. "Mesas, shinais, sartenes, muros, suelos, techos, linternas de piedra... uh..." Akane buscó su rostro. No era necesariamente la respuesta que había estado esperando, pero tendrían que bastar. Sonrió un poco y de nuevo descansó su mejilla en el pecho de Ranma. _Whew. No puedo creer que esta vez dijese lo correcto._

"¿Qué... que hay de ti?" dijo Akane, amortiguada por la camisa.

"Uh... mira, me imagino que eso sería tal y como es ahora, excepto que fuese peor, y no creo que pudiese vivir peor, y estoy condenadamente seguro de que no lo disfrutaría."

"¿No lo harías?" dijo Akane, seductora. "Tan sólo piénsalo... cuatro chicas, todas tratando de superar a las demás por tus atenciones..." Ella lo dijo medio bromeando, pero repentinamente se encontró a sí misma sentada en la rama del árbol con Ranma de pié a cuatro pasos de distancia.

"Déjalo ya, Akane." Dijo toscamente Ranma. "Puedes seguir llamándome pervertido, pero no lo soy, y tu lo sabes. ¡Ni siquiera sé si quiero a UNA chica!¡No hay manera de que vaya a probar con cuatro! Oh, mierda." Ranma palmeó sus manos sobre su boca y miró a Akane con ojos desorbitados. Akane le miró, después puso su frente en su mano y sacudió la cabeza. Sus hombros estaban temblando. Ranma se atrevió a esperar que se estuviera riendo. Lo estaba.

Ranma se relajó, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y alzó la mirada al cielo, manteniendo un ojo en Akane. Akane se levantó, dio un paso lejos de la rama del árbol, y le dio un ligero puñetazo a Ranma en el estómago. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Saotome?" dijo Akane tiernamente, y le abrazó.

Ranma dejó caer torpemente sus brazos alrededor de los suyos. "Uh... no lo sé. Supongo que tendrás que pensar en algo. ¡WHAAAA!"

"¡KYAAA!"

¡Crash!¡Crash!Thump.

"Oof."

Ranma estiró la cabeza fuera de los arbustos y se inclinó para darle una mano a Akane. "Mañana, trabajaremos el equilibrio." Dijo severamente mientras la incorporaba sobre sus pies.

Akane miró hacia abajo, pero estaba sonriendo. "Hai, sensei." Su pié se desprendió, colgó y retornó, y Ranma cayó de nuevo en los arbustos. Por alguna razón Akane cayó también.

"¡Ahh!¡Tú, nada bonita, apártate – no!¡Waa!¡Waha!¡Paraaa!"

"¡¿Aquí?!¡¿Tienes cosquillas AQUÍ?!¡Oh, ahora vas a ver!"

"¡Basta ya!¡Wah!¡No estoy bromeando!¡Wahaha!Mmmpph"

Risitas.

"No es divertido. ¿Cómo te sentirías si empezase a buscar TUS cosquillas?"

"... atrévete." Los arbustos crujieron. "Mmm..."

"Aquí no, ¿Eh?¿Qué tal por aquí?"

"Mmmmmm. Oh, Ranma..."

Los arbustos dejaron de crujir. Se oyó un suspiro. "¿Cuánto tiempo quieres posponer la boda, esta vez?"

"Bueno, eso depende. ¿Cuántas chicas quieres, esta vez?"

"Maldita sea. Lo supe tan pronto como dije que lo había estado oyendo durante meses... Una. Sólo una."

"Respuesta correcta... compañero. ¿Me rascas un poquito más?"

Ukyo entró dentro del Nekohanten como un pistolero entrando dentro de un saloon hostil. El efecto fue arruinado cuando nadie se volvió para mirarla. Apartó su paraguas cerca de la puerta y examinó el vacío restaurante."¿Hay alguien en casa?"

Mousse salió de la cocina. "¿Uno?" inquirió, parpadeando miope mientras se acercaba.

"Bueno, de hecho, he venido a ver a Shampoo." Dijo Ukyo.

Mousse asintió. "Toma asiento." Gesticuló al exceso de sillas disponibles y regresó dentro de la cocina. Shampoo salió un momento después.

"Recibí tu mensaje." la contó Ukyo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Necesitar hablar." Dijo Shampoo, sentándose en la mesa de la esquina de enfrente. "Disculpar por pedir tu venir aquí, pero..." colgó un dedo hacia la tarde lluviosa de afuera.

Ukyo rió entre dientes. "Sip, puedo ver cómo eso podría ser un problema." Dijo ella, apoyando su espátula gigante en la mesa y sentándose frente a Shampoo. "Entonces, ¿Qué es tan urgente?¿Ran-chan tiene otra cita con Kodachi?"

Shampoo la disparó una mirada disgustada. "No recordarme. No, no cita. ¿Tu ver mucho a Ranma?"

"No, maldita sea. No desde que empezó a ir al San H. Entra en el Ucchan's cada una o dos semanas, eso es todo, y normalmente con Akane. ¿Y tú?"

Shampoo agitó tristemente su cabeza. "No. Él no venir a Nekohanten."

"Bueno, ¿No puedes ir a verle? Estás de un lado a otro mucho mas que yo, no vas al colegio, y teniendo a Mousse y Cologne para llevar este lugar – " Ukio se dio cuenta repentinamente de que estaba enfureciendo a su rival y se detuvo.

Shamppo no lo notó. "Yo intentar ir escuela Kodachi. Ellos más listos que cabeza palmera. Ellos mandan factura Nekohanten. Segunda vez, Bisabuela ordenar a mi no ir allí." Ukyo rió disimuladamente, pero nuevamente Shampoo no lo notó. "Yo ir Tendo Dojo. Mujer agradable decir Ranma no estar. Yo ir casa de Ranma. Madre de Ranma decir lo siento, acabar de irse. Yo no encontrar. Eso pasar muchas veces. Esta época de lluvia, también. Tú sabes acerca de Ranma y gato..."

"Pero." Consideró Ukyo. "Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Yo no saber. Esperar que tú saber. Si tú no saber, yo – nosotras tener gran problema."

"No lo sé." Admitió Ukyo. "Él va a San H como chica, con Akane. Está durmiendo en casa de su madre. Qué ocurre entremedias, no estoy segura."

"Él en el dojo después de colegio." Dijo Shampoo. "Él entrena con Akane. A veces comer donde los Tendo, a veces en casa. Estudia con Akane. Yo veo en ventana."

Ukyo y Shampoo se miraron la una a la otra. "De acuerdo, tenemos un gran problema." Dijo Ukyo.

"Akane." asintió Shampo, sus miedos confirmados.

"No puede ser." Declaró Ukyo, pero su voz fue menos segura que sus palabras. "Él sólo revolotea a su alrededor porque sus amigos y los de ella le hacen hacerlo."

Shampoo se encogió de hombros. "Quizás. Una vez yo ir lugar Tendo y mujer agradable no estar. Padre Tendo hacer cabeza-demonio a mí. Otra vez yo intentar entrar en Dojo cuando Akane y Ranma en él y padre de Ranma me atacó." Se estremeció.

"¡¿Genma te noqueó?!"

Shampo se estremeció de nuevo. "Peor. Él me ABRAZ". Como niño. Su barbilla toda rasposa. Fue horrible. Yo no intentar eso de nuevo." Se recompuso. "Madre de Ranma agradable, no obstante. Ella me gusta. Ella dice a Ranma 'ser bueno con Shampoo'."

"Sip, Nodoka-sama es dulce. También es agradable conmigo. Cómo se casó con un perdedor como Genma, Nunca lo entenderé."

"Él hacer hijo fuerte." dijo Shampoo con firmeza.

"Supongo." Concordó reluctante Ukyo. "Aún así - " sacudió su cabeza. "Olvídalo. Entonces, ¿Por qué me estas hablando de esto?"

"Nosotras trabajar juntas cuando cosas mal de veras, ¿Si? Creo que cosas ahora mal de veras." Shampoo se mantuvo callada y pensativa con cierto resentimiento. "Akane y Ranma demasiado cerca. Él no insulta, ella no pega. Muy mal. Sólo una cosa buena, Ranma no gusta en verdad chicas todavía - "

"¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?!" interrumpió Ukyo. "Por supuesto que a Ran-chan le gustan las chicas. Él no es un pervertido."

"No, no." Shampoo agitó una mano. "No pervertido, sólo no hombre aún. Todavía chico."

Ukyo la miró en desacuerdo. "Tonterías. ¿Por qué crees eso?"

Shampoo se encogió de hombros. "Yo probar. Yo frotar contra él, tentar con mi cuerpo. Él no excitarse."

Ukyo gruñó sonoramente. "De todos los engreídos, arrogantes..."

"No conocer palabra." La mirada enfurecida de Shampoo indicaba que había percibido algo de su significado, no obstante.

"¡Mira, sólo porque no esté siguiéndote A TI con la lengua fuera, no significa que no se sienta de ésa manera con NINGUNA chica!"

Shampoo la escrutó. "¿Cómo tú saber?¿Él poner excitado por ti?"

Ukyo se sonrojó. "No exactamente, pero... Mira, estoy segura, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Hmpf. Ningún joven resistir este cuerpo. Pero incuso cuando yo ir a la cama de Ranma en la noche, sólo perder sueño y hacer entrenamiento – pero de tipo equivocado." Shampoo lució frustrada.

Ukyo reprimió una sarta de deseadas palabras y contó hasta diez. "Ran-chan no es exactamente un joven ordinario, ¿Sabes?" apuntó finalmente Ukyo. "Quizás la maldición le hizo... no sé... más exigente."

Shampoo consideró a Ukyo por debajo de sus cejas. "Yo casi pensar tú insultar. ¿Tú creer que Ranma elegir pechos-planos, caderas-grandes, pelo-corto desperdicia-comida? ¿Sobre ESTO?" Shampoo gesticuló hacia sí misma.

"¡Podría hacerlo, si la amara!" pronunció impulsivamente.

Shampoo y Ukyo se miraron la una a la otra en el reverberante silencio. Finalmente Shampoo zozobró un poco. "Si tu tener razón, muy muy grande problema."

Ukyo aun estaba reprendiéndose a sí misma por decir algo que ni siquiera quería pensar. "Sip. No he podido salir antes porque he tenido que llevar el Ucchan's, y no quería ir tras él de la manera en que tú y Kodachi lo hacéis, pero ahora..." se puso en pié, agarrando su espátula. "Iré a hacerle – hacerles. – una visita y ver cómo están las cosas. Volveré y te diré."

Shampoo atrapó la muñeca de Ukyo mientras ella pasaba. "Tú no luchar Akane."

Ukyo bajó la mirada hacia ella. "¿Qué?"

"Yo advertir. Tú luchas Akane, tú pierdes. Ranma entrena Akane. Ranma entrena Akane bien." Shampoo soltó a Ukyo.

"¿Estás loca? De ninguna manera voy allí a luchar. Nos vemos." Ukyo puso su espátula en su espalda, recuperó su paraguas, y caminó fuera del Nekohanten.

Shampoo se quedó sentada donde estaba, pareciendo preocupada. No notó a Mousse retirándose fuera del alcance del oído y yendo de vuelta a la cocina.

La Bisabuela cometió un error. Pensó Shampoo. Ranma aprende demasiado deprisa. Ella creía que estaba enseñándole técnicas... pero Ranma aprendió cómo enseña ella. Ahora está enseñando a Akane, y a ésas chicas de la escuela, como un maestro. Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza. ¡El es cuatro tesoros! ¡Guerrero, amante, padre, y maestro!¡No puedo perderle!¡No puedo!¡No contra ELLA!

Ukyo debe estar equivocada. No es posible que Ranma pueda estar ya preparado para una mujer. ¿Cómo podría él querer a una mujer y no quererme a mí? No obstante, las palabras de Ukyo habían resquebrajado la concha de sus alegres presunciones, y permitieron que un nuevo y horripilante pensamiento se infiltrara. ¿Y si... espíritus de mis ancestros, y si él ya ha yacido con ella, y es por eso que ahora son tan cercanos?¡Oh, dioses, él ha estado resistiéndome como lo haría un marido fiel!

Shampoo miró al exterior de la puerta principal, maldiciendo a la lluvia que la impedía estar con su amado, y trató de ignorar la terrible desesperación que estaba brotando dentro de ella: el miedo a que ella quizá ya lo hubiese perdido.

Mousse se deslizó afuera por la puerta trasera del Nekohanten, desplegó su paraguas, y se apresuró a través de la lluvia. Se detuvo en un teléfono público, cogió el auricular, produjo una moneda, la introdujo en la máquina, y marcó un número memorizado.

Un bastón alcanzó delante suya y oprimió con delicadeza el interruptor en forma de gancho antes de que Mousse escuchara el primer sonido.

"Esta vez no, chico." Le dijo Cologne. "Ha sido divertido e instructivo, pero ya ha durado suficiente tiempo. Es hora de terminar con esto, de una forma o de otra."

Como era su costumbre, Kasumi entró en el dojo donde Akane y Ranma estaban entrenando, usando su gi y llevando una bandeja con bebidas y aperitivos. Dejó las puertas abiertas para dejar entrar el frío, húmedo aire y el sonido de la lluvia, se movió hacia una esquina, dejó la bandeja en el suelo, y se arrodilló para observarles.

El dojo retumbaba con kiais, el chasquido de carne contra carne, los topetazos de cuerpos contra la madera. Ranma y Akane saltaban, pateaban, daban puñetazos y giraban el uno alrededor del otro en una muestra de agilidad y agresividad que los ojos de Kasumi tenían problemas en seguir. Lo que podía ver la confirmaba que había mucho del Mutsabetsu Kakuto que ella desconocía.

De repente, sin una palabra o señal aparente, su danza cambió; el ritmo seguía siendo rápido, pero los ataques eran levísimos más que brutales, y los sonidos en el dojo eran carcajadas, risitas, y ocasionales chillidos. Kasumi sonrió y continuó observando atentamente cómo jugaban, brincando casi hasta el elevado techo y rebotando en las paredes, pero nunca desviándose hacia la esquina donde ella estaba sentada.

Entonces se detuvieron, a una distancia de dos metros y encarándose el uno al otro, y por un momento Kasumi creyó que se inclinarían el uno frente al otro. En vez de eso, ambos dieron un paso adelante, entrelazaron sus manos a la altura de los hombros del otro, y las descendieron por sus costados. Ranma inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo y tocó con su frente la de Akane, y así permanecieron en silencio.

El silencio fue roto por un sollozo ahogado y el golpe del cartón contra la madera. Akane y Ranma giraron sus cabezas y vieron a Ukyo de pié en el porche, sosteniendo un paraguas. Una caja de okonomiyakis yacía olvidada en el suelo bajo su paralizada mano derecha. Su rostro estaba pálido. Dejó caer el paraguas, dando vueltas, y se desvaneció en la lluvia.

Ranma ni siquiera maldijo. Miró a Akane. Akane leyó sus ojos. "Ve." Dijo rápidamente. Ranma estrujó sus dedos por un instante y después salió del dojo precipitadamente. Akane le vio cambiar mientras la lluvia le golpeaba. Ranma apretó el cinturón de su cintura en mitad de un salto y se fue.

"Espero que hicieses lo correcto." Dijo Kasumi.

Akane se giró y echó a andar. "Yo también lo espero." Meneó su cabeza. "Pero estoy segura de que no dejarle ir no habría sido lo correcto."

Ranma esprintaba a través de la lluvia, maldiciendo las tejas mojadas, pero ganando terreno rápidamente a Ukyo, quien se estaba moviendo como si no pudiese ver con claridad. Ukyo abandonó la calle. Ranma la siguió. "¡Espera, Ucchan!" llamó.

Ukyo desenfundó la espátula de su espalda y giró en círculos. Ranma esquivó el borde afilado mientras cortaba peligrosamente hacia ella. "¡Tú, estúpido bastardo hijo de perra!" chilló Ukyo. "¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo, eh?¿Cuándo?" Atacó a Ranma de nuevo, y de nuevo Ranma evadió. "¡Se supone que tienes que elegirme a mí, maldito sea tu diminuto y negro corazón!" Una y otra vez la espátula golpeaba sólo gotas de lluvia. "¡Dijiste que era la más bonita! Dijiste que era... ¡Para de retorcerte y déjame machacarte como la cucaracha que eres!"

Ranma siguió esquivando, tratando de mantener a Ukyo lejos de los inocentes transeúntes. "Lo siento muchísimo, Ucchan - "

"¡¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, MENTIROSO DESPRECIABLE Y SIN HONOR!!"

Ranma se calló y comenzó a encajar golpes, evitando cuidadosamente el filo de la espátula. Los golpes oscilantes de Ukyo se volvieron más y más lentos. Finalmente se hundió sobre sus rodillas, dejó caer la espátula y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Ranma se acuclilló en la acera cercana y escuchó los desgarradores sonidos.

Finalmente Ukyo alzó su cabeza y miró a Ranma. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí todavía, imbécil?" dijo sin aliento.

Ranma destruyó los golpes de sus ojos. "Estoy aquí para que tú me golpees. Estoy aquí para que tú me insultes. Estoy aquí para cualquier cosa que quieras decirme. Te debo todo eso."

Ukyo sacudió su cabeza. " Tú me debes mucho, muchísimo mas que eso. Tú me debes a ti. Tu viejo bola de sebo me lo prometió, maldito sea ese vagabundo salteador de caminos y maldito sea mi padre por ser un estúpido ingenuo y maldita sea yo por creerles a ambos, o a ti."

"No puedo entregarme a ti, Ucc... Ukyo."

Ukyo rió amargamente. "Sip, puedo figurármelo, después de lo que acabo de ver. La elegiste a ella. Después de todo, la elegiste a ella. Después de todas la mentiras, después de todas las protestas, después de todos los contratiempos, después de todos los okonomiyakis gratis, después de diez horribles años y uno bastante bueno, la elegiste a ella." Pegó un puñetazo contra el pavimento, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo. "Ayudé a Shampoo a arruinar tu boda porque pensé que habíais sido atrapados en ella por vuestras familias. Realmente creí que ninguno de los dos lo quería. Pensé que te estaba haciendo un favor. Pensé que si era agradable, paciente, entonces finalmente verías que yo era la mejor para ti, y me elegirías, y el honor sería satisfecho, y seríamos... seríamos felices."

"Ukyo..."

"Me gustaría saber algo ¿Cuándo la elegiste?¿Cuánto tiempo hace?"

Ranma zozobró. "No sé. Mucho tiempo. No lo supe por mí mismo hasta Jusendo, cuando estábamos en China, justo antes de la boda. No supe que ella me quería hasta hace un par de meses, antes del primer día que empezamos a ir al San Herebeke. De verdad que lo siento."

"Ahórratelo." Dijo Ukyo cansadamente. Suspiró. "Así que así es como suena la verdad. Meses. Antes de la boda. Mucho tiempo. Debí haber sabido que algo ocurría cuando ellas no te echaron a patadas del San Herebeke el primer día. No te vi mas por el colegio, y aquellos días no venías demasiado al Ucchan, y yo sabía que estabas en el dojo por las tardes, así que dejé a Konatsu atendiendo la tienda y te traje un aperitivo y así poder ver cómo estabas... estabas.. ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!"

"No quería herirte - "

"¡¿Herirme?!" interrumpió Ukyo. "¿Qué demonios te crees que es esto, un picnic en el parque?¡Ahora me has herido más de lo que lo habría hecho si me lo hubieses contado entonces, y si me lo hubieses contado entonces no me hubiese dolido más, así que lo ÚNICO DE MÁS que has ganado por no contármelo entonces son unos cuantos okonomiyakis, para TI!"

Ranma inclinó su cabellera mojada por la lluvia. "Sip, supongo."

Ukyo le miró. "De verdad que siento como que me gustaría seguir golpeándote un poco más."

"Yo también." Ranma no levantó la cabeza. "Sigo debiéndotelo, Ukyo. No puedo casarme contigo, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para restaurar tu honor sin tocar el de Akane, espero que me lo hagas saber, porque he intentado pensar en algo, y no he podido... pero sé que no podría haber pensado en todo."

Ukyo gruñó. "No voy a pedirte que te rajes la tripa." Se detuvo. "No le haría eso a Akane. Ella siempre ha sido más agradable conmigo de lo que esperaba, mencionando que te teníamos entre nosotras. Intenté odiarla cuando os vi a los dos en el dojo, pero... pero no pude. Era tan apropiado. Simplemente lo quería para mí misma. No hubo manera de que pudiese creer que tuviera ninguna oportunidad en absoluto, después de ver eso." Ukyo se levantó temblorosa. "Así que vuelve con ella. Yo... esperaré un poco más. Quizás recobres la sensatez. Quizá yo lo haga. Quizá algo terrible ocurra, y estés contento con una prometida de repuesto."

Ranma levantó la mirada, conmocionado. "Ukyo, no quiero que te hagas eso. Tú mereces - "

"No se trata de lo que tú quieras, Ranma. Nunca más." Interrumpió Ukyo. "Voy a hacer lo que yo quiera." Recogió su espátula y se marchó caminando. Ranma observó la erguida figura de Ukyo disiparse entre la gris cortina de la lluvia, y estuvo agradecido de que las gotas de lluvia descendieran por sus mejillas.

Ranma subió con pesadez los escalones del porche del dojo y se detuvo, no queriendo empapar de agua todo el suelo de madera. Akane y Kasumi estaban sentadas puertas adentro, mirándole. Akane dejó su taza y se incorporó precipitadamente. "Ranma, tienes un aspecto horrible." Dijo Akane, abrazándola a pesar de sus ropas empapadas.

"Me siento horrible." Dijo con voz muerta.

"Estás helado." Dijo Akane, retrocediendo y examinando a Ranma. "Estás herido. Déjame meterte en un baño caliente e iré a por el botiquín y podrás contarme cómo fue..."

Ranma agitó su cabeza. "Ella sabe lo que somos. Se lo tomó mal. Estaba realmente cabreada al principio de venir aquí. Sabe que queremos casarnos, pero dice que va a esperar de todas formas. Nos culpa a mi y a papá, no a ti." Se volvió. "Me voy a casa. Te veo mañana."

"Ranma, espera, estás helado, estás herido - "

Ranma habló sin darse la vuelta. "También Ukyo y no se lo merecía y yo sí. Te veo mañana." Repitió, y se fue.

Akane estampó su pié en el porche seco. "¡Honestamente!"

"Él necesita que le dejes irse de nuevo, Akane." Dijo Kasumi. "Su conciencia no le dejará que le consueles ahora."

Akane miró a su hermana con fastidio. "Bueno, por supuesto. Puedo ver eso. Es sólo que... ¡Oooh!" Estampó su pié de nuevo.

Kasumi movió la bandeja a un lado y se levantó. "Bueno, ya que aún te sientes enérgica, quizás podamos entrenar un poco. Puedes enseñarme algunas de las cosas que Ranma-kun te ha estado enseñando." Sugirió serenamente.

Ranma se despertó bruscamente en mitad de la noche. Algo estaba abriendo su ventana. Algo que se movía justo como... "¿Akane? Tú no estás aquí para, uh..."

Akane se rió una vez en la oscuridad, sin alegría. "Me gustaría. Levántate, rápido. Creo que esta vez Shampoo intenta matarme de verdad." Ranma ya estaba en su cómoda, poniéndose sus pantalones usando técnicas de velocidad Chinas. "Ella irrumpió en mi habitación. La repelí y la eché fuera. No quería que destrozase nuestra casa." Ranma planeó fuera de la ventana y se balanceó sobre el tejado. Akane le siguió.

"Así que la trajiste aquí. Genial." Ranma miró alrededor. La lluvia se había detenido hacía horas, y Orión fulguraba en un cielo claro. Sus alientos creaban bocanadas de niebla en el aire helado. Él escatimó una mirada al desgarrado pijama de Akane, pero ella no parecía estar herida.

"¡Maldita sea, estaba asustada, Ranma!¡Si Mousse no hubiese aparecido y enredado las cosas, ellas podrían haberme atrapado antes de que pudiese huir!"

"¿Ellas?"

"Cologne estaba con ellas."

Algo muy frío se materializó en el fondo del estómago de Ranma. "Oh. Oh, mierda."

"…Sí. Y sangre. Y quizá lágrimas. ¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora?"

"Esperaremos a que aparezcan y las llevaremos lejos de aquí, así no destrozarán MI casa ni herirán a mi mamá buscándonos, entonces patearemos sus culos, compañera. Campo de batalla... hah. Descampado, por las vías de tren, al norte. ¿Lo conoces?"

"Eso creo."

"Bien. Si nos separamos, nos encontraremos allí." Ranma dejó de girarse. "Allí están." Akane sintió aumentar las pulsaciones de su aura, mas fría que la noche invernal. "Preparados... ¡Ya!" ella fue a toda velocidad a través de los tejados, y supo que Ranma estaba justo detrás suya.

Akane se descolgó del último tejado y corrió hasta el campo de batalla escogido. Se detuvo en el punto apropiado y se volvió. Ranma se giró con ella. Ellos vieron a Shampoo saltar al suelo y avanzar acechante, llevando sus bomboris. Akane adoptó una postura defensiva, la mano izquierda adelantada y la derecha atrasada, y sintió a Ranma a su izquierda, imitándola. Ella se concentró y su aura flameó cálida contra su piel. La sintió fluir contra la de Ranma. El aire, caldeado en un lado y enfriado en otro, comenzó a circular entre ellos. _Él no está pensando en empezar un Niryu Totsu Ha, creo. Bien. _Ella no creía que su concentración fuera lo suficientemente elevada para el Golpe de la Embestida de los Dos Dragones que habían estado practicando.

Cologne y Mousse se detuvieron a veinte metros de distancia. Shampoo se acercó. Ella se detuvo a diez metros de distancia y observó incrédula. Sus entrenados sentidos la dijeron que estaba encarando a un oponente con cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, dos cabezas – y un corazón. Su rostro se deformó y gritó algo en Chino.

Mousse comenzó a avanzar y encontró su camino bloqueado por el bastón de Cologne. Gruñó y empezó a empujarlo todo lo largo que era. El bastón se movió y su brazo derecho se quedó rígido y flácido. Mousse se detuvo y miró a Cologne, pero ella no le estaba mirando a él.

Shampoo recuperó su japonés. "¡Ése es MI sitio con Airen!" gritó ella. "¡Sólo YO luchar al lado Ranma!¡Tú robarlo a las Joketsuzoku, tú MORIR!¡Ranma MÍO!"

Akane no dijo nada. Ella sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Shampoo luchó por controlarse y habló a Ranma, tratando de sonreír. "Airen. ¿Por qué elegir ella? Yo mejor luchar. Yo mejor cocinar. Yo más bonita. Yo amar más tiempo. Ella todo el rato pegarte, hablar malo a ti, envenenar a ti." Respiró con dureza, empañando el aire. "Airen, tu venir China ahora. Siempre buena comida, siempre buena pelea, nosotros tener muchos niños hermosos. Yo hacer a ti muy, muy feliz toda tu vida." Respiró de nuevo. "Hacerte mujer de Joketsuzoku, no hombre Joketsuzoku, tú tener pri-vi-le-gios de mujer, tú aprender muchas cosas secretas."

Ranma habló, su voz muy triste. "No puedo hacer eso, Shampoo."

La falsa calma de Shampoo se rompió. "¡¿POR QUÉ?!" berreó. "¡¿POR QUÉ LA ELIGES A ELLA?!"

Akane sintió el encogimiento de Ranma. "No lo sé." Dijo él. "Pero yo soy suyo."

Akane vio el cambio de postura en Shampoo, y suprimió un repentino goteo de miedo mientras se percataba de lo que eso significaba. Entonces vio a Ranma deslizarse en frente suya. Ella sintió el cambio en el aura de Ranma mientras Shampoo se abalanzaba, y con una certeza inmediata y cristalina supo lo que Ranma estaba a punto de hacer, y chilló "¡NO!". Ella combinó suavemente con el barrido de su pierna y el golpe de su puño, desviando un bombori de paso, y percibió la confusión de Cologne.

Shampoo resbaló como si no tuviese huesos hasta detenerse en el césped marrón y permaneció tumbada. Su bombori rodó lejos. Ranma se agachó, temblando casi imperceptiblemente, aún embalado en una invisible concha de frío, entre Cologne y Akane.

Cologne ignoró a Ranma y habló a Akane. "Tienes el corazón de una Joketsuzoku." Dijo tranquilamente. Miró a Ranma. "Y una excelente influencia en tu pareja."

Mousse se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas cerca de Shampoo y la hizo rodar con su brazo izquierdo. "Está viva." dijo con asombro. Sus gafas fulguraron. "Yo creí - ¿Que ocurrió?"

Cologne suspiró. "Estúpido cegatón. Aprende ahora si alguna vez aprendes algo en tu miserable vida. Ella hizo algo fatalmente estúpido. Intentó matar a Akane con Ranma de por medio. Ahora mismo estaría muerta de no ser por Akane… por lo que te doy las gracias." Añadió para Akane.

"Claro." Murmuró Akane. "No hay problema." No estaba cerca de relajarse. Se movió cerca de Ranma y sintió cambiar su postura para acomodarse con ella. Cologne los observó y agitó su cabeza con admiración. "¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Akane, tratando de no sonar aterrorizada.

Cologne se encogió de hombros. "Shampoo ha fallado." Miró a la forma flácida que era Shampoo, ahora sujetada tan bien como podía manejar Mousse con un sólo brazo. "Falló en el wooing, falló en el combate, y lo peor de todo, falló en el juicio. Ah bueno, quizás haya aprendido algo cuando se despierte. Las noticias de Ukyo no me sorprendieron demasiado." Consideró a Akane. "Por ahora, nos la llevaremos a China. Si obtiene algo de sabiduría, quizás regresemos."

Cologne gesticuló hacia Ranma, pero continuó hablando a Akane. "Le quería a él y a sus hijos para la tribu, pero ahora creo que te quiero a ti y a los tuyos también. Si te hartas de Japón, seréis bienvenidos para unirnos a nuestra aldea, por lo que has sido, por lo que eres, y por aquello en lo que te podrías convertir."

El aura de Akane se desvaneció de asombro. Sintió la de Ranma titilar. Encontró su voz. "Um, sólo por curiosidad, ¿Cuál es la ley de Joketsuzoku para dos mujeres que quieren el mismo hombre?"

Cologne sonrió. "El concilio las castiga por crear alboroto acerca de algo tan trivial."

"¿Y si ellas siguen sin resolverlo?"

Cologne amplió la sonrisa. "Hay una espada muy larga. Su nombre, para ti, sería 'Troceahombres'."

Akane trató de adivinar la historia extranjera. "¿Y la mujer que derrota al hombre en vez de, uh, trocearle, le consigue?"

"Oh, no. Eso sólo funcionaría una vez. No, nosotras tan sólo cortamos al hombre por la mitad. Es mucho mas simple de ésa manera."

Akane la miró en desacuerdo. "No soy un inmigrante." Murmuró Ranma.

Cologne agitó la cabeza. "Vosotros los jóvenes. No tenéis sentido del humor en absoluto. Era una BROMA, hijito." Saltó sobre Mousse y golpeó ligeramente su hombro. Mousse flexionó cuidadosamente su brazo derecho, ocultó los bomboris de Shampoo en su manga, después cogió a Shampoo y se puso en pie. "Llévala al Nekohanten." Ordenó Cologne. "Te seguiré en un minuto."

"Gracias." Dijo Mousse a Akane y Ranma. "Por... Gracias. Os deseo toda la felicidad juntos." Se inclinó ligeramente sobre Shampoo, se giró y se alejó.

"Ranma." Dijo Cologne. Brincó mas cerca y entornó los ojos hacia él. "He disfrutado enseñándote, y vigilándote. Te daré un consejo que nadie de tu edad suele seguir: no te tomes la vida demasiado en serio, ¿Eh? Es conveniente."

"Gracias." Dijo Ranma. "Uh... Eres un viejo murciélago, pero un viejo murciélago estupendo."

Cologne graznó. "Tú, diablo de pico de oro. Si fuera cincuenta años más joven..." Ignoró el estremecimiento de Ranma y se giró hacia Akane. "Recuerda lo que te dije, Akane. Creo que nos volveremos a ver." Brincó detrás de Mousse.

Akane la vio marcharse, después se giró hacia Ranma y le abrazó más fuerte. Él respondió el abrazo. "Volvamos a casa." Dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Claro. ¿Tu casa o la mía?"

"Tú, diablo de pico de oro."

"Gaah."

"A la mía. Probablemente estén muy preocupados. Con suerte, tu madre ni siquiera sepa que te has ido." Empezaron a caminar, cogidos del brazo. "¡¿ Qué demonios ibas a hacer, matarla?!"

"Tú estuviste allí. Escuchaste a Cologne. Ella iba a matarte. No la iba a dar ninguna oportunidad." Ranma titubeó. "Gracias por detenerme, compañera."

Akane estrujó su brazo. "Me alegro de haber podido."

"Yo también." Ranma torció la boca, inquieto. "No puedo andar. Tengo que correr o me volveré loco."

Akane suspiró y le dejó ir, reluctante. "De acuerdo - ¡Eek!" Ranma la había recogido en sus brazos y ahora la sostenía meciéndola contra su pecho. "Caliéntame, baka." Dijo ella. Ranma sonrió, la besó rápidamente, y saltó sobre los tejados.

"¡Whee!"

"¡No soy una montaña rusa, maldita sea!¡Deja de agitar los brazos en el aire!"

Ranma puso a Akane sobre sus pies en el exterior del edificio de los Tendo. Ellos permanecieron de pié y escucharon durante un instante los lloros y lamentos provenientes del interior de la casa iluminada, después Akane sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la entrada. "Uh, Akane..."

Akane se giró. "¿Hm?"

Ranma lamió sus labios, nervioso. "Uh, me estaba preguntando si... quiero decir, quizá sea hora de casarnos."

Akane se puso rígida y dio un paso en frente de Ranma. "Sabes lo que voy a decir, Ranma." Susurró intensamente. "Sabes lo que quiero oír. Dilo. Dilo bien."

Ranma mordió su labio inferior y asintió despacio. Cerró los ojos. De nuevo, Akane sintió la fría caricia del aura de Ranma. Los labios de Ranma se movieron silenciosamente. De pronto su aura era cálida, casi caliente. Ranma abrió sus ojos y miró en los de Akane. "Akane Tendo." Dijo cuidadosamente. "Te quiero. ¿Te casarás conmigo?"

Akane sintió sus manos en la camiseta de Ranma, pero sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de él. "Ranma Saotome, te quiero." Dijo ella. Su aura flameó, invisible, tan cálida como la de él. "Por ése motivo, y no por promesas u honor, estaré encantada de casarme contigo." Se puso de puntillas y le besó, tierna y amorosamente. Los brazos de Ranma se cerraron en torno a ella. Briznas de vapor comenzaron a alzarse en torno a ellos desde el mojado suelo.

Akane se retiró sobre sus pasos, descansó su mejilla contra el pecho de Ranma, y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. "Quiero ir a algún lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarnos." Le dijo al hombro de Ranma. "Pero supongo que mejor deberíamos entrar y decirles que seguimos vivos... y algunas otras cosas."

"Sip... Yo también lo creo. ¡Oh, Jeez, mañana tenemos exámenes!"

Akane no pudo ayudarle. Ella se rió. Tras unos instantes, Ranma se unió a ella. Aún riendo entre dientes, él abrió la puerta, la sostuvo para ella, y la siguió dentro.

FIN DEL EMPAREJAMIENTO 

GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:

Hai = Si

Sensei = Maestro

gi = kimono de entrenamiento

baka = tonto/a

Oji-san = Forma cariñosa de referirse a tu tío

Onsen = Manantial natural de agua caliente

Kunoichi= Ninja hombre disfrazado de mujer

Nurseman = Vikingo en inglés

Smorgasbord = Buffet Sueco

Shoji = delgadas paredes corredizas de madera y papel de arroz

Canard a l'orange = Pato a la naranja

Tako = pulpo en Japonés

iinazuke = prometida, en japonés.

Tsubo = Variación de la acupuntura que implica masajear puntos de acupuntura.

Shinai = Espada de bambú que se emplea en las competiciones de Kendo.

Kiai = Grito que acompaña a la ejecución de ciertos golpes y técnicas en varios tipos de artes marciales, con objeto de que el estudiante aprenda a generar y transmitir el sentimiento necesario para ejecutarlos correctamente.


	10. Parte 9: Boda

CAPÍTULO 9: BODA 

****

"¡Saotome!" le dijo Genma a Soun con firmeza.

"¡Tendo!" le dijo Soun a Genma con firmeza.

Nodoka suspiró y se alejó de los dos hombres, que parecían haber alcanzado un punto muerto en la batalla de voluntades acerca de si Akane Tendo debería convertirse en Akane Saotome o si Ranma Saotome debería convertirse en Ranma Tendo. Miró a Ranma y Akane, quienes estaban arrodillados en la esquina, cogidos de las manos, mirándose el uno al otro de reojo, y sonrojándose débilmente. Ella hizo un gesto de salida hacia ellos. Ranma lo captó en su visión periférica y miró hacia ella. Akane miró hacia donde él estaba mirando. Nodoka repitió el gesto y sonrió. Ellos asintieron al unísono, se levantaron calladamente, y salieron a hurtadillas.

Nodoka volvió de nuevo su atención a los dos padres, que parecían estar enzarzados en un pulso de miradas. Tosió cortésmente. "Resumiendo la última, más bien tediosa, hora de discusión," dijo ella, "Genma desea que Ranma continúe manteniendo el apellido Saotome, como el hijo mayor – de hecho, el único hijo Saotome. – y aún habría dos hijas Tendo para mantener el apellido Tendo. Soun desea que el Dojo Tendo sigua siendo el Dojo Tendo, y considera que eso requiere que Ranma adopte el apellido Tendo cuando se case con Akane."

Genma y Soun miraron a Nodoka. "Bueno, ésa es una grosera y excesiva simplificación - " empezó Genma.

Soun intervino. "¡Sin duda! Porque, la cuestión – "

Nodoka tosió de nuevo, con menos cortesía. "Ya que sois incapaces de arreglar esto entre vosotros, es claramente mi responsabilidad resolver ésta situación." Soun lució alicaído. Genma lució como si hubiese alzado su cresta, si tuviese alguna. Nodoka adquirió una expresión ligeramente exasperada. "No saltes a conclusiones, querido," le dijo a Genma. "Aún no me he decidido. Debo considerar el problema. Sola." Añadió cuando los dos hombres abrieron sus bocas. Se alzó graciosamente sobre sus pies y caminó fuera de la sala principal de los Tendo, llevando su katana envuelta.

Soun miró a Genma. Genma devolvió la mirada a Soun. "Bueno... supongo que podemos discutir la ceremonia." Sugirió Genma. "Creo que esta vez deberíamos probar el rito Shinto."

"Hay muchos motivos para inclinarse por la ceremonia Occidental." Rebatió Soun.

Akane dejó entrar a Ranma en su habitación, cerró la puerta, y se sentó en la cama. Ranma permaneció de pié y miró hacia la noche por la ventana. "Menuda pérdida de tiempo." Se quejó.

"Bueno, puedo pensar en algo mejor que hacer." Dijo Akane. Ranma la miró. Ella sonrió y palmeó la cama al lado suya.

Ranma la miró aprehensivo. "Uh... ¿Y si alguien - "

"¿No recuerdas lo que dijo tu madre?" la voz de Akane se transformó en una imitación aceptable de la de Nodoka. " '¡Las parejas de prometidos pueden hacer esto!¡Las parejas de prometidos pueden hacer lo otro!¡Las parejas de prometidos pueden hacer lo que quieran!' Ahora mismo, esta mitad de pareja prometida querría que te sentaras aquí y te acurrucaras un poquito."

Ranma entornó los ojos, pero sonrió tímidamente, se sentó a su lado, y puso su brazo en torno a ella. "Eso no es lo que decías entonces."

"Entonces era diferente." Dijo Akane con firmeza, apoyándose en Ranma con un pequeño y contenido suspiro. "Ahora estamos realmente prometidos."

Ranma miró a sus pies. "Pero no te he dado un anillo ni nada – " De pronto se encontró a sí mismo repantigado en el suelo. "¡Hey!"

Akane estaba de pie sobre él con una expresión de dolor y furia entremezcladas. "¡Tú me preguntaste si quería casarme contigo!¡Ahora estás tratando de escabullirte!¡Debería haber SABIDO que algo como esto podría ocurrir!"

Ranma se había levantado de un salto sobre sus pies y la encaraba, las narices a seis pulgadas de distancia. "¡Maldita sea, eso no es lo que quería decir!¡Quiero casarme contigo!¡Tan sólo querría darte un anillo de compromiso primero!"

Akane abrió su boca para replicar, y entonces sus palabras se registraron. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¡¿En serio, Ranma?!¡Lo siento! Pensé que querías decir..."

"Sé lo que creías que quería decir." Se quejó Ranma. "A veces desearía que tan sólo me dieses una oportunidad para explicarme."

"Dije que lo siento." Dijo Akane. Dejó salir su rabia y derribó a Ranma en la cama para sentarle de nuevo. "Es sólo... después de todas las cosas que han pasado... a veces es difícil creer que realmente..."

"Sip, yo también." Dijo Ranma. Continuo mirando a sus pies. "Es sólo que... me molesta que no haya manera de que pueda permitir darte un anillo lo bastante bueno. Lo más cercano a un trabajo que he tenido ha sido como camarera en el Nekohanten. No podría tomar el dinero de Mamá o Papá para algo como esto, incluso si ellos lo tuviesen. Diablos, tú tienes el Dojo para tu dote, y... yo no tengo nada que aportarte."

Akane le miró. _Son un montón de palabras dichas por Ranma de una vez... _"Esto no es algo en lo que acabes de pensar, ¿Verdad?" Ranma sacudió su cabeza. "Tú también tienes algo que darme, Ranma. Tú." Estrujó su brazo.

Ranma no la miró. "Bueno, quizá... pero tu también te me das, así que eso lo cubre. Aún me siento como si te estuviese dando de menos a cambio. Recuerdo lo feliz que fuíste con esa estúpida caja de pastillas cuando pensaste que era un anillo."

"Bueno, no fue porque quisiera un anillo, baka." El tono de voz afectivo de Akane hizo que finalmente Ranma la mirara. "Estaba contenta porque pensé que significaba que realmente querías casarte conmigo, porque tú lo querías... eso es lo que importa." Le atrajo para besarle.

Knock, knock.

"¡¿Quién es?!" llamó Akane, aún sentada sobre la cama pero repentinamente a cuatro pies de distancia de Ranma.

"Nodoka." Dijo una voz desde detrás de la puerta. Hubo una pausa. "Puedo volver mas tarde si estáis, uh, ocupados." Dijo la voz, esperanzada.

Akane se sonrojó. "No, está todo bien, pasa." Dijo apresurada.

Nodoka abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Captó a Ranma y Akane, sentados rígidamente en extremos opuestos de la cama, y sonrió indulgente. "Bueno, si estás segura de que no estoy interrumpiendo nada." Dijo ella. Akane y Ranma sacudieron sus cabezas al unísono. Nodoka pareció contrariada. "Bien, entonces. Sólo vine para ver cómo os sentís vosotros dos acerca de éste pequeño problema del apellido en el que vuestros padres parecen estar atascados. ¿Ranma?"

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "A mí me parece que es un asunto de familia." Dijo. "Es más un problema de tus chicos que mío. En cualquier caso, no voy a cabrearme por eso." Miró a Akane y sonrió burlón. "Por supuesto, Saotome es mejor apellido que Tendo..."

Akane empezó a hervir rápidamente. "Ranma - "

"Hey, tiene más letras, ¿O no?" sonrió Ranma.

Akane se desinfló un poco, pero en principio le sacó la lengua. "Ba – a – ka."

"Es un placer veros a los dos llevaros tan bien." Dijo Nodoka, sonriendo, "¿Qué opinas tú, Akane-chan?"

"¿Hm? Oh, pienso de la misma manera que Ranma." Dijo Akane. "La familia decidirá."

Nodoka sonrió desmejorada. "Y dado que vuestros padres no pueden ponerse de acuerdo, esto me lo deja a mí." Dijo con un suspiro. "Bien, mientras que seáis felices de cualquier forma..." se giró para irse.

Akane fue golpeada por un pensamiento repentino. "¿Tienes un momento, Oba-sama?" dijo ella. Nodoka se detuvo y la miró inquisitivamente. "Yo, um, hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo... ya que mi madre no..." se detuvo y bajó la mirada.

Nodoka asintió comprensiva. "Por supuesto. Ranma, sé un buen chico y adelántate, ¿Quieres? Charla de chicas." Añadió cuando Ranma lució rebelde ante la despedida.

La expresión de Ranma cambió rápidamente. Las dejó casi igual de rápido. Nodoka cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en la cama cerca de Akane. "Oba-sama." Akane comenzó antes de que Nodoka pudiese empezar a contarla acerca de los secretos de la vida, "Quizá tenga algo que decir respecto a los apellidos, después de todo."

Nodoka la miró, sorprendida. "Adelante, querida."

Akane titubeó. _¿Cómo decirlo con tacto? _"Ranma dijo... bueno... dijo que no estaba contento porque querría darme un anillo de compromiso, pero no pudo ofrecerme uno."

Alzó una mano para prevenir la respuesta de Nodoka y se lanzó. "Él tampoco está contento porque yo he aportado el dojo al matrimonio y él, bueno, él cree que no ha aportado nada. Traté de decirle que eso no era así, y que aun cuando fuese así, no importaba, pero..." Tomo aliento. "Quizás él se sentiría mejor si aportara el apellido al matrimonio." Cruzó los dedos, incapaz de alzar la mirada.

El silencio se prolongó. "Eres muy sabia, Akane-chan." Dijo al fin Nodoka. "Y muy generosa. Mi hijo es muy afortunado de tenerte." Akane se sonrojó. "Iré a decirles lo que tenemos en mente." dijo Nodoka, levantándose. "Serás transferida al registro familiar de los Saotome. Por otro lado, no veo motivo por el cual el dojo no deba seguir siendo el Dojo Tendo. Eso sería un compromiso adecuado."

"Oba-sama... tú misma eres muy sabia."

Nodoka miró atrás, hacia Akane y sonrió. "Gracias, Akane – chan."

"Así pues, ¿Dijiste que teníais algo que contarnos?" incitó Michi a Akane mientras las seis chicas salían por el portón del San Herebeke. "Debe ser muy bueno, prácticamente has estado deslumbrante todo el día, e incluso Ranma ha estado tembloroso..."

Akane miró cuidadosamente alrededor en busca de fisgones. "Es un secreto, como el, um, el otro."

"Nuestros labios están sellados." La dijo Junko. Michi asintió excitada.

"¿Bueno, estamos prometidos, ¿Verdad?" comenzó Akane

Los ojos de Michi se abrieron de par en par. "¡Ooo!¡Lo habéis hecho, ¿No?¡Genial!¿Cómo es?"

Akane y Ranma se sonrojaron. "¡No!" dijeron al unísono. "Bueno, aún no." Continuó Akane, todavía sonrojada. "Vamos a casarnos esta semana. Mañana."

Su anuncio fue acogido con un silencio sepulcral, cuatro quijadas colgando y ocho ojos abiertos de par en par. "Buen... ¡Dios!" dijo finalmente Junko. "Quiero decir, me alegro por vosotras, pero... ¿Qué demonios vais a decir en la escuela?"

Akane se encogió de hombros, sonriendo un poco. "Les dijimos que íbamos a casarnos. Las cartas que enviaron nuestros padres en cierto modo sugerían que eran dos bodas con dos chicos, no obstante..."

Junko sonrió burlona. "Claro. Eso funcionará. Y eso es lo que le diremos a la gente." Miró a las otras. Sachiko y Eriko asintieron. Michi parecía estar todavía en shock.

Ranma avanzó un paso en frente de Michi y agito una mano a un lado y al otro frente a sus ojos, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Jeez, ¿Cuál es el problema con ella?"

"¡Waaaah!" Michi lloró repentinamente, agarrando a Ranma y abrazándola fuertemente. La coleta de Ranma permaneció derecha durante un segundo, después se relajó. Entornó los ojos hacia Akane, vio que aún sonreía, y palmeó a Michi en la espalda.

Michi dejó ir a Ranma y abrazó a Akane de la misma forma. "Vosotros dos sois tan buena pareja." Dijo poco después, secando sus ojos.

Akane y Ranma se miraron la una a la otra y sonrieron un poco. "Bueno, nosotros también lo creemos." Dijo Akane, después pareció arrepentida. "Um... os invitaríamos a todas a la boda, pero no hemos invitado a nadie a la boda. Sólo familia. Lo siento."

Michi puchereó. "Maldición." Se iluminó repentinamente. "Pero podemos hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo, ¿No?"

"De verdad que lo siento. Ni siquiera podemos ir al Arlequín ahora. Tenemos que ir a casa. Hay mucho que hacer..."

"Doble maldición. ¿Quieres decir que esto es TODO? Cuando nos volvamos a ver, seréis mujer y, er..."

"Marido." Ofreció Ranma con gran refreno, pero no había duda acerca del brillo en sus ojos.

"Si." Respondió Akane. "Tampoco estaremos en la escuela el Lunes o el Martes." Se sonrojó.

"Luna de miel." Dijo Sachiko, asintiendo. "Bien, disfrútense a sí mismos."

"Wow." Exhaló Michi. "Cuatro días fuera del colegio, y, er, él. Te envidio. Es suficiente para hacerme querer ir a encontrar un hombre para mí misma."

"Eso sería toda una novedad." Dijo Junko secamente.

Una figura oscura se detuvo tras el alero del Dojo Tendo y aterrizó en el tejado. Una forma acuclillada, apenas visible en el tenue brillo de las luces de la calle, se convirtió en otra oscura figura. Las dos figuras se movieron juntas, abrazadas, y se separaron para sentarse en las inclinadas tejas.

"¿Estás listo para mañana, Ranma?"

"Tan listo como podría estarlo. ¿Y tú?"

"Eso creo. Eso espero. Hablando de estar listo, hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte, y ya que está esa estúpida tradición acerca de que el novio no debe ver a la novia, y que Kasumi esta convencida de que es por eso que la última boda fue semejante fiasco - "

"Ve al grano, ¿Quieres?"

"¿Qué pasa si alguno de nuestros 'amigos' se presenta para arruinar la boda de nuevo?"

"Serán golpeados. Una vez es más que suficiente. Además, esta vez es sólo la familia."

"Me gusta esa respuesta, pero hay otra cosa... si alguna de tus otras chicas se presenta, quiero ser la única que las golpee."

"Pero - "

"Estoy decidida, Ranma. Es una cuestión de honor."

"¡Maldición, Akane, no quiero que te hieran!¡En ninguna ocasión, pero especialmente mañana, no!¡Y ellas no son MIS otras chicas!"

"Sabía que dirías eso... bueno, la primera parte, de todas formas. Sensei, ¿Temes no haber entrenado a tu alumna lo suficientemente bien?"

"Uh... maldita sea. Deja de retorcer lo que digo."

"¡Entonces deja de retorcer lo que piensas!¡Puedo noquearlas!¡Tengo que hacerlo! Si no puedo..."

"¿Que?"

"...Olvídalo. Quiero tu promesa, tu palabra de honor, de que si Ukyo o Kodachi me atacan mañana, me dejarás luchar con ellas."

"Maldición. Akane - "

"¡Prométemelo!"

"Si lo hago... si lo hago, ¿Me prometerás que dejarás que te ayude si crees que vas a resultar herida?"

"¿Si creo eso? Yo... supongo que está bien. De hecho, es inteligente.

"Mierda. Eso no era lo que quería decir."

"¡Ranma!¡Prométemelo!"

"... De acuerdo. Pero será mejor que - "

"Yo también lo prometo. Lo que has dicho."

"Mierda." Suspiró. "No has mencionado a Shampoo. Si Shampoo se presenta..."

"Dudo que lo haga, después de lo que sucedió. Pero si lo hace, te quiero conmigo, porque si lo hace, creo que voy a salir herida aún cuando gane."

"Bien, de todas formas, sigues estando cuerda. Estaba empezando a preguntármelo."

"No eres quién para decirlo, baka. Bueno, ahora tengo que entrar; mis hermanas y Nodoka-sama tienen programada una tarde de Charlas de Chica."

"Tienes suerte. Papá y Tendo-san están esperándome en nuestra casa. Con botellas."

"Se fuerte, mi héroe." Risitas.

"Gaah. Te veo, uh, mañana..." Una de las figuras oscuras se puso en pie y se movió, alejándose lentamente, como si fuese reacia a marcharse. La figura más pequeña también permaneció en pié.

"Vuelve aquí. Quiero un beso antes de que te marches a casa. Uno bueno. De buena suerte."

Hubo un rápido golpeteo en la puerta de Akane, pero antes de que Kasumi o Akane pudiesen responder, ésta se abrió y Nabiki se deslizó dentro. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. "Están casi listos ahí abajo." las contó. "¿Cómo está yendo aquí dentro?"

"Casi terminado." Dijo Kasumi mientras trabajaba en el pelo de Akane. "My, ya casi no entrabas en el vestido, has crecido muchísimo desde la última boda."

"Sólo no le digas eso a Ranma." refunfuñó Akane. "El muy imbécil diría que crecí a lo ancho." Bajó la mirada hacia sí misma, después a Nabiki. "Así que, ¿Cómo me veo?"

Nabiki se encogió de hombros. "Parecida a la última vez. Ranma-kun no sabrá qué le golpeó."

"Oh, sí, lo sabrá." Dijo Akane, ausente. "Uh, quiero decir, es que.... oh, olvídalo." Se sonrojó un poco y trató de ignorar las risas de sus hermanas. "Entonces, ¿ Crees que todo irá bien en esta ocasión?"

"Estoy segura de que todo irá de maravilla." Dijo Kasumi. Suspiró melancólica. "No obstante, es una pena que sea una boda tan pequeña."

"Bueno, si quieres una gran boda, puedes tener la tuya propia." Dijo Akane. "Si tú invitas a trescientas personas a una boda, será un festival de felicidad. Si nosotros invitamos a trescientas personas, un centenar de ellas atacarían a Ranma, otro centenar me atacarían a mí, y el resto estarían atacando a los demás invitados." Hizo una mueca. "He tenido bodas más que suficientes. Quiero ser desposada."

Nabiki sonrió. "Tú quieres ser acostada."

"¡Nabiki!" exclamó Kasumi, escandalizada.

"¡YO NO!" Chilló Akane, sonrojándose furiosamente.

Nabiki, tranquila, examinó el techo. "Hey, anoche te vi cazando al vuelo cada palabra de Nodoka mientras te sermoneaba... ¿Cómo lo expresó? 'Los deberes y placeres del matrimonio'. No te preocupes. A menos que haya más cosas equivocadas en Ranma de las que creemos, vas a ser acostada."

Akane dio un paso al frente, sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Nabiki alzó sus manos en burlona defensa. "Hey, no te estoy culpando. Ranma está para mojar pan. Con algo de suerte, también resultará ser un semental."

Ella vio a Akane mirar repentinamente a Kasumi, y fue sorprendida cuando Kasumi puso una mano en su boca y rió nerviosamente. "Que."

"Oh, nada." Dijo Kasumi, sin darle importancia.

Nabiki la escrutó con sospecha. "Claro. Seguro." Miró a Akane. "Y bien, ¿Has pensado acerca de la planificación familiar?"

"Bueno, hablé con mi doctor al respecto." Dijo lentamente Akane. "En cualquier caso, no voy a ser, um, fértil durante los próximos días, así que - "

"Conoces el término técnico para las chicas que confían en el método del ritmo, ¿Verdad?"

Akane frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto. Ésa no es la cuestión." Su rostro adoptó un aire soñador. "Parte de mí quiere tener un bebé de Ranma ya mismo, y parte de mí quiere esperar un poco. No puedo decidirme, así que no lo haré. Si sucede, que suceda. Si no sucede, pensaré otra vez en ello tras la luna de miel."

Nabiki sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que estás majareta, pero eso no me sorprende."

"Bueno, yo creo que es dulce." Añadió Kasumi. "Pero tendrías que hablar con Ranma de esto."

Akane le dio a Kasumi una mirada afilada. "Si él quiere controlar su, um, fertilidad, puede hacer algo condenadamente bueno consigo mismo al respecto. Si él quiere tener unas palabras conmigo, puede venir a hablar conmigo al respecto."

"Ése ES el Ranma del que estamos hablando aquí." Señaló Nabiki. Las hermanas intercambiaron una mirada y rieron juntas.

"En serio." Dijo Kasumi. "Dudo que Ranma-kun entienda los, ah, detalles biológicos." Miró incierta a Akane. "Um... si quieres, tengo libros..."

Akane agitó una mano y suspiró. "No creo que ayudasen. Ranma no estaría interesado en los aspectos biológicos, y la única manera en que él estudiase un manual de sexo sería si tuviese trescientos años y estuviese escrito en Chino."

Kasumi asintió. "Si, él parece haber evitado ése área de conocimiento bastante cuidadosamente."

"Bueno, pues está a punto de quedar atropellado por él." Dijo Nabiki.

Akane se unió a las risas, pero sus pensamientos eran atribulados.

Nodoka siguió el sonido de los gritos hasta la sala principal de los Tendo. Genma salió mientras se aproximaba. Le lanzó una mirada indescifrable y la dejó pasar. Nodoka entró en la habitación y vio a Ranma en su traje blanco paseándose de un lado a otro. Las señales del fiasco anterior eran vagamente visibles en él a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por borrarlas.

"¿Nervioso, Ranma?"

"¡NO!" se apaciguó un poco. "Bueno... quizá. Enojado, más bien. Estúpido viejo..."

Nodoka suspiró. "¿Y ahora cuál es el problema?"

"Nada. Hago un pequeño comentario y recibo un sermón sobre deber y honor y promesas... como si él supiese algo acerca de cualquiera de ésas cosas." Dijo Ranma gruñonamente.

"Si lo prefieres, yo puedo darte ese sermón." Dijo Nodoka.

Ranma alzó la mirada y se encogió un poco con el deje de acero en su voz. "No, Mamá, todo está bien."

"Quieres casarte con Akane-chan, ¿No es cierto?"

Ranma bajó la mirada de nuevo. "Sip, supongo. Es sólo que la última vez fue... más fácil. Ellos me noquearon y me metieron por la fuerza en aquel traje de pingüino, y tan pronto como me desperté las cosas sucedieron..."

"...así que no tuviste tiempo para preocuparte al respecto." Completó Nodoka.

"Supongo. Ésta vez, están todos ésos aspavientos, y formalismos, y ésa 'despedida de soltero' tan poco convincente en la que ellos me metieron anoche. - ¿Oíste lo que ocurrió? Happosai se presentó, y a la mitad de la tercera botella chilló algo acerca de una 'danza exótica' y la siguiente cosa que recuerdo es que estaba usando una cubeta de agua y Happosai estaba - " se detuvo, cohibido. "Aunque me desquité bien." Sonrió satisfecho. "Sabía que era mejor no beber esa cosa, arruina tus reflejos, y está claro que arruinó los suyos." Ranma se serenó. "Jeez, tan sólo me gustaría saber si hice lo correcto. Todo el mundo dice que sí, pero.."

"Akane-chan estaría terriblemente dolida si la abandonases en el altar." Sñaló Nodoka. "Es una de las peores cosas que le pueden suceder a una mujer."

Ranma palideció. "Sip. Ella simplemente me mataría." Todavía lucía preocupado.

"Ranma, dejando aparte el acuerdo de vuestros padres, tú la pediste que se casara contigo, y ella aceptó. Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse."

Ranma medio sonrió. "Para ti es fácil decirlo." perdió su sonrisa. "Ella dijo que estaba de acuerdo en casarse con un fenómeno medio-hombre, medio-mujer, pero – "

"No eres un fenómeno, Ranma." Interrumpió Nodoka. "Y tu masculinidad es adecuada, y tu maldición no es culpa tuya."

Ranma apartó la mirada. "Si tú lo dices – "

"Bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer al respecto?¿Huir y no volver jamás?" la voz de Nodoka era furiosa.

Ranma miró a su madre a los ojos. "Si pensara que Akane iba a estar mejor si hiciese eso, lo haría. Aún pienso en ello."

"Ésa NO es una opción." Dijo Nodoka firmemente.

Ranma no dijo nada, pero ella pudo leer fácilmente sus pensamientos: _Y una mierda no lo es._

Nodoka escrutó a Ranma y suspiró. "Esperaba no tener que decirte esto, pero en realidad ya estás casado."

Ranma la miró con ojos desorbitados. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Por lo que concierne al Estado, has estado casado desde que firmaste esos papeles en el ayuntamiento."

La mandíbula de Ranma cayó. "Pero... eso... ellos... ella... Bueno, ¡Yo no me SIENTO casado!" dijo después de que hubiese subido de nuevo su quijada.

Nodoka sonrió emocionada. "Para eso es la ceremonia, querido. Tras la ceremonia, te aseguro que te sentirás casado."

"Ciertamente, el sacerdote parece... duradero." Susurró Nodoka a Genma. Ella estaba usando un bonito kimono, y parecía un tanto fuera de lugar la lado de la chaqueta de cola y pantalones escandalosamente rayados de Genma.

"Creo que Soun dijo que el hombre fue su estudiante hace algunos años." Susurró Genma en respuesta. "Parece una sabia precaución para el sacerdote saber kempo – "

"Shh, empezamos." Siseó Nodoka.

Nabiki presionó el botón de inicio en su radiocasete. Da da da-daaaaa... da DA da-daaaa....

Ranma se giró a tiempo de ver a Akane entrar en el dojo, escoltada por Soun, que había rechazado dejar que Nodoka le disuadiera de usar gi para la ocasión. Akane se unió a Ranma en frente del sacerdote, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa cuando notó que él tenía un total de cuatro pares de dedos cruzados. "Mejor descrúzalos antes de los votos." Le susurró.

El sacerdote aclaró su garganta ruidosamente, y ellos se callaron. "Muy amados, hoy estamos aquí reunidos – "

¡Splash!

"¡Wa-ha-ha-ha!¡Ahora hay DOS novias para que éste anciano las bese!" se regocijó Happosai, arrojando la cubeta y brincando hacia el pecho de Ranma.

Ranma no perdió el tiempo protestando. "¡MARTILLO!" berreó, dando media vuelta.

"¡YUNQUE!" chilló Akane al mismo tiempo, pivotando.

¡GAM!

"... ouch..." Murmuró Happosai antes de caer sin sentido.

Akane le recogió afectuosamente. "Oh, pobrecito mío." Canturreó. Dio tres pasos fuera del dojo y lanzó al viejo de una patada por el cielo de la mañana. "Uno hundido... o volado."

"Veo lo que querías decir." El sacerdote observó a Soun. Soun asintió tristemente.

Ranma tironeó infructuosamente de su apelmazado esmoquin blanco mientras Akane volvía dentro. Kasumi ya estaba llevando una tetera desde la fila en la que se había situado en la parte trasera del dojo.

"...para unir a éste hombre, er...." el sacerdote escrutó a Ranma y se detuvo. Ranma le brindó una mirada torturada y se encogió de hombros.

Hubo un repentino golpeteo de pies en el porche y Kuno Tatewake entró en escena derrapando justo afuera de las puertas del dojo, llevando una katana en su vaina. "¡Akane Tendo!" Sus ligeramente enfadados ojos encontraron a Ranma. "¡Chica de la coleta! Reprímete..." Se detuvo. "¡Oh, alborozo, dado que el hechicero Saotome, quien te mantenía esclavizada, se ha marchado!¡Indudablemente oyó mi llegada y escapó en temor de mi pujanza!¡Ahora eres libre para casarte conmigo!" dio un paso hacia delante y miró de nuevo hacia Akane. "Pero... ¡Ay de mí!¡Siguo sin poder decidir entre vosotras!"

"Eso no es problema, Kuno-sempai." Dijo dulcemente Akane.

"No es problema en absoluto." concordó Ranma, crujiendo sus nudillos.

"AMBAS te lastimaremos." Para la pequeña audiencia, pareció que dos borrones blancos giraron alrededor de Kuno por un par de segundos antes de concretarse en Ranma y Akane, ambos encarando a Kuno por fuera, desde lados opuestos a él. Kuno se derrumbó hacia delante, los ojos todavía abiertos. ¡Thud!¡Clatter!

Ranma recogió la katana y se la arrojó a Genma. "Trofeo." Dijo casualmente. Akane y Ranma recogieron a Kuno, le arrastraron fuera, en el jardín, y le arrojaron por encima del dojo.

"Bonita forma." Dijo el sacerdote en señal de conformidad mientras Ranma y Akane regresaban en frente suya. Se sonrojaron. Kasumi vertió agua caliente sobre Ranma. "Ahora, Por dónde íbamos... oh, si, para unir a éste hombre y esta mujer en el vínculo del matrimonio..."

Ranma se encogió. _Está llegando la parte demencial._

"... y si alguien tuviese algún motivo por el cual ésta pareja no debiera contraer matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre." La congregación contuvo el aliento. Soun gesticuló desesperadamente hacia el sacerdote para que continuara.

"¡Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

Ranma suspiró y miró a Akane. Los feroces ojos de Akane se encontraron con los suyos. "Mía."

Ranma asintió. "Tuya."

Se giraron y vieron la entrada de Kodachi. "¡Ranma-sama no será desposado por ésa furcia!" proclamó Kodachi. "¡Lo prohíbo!¡Deberá casarse conmigo, en una ceremonia bastante más hermosa que ésta!"

Akane pateó lejos sus zapatillas y se puso delante de Ranma. "No puedes tenerlo." Dijo sombría. "Es mío."

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Kodachi. "Así pues, ¿Estas dispuesta a luchar por él, después de todo?"

"Puedes apostar tus flores a que lo haré." La dijo Akane. Ranma sonrió un poco y observó la abierta, casual postura, modificada ligeramente por el traje, desplazándose lateralmente mientras el lazo de Kodachi giraba en espiral. Azotó – pero Akane no estaba allí. Se inclinó y se deslizó detrás de la gimnasta, acometiendo de pasada con una mano abierta. Kodachi evadió el golpe, pero ahora Akane estaba entre ella y el campo abierto. Ranma hizo señas a los otros dentro del dojo para retirarse contra la pared.

El lazo de Kodachi golpeó de nuevo, pero ésta vez Akane lo atrapó fácilmente, se lo arrebató de un tirón, y lo dio de lado. Akane brincó, y la esquiva de Kodachi la metió dentro del dojo. Akane se deslizó a través de la entrada mientras Kodachi producía un par de mazas y atacaba. Akane bloqueó con fuerza y contraatacó; las mazas salieron despedidas, dando vueltas, pero Kodachi las evadió. Kodachi miró alrededor frenéticamente.

"¿Sin armas?" se mofó Akane. "Bueno, yo no – " Kodachi saltó, describiendo un arco para pasar por encima de Akane y alcanzar campo abierto. Akane saltó dibujando el arco contrario. Se encontraron justo en el techo del dojo. Ranma hizo una mueca de dolor y agitó la cabeza con lástima. Kodachi aterrizó de mala manera, sujetando su costado. Akane aterrizó con ligereza y sin detenerse se deslizó justo en medio. Kodachi intentó retirarse de la trampa de la entrada hacia el jardín, pero Akane fue más rápida. Se encontraron. Los espectadores pudieron oír claramente cinco golpes en cerca de dos segundos. Kodachi se derrumbó.

"Idiota." Murmuró Akane a su oponente desvanecida. "No estaba siguiendo normas gimnásticas." Recogió el lazo de Kodachi, entonces arrastró a Kodachi a uno de los postes del dojo y usó el lazo para amarrarla en él. Se enderezó y sonrió a Ranma. "Trofeo. O quizás furcia."

"Dime, a todo esto, ¿Qué es una furcia?" preguntó Ranma mientras ella se unía a él de nuevo, sacudiendo su vestido.

"Sólo diré que yo no lo soy y que ella quizás si lo sea."

"Yo os declaro marido y mujer. Bésala, Ranma-san, los dos os lo habéis ganado."

Ranma bajó la vista hacia los ojos de Akane. Sus labios se movieron. Ella los leyó fácilmente: _¡Por fin! _Se besaron. Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma trataba de que aquel beso público fuese corto y seco, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo. _¡Quiero fuegos artificiales, baka! _Él respondió, reluctante al principio. Las familias vitorearon.

Ranma se percató de que alguien estaba dándole golpecitos en la espalda. "Es suficiente, chico, habrá tiempo de sobra para eso más tarde. Ven a abrir el sake para que podamos beber a vuestra salud."

Ranma parpadeó. "¿Sake? Querrás decir beber a tu insalud, Papá." Dejó ir a Akane y la siguió hasta el barril de sake con el martillo en lo alto.

"Quietos." Dijo Nabiki. "Primero dejadme hacer una foto." Esperó a que posaran detrás del barril. El flash destelló.

"Lástima que no sea agua del Nannichuan." Murmuró Ranma.

"No digas eso. Ya hemos tenido bastantes problemas." Murmuró en respuesta Akane. Sonrió a las familias y cogió el martillo. Ranma se lo arrebató y lo lanzó por encima del hombro. "¿Qué – "

"No necesitamos eso." Dijo Ranma, sonriendo. "Nueva tradición: en las bodas de artistas marciales, abrimos el barril de ésta forma." Alzó su puño por encima del barril. Ella cogió la idea y le imitó.

"¡TE – !" ¡Crack!

Ranma ignoró el comienzo del festivo beber mientras Kasumi presentaba los aperitivos y los ponía sobre la mesa. Él notó algo mas. "¿Qué es esta cosa, Kasumi?"

"Otra parte de la tradición Occidental... hermano." Dijo ella. "Regalos. El dinero de los invitados no funcionó demasiado bien para nadie" – sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Nabiki – "la última vez, así que convencí a todos para hacer esto en su lugar."

Ranma todavía estaba un poco abrumado respecto a Kasumi llamándole "hermano". "¿Y ahora qué?"

"Bueno, los abres, o los abre Akane, o los dos los abrís." Dijo ella, gesticulando vagamente. "Son todos para los dos, pero alguno de ellos serán más para ti, y otros serán más para Akane, supongo. Éste es de Happosai."

Ranma aceptó cautelosamente la caja de cartón plana y la abrió. "Una... pren...da... transparente."

"Creo que es un negligé." Dijo Akane, sonrojándose.

Ranma olisqueó. "Sea lo que sea, está usado. Yuck." Cerró la caja y la puso bajo la mesa. "Me pregunto si estaba dirigido a mí o a ti." Le dijo a Akane.

"Para ti, no faltaba más."

"Éste es mío." Dijo Kasumi, alcanzando a Akane un paquete plano.

Akane arrancó el papel. "Oh. Um..." miró abajo hacia "Domando al Caballo: Una Guía Ecuestre." y resistió el impulso de golpear con él en el cráneo de su hermana mayor. "Supe que te gustaría un ejemplar propio de éste libro." Dijo Kasumi, sonriendo misteriosamente. "Ha estado agotado durante mucho tiempo, pero logré encontrar uno."

"Gracias, Kasumi." Dijo Akane con gran refreno. _Algún día me las pagarás por esto._ prometió su mirada. Escamoteó un vistazo a Ranma._ No tiene ni idea. Bien. _

"Éste es mío." Dijo Nabiki, dando a Ranma un envoltorio manila.

Ranma lo abrió y escudriñó el interior, una pila de papeles. "Gracias, supongo. Uh, ¿Qué es esto?"

"Es una planificación para el dojo." Dijo Nabiki con impaciencia. "Programación de las clases, formularios para la declaración de la renta, programas de autorización, contabilidad, propaganda, de todo."

"Gracias, Nabiki." Dijo Akane, conmovida. "Estoy segura de que nos ayudará un montón."

"¿Estás segura de que funcionará?" preguntó Ranma.

"Bueno, tuve un 10 cuando lo hice como un proyecto de fin de curso." Dijo Nabiki orgullosa.

"Éste es de Padre." Dijo Kasumi, tendiendo un envoltorio. Akane lo abrió y sacó algunos papeles.

"Es una luna de miel." Dijo Soun. "No había mucho dinero, pero Nabiki lo estiró para que diese para 3 noches en un onsen en las montañas, gastos del tren, gastos del autobús y sobró un poco para la comida y esas cosas..."

"¡Gracias, Padre!" trinó Akane, abrazándole. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ranma. _En cualquier parte menos aquí..._

"Una especie de acuerdo que hice." Alardeó Nabiki. "Quedaréis impresionados cuando estéis allí."

"Y tus padres os dieron los anillos de boda, por supuesto. Oh, casi lo olvido." Dijo Kasumi. "Cologne me dio esto antes de irse y me pidió que te lo diera después de que estuvieseis casados. Supongo que es ahora..."

Ranma aceptó cuidadosamente el cilindro envuelto en grueso papel con algo escrito en él. Le dio la vuelta. " 'No abrir hasta la consumación.'Huh.¿Qué es la 'consumación'?" Miró alrededor suyo al anillo de caras sonrojadas. "¡¿Qué?!"

"Te lo explicaré más tarde, Ranma." dijo Akane con desmayo.

"Es una apuesta segura que lo harás." Saltó Nabiki. "¡Ouch!"

Akane miró los billetes más de cerca. "¡Eek!¡El tren sale en una hora y media!¡Ranma!¡Cámbiate!¡Haz las maletas!¡Ahora!" Recogió su falda y salió pitando.

Ranma la vio marcharse, sacudió su cabeza, y suspiró. "Tengo que enseñarla los secretos de la Técnica Todo Vale de Empacar para un Viaje." Observó las bandejas de aperitivos, pero decidió que no podría irse una bandeja entera. Cogió dos puñados de sushi y siguió a Akane sin prisas.

"Espero que lo llevemos todo." Le dijo Akane a Ranma, dejando la mochila en el suelo y hundiéndose con un suspiro sobre el banco de la estación de trenes. Bajó la mirada hacia sí misma. "No me parezco demasiado a una esposa, ¿Verdad?

Ranma inspeccionó sus jeans, su camisa de cuello vuelto, y su chaleco. "Supongo que no. Aunque estás muy guapa."

Akane alzó la vista con una rápida sonrisa. "¿En serio?" vio la expresión vagamente azorada de Ranma. _¡En serio! _

¡Splash! Ting ting ting… "¡Oops!¡Disculpa por eso!"

"¿Por qué yo?" gimió Ranma, girándose para darle una fea mirada al descuidado riega-plantas. De pronto pareció aterrorizada. "Ése sonido – ¡Mi anillo!" Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y escarbó bajo el banco, emergiendo un momento después con un suspiro de alivio. Frotó el aro dorado en su camisa y lo devolvió fácilmente a su dedo. Mucho más fácilmente

Ella miró a Akane. Akane la miró a ella. Ambas miraron al anillo. "Jeez, ¿Por qué nadie pensó en esto?" se lamentó Ranma. "¡Por supuesto que no va a funcionar – Perderé mi anillo de bodas cada vez que me transforme!"

"Tengo una idea." Dijo despacio Akane. "Aquí lo guardaré por tí. Tú consigue algo de agua caliente, y cuando vuelvas te lo pondré de nuevo, y ésta vez permanecerá." Sonrió ante la expresión confundida de Ranma. "Tan sólo confía en mí. ¡Vamos!" Ranma se fue, no sin una mirada hacia atrás.

Cuando volvió, Akane había sacado un peine de la mochila. "Siéntate." Dijo ella. "Mira hacia el otro lado." Ranma obedeció. Akane desató la cuerda que sujetaba su coleta. "Estate quieto." Dijo delicadamente cuando Ranma se agitó. Ella desenredó su pelo, disfrutando del tacto entre sus dedos. Akane arqueó el largo pelo de Ranma, después lo dividió cuidadosamente en tres. Deslizó el anillo de bodas por el mechón intermedio y lo sostuvo para que anidase contra su cuello. Volvió a entretejer su coleta lenta, amorosa, ceremonialmente, y la ató.

Ranma se estiró y sintió su anillo, asegurado en la base de su coleta por las manos de su esposa. Se giró y la miró. "Es bueno." Dijo.

GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:

Hai = Si

Sensei = Maestro

gi = kimono de entrenamiento

baka = tonto/a

Oji-san = Forma cariñosa de referirse a tu tío

Oba – sama = Lo mismo, pero para una tía.

Onsen = Manantial natural de agua caliente

Kunoichi= Ninja hombre disfrazado de mujer

Nurseman = Vikingo en inglés

Smorgasbord = Buffet Sueco

Shoji = delgadas paredes corredizas de madera y papel de arroz

Canard a l'orange = Pato a la naranja

Tako = pulpo en Japonés

iinazuke = prometida, en japonés.

Tsubo = Variación de la acupuntura que implica masajear puntos de acupuntura.

Shinai = Espada de bambú que se emplea en las competiciones de Kendo.

Kiai = Grito que acompaña a la ejecución de ciertos golpes y técnicas en varios tipos de artes marciales, con objeto de que el estudiante aprenda a generar y transmitir el sentimiento necesario para ejecutarlos correctamente.


	11. Epilogo

**EPÍLOGO:**

****

Akane examinó con satisfacción el suelo del dojo recién fregado y dejó caer la mopa en su cubo. "Hecho. ¿Qué es lo siguiente?"

"Dímelo tú." Replicó la voz de Ranma desde el armario trastero. "Tú eres la única con una lista."

Akane miró frenéticamente alrededor. "¡La lista!¡¿Dónde está la lista?!Debo habérmela dejado en – !"

La mano de Ranma emergió desde el armario trastero, ondeando una hoja de papel de aspecto familiar. "Te la dejaste aquí dentro." El resto de Ranma salió del armario, sonriendo burlón, y pisó suavemente por el suelo hacia Akane. "De todas formas, ¿Por qué todo ése nerviosismo?"

Akane cogió la lista. "Estoy emocionada por lo de mañana. Estoy incluso más nerviosa de lo que estaba antes de la boda. Ambas."

"Si fuese del tipo sensible, creo que debería estar dolido." Dijo Ranma, examinando el techo. "Sin embargo, me siento de forma parecida. ¿Tiene Kasumi – ?"

"Siete llamadas, hasta ahora."

Ranma hizo una mueca. "No podemos llevar una vida digna de siete estudiantes. Quizás si hubiésemos puesto más carteles..."

Akane sacudió la cabeza. "Pusimos montones. Sin embargo, la oferta de a mitad de precio por inauguración del plan de Nabiki debería proporcionarnos más de siete. Ella supuso que el parón veraniego era el mejor momento para empezar, con todos los estudiantes fuera del colegio y todos los padres tratando de quitárselos de encima, especialmente debido a que ellos tengan probablemente que parar cuando NOSOTROS volvamos a la escuela ..."

Ranma pronunció su temor oculto: "Quizás nadie quiera aprender el Arte de nosotros."

Akane tragó saliva. "No puedo creer eso. No voy a creer eso. Tan sólo tenemos que esperar hasta mañana, y ver cuántos se presentan, y dar lo mejor de nosotros." Dejó caer sus ojos de la mirada sombría de Ranma y consultó la lista. "¡Oh!¿Podrías ir a por mis viejos gis y cinturones? Podríamos necesitarlos. Están en el baúl grande del dormitorio, al fondo..."

"Lo tengo." Ranma se fue rápidamente.

Akane sonrió ante su despliegue de energía nerviosa y miró nuevamente a la lista. De pronto recordó qué más había en el baúl. "¡No!¡Ranma!¡Espera!" Clamó, saliendo precipitadamente del dojo.

Akane patinó hasta detenerse en su dormitorio. Su corazón zozobró. Ranma estaba enderezándose precisamente con el libro y la fusta de montar en sus manos y una mirada perpleja en su rostro. "¿Qué estaba haciendo esto aquí dentro?" Dijo sin mirarla. Meneó la fusta de manera experimental y miró curiosamente a Akane. Su ceja se alzó cuando la vio sonrojarse. "Estás de broma. No me digas que tienes una tendencia retorcida que yo no conozco." Dijo, sonriendo.

El sonrojo de Akane se hizo más profundo. "¡No!¡Estás completamente equivocado!" Hizo una desperada acometida hacia los embarazosos objetos.

"Desearía tener cien yenes por cada vez que te dije eso." Cloqueó Ranma, evadiéndola.

"¡Dame eso!¡Es – es personal!"

Ranma chasqueó su lengua y sacudió su cabeza. "No tan rápido." Sostuvo el libro en alto. "Éste fue uno de nuestros regalos de boda, así que es mío también. Esto" – Meneó la fusta de nuevo. – "Te lo dio Nabiki, y no había nada privado al respecto por aquel entonces. Inténtalo de nuevo."

Akane abrió la boca hacia él durante un momento, después intentó la acometida de nuevo. Ranma la sobrepasó por encima de su cabeza en un increíble salto en media vuelta que casi se lleva el techo de por medio. Ella rebotó contra la pared y se volvió. "Cómo – ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso bajo techo?!"

Ranma sonrió burlón. "Tú también puedes hacerlo. Es sólo que no sabes que puedes." Sujetó el libro y la fusta detrás de su espalda. "Así pues, ¿Cuál es la historia?"

Akane tomó el control y se calmó. Se enderezó y sonrió seductora a su marido. "¿Cuánto vale para ti?" Preguntó suavemente, llegando hasta él y poniendo sus brazos alrededor suya. Cerró los ojos y le besó, pero sus dedos estaban deslizándose brazos abajo hasta sus dedos –

Las manos de Ranma estaban vacías. Ella sintió su sonrisa a través del beso, y sus ojos se abrieron volando. "¡Tú –!" Alzó la mirada y vio, demasiado tarde, el libro y la fusta equilibradas en lo alto de su cabeza. Ranma retrocedió, aún sonriendo, y movió su cabeza a un lado antes de que ella pudiese arrebatárselos. El libro y la fusta cayeron pulcramente en sus manos de nuevo.

"Si te apetece podemos hacer esto un poco más."

Akane zozobró. "Muy bien. Tú ganas. Venga, dame el libro, y te lo mostraré." Le miró enfurecida cuando él le dio una mirada escéptica. "¡Lo prometo, maldita sea!¡Dame el libro!"

"¡Muy bien, muy bien, no te alteres!" Le tendió el libro y esperó.

Akane abrió Domando al Caballo: Una Guía para el Ecuestre y lo hojeó. Se detuvo, deslizó su dedo página abajo, asintió, y se lo tendió a Ranma. "Lee aquí." _Y no me odies después..._

"Hmm. 'Algunos caballos son tan salvajes y asustadizos que son casi imposibles de domar, pero semejantes animales suelen constituir los más finos "steeds". En tales casos, es aconsejable que el domador adopte un modo de obrar insondable; si el caballo no se da cuenta de que está siendo domado, podrá ser domado antes de que sepa resistirse." Ranma siguió leyendo sin hablar por un rato, después alzó la mirada. "No lo pillo."

El rostro de Akane estaba oculto por su cabello, pero sus orejas estaban muy rojas. "Ran... ma. 'Caballo Salvaje'."

El ceño de Ranma se arrugó por un momento, y entonces la mostró una mirada incrédula. "Domando... Crees que me has domado, ¿No?" Cerró el libro y lo dejó en la cómoda con delicadeza, pero conservó la fusta. "¿Crees que estoy domado? Ven a ver lo domado que estoy."

El filo en la voz de Ranma hizo levantar la vista a Akane. La expresión de él era neutral, incluso un poco divertida, pero estaba erguido en la casual, relajada postura que empleaba para confiar a sus adversarios induciéndoles a subestimarle. La fusta oscilaba en su costado, temblando ligeramente. _Uh oh, Está enfadado de veras. No la fastidies_ – "No." Dijo con firmeza. "Tú no estás domado. Eres salvaje, y me gustas de esa forma."

"¿Entonces qué?" La voz de Ranma era implacable.

"¡Eras tan condenadamente asustadizo!" Estalló Akane. "¡Yo... yo quería que fueses mío!¡Yo quería ser tuya!¡Pero tras el fiasco de la boda, escapaste!¡No ibas a decirme que me amabas!¡No ibas a darme la oportunidad de decirte que te amaba! Así que después – " Akane se detuvo y se controló a sí misma. "Después, sencillamente tenía que hacer algo. Hablé con Kasumi, pero tampoco supo qué debía hacer. Entonces encontré el libro, y me dio esta idea, que si yo tan sólo pudiera... pudiera... ¡No lo sé! No podía corretearte, porque las otras chicas habían hecho eso, y no las funcionó. Así que confié en que si tan sólo dejaba de apartarte de mí, tú harías... harías... Y lo hiciste."

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron de par en par. Las esquinas de su boca hicieron una mueca. "Huh. Entonces estás diciendo que el libro fue parte del Camino que trae aquí, y está claro que no puedo quejarme sobre eso. Pero olvidas algo. Tú también estás en él."

"¿Lo estoy?¿Dónde?"

Ranma cogió el libro de nuevo y se lo tendió. "Encuentra la parte que me enseñaste." Akane le miró inexpresiva. "Diviérteme." Akane se encogió de hombros, avanzó a través del libro, y se detuvo. Ranma señaló más abajo en la página. "Lee aquí."

"Por otra parte, algunos caballos son tan asequibles a la domesticación que están muy cerca de domarse a sí mismos..." Akane alzó la mirada a la sonrisa guasona de Ranma. "Yo – tú – ¡Oooh!"

Ranma bloqueó el libro. "¡Hey!¡Era un cumplido!¡Pensé que querías ser domesticada!"

Akane dejó de corretearle por la habitación después de tres inútiles vueltas. "Te diré algo: Admitiré haber sido domada si tu lo admites."

"Bueno... quizás tan sólo una pequeña, diminuta parte."

"Muy bien. Yo también estoy domada en una pequeña, diminuta parte. ¡Y NUNCA te atrevas a contarle A NADIE acerca de esto!"

"Hey, tú eres la única que está chillando con la ventana abierta."

Akane hizo una mueca. "Oops."

Ranma sostuvo la fusta en alto. "¿Y que hay acerca de esto?"

Akane se sonrojó nuevamente. "Nabiki me lo dio. Ella todavía no sabe acerca del libro, pero debió haberlo visto y me trajo la fusta como una broma."

Ranma hizo chasquear la fusta a través del aire. "¿Y cómo es que nunca me pegaste con esto? Me has pegado con cada cosa..."

Akane se sonrojó algo más. "Como has dicho. Es retorcido." Ella le escrutó. "¿Quieres que lo haga?¿Es eso?"

Ranma estaba empezando a sonrojarse. "Uh... no exactamente."

"¿'No exactamente'?¿Y que se supone que significa eso? De todas formas, ¿Qué hay contigo y los golpes?"

"Uh... "

"A la mierda. Me has hecho confesar mis más oscuros secretos, ahora es tu turno."

"¡No es un secreto!" Explotó Ranma. "¡Es sólo que no sé cómo decirlo!"

"Ah. Bueno, sabemos cómo encargarnos de eso." Se arrodilló y palmeó el suelo al lado suyo, después esperó hasta que Ranma estuvo sentado. "Inténtalo."

"Bueno... El Arte se ocupa de golpes, y yo me ocupo del Arte, ¿Verdad? No sé mucho más, pero seguro que sé golpes. Sin embargo... Hasta que te conocí no supe que los golpes podrían tratar sobre... sobre amor."

El silencio se extendió.

"Ranma... ¿Por qué me amas? Es decir, sé que lo haces, me lo dices una vez al mes, dos si tengo suerte, pero nunca he sabido por qué, y siempre me lo he preguntado, porque Kodachi es bonita y de alta cuna y rica y Ukyo es bonita y agradable y una buena cocinera y Shampoo es sencillamente tan prefecta que algunas veces podría gritar, pero – De acuerdo, ahora me callaré."

Ranma bajó la mano que había alzado para interrumpirla y sonrió un poco. "No lo sé. No quiero pensar en ello demasiado, porque hay cosas en las que simplemente no debes pensar, si no te apetece. Pero quizás... quizás en parte sea porque me pegas."

El silenció se extendió de nuevo.

"Eeew."

Ranma agitó precipitadamente sus manos. "No me malinterpretes. Me gusta más besarte – y, uh, todas las otras cosas, también – pero durante todo el primer año, tú no me besabas, y me golpeabas, y, uh, me gustaba más cuando tú me pegabas que cuando ellas me besaban... porque significaba que yo te importaba lo suficiente como para enfadarte conmigo."

Akane miró a Ranma. "¿Así de tiempo?"

"Uh, algo así."

"¿Y en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera me dijiste que te gustaba, y así poder besarte sin sentirme una idiota, sólo me insultabas, para que de ese modo te golpease?"

"Hey, estuvimos cerca un par de veces – "

"Ahora mismo estoy real y verdaderamente enfadada contigo." Akane se levantó, fue hacia la puerta, la cerró, y se volvió hasta bajar la mirada hacia Ranma. "Estoy lo bastante enfadada como para golpearte real y verdaderamente fuerte." Regresó, desabotonándose. "Pero no voy a golpearte, porque dijiste que te gustaba más 'la otra cosa'." _Y a mí también._

"Uh, espera, primero déjame desenrollar el futón – oh, my."

"Puedes bajar esa fusta ahora... a menos que estés planeando usarla."

¡Clatter!

"¿Cuántos?" Murmuró Ranma a Akane.

"Veintitrés, hasta el momento. ¿No es maravilloso?"

Ranma miró a su alrededor, a la situación de caos apenas controlado. Una multitud de gente vestida con gi se arremolinaban en el dojo. Nodoka saludó y sonrió desde la esquina en donde estaba sentada, entre Soun y Genma. Ranma asintió en respuesta, recordando la conversación de la pasada noche:

"Mamá, mañana vas a estar en el dojo, ¿Verdad?"

Nodoka sonrió. "Por supuesto, Ranma. No me lo perdería por nada."

"Bien, pues me estaba preguntando si podrías hacerme un gran favor..."

"Naturalmente, querido. ¿De qué se trata?"

"Bueno, Papá y Tendo-san van a estar allí también, y sólo sé que harán algo que lo arruinará todo. Han estado arruinando todo lo demás, ¿Por qué se detendrían ahora? En cualquier caso, tú eres la única en quien puedo confiar para mantenerles bajo control."

Nodoka tocó su katana envuelta. "Estaré encantada de hacerlo. Me siento honrada por tu confianza, Ranma."

_Bien, una cosa menos de la que preocuparse, _pensó Ranma. Miró afuera, adonde algunos padres se sentaban en el porche y charlaban.

"Es la hora." Dijo Akane en voz baja.

Ranma asintió. "Hagámoslo." Se plantó enfrente de la multitud. "¡Estudiantes!¡Bienvenidos a la escuela de Musabetsu Kakuto del Dojo Tendo!" Los estudiantes se ordenaron a sí mismos precipitadamente hasta quedar de pie en filas bien separadas. Se inclinaron. Ranma y Akane se inclinaron en respuesta. Ranma los examinó cuidadosamente: una docena de chicos, siete jóvenes en edad de instituto, un par algo mayores que Ranma y Akane, y un hombre más mayor con ojos cansados.

"Soy Ranma Saotome." Empezó Ranma. "Ella es Akane Saotome. Juntos representamos los Saotome-ryu y Tendo-ryu combinados de Musabetsu Kakuto." Ignoró los sollozos de alegría provenientes de la esquina.

"Sensei." Corearon los estudiantes.

Akane prosiguió. "Mucha gente piensa que el Arte trata acerca de hacer daño a la gente, incluso matarla. Eso es cierto, en ocasiones, pero es muchísimo más que eso. El Arte trata acerca de tomar el control de tu vida. Confiere salud y figura, fuerza, coordinación, auto-disciplina, confianza, e incluso gracilidad. Espero que todos vosotros estéis aquí por alguna de ésas razones, porque si estáis aquí para aprender cómo hacer daño a la gente, nosotros lo sabremos, y lamentablemente rechazaremos enseñaros."

"Algunos de vosotros nos conocéis." Dijo Ranma. Miró a un chico que había visto en el Furinkan. "Nuestras habilidades provienen de nuestra maestría en el Arte. Nos habéis visto en las calles – "

" – y en los tejados." Murmuró el hombre más mayor.

Ranma rió, poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza. "En los tejados." Admitió. "En cualquier caso, esto es lo que os ofrecemos. No voy a impartiros mucha filosofía hasta que estéis preparados, pero recordad esto: No penséis demasiado. Intentaremos entrenar vuestro cuerpo para que haga un montón del pensamiento por vosotros." Hizo una pausa, y sonrió. "Si tenéis problemas pensando demasiado, mirad a Akane. Ella también solía tener ese problema." Akane se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió.

"¿Usted nunca ha tenido ese problema, Sensei?" Preguntó un estudiante atrevido.

Ranma alzó una ceja. "¿Yo? Diablos, pregunta a cualquier otro. Nunca he tenido ningún problema en no pensar." Todo el mundo rió con eso. "Muy bien. Dividiros por experiencia, y empezaremos calentando con katas. Si alguna de vosotras – " sus ojos revolotearon sobre las seis chicas y mujeres entre los estudiantes – "prefiriese ser enseñada por una mujer, decídmelo." Sonrió de repente. "Y antes de que lo olvide, si veis a una mujer así de alta, con el pelo recogido en una coleta como la mía, también es un instructor de aquí. De hecho, es igual de buena que yo." Batió sus palmas, y el caos se reanudó, pero ésta vez con un propósito.

¡Crash!

La actividad se detuvo. Todo el mundo miró a la figura polvorienta que había aparecido en el repentino agujero de la pared. "Disculpen, ¿Alguien sabe dónde se encuentra la granja Unryu?" Preguntó. Reparó en Ranma. "¡Tú!"

Ranma se lanzó con sus brazos abiertos de par en par. "¡¡RYOGA!!" Bramó alborozado.

"¿Para qué crees que es eso?" Le susurró uno de los jóvenes estudiantes a otro, codeándole y señalando hacia una repisa en una pared del dojo.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Quizá está por si hacemos algo realmente estúpido. No quiero averiguarlo. ¡Vamos, es nuestro turno con Akane-sensei!"

En la repisa, en el soporte del tipo empleado habitualmente para sostener una katana horizontalmente, la fusta de montar descasaba orgullosa, iniciando una nueva tradición en el Dojo Tendo.

FIN DEL EPÍLOGO 

**Nota del Traductor:**

Este capítulo pone fin a una de las mejores series originales, si no la mejor, que existen en el mundo de los Fanfics de Ranma 1/2. Es por eso que no he podido (ni querido) evitar poner unas palabras al final de éste último capítulo. He disfrutado enormemente traduciéndolo, y espero que vosotros también hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo, por que sé que sois muchos los que, al igual que yo, habéis sido cautivados por ésta serie. Vicent Seifert es un auténtico maestro del que deberíamos intentar aprender todos aquellos que no podemos evitar el deseo de dar vida en nuestros propios fics a los inolvidables personajes de Rumiko Takahashi.

Me siento realmente afortunado por haber tenido la ocasión de traducir el final de TTOTH, y le estoy sincera y profundamente agradecido a su autor por permitírmelo.

Saludos a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerlo, y gracias.

I – Kun.

GLOSARIO DE TÉRMINOS:

_Hai = Si_

_Sensei = Maestro_

_gi = kimono de entrenamiento_

_baka = tonto/a_

_Oji-san = Forma cariñosa de referirse a tu tío_

_Oba – sama = Lo mismo, pero para una tía._

_Onsen = Manantial natural de agua caliente _

_Kunoichi= Ninja hombre disfrazado de mujer_

_Nurseman = Vikingo en inglés_

_Smorgasbord = Buffet Sueco_

_Shoji = delgadas paredes corredizas de madera y papel de arroz_

_ Canard a l'orange = Pato a la naranja_

_Tako = pulpo en Japonés_

_iinazuke = prometida, en japonés._

_Tsubo = Variación de la acupuntura que implica masajear puntos de acupuntura._

_Shinai = Espada de bambú que se emplea en las competiciones de Kendo._

_Kiai = Grito que acompaña a la ejecución de ciertos golpes y técnicas en varios tipos de artes marciales, con objeto de que el estudiante aprenda a generar y transmitir el sentimiento necesario para ejecutarlos correctamente._

Ofuda = Tira de papel con encantamientos escritos en ella para lanzar conjuros que exorcicen a los malos espíritus.

_Sopa Udon = Sopa japonesa con gruesos tallarines de maíz._

_Yukata = Confortable kimono de algodón decorado con dibujos en plantillas entintadas, por lo general de color añil, usada en Japón por hombres y mujeres. Originalmente se diseñó como vestido de noche y para usarla en casa después del baño._

_Shojo-manga = Manga para chicas (Aunque los haya que gusten a todo el mundo ;) )_

_Steed = En la jerga ecuestre, un caballo especialmente brioso. Muy apreciados :P_

_Ryu = Escuela (De artes Marciales, en éste caso.)_


End file.
